


The Great IwaOi Choose Your Own Adventure Smut Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 125000 words of PWP, AND MEME PORN FOLKS, Basically 70 kinks and 20 orgies, IT HAS A 7K WORD MEME PORN CHAPTER FOR YOU MEME LOVERS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and you can ignore any of your turn offs, no seriously this is PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 125,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a choose your own adventure book except a fanfic and with 80 porn one shots<br/>There's threesomes with almost every major character in the show<br/>There's foursomes too<br/>There's a 7 way captain orgy if you're in to that many people.<br/>Plenty of Oikawa topping if IwaOi bores you<br/>smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The kinks in this fic are not those of the author. Don't you kinkshame me. You're the one reading this.  
> Thank you to the 3,000 tumblr followers who helped make this happen! All of your suggestions and ideas made it so much easier for me to write this because I didn't even have to think of things. You guys did all the sinning for me. 
> 
> I don't think I ever want to write NSFW ever again this was a lot of work lmao  
> i will admit i am a little ashamed to say i wrote this

“Hajime.” Oikawa musically spoke each syllable of Iwaizumi’s name, drawing him out of his slumber. Iwaizumi’s eyes eased their way open to see Oikawa towering over him at the edge of the bed wearing an apron with seemingly only his underwear underneath. His hands clasped the handles of a rustic wooden tray-table. On top of it stood a card that read “Happy one year anniversary!” Next to it was a plate with a delicately prepared fried breakfast, presented as visually appealing as Oikawa could muster, and a mug of coffee, the stream rising from it visible in the room still chill with the cool morning breeze coming through the windows. Iwaizumi wasn’t a fan of being woken up for any reason, but it wasn’t in him to yell at Oikawa for spending his morning trying to make Iwaizumi happy. Instead, he just smiled warmly back at Oikawa who unfolded the legs under the tray and put it over Iwaizumi’s lap, sitting himself down next to him on the bed and sprawling over Iwaizumi’s chest.

“That’s not all I have in mind to celebrate, Hajime.” His words fell playfully from his lips as if there was some sort of malicious intent underlying what he said. In reality, he was just excited thanks to the subject matter at hand.  
“And what might that be?”  
“Well, I know that I can only make you feel so good with breakfast. So I thought that maybe once you’re done, I can make the morning just a little bit better, or a lot better.” Oikawa’s teasing tone of voice immediately gave away his plans to Iwaizumi without having explicitly said what he had on his mind.  
“Well, it’s our anniversary, there’s two of us, so maybe I want to pay you back for this little morning treat. After all, it wouldn’t be fair if all I did was let you spoil me and only me.”  
“Well, yeah, but… I had everything planned out! I even went to that little adult store that we always pass going down the alley on the way from here to the lecture halls.” Oikawa folded his arms and pouted as Iwaizumi absentmindedly gnawed on a piece of bacon from his breakfast plate, washing it down with a sip of coffee before dignifying Oikawa with a response.  
“Well, whatever you bought, nobody said we can’t use it, or another time, or do whatever. Just that I’m not going to sit around be the only one getting something out of this.”  
“But I get happiness out of knowing I’m making you feel good so it’s fine.”  
“And so do I, so, I’m going to finish this plate off and then we can talk about we’re going to do. How about that? After all, nobody said only one of us has to try and get the other off.” In response, Oikawa was blushing. After a year he still struggled with Iwaizumi being forward with him. Usually Oikawa was the one taking control while playing bottom, so every time Iwaizumi began to act forward, he had little choice but to play up to his submissive side, and if there was one thing Oikawa wasn’t used to, it was not being the one in full control of a situation.  
“Fine.”

After fifteen minutes of idle chat as Iwaizumi ate his breakfast, completely carefree, with Oikawa curled up on the bed, heart beating with excitement and anticipation, Iwaizumi disappeared out of the room to free up bedroom space by bringing his empty table to the kitchen and neatly placing the card on the windowsill for anyone passing by to see. He returned to see Oikawa lying on his back, legs fully outstretched and resting the back of his head on his hands. Iwaizumi would have payed less attention to it if Oikawa hadn’t been completely conspicuously showing the bulge through his boxer shorts, as if he was posing for Iwaizumi. Oikawa was very quick to try and draw Iwaizumi in so they could immediately get going.

"Okay then, I am... admittedly a little excited for this, Oikawa. But then again, considering just how much I love fucking you, I don't think it's very hard to get excited for something like this, don't you think?"  
"How much you love fucking me? What about how much I love fucking you, and you never let me do it. Think of the possibilities! You always turn in to a little mess, and you always make a little hot mess every time I do it. Don't tell me that you don't have that in mind."  
"Well, I have a few things that we could do. In fact, there's a lot of things that I think we could do."  
“Go on then, Iwa-chan, tell me. What do you have in mind?”

“Let me get undressed and we’ll go from there.” **(Chapter 2)**  
“Let’s try something a little different.” **(Chapter 31)**  
“I wanted to treat you to something new. How about I call somebody over and we make this a group thing?” **(Chapter 78)**  
"I'm a filthy fucking meme let's have meme sex so the author can have a break from writing smut. **(Chapter 100)**


	2. Block Introduction: Standard Sex

“Let me get undressed and we’ll go from there.”

“Well, if you want to make both of us happy, how about you make it in to a sexy striptease?” Oikawa slithered towards the end of the bed, sitting upwards with his hands behind him and propping him up.

“Oikawa, these are just pyjamas. What in the world can you find hot about seeing me in some flannel pyjama pants and a movie graphic tee. You have the weirdest sense of good looking fashion for somebody who cares so much about looking like a prince.”

“Have I never told you how hot you look when you’re dressed so casually? Come on, it’s our anniversary after all. Besides, it's so easy to see things like a little bit of your abs when your pyjama shirt riles up in bed. It's so easy to see the bulge of your cock when there's no boxers pinning it to your thigh, and it's just as easy to slip my hands down there and do something with it. Come on, Iwa-chan. Do it because of the anniversary. I think you look so hot.”

“Fine.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, then moved over to the edge of the bed and then sitting down to straddle Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa’s eyes widened the moment Iwaizumi complied, and even more so when he felt Iwaizumi grinding against him while he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck. Iwaizumi started planting kisses on Oikawa’s neck, not caring in the slightest whether or not he left marks behind before pulling his lips away and unravelling his arms around him. To Oikawa’s delight, Iwaizumi’s arms overlapped as he slid his thumbs up the bottom of his shirt, slowly easing them upwards to reveal his well-toned body, until eventually his shirt, bunched up around his underarms, was fully slipped off. Oikawa didn’t hesitate in immediately responding with kisses of his own over Iwaizumi’s chest and pecs. Iwaizumi however pushed him away, getting far more in to his role as Oikawa’s personal stripper, forcing him on to his back on the bed and crawling over him. Oikawa lay back in shock at the sudden assertiveness from Iwaizumi, only to return to his excited yet flustered self as Iwaizumi returned to grinding against Oikawa from his dominant position.

Iwaizumi got up, kneeling over Oikawa pinned below him. He smirked at him while Oikawa’s eyes were too distracted by the tenting in Iwaizumi’s pyjama pants to notice. Continuing on with his show, Iwaizumi slipped two fingers down the middle of the waistband of his pants, slowly drawing them down, teasing Oikawa with a sweet reveal of his cock, inch by inch until it flung out. Oikawa bit his lip as he used the little moving room he had underneath Iwaizumi to draw his boxer-briefs down, kicking them off in to the distance. Iwaizumi continued his striptease, sliding his pants down to reveal his thighs to go with his cock already on show. He slightly raised each of his knees one at a time to get his pants further down his body. Oikawa was too mesmerized laying with Iwaizumi’s erect dick tantalising close to him to care about how sloppy Iwaizumi was with getting his pants off. Neither cared. Once Iwaizumi had kicked his pants off and joined Oikawa in full nudity, he caught Oikawa off guard once more, pushing down on each of his biceps and assertively holding him in place before begging the question.

“So, Oikawa. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Let’s put these hands to good use.” **(Chapter 3)**

“From down here that cock looks so suckable right now.” **(Chapter 9)**

“I think somebody’s ass needs to get pounded” **(Chapter 14)**

“I don’t feel like anal, but I do feel like some ass needs playing with.” **(Chapter 21)**

“I want to try facesitting.” **(Chapter 28)**


	3. Block: Masturbation

“Let’s put these hands to good use.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa somewhat with shock at what he had just said “Wait, so you’re telling me that I did all that and you just… you only want a handjob out of it?”

Oikawa looked at him as if he had just said the most idiotic thing that could have possibly come out of his mouth. “No, not exactly. Well, if you want to we could, but I had a couple of different ideas in mind. I’m not that boring in bed, come on, you know me better than that by now.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s like, nothing more boring than a handjob. Oikawa, what on earth could you be thinking of to try and make that less boring?” Oikawa chuckled in response, he was right to think Iwaizumi had said something stupid to him.

 

“Oh come on, Iwaizumi. You know me better than to be boring. There’s plenty of things we could do. Let’s see, you _could_ just give me a handjob, but there’s a lot more you can do than that. Let’s see… For starters, we could get romantic about it, you know? Mutual masturbation would be fun. I don’t think we’ve ever actually done that before. **(Chapter 4)**. Or maybe we could get really close. We could, um, I could jack us off together with one hand. That could be fun. It’d feel a lot different than usual. I think that’s a pretty romantic way of going about things. **(Chapter 5)**.”

“Okay, that’s two options, but that’s still just a handjob in my eyes. I don’t really feel like that.”

“Okay! Well I can do better than that. When I went to the adult store like I said before, I did actually pick up something that could make this _a lot_ more fun. For example, I bought this cock sleeve. All I have to do is squirt some lube in to it and get going with your cock and it’s supposed to feel great. It’s even got these bumps and things sticking out inside to make it feel really really good. **(Chapter 6)**. If you don’t really want to do that, I just so happened to buy this vibrator. The box said that it was meant to be for girls, but the clerk said that it can work just fine on guys, so we could give that a go. I bet you’ve never came from just vibrations before in your life. What am I saying, of course you haven’t. That’d be something new for you. **(Chapter 7)**.

“I’m still no convinced, Oikawa.”

“Geez, I don’t know. What’s something that’s not a handjob I can do? I really don’t know. Let me think about this for a second… Oh! I’ve got it, I think… Maybe I’ve got it, I don’t know.”

“Just say it, Oikawa.”

“You won’t laugh will you?”

“Probably not.”

“I could try giving you a footjob. I read some site online that said it was the most popular kink in the world, so maybe it’d be worth a try? **(Chapter 8)**.”

 

“Okay, okay. Let me think about this. Can you just run all the options past me one more time?”

Mutual Masturbation #1 **(Chapter 4)**

Mutual Masturbation #2 **(Chapter 5)**

Masturbation with a cock sleeve. **(Chapter 6)**

Masturbation with a vibrator. **(Chapter 7)**

Footjob. **(Chapter 8)**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi as he gave in and humoured him. Oikawa sat on the bed, legs crossed and somewhat excited at the prospect of just getting a handjob from Iwaizumi.

“So… How do we do this?” Iwaizumi lay on the bed not really sure of what kind of position was being expected from him.

“Well, since we’re both right handed, I guess sit face to face so we’re not in the way of each other. How’s that?”

“Whatever.”

“You don’t sound very in to it. Come on Iwaizumi. It’ll be fun. We have full control over how the other feels. You could go as fast as you want and try to make me blow. I could start teasing you nice and slowly and there’s nothing you could do other than try and do it back. You could edge me, I could-“

“Well, if you put it like that, I have more than a few ideas in mind now.”

“See? Now you’re warming up to it. Anyway sit in front of me.”

 

Iwaizumi sat cross-legged, matching Oikawa. Rather than taking any initiative, he waited until Oikawa wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and started slowly stroking before he reciprocated to Oikawa. While Oikawa teased Iwaizumi as he flicked his wrist making slow, pleasurable movement as the base of his cock, Iwaizumi immediately began to quickly pump away at the head of Oikawa’s cock, eliciting a sudden response of shock from the burst of pleasure. Oikawa gently moaned, happier that Iwaizumi was getting in to it than the pleasure at the tip of his dick. In response, Oikawa thought it was only fair he should start stroking Iwaizumi’s cock faster to try and make him noisier. Oikawa loved the sounds Iwaizumi made in bed, let alone when he came. However when Oikawa started picking up his pace, Iwaizumi responded by doing the same, gradually speeding up until Oikawa was throwing his head back and groaning with pleasure and struggling to keep on stroking Iwaizumi’s cock, too distracted by the pleasure Iwaizumi was giving him.

“Slow down! I’m really… really close!” Oikawa felt like his plea had fallen upon deaf ears as Iwaizumi kept going, feeling himself being brought to the point of orgasm. He started getting faster himself while playing with Iwaizumi’s dick, as he would any time he felt he was about to orgasm so he could make it feel that little bit more intense, only this time he was doing it to Iwaizumi and had no control over how he felt himself. Just as he breath began to hitch and his body began to feel warm as he hit his plateau, Iwaizumi suddenly stopped. Oikawa quickly followed suit out of shock.

“You stopped?”

“Really, Oikawa? You’re the one who was pushing for this. I would have thought you would want me to keep going. It’s not my fault you were so close to cumming so quickly.” Iwaizumi was suddenly playful after so long of feeling like Oikawa was wasting his time. He was enjoying it.

“You were trying to make it over quickly!”

“Was I? Because you haven’t come yet.” Oikawa blushed. Iwaizumi had taken complete control of the situation and was using Oikawa’s own advice to have some fun against him. Oikawa quietly returned to stroking at Iwaizumi’s cock, using his own little trick against him and quickly pumping away at his cock. Oikawa however had no intent of edging Iwaizumi. He wanted to put him in his place by making him cum. He had turned their little romantic gesture in to some sort of sexual game. Iwaizumi however just went back to casually jacking off Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi grunting slightly and biting his lip, knowing that he was making him feel good. He picked up his pace to as fast as he could feasibly go and watched as Iwaizumi’s lips began to gently part and let out a moan. The longer Oikawa spent looking at Iwaizumi’s attractive face breaking down in pleasure, he realised that he was being drawn quicker on to his orgasm. Oikawa’s breath became stuttered as he felt his cock becoming more and more sensitive. He leaned forward, still stroking Iwaizumi’s dick and pressed his face in to his chest, letting out full volume moans as he came in to Iwaizumi’s hand. As he had before, he subconsciously picked up his pace pumping away at Iwaizumi’s cock until moments later he heard Iwaizumi grunting above him, as he felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s load spill over his hand and wrist.

 

Once they were done, Oikawa went back to sitting up, staring Iwaizumi dead in the eye. He brought his own hand to his mouth and ran his tongue across the back of his hand making full sure that Iwaizumi could see him lapping up his cum off of his hand, swallowing it and then smiling at Iwaizumi.

“See? That was fun.”

“Okay, yeah, I concede defeat, that was fun. I don’t think I’ve ever lasted that little doing it to myself. Now I know why you jack off so much.”

“Hey! You do it more than I do.”

“Only if you don’t count all the times you’re playing with your ass instead.”

 

Return to **Chapter 2** or **Chapter 3** to take a different route. Return to **Chapter 1** to start a new route.


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought I told you I didn’t want you to do everything, Oikawa.”

“Oh shut up Iwaizumi. It’s not like you’re going to be unable to enjoy blowing your load just because I’m the one doing it and not you.” Iwaizumi sat red-faced looking at Oikawa. Even though the pair were both completely naked, and completely erect, Iwaizumi still had trouble dealing with Oikawa so blatantly talking about making him orgasm while he was raising what was a serious complaint in his eyes. “Just sit still and let me do the work, Iwa-chan~”

 

Once Iwaizumi was sitting down on the bed, Oikawa sat between his legs, wrapping them around his hips and lower ass so that he was close enough and comfortable enough to be sitting face to face with Iwaizumi, with their dicks close enough to be touching. Oikawa gently shuffled forward so that they were both pressed against each other at the base. The difference in size and shape of their cocks was apparent when pressed together like this. Oikawa ever so slightly longer, while Iwaizumi, while still above average in length, was much thicker than Oikawa. Oikawa then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, his thumb pressing against his own cock and his other four fingers grasping against Iwaizumi’s. Because of the size difference, while Oikawa was working just below the head of his cock, he was rubbing away at Iwaizumi’s head. They both got a different sensation from the amount of fingers teasing away at their cocks, and the unusual sensation of their cocks rubbing together where they met.

 

Oikawa leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Iwaizumi’s as he continued picking up his pace. Iwaizumi used his free hands to cup Oikawa’s chin, tilting his head up so they could meet in an intense kiss, their tongues meeting, Iwaizumi occasionally biting at Oikawa’s lip, breathing in each other’s air. Oikawa moaned gently through their kiss from the pleasure he was giving himself. The longer they went on, the more vocal Iwaizumi became from the same pleasure. Iwaizumi pulled off, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands. His moans grew louder as Oikawa sensed that he was on the verge of orgasm. Iwaizumi’s eyes slammed shut as he threw his head back, his body overwhelmed as he came, his cum dribbling down the back of Oikawa’s hand and down both of their cocks. While Iwaizumi was still moaning and reeling as Oikawa kept going after his orgasm, the added slick sensation acting as a lubricant added an extra level of sensation. With that, and the sight of Iwaizumi groaning and moaning in front of him, Oikawa could barely last. His toes curled up as he too reached his orgasm, his own cum adding to the mess already down his hand and their cocks. Iwaizumi collapsed back in exhaustion from the overstimulation of Oikawa continuing to make himself orgasm after Iwaizumi had already came, while Oikawa got up to grab a tissue.

 

“Not so boring now, is it?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, you can tell me to shut up all you want, but you’re the one who’s lying on the bed panting after moaning at the top of his lungs a minute ago. Just admit it, I was right.”

“Shut up.”

“I won’t do it again if you don’t admit it.”

“Fine, it was good. You were right. I’m showering.”

“I’ll join you~”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 3**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa pulled out a small plastic shopping back from underneath the bed. It was a rather inconspicuous hiding spot, yet simultaneously absurdly easy for Iwaizumi to have found. It was lucky for Oikawa that he hadn’t bothered to check so he could keep it a surprise. He dug around in the bag for a moment before pulling out a semi-transparent hollow tube from out of the bag, tossing it over his head on to the bed. Iwaizumi investigated it. It was about six inches long with a small hole at the top that could either be left open, or covered with a finger to add a different sensation of suction while it was used, supposedly to simulate the feeling of a blowjob.  Inside was alternating lines of an assortment of bumps, ridges and little silicon things that looked like somewhat like teeth, but when he ran a finger around inside they were like soft jelly. He questioned how this was supposed to make him have an amazing orgasm like Oikawa had claimed. He snapped back in to reality as he saw a bottle of lubricant tossed on to the bed next to him before Oikawa got up and sat next to him on the bed.

 

“So! Who wants to go first? Just kidding, I’m gonna do it first. I want to see how it works on you before you use it on me.”

“How thoughtful of you to use me as a test dummy.”

“Hey! If it works on you, I’ll get way more in to it out of excitement because I’ll see you getting so in to it. And you’ll be in to it because it feels like something completely new and you’ll probably have a great orgasm and blow your load really quickly from it.”

“Hey. I can last in bed.”

“Well the clerk said you wouldn’t.”

 

Oikawa smiled and grabbed the sleeve, squirting multiple pumps of lubricant in to and then running his fingers around inside of it to spread it out so that he could easily use it on Iwaizumi. Oikawa sat upright against the headboard.

“Come on, sit on my lap.”

“I am not doing that.”

“Oh come on, you should know I’ll be better at giving a handjob if it’s like I’m giving one to myself Just do it.”

Sighing, but obediently complying, Iwaizumi sat leaning back on Oikawa’s chest and trying to ignore the feeling of Oikawa’s cock pressed between his back and Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and pressed his head against his shoulders, planting kisses across it and his neck. He heard a sudden gasp from Iwaizumi as he slowly teased the toy until it had enveloped his cock.

“So, how does it feel?”

“It’s… weird. Kinda like jelly? The lube makes it kind of cold. Start using it on me so I can really feel it.”

Oikawa was more than happy to oblige, immediately beginning to stroke Iwaizumi’s cock as if he were jacking off normally, only this time Iwaizumi was squirming in the spot from the tickling yet pleasurable sensation of the sleeve effortlessly gliding up and down his cock and massaging it in all the right places. Oikawa saw how in to it Iwaizumi was and stopped his kisses on his body knowing full well Iwaizumi wasn’t even noticing them from the distraction at his cock. Oikawa thought of how he could make things more pleasurable for Iwaizumi, only to distract himself too much to notice that Iwaizumi had begun moaning loudly, his back arching away from Oikawa as he came inside the sleeve.

 

Iwaizumi collapsed back with fatigue against Oikawa who was running his hand through his hair, gently stroking his head.

“And you were so stubborn about not wanting to blow so quickly with it.”

“Yeah well it’s your turn now. You’ll be done even faster.”

“Whatever. Let me go clean it out.”

“Fuck that.”

Iwaizumi shrugged Oikawa’s arm away from him, pulled the sleeve off of himself, still slick with the generous amount of lube Oikawa had put in to it and rolled on to his stomach in front of Oikawa. He immediately slid it on to Oikawa’s dick and began pumping away as quickly as he could at it. Oikawa in response began moaning louder than he usually would when not at the point of orgasm, his fingers clasping the sheets and struggling to avoid clamping his knees together. Iwaizumi revelled in Oikawa’s submissive sounds. He remembered the little hole at the top of the toy for suction and placed his thumb over it. The small little air hole, as the toy intended, switched the sensation to feel like the most incredible blowjob Oikawa had ever gotten, forcing him to almost immediately cum in to the toy, moaning at the top of his lungs from a small piece of silicon that Iwaizumi used to toy with his cock.

 

“See? I told you.”

“Whatever. I don’t even care. Now that I know how good it feels I could use it forever and ever.”

“Good luck. I’m keeping this.”

“Hey! I paid for that, give it back!”

“Mine now.” Iwaizumi snuck off in to the bathroom to clean it out and shower, locking the door behind him so that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to interrupt.

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 3**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m supposed to believe that a vibrator designed for vaginas is meant to work on me. How much did you waste on this, Shittykawa?”

“It wasn’t a waste of money! I paid a lot for this. Stop complaining. I’m going to use it on you and you’re going to like it. The person at the store said that it would work.”

“They probably lied to you to make more money.”

“No way! They said I could return it if I didn’t like it because they just sell off returned items for the technology parts inside. Besides! You haven’t even tried it yet. Why are you so hesitant to try new things? Here. Look. Let me show you it.”

 

Oikawa slid open the drawer on the bedside table that was on his side of the bed to pull out a wand-looking vibrator and turned it on.

“Look, I’ll even put it on the lowest setting. It’s pretty strong, see?” Oikawa pressed it in to Iwaizumi’s sides, drawing laughter out of him. “That’s ticklish, dumbass. I’m supposed to get off to that?”

“We’ll see.” Oikawa put one hand to Iwaizumi’s thigh, pushing it away to spread his legs wider so he had room to sit between his legs and do whatever he so pleased. He grabbed the base of Iwaizumi’s cock and pressed the vibrator, still at its weakest setting against the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock. His knees immediately clasped around Oikawa from the sensation. Despite all his protests, it was working. “Not so stubborn now, are we?”

“Shut up Oikawa,” he stuttered out, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling immense pleasure for the sake of not wanting to prove Oikawa right. Oikawa, seeing Iwaizumi’s protests, flicked the vibrator from the first setting of five to the second. Iwaizumi immediately let out a moan as he planted his feet even firmer in to the bed. Oikawa began to tease Iwaizumi, only holding the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with two fingers so that he had the room to start massaging up and down Iwaizumi’s dick with the vibrator, twirling it around the front and back much to the delight of Iwaizumi. Every little thing Oikawa did drove him wild from the pleasure of the powerful toy.

 

Oikawa decided that he wanted to make Iwaizumi have the best orgasm he could possibly get out of him. After all, it was their anniversary. He flicked the vibrator back to its weakest setting, Iwaizumi groaning wantonly as he craved the feeling of it pulsating against his cock so powerfully. Little did he know that Oikawa had something far crueller in mind for him. He went back to wrapping his hand around the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with the vibrator placed against the sensitive underside of his cock. He started stroking Iwaizumi’s cock from the base with his hand until Iwaizumi was moaning at a suitable level for him to enact his little plan. As Iwaizumi let out a soft “fuck” as he sensed himself getting close to orgasm, Oikawa immediately flicked the vibrator to its maximum setting. He continued stroking the base of Iwaizumi’s cock as he groaned and begged Oikawa for his orgasm until eventually he felt his body tense up and go warm as his orgasm rippled through his body, and he shot his hot load over his chest. The pulsating of the vibrator was so powerful that as soon as his cock had become sensitive from his orgasm, he was begging Oikawa to stop, and after the show Iwaizumi had put on for him, he was happy to do as he said.

  
“Well that looked like a lot of fun. Not such a waste of money now, was it?”

“This thing is better than you are. I think I can start dating this vibrator instead.”

“Hey! At least let me use it before you leave me for a sex toy.”

“Oh I’m going to have _a lot_ of fun using this on you. What do you think, hmm? I make you scream while I fuck you? I bet you wouldn’t even last ten seconds. Not that I’d stop after that.”

“Don’t say stuff like that and then not do it! That’s not fair Iwa-chan!”

“Oh, so you want me to fuck you until you’re a cum-soaked mess, begging me to stop because your cock is too sensitive to take even the slightest touch?”

“Well… maybe the reader does.”

 

Go to **Chapter 42** if you do. Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 3**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well I’m always open to try something different. So help me God, if you end up kicking me in the nuts by mistake there will hell to pay.”

“Relax, Iwa-chan! I swear I won’t. It can’t be that hard can it? I’m pretty co-ordinated.”

“That doesn’t give me a lot of confidence if you’ve never done this before and you’re just hoping that you’re good at it.”

“How about this, if I mess up, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. Anything to your hearts content.  I promise.”

“Fine. Just… do whatever.”

 

Oikawa spent a minute thinking about how he could do this, after all, this was something completely new to both him and Iwaizumi. He would probably end up having his legs get tired pretty quickly too. The quickest way he could think of for getting Iwaizumi to blow his load would be to slick everything up with lube and do it that way. Taking the initiative, Oikawa grabbed their usual bottle of lubricant from the drawer in the bedside table, clenching his toes together and squirting a dollop on to each foot, much to the confusion of Iwaizumi. Once he was done, he immediately began to use his toes to massage the lube around Iwaizumi’s cock, the confusion on his face suddenly being replaced by a somewhat embarrassed look of pleasure as the new, somewhat uncoordinated footwork of Oikawa was actually feeling good. That said, they were assisted by buying the brand of lube marked ‘tingling’ to make his cock feel better without having to do much anyway.

 

Once Iwaizumi was slick, Oikawa held his cock by the toes on each foot and began sliding them up and down his cock effortlessly. As he got more and more comfortable with the unusual motion, he began to pick up his pace. In doing this, Iwaizumi became noticeably more in to it as his eyes were shut and he was faintly groaning in pleasure. Once Oikawa had gotten to the fastest speed he could manage without risking any sort of awkward kick-to-the-nuts scenarios, he began gently wiggling his toes while thrusting Iwaizumi’s cock, adding an even more unusual yet immensely pleasurably sensation for Iwaizumi to enjoy. Before long and without any sort of warning, Iwaizumi suddenly picked up the sound of his moaning and came, which felt significantly more pleasurable with the slick, lubricated feeling of his cock head being massaged.

 

“Well, that was something.”

“Did I do good?”

“Yeah. Yeah you did pretty good… Why are you staring at me like that?” Oikawa pointed at his feet, lube soaked with Iwaizumi’s cum dripping between the gaps in his toes and down his soles.

“I can’t exactly get up like this. Carry me to the bathroom Iwaizumi so I can shower off.”

“Or I could leave you like this and make you crawl, because that would be funny.”

“What am I, a dog? Come on. Be nice. It’s our anniversary.”

“Fine, fine.” Iwaizumi picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him through to the en suite bathroom and dumping him in the bathtub.

“Hey, don’t get in with me.”

“What? No romantic bathing together?”

“Hell no. I’m still hard and there’s not enough room to finger myself with you in here too.”

“Just clean up and I’ll blow you or something when you’re done”  
“But then I’d have to clean up again!”

“Fine. Whatever. Try not to be too loud or I’ll be forced to join you.”

“Already up for round two? How lewd, Iwa-chan!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 3**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	9. Block: Oral

“From down here, that cock looks so suckable right now.” Oikawa was completely forward with Iwaizumi as he knelt over him, his erect cock, already dripping with precum hanging precariously close to his face. It was a good looking angle for him.

“Of course you would think that. You’re practically begging to suck my cock all the time. All those times I’m trying to study and you try to slip under the desk and blow me, all the times you try and wake me up in the morning with head, all the times I’m trying to lie on the couch and you decide you want to suck a dick. I’d swear you like sucking my cock more than getting fucked by it.”

“Oh no, that’s fine too. I wouldn’t complain about that. But right now? Right now I really, really want to deepthroat it.”

 

“Well Oikawa, if you’re that desperate to swallow my cock, I’d be more than happy to oblige. Only on one condition though. After all, it’s our anniversary, we should both be getting something out of this. Plus your cock looks like it could use some attention too right now… **(Chapter 10)**.”

 

“Now that you mention it, I think you’re in the mood to give really, really good head. And you looked so sexy to me up close and personal with that stream tease. I’d love to see that hot face of yours covered in my cum. How about that, Iwaizumi? **(Chapter 11)**.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’re the one who said that they wanted to suck some cock. But I think you gave me a pretty good idea. Your cute little face is just begging to be made mine, Oikawa. You’re so desperate to suck my cock, you must be a little desperate slut for my dick. I bet you’d love it if I was the one covering _your_ face in my load. I bet this little pretty boy secretly loves having himself be desecrated by my cum. **(Chapter 12)**.”

 

“Not really. This pretty boy likes to stay pretty. My hair doesn’t need this right now. I am more than happy to let you desecrate the back of my throat with your cum. I don’t think anything would please me more right now than feeling your load sticking at the back of my throat.”

“Well when you put it that way, there’s no way I can say no. But I still want to make you happy too, so when you’re done, and you’re so turned on and excited from being the little cocksucking slut you are, how about I do the same to you?”

“Deal.” **(Chapter 13)**

A reminder of your options:

Sixty-Nine **(Chapter 10)**

Iwaizumi Getting a Facial **(Chapter 11)**

Oikawa Getting a Facial **(Chapter 12)**

Trading Blowjobs **(Chapter 13)**


	10. Chapter 10

“Who’s going on the top?”

“I am because you’re heavier than me, Iwa-chan. You’ve got a lot of muscle weight packed away in that tiny body.”

“Do you want me to kill you?”

“Okay, okay, sorry, sorry. Just lay down so we can do this.”

 

Iwaizumi as instructed lay back on the bed, legs stretched out. Oikawa turned away from him, bringing his hips over his face and kneeling doggy-style over Iwaizumi, slowly lowering his hips until the tip of his cock was at Iwaizumi’s lips.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa lowered his hips slightly more so that Iwaizumi had room to take Oikawa’s cock in to his mouth and bob his head up and down, while Oikawa rested his chest on Iwizumi’s stomach, grabbing the base of his cock to hold it firmly in place and began sucking away at the tip. While Iwaizumi had gone straight into sucking as much of Oikawa’s cock as possible, Oikawa was taking things slow to try and tease Iwaizumi. He began circling around Iwaizumi’s head with the tip of his tongue, trying his hardest to stimulate Iwaizumi where he was most sensitive. It was obviously working as he noticed Iwaizumi bucking his hips against Oikawa, desperate for him to take in more of his cock. Oikawa on the other hand was beginning to go weak in the knees from the skilled work of Iwaizumi’s mouth, so much so that he thought it would be easier to simply let his knees give way so Iwaizumi had more cock for him to reach and take in. Oikawa was more than happy to go from teasing Iwaizumi to straight up deepthroating once he had collapsed on top of him. As Iwaizumi continued toying with Oikawa’s cock, Oikawa felt himself being pushed closer and closer to orgasm. His moaning acted like a miniature vibrator on Iwaizumi’s dick as he used it to muffle his noises, much to the delight of Iwaizumi.

 

Without warning, Oikawa began sucking more enthusiastically at Iwaizumi’s dick, a response to the fact that he was on the verge of orgasm. He clenched at Iwaizumi’s thigh, his toes curled and his body went tense as he surprised Iwaizumi by shooting his load in to his mouth. Oikawa had to momentarily stop blowing Iwaizumi to recover from his orgasm before he felt a cold sensation on his cock. The comfortable warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth was replaced with the cool air, causing a gasp to come from Oikawa. Still, he returned to deepthroating away at Iwaizumi’s cock until he gave the prior warning that he was on the verge of orgasm. Oikawa pulled off, pumping away at the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with his hand. Just as Iwaizumi was about to cum, Oikawa began lapping his tongue at the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock adding just that extra little bit of stimulation he needed to push him over the edge. By lapping up the tip of his cock, Oikawa was also lapping up Iwaizumi’s cum, his tongue and mouth being covered with it until Iwaizumi was done and Oikawa swallowed.

 

“You are such a cum fetishist, Oikawa.”

“You make it sound like wanting to swallow every last drop of your boyfriends load is a bad thing. Better not waste it if I put the effort in to getting it out of you~”

“If you have such a problem with wasting it, I’ll stop listening when you tell me to pull out and shoot it over you then.”

“Wait, no don’t do that Iwa-chan!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 9**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	11. Chapter 11

“You can read me too well, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi smirked with a fierce passion in his eyes. He knew he that even in a scenario where he would be pleasing Oikawa, Iwaizumi knew he could take complete control of the situation, dominate Oikawa and treat him submissively. It was the kind of power that Iwaizumi enjoyed. The kind of power where they both got something out of it. Iwaizumi put himself in the best position to get the face full of cum that Oikawa so desperately wanted to see, knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Oikawa’s ankle, pulling him to the end of the bed and he sat up in response, spreading his thighs apart so Iwaizumi had all the room he could possibly need to use Oikawa’s dick.

 

Iwaizumi spat on Oikawa’s dick, using his tongue to slick his cock so that he could immediately take as much of it as he could in with ease. Once he had, he quickly brought his lips to the tip of Oikawa’s cock and slid them right down to the base, not hesitating to tease him before he began to take in his entire length. Oikawa bit his lip in pleasure as Iwaizumi continued his quick work. It was sloppy, and streaks of drool trailed down the corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth and his chin glistened every time he pulled his head up and it caught the lighting of the room. He wanted to act slutty. He wanted Oikawa to see him acting as if he was submissive, because he knew that he still had full control over Oikawa even while acting like this. He knew that it would make Oikawa feel like he was the submissive one, and he knew that was what got Oikawa off the quickest.

 

Iwaizumi began sloppily running his tongue across Oikawa’s head until there were dribbles of his saliva falling down his cock and to his balls, only for Iwaizumi to immediately go back to deepthroating resulting in a loud groan from Oikawa from the constant changes in sensation. He hated how much better Iwaizumi was at this than he was. Especially because Iwaizumi’s technique made him go on for as long as Iwaizumi wanted without making Oikawa cum. The constant stopping and starting teased him and made him needy enough to buck his hips against Iwaizumi, exactly what he wanted. Iwaizumi stopped deepthroating Oikawa, working only around his head and using his hand to stimulate his dick more and more as Oikawa screamed out “Iwa-chan! I’m cumming!” The words Iwaizumi wanted to hear. He pulled Oikawa’s cock off and using his saliva as lubricant began pumping away at the entire length of Oikawa’s cock, closing his eyes as Oikawa came, forcing loud moans out of him as he shot his hot load on to Iwaizumi’s face.

 

Iwaizumi pulled off as Oikawa caught his breath. Iwaizumi smirked at him with one eye forced shut after a splatter of Oikawa’s cum had landed on his eyelid. The rest of it ended up around his mouth, which he cleaned up by running his tongue sloppily around his mouth once he made sure that Oikawa was looking.

“How do I look?”

“Like a porn star, Iwaizumi. And you suck dick like one too.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 9**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow Iwaizumi. How unfair. My one weakness, you talking dirty to me. But I suppose if you insist that I’m desperate for a face full of cum, I guess it’s only fair if I oblige.”

“You have way more weaknesses than talking dirty. All I have to do is say “rimming” and you’re on your knees.”

“Shut up! Do you want your blowjob or not?”

“Okay, okay.”

 

Oikawa wasted no time nestling Iwaizumi’s cock against the inside of his cheek, working his shaft with his tongue while still positioning himself at the side of the bed so that he product of all of Iwaizumi’s dirty talk would come through. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched as Oikawa moved to pumping away at Iwaizumi’s cock while his tongue massaged the tip and head of his cock, lapping up every drop of precum to Iwaizumi’s delight. Oikawa was always far more technical than Iwaizumi was, he loved working his tongue around and alternating his pace to draw him out for as long as possible, making him almost beg to cum from so much pleasure. Oikawa was in full control, and he loved it.

 

Oikawa feigned moans in to Iwaizumi’s cock, stroking his own dick with his free hand to get Iwaizumi more and more excited from the sight of his eager boyfriend desperate to please him. Oikawa pulled off for a moment, eager to get Iwaizumi even more in to it.  
“Talk dirty to me.”

“What?”

“Treat me like the slut I am.”

“But… whatever.”

Oikawa went back to taking in every last inch of Iwaizumi’s cock down the back of his throat while teasing himself. His eyes constantly flickered back up to Iwaizumi, misty and needy, knowing full well that Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back when he saw Oikawa’s pretty face with his cock buried inside of it. Iwaizumi’s dirty talking became stuttered, pauses became longer and longer between each little line that made Oikawa that little bit more enthusiastic. The more he said, the more Oikawa began pleasing him more and more, until he could hardly speak. He was on the verge of orgasm, trying his hardest to keep up but Oikawa knew that he loved the sight of Iwaizumi trying so hard but being beaten by Oikawa’s skilled tongue. Just as planned, Oikawa pulled off, stroking Iwaizumi’s cock and using his tongue to massage the tip until Iwaizumi was just about to cum, pulling his head back to give him plenty of room to shoot his seed over his face, opening his mouth widely and sticking his tongue out to catch as much of it as he could, quite the sight for Iwaizumi.  Some hitting around his mouth, most of it trickling down his neck and chest.  Oikawa closed his mouth, swallowing whatever he caught then crawled up on to the bed next to Iwaizumi.

 

“Do I look good?”

“You’re lucky you just made me cum because now I really want to fuck you.”

“I can fuck myself and you can watch.”

“That would be _very_ nice.”

 

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 9**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m going first Iwa-chan!”

“Nobody is stopping you from going first if you’re desperate for cock in your mouth.”

“I dunno, Iwa-chan~ I think you look like you want it too.”

“I can wait. By the looks of things, you look a little more desperate than I am.” Iwaizumi looked towards Oikawa’s cock, completely stiff with a thing trail of precum dripping down the underside. “Besides, just think how much better it’ll be after you get so turned on sucking dick. See?”

“Then sit back and relax and let me do what I do best.”

“What do you do best? I guess you are a pretty crappy volleyball player.”

“Do you want this or not!”

“Sure.”

 

Iwaizumi put his hand to the back of Oikawa’s head as soon as he mentioned it, shoving him down until he was up close and personal with his cock. There was a glimmer in Oikawa’s eye as he looked up at Iwaizumi. He loved it when he was rough with him. Oikawa slowly eased his way down on to Iwaizumi’s cock, prompting Iwaizumi to push his head down for him. His eyes teared up a little in response to Iwaizumi forcing him to deepthroat, but Oikawa was loving every second of it. He slowly brought his lips back up and down, knowing that Iwaizumi was always going to force him to his own pace. He was happy to let Iwaizumi effectively facefuck him. He loved being treated like Iwaizumi’s personal toy. It gave him more room to focus on toying with Iwaizumi using his tongue seeing as he was taking full control on his own. Before long, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand grasping a handful of his hair, pushing him even more roughly as Oikawa prepared himself for what he exactly knew was coming next. Oikawa closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s cum hitting the back of his throat, only stopping once he felt Iwaizumi’s hand coming away from his head, giving him the room to pull off. He stared at Iwaizumi, his mouth gaping with Iwaizumi’s load on full show at the back of his tongue, making sure he swallowed as Iwaizumi watched.

 

“You better do I good job Iwa-chan. I _know_ that felt great for you.”

“I think like this, just about anything I could do would feel good.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s cock, gently stroking it and pulling a soft moan out of Oikawa as he rolled on to his back to give Iwaizumi the room to go next. Iwaizumi put his hand to Oikawa’s thighs, pushing them apart and dropping his head between them, trailing his tongue from bottom to tip of Oikawa’s dick, before taking in his entire head, quickly circling it with his tongue to clean off all of the precum Oikawa had built up out of excitement while doing the same to Iwaizumi moments ago. Oikawa was happy to lay back and let Iwaizumi do whatever he wanted, not caring in the slightest about what he did when it felt so good just letting him do his work. Iwaizumi didn’t need any fancy tricks to make things feel better for Oikawa. The feeling of his cock being massaged by his tongue and Iwaizumi’s palette was always enough to get him off, especially after working himself up so much letting Iwaizumi treat him like a little submissive toy. His relaxation was quickly replaced with whimpering and moaning, clasping the sheets as he felt himself becoming more and more sensitive with every second, his moans increasing in volume as Iwaizumi began to take in more and more of Oikawa’s dick with each and every bob of his head. His body quivered at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue brushing against the underside of his cock, not needing to tell Iwaizumi just how close he was, his moaning said enough. He tried to call out Iwaizumi’s name, instead stuttering out a weak “Ha-ji-me!” as his body tensed up, his back arching on the bed as the warmth enveloping his cock spread through his body, and his cum filling up Iwaizumi’s mouth, reciprocating Oikawa’s actions and making sure to swallow every last drop of it.

 

“I bet in another life you did porn. There’s no way you can be this good when I was your first time.”

“Look at how needy you are. Even if you weren’t my first, that’s be like one blowjob in an ocean of blowjobs compared to how many times you make me suck you off.”

“Well when you’re so good at it, it’d be a waste not to take advantage of it.”

“And when you look so cute when you’re horny, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 9**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	14. Block: Anal Sex

“I think somebody’s ass needs pounding.” Oikawa stared Iwaizumi dead in the eyes. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell who he actually meant. He guessed Oikawa was just being his usual submissive self, seeing as in the bedroom he would normally be the one who bottoms. Iwaizumi was never a huge fan of letting Oikawa have total control over him, and Oikawa was a huge fan of how it felt having Iwaizumi’s girth ramming his prostate. It was mutually beneficial for Iwaizumi to be the one who topped and Oikawa be the one who bottomed. Of course, there was always exceptions. Oikawa, as much as he liked playing the sub, was always welcoming of having power of Iwaizumi. It was just that Iwaizumi wouldn’t let him have that power very often. He could at least try for their anniversary.

 

“Okay. I’ll go get myself a condom and we’ll get going.”

“Get yourself a condom? But Iwaizumi. It’s our special day. You’re the one who’s going to get an ass pounding. After all, after that impressive strip tease, it’s only fair you keep being my little toy. I bet you’d look so good moaning with my cock inside you. **(Chapter 15)**.”

 

“I’m not going to let you smooth talk me in to that again. You know I prefer it when I’m the one fucking you. Besides, you always love it. You always talk about how it feels much better with a dick inside you than inside me. I thought you’d want to be the bottom for this. **(Chapter 16)**.”

 

“Oh sure, it _feels_ better, but do I enjoy it more? I dunno. A lot if it is the mental aspect of it, and I really, really like the mental aspect of dominating you. I just really want to fuck you right now, Iwaizumi. How about this, you can keep up your little playful dominant role while I still fuck you. You can continue on with your little striptease by going to the next level, sitting down on my cock and riding it. Powerbottoming, you know? I can fuck you, and you can be the dominant one. Everyone wins. **(Chapter 17)**.”

 

“If you like the mental aspect of being in control so much, why don’t you powerbottom then? You get to be completely dominant, and you get to get ass fucked. After all, I know you’re so desperate for my cock to fill you up right now. I can see it in your eyes, you’re needy and you just don’t want to say it to my face. **(Chapter 18)**.”

 

“You’re right. I am needy. I’m so needy. I’m wild, Hajime. Fuck preparation. I want to fuck you right now. I don’t want to wait. I want to bury my cock deep inside you until you’re a shaking, moaning mess at my hands. Don’t act like that doesn’t turn you on Hajime. Just for once you want to be that little slut who gets pounded by his boyfriend.  **(Chapter 19)**.”

 

“If you’re trying to rile me up, it’s working. I see you sweetening me up, calling me Hajime. You can try and manipulate me all you want, but it’s not working. But you’re definitely getting me excited right now, Oikawa. Only you’re not making me want to let you fuck me, you’re just giving me ideas. You’re just letting me know that all I really want to do right now is push you up against the wall and fuck you so rough that you’ll want to spend the rest of the day lying in bed. I want to leave you like a mess in the middle of this bed, exhausted and satisfied after I destroy your ass with my thick cock. How’s that for trying to dirty talk your way in to something… Tooru. **(Chapter 20)**.”

 

A reminder of your options:

Oikawa Tops **(Chapter 15)**

Iwaizumi Tops **(Chapter 16)**

Iwaizumi Powerbottoms **(Chapter 17)**

Oikawa Powerbottoms **(Chapter 18)**

Oikawa fucks Iwaizumi rough **(Chapter 19)**

Iwaizumi fucks Oikawa rough. **(Chapter 20)**


	15. Chapter 15

“Come on, Iwaizumi! It’s a special occasion, don’t you want to do something different to usual? It’d be booooring if we just did what we normally did. Come on. Come on come on come on come on.”

“Fine, whatever, let’s just get it over with.”

“Oh come on, you don’t really want me to rush it. You want me to go nice and slow because you love it when I fuck you, you just don’t like to admit that you’re a sub type. It’s okay, you can be both, just look at me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Shut up and just fuck me, Oikawa!”

“Well, if you insist, my oh so needy boyfriend~”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, just stop wasting time and get to it.”

“Okay, okay, but you gotta let me warm you up first.”

 

Oikawa dipped his hand in to the nightstand’s draw, pulling out their usual bottle of lube and the square condom packet, leaving it in its packaging at first and putting it aside. He squirted a generous amount of lubricant on to his middle and index fingers, swirling them around each other to spread it out. Iwaizumi was already lying on his back on the bed, so Oikawa wasted no time in sitting between his thighs and easing his index finger inside of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t respond, either out of not wanting to make it look like he was really enjoying it, or just because he wouldn’t feel very much off of one finger. His resolve however broke once Oikawa teased in his middle finger, scissoring them around inside of Iwaizumi, stretching out his insides so they could accommodate his cock. Iwaizumi softly moaned, Oikawa’s fingers occasionally brushing against his prostate as they twirled around deeply until they could go no deeper. Oikawa, making extra sure Iwaizumi was comfortable and would enjoy it, used the excess lube to slip his ring finger in to make it three. Iwaizumi covered his face with a pillow in response, muffling his whimpers as he refused to make it clear to Oikawa that right now, he was desperate for him to just put his cock inside of him.

 

“Are you ready?” Oikawa tried his hardest to be careful and open to Iwaizumi. Even if it was something they had done before, although not often, he wanted to make sure he was open to do it again, and any bad experience would stop that from happening. Iwaizumi just mumbled in to the pillow hiding his face in response. Oikawa took that as a positive, opening the condom package and unrolling it over his dick, squirting more lubricant directly on to his cock and massaging it over its entire length. Iwaizumi had tossed his pillow aside to see what was taking Oikawa so long after asking if he was ready, only to see him back in front of him and ready to go. “I’m going to put it in now, okay?”

“Okay”

Oikawa slightly raised Iwaizumi’s hips gently poking his cock against his hole until it so easily glided in after so much preparation. He stopped once he had gotten it as deep as he could get it before Iwaizumi had warmed up more from being fucked.

“Are you comfortable? Does it hurt?”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay, can I start moving?”

“Just do it.”

 

Oikawa smiled warmly at him, lowering his body over Iwaizumi until their chests and stomachs touched. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso as Oikawa began slowly and gently easing his hips up and down against Iwaizumi, slowly fucking him until he got used to the feeling.

“Faster.”

“Hajime?”

“Go faster.”

Oikawa knew he was getting in to it, just as he had hoped he would. He had done everything right and Iwaizumi was ready for him to fuck him until he couldn’t control himself anymore. Oikawa began bucking his hips faster and faster in to Iwaizumi, planting kisses on his neck, collarbone and lips as he fucked him. Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Oikawa, unwittingly digging his nails in to his soft skin. Oikawa didn’t mind, he was just happy to see Iwaizumi moaning underneath him. Oikawa moved slightly, prompting a sudden loud gasp from Iwaizumi.

 

“Keep going. Just like that. Fuck me there, Tooru.” Oikawa knew he had hit Iwaizumi where he was at his most sensitive. His grip clamped down even tighter around him, and his knees clasped around Oikawa’s waist. His moaning had reached its full force, with Iwaizumi unable to even coherently speak or breathe normally as the immensely pleasurable feeling of Oikawa’s cock so slickly fucking his prostate drove him wild. His insides tightened and loosened around Oikawa’s cock in response, stimulating Oikawa even further. He couldn’t control himself with Iwaizumi reacting so positively underneath him. He could barely hold out for much longer, increasing his speed for a few moments to push himself over the edge as he came, Iwaizumi groaning as he felt the warmth of Oikawa’s cum through the condom.

 

The pair both panted in exhaustion as Oikawa pulled out and collapsed to the side next to Iwaizumi. He began stroking at Iwaizumi’s cock, erect and dripping with precum as he teased him about what they had just done.

“Look at how hard you are, you’re so stubborn but yet you’re just so weak for my cock.”

“And I’m… really close…” Iwaizumi’s back arched up from the bed as he came in Oikawa’s hand, barely able to last for seconds after being stimulated so much by Oikawa’s cock moments ago. Oikawa pulled off his condom and used the hand not covered in Iwaizumi’s cum to grab his hand and pull him up. Iwaizumi stumbled a little as he stood up before regaining his composure a few moment later.

“Now, let’s shower together and we can laze the rest of the day away. I can already see that post-sex glow you always have. Let’s enjoy today.”

“Oh I’ve already enjoyed today.”

“I’m glad you warmed up to it, Iwaizumi. So can I fuck you again tomorrow?”

“Try again next year.”

“Mean!”

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	16. Chapter 16

“You know what, Iwa-chan? You’re right. You’re so right. Your stiff cock looks so fucking good right now. I want you to fill my ass up. I want you to make me your little cock slut and use my ass.”  
“Easy there tiger.”

“Sorry. I just like dirty talk.”

“I know you love dirty talk. That’s why you piss me off so much by sexting me in the middle of class.”

“You like it really, Iwa-chan.”

“If you like talking so much how about I just tell you about how I want to fuck you right now instead of actually doing it?”

“Okay, okay, fuck me!”

 

Iwaizumi grabbed a condom from the box in the nightstand, quickly putting it on and not wasting any time. He grabbed a bottle of lube, almost squirted it on to his dick before realising he would hurt Oikawa if he tried to rush in to it. Oikawa realised Iwaizumi had come to this realisation, and got on to his hands and knees doggy style, facing the headboard of the bed. Iwaizumi knelt behind him, easing two fingers into Oikawa’s ass drawing loud, exaggerated moans out of Oikawa who let his arms go weak underneath him, burying his face in to the pillows while keeping his ass upright and on show for Iwaizumi. He kept going, gently fucking Oikawa with his fingers before deciding that he was satisfied, grabbing the bottle of lubricant for a second time and spreading multiple squirts of it on to his cock, then wiping the excess around Oikawa’s hole to make sure that he was completely slick enough to take Iwaizumi’s cock.

 

“I’m gonna put it in, okay?” Oikawa waited until Iwaizumi had begun sliding his cock inside of him before replying with a long, drawn out “Yes!” that had sounded like a mix between speaking and moaning. Iwaizumi had done hardly anything, but Oikawa was trying his hardest to get in to it, and draw Iwaizumi in to the head of the moment by acting like he was the most pleasurable thing in the entire universe. Iwaizumi didn’t bother making sure Oikawa was ready for him to start full-on fucking him. He knew Oikawa was going to enjoy himself no matter what happened, so Iwaizumi went right to it. He gripped his hands against Oikawa’s hips, easing his cock out before slamming it back in to him. Oikawa’s head suddenly sprung out from the pillows he was burying it in, a look of shock on his face as he let out a moan of shocking pleasure. Iwaizumi could tell that that was his first legitimate reaction. Oikawa could try to fake it all he want, but the real submissive side in him would come out when Iwaizumi was pounding his ass. He picked up his pace, occasionally moving inches left and right to change the angle that his cock fucked Oikawa until eventually Oikawa’s moans were replaced with stuttered whimpering when Iwaizumi hit his prostate.

 

Iwaizumi, sensing that he was beginning to get close to orgasm himself, and seeing Oikawa reduced to such a moaning and squirming mess in front of him, decided to take the opportunity to move one hand off of Oikawa’s hips, placing it around the base of Oikawa’s cock, and spreading his other palm on Oikawa’s lower back so he could still continue easily fucking Oikawa in his doggy position. Oikawa’s knees were shaking and beginning to buckle from the immense pleasure of Iwaizumi’s hand pumping away at his cock while he fucked him, so much so that Iwaizumi had to practically support Oikawa’s body with his forearm against his stomach as he jacked him off. His moans had returned and were louder than ever as he knew he was mere seconds away from orgasm. His resolve was breaking and moments later, he felt himself going dizzy with the mind-numbing pleasure of his orgasm, Iwaizumi still pumping away at his cock, milking every last drop of his load as he shot it partially on to his chest and partially on to the bedsheets below him. His insides tightened and loosened, his body rocking with the powerful orgasm, and by proxy were tightening and loosening around Iwaizumi’s cock, spurring him on to his own orgasm moments later. He kept going for as long as he could hold out before he eventually let go of Oikawa’s cock, and with the support of his arm gone Oikawa immediately collapsed in a heap under Iwaizumi, his cock slipping out of Oikawa’s ass as he did so, not caring in the slightest as he lay in the puddle of his own cum on the bedsheets. Iwaizumi was quick to follow, resting on top of Oikawa tired and exhausted.

 

“Oikawa, you look wrecked. Need me to get you anything?” He was met with a response that was muffled by the pillows Oikawa has returned to burying his face in. Iwaizumi grabbed the pillow from underneath him so he could actually make out what he was trying to tell him. “Speak up, I can’t hear you. Need anything?”

“I need… a second round.” Iwaizumi threw the pillow at the back of Oikawa’s head, getting up and going towards the shower.

“Try again later and now thirty fucking seconds after I’ve ploughed you. I need you to actually be able to walk at practice tomorrow.”

“Who care about practice tomorrow? I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Okay then, get up and come shower with me.” Oikawa’s knees collapsed underneath him as he got off of the bed. “Oh look, you can’t walk. Now get up, come on.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	17. Chapter 17

“Fine. I’ll do it. I’m only going to do it once though just because I owe you one for that lovely anniversary breakfast. Don’t try and get too in to it because you’ll just get disappointed when I never let you do it again.”

“Oh please, you always hate trying new things and as soon as you do them, you’re desperate to do it again. I bet you would be fucking with me like a rabbit if you had the chance to.”

“One off. Don’t argue with me.”

“Okay, okay, let’s not kill the mood. You’re the one who’s doing their striptease. Keep it up. I like seeing you acting like this. So dominant, and yet so submissive at the same time, bending to my every command. Come on, Hajime. Satisfy me.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Iwaizumi leaned forward over Oikawa, reaching towards the bedside table for a condom and for lubricant. His cock hung so tantalisingly close to Oikawa’s face, but he knew that he was letting Iwaizumi run the show. He was probably doing it on purpose just to rile him up, and he loved it. Iwaizumi sat at Oikawa’s waist, slowly teasing his cock making sure he was fully erect before easing on the condom, putting a small amount of lube on to his hand and playfully stroking Oikawa’s cock some more to spread it out. Oikawa was laying back resting his head on his hands, closing his eyes almost in relaxation as Iwaizumi prepared him, only to alertly look back up and see Iwaizumi now straddling his waist, running his hands up and down Oikawa’s chest, playfully tweaking his nipples, inciting a weak groan, but still smiling as Iwaizumi acted so assertively.

 

Iwaizumi went back to kneeling over Oikawa, reaching behind him to grab the base of his cock. He started slowly sinking down over Oikawa until his tip was barely touching Iwaizumi, who teased him, circling Oikawa’s cock around his hole until he felt like he was ready to take it. Iwaizumi grit his teeth yet still letting out a grunt of pleasure as he sat down on Oikawa’s dick without having any preparation. He didn’t care, it just added to the situation. Oikawa buried his head in to the pillow with delight as the warmth of Iwaizumi’s insides enveloped his dick until Iwaizumi stopped moving, fully taking all of Oikawa’s length. Keeping up his dominant persona, he grabbed Oikawa by his sides, pulling him up from laying down to sitting down. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s body, having complete control over him before whispering softly in to his ear. “You’re mine.”

 

Iwaizumi began gliding his hips up and down over Oikawa’s cock, pulling him in tighter towards him, Oikawa throwing his arms over Iwaizumi in response. Iwaizumi saw his exposed neck and moved in, leaving sloppy kisses down it and making special care to mark Oikawa so that he would be reminded of how he was totally powerless to Iwaizumi every single time he would look in the mirror afterwards. Iwaizumi’s hips moved rhythmically, constantly alternating his tempo leaving Oikawa wanting so much more, knowing that if Oikawa every tried anything on his own accord, Iwaizumi would stop him and punish him for it.

 

He let go of Oikawa’s body, pushing him backwards and leaning forward, his palms resting on Oikawa’s chest and using them for support as he started bouncing faster and faster on his dick. Oikawa was mesmerized by how composed Iwaizumi could be while getting his ass fucked. It was a new side of him he had never seen before, and he wanted to see so much more of it. Iwaizumi was loving it just as much as Oikawa was, but he wanted so much more. There was only so much he could get out of Oikawa’s cock thrusting inside of him. He knew that Oikawa would reach his orgasm long before Iwaizumi could just from anal.   
“Grab my cock.”

“Anything you want!”

Oikawa hardly needed to stroke Iwaizumi’s cock. He did enough just from Iwaizumi’s own movements as he bucked his hips on top of Oikawa. There was such a noticeable difference as soon as he had. Iwaizumi began riding Oikawa faster and faster, his breath hitching and his dominant demeanour breaking as more and more weak moans and soft calls of Oikawa’s name slipped out. His resolve was quickly breaking, there was only so much he could do before his mind was too filled with pleasure to focus.

“Iwaizumi! I’m cumming!”

Oikawa unwittingly began gently bucking his hips in to Iwaizumi’s already effective movement, slamming his cock deeper and harder in to Iwaizumi. Oikawa began pumping away far faster at Iwaizumi’s cock, drawing out louder moans from his boyfriend on top of him than before and mixing with his own as he lost control of his body, fucking Iwaizumi as hard as he could as he came, Iwaizumi hardly lasting any long and shooting his load over Oikawa’s chest before leaning back with exhaustion, resting against Oikawa’s upright knees.

 

“Please dominate me more often Iwa-chan!”

“Sure. I’ll just use my cock next time.”  
“No! I want you to ride me more. That was amazing, you’re amazing!”

“If you insist.”

“Ah! Stop, I’m still sensitive!”

“Ask and you shall receive.”

“Thank you, Hajime.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	18. Chapter 18

“Yes Iwaizumi. I want to ride your cock. I want to pin you down underneath me and ride your cock. I want you to squirm in pleasure while you fuck me while I’m in total control. I want you milk your dick of every last drop of your hot sweet cum until you’re begging me to stop. I want to-“

“I want you to shut up and ride my dick.”

“And I am more than happy to do that for you.”

 

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi on to his back, crawling on top of him and grinding up against him. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant, generously covering Iwaizumi’s cock with it.  He turned around and faced away from Iwaizumi. He wanted to put on a show, a grand spectacle of how much power he had over Iwaizumi. He knew Iwaizumi _really_ wanted to fuck Oikawa right now, but he would have to wait. With his fingers still slick with lube, Oikawa began teasing his ass with them in front of Iwaizumi, moaning with pleasure as he twirled them around inside himself, preparing to take Iwaizumi’s thick cock. He kept going for far longer than he knew was necessary. He just wanted to get Iwaizumi excited, to try and make him wild while knowing that Iwaizumi was so powerless to do anything to him right now. Oikawa was taking full advantage of how much control he had.

 

Thinking that he had teased Iwaizumi enough, he slid further down the bed, kneeling over Iwaizumi’s slick cock with his ass in full view. Easing his way down until he had just barely taken in Iwaizumi’s head before pulling off again. He kept going, only taking in an inch or two of Iwaizumi before pulling off, barely fucking himself in a way that he knew wasn’t too pleasurable, but he got off far more knowing how Iwaizumi so desperately wanted all of his cock buried inside of Oikawa. He would have to wait until Oikawa was ready. He spread his ass cheeks, leaning himself slightly forward so Iwaizumi had a perfect view of his cock penetrating Oikawa’s hole. It was such a beautiful sight, even more so once Oikawa suddenly slammed his hips down on to Iwaizumi’s cock, taking it all in in one sudden movement, Oikawa gasping in shock a he surprised himself with how pleasurably filling Iwaizumi’s dick could be. After all that teasing of Iwaizumi, Oikawa had some impressive self-control to stop himself from taking it all in like the needy little slut he kept trying to convince Iwaizumi that he was, but of course, he could only keep up the act for so long. He wanted to get fucked, and he wanted to ride Iwaizumi’s cock. He kept up as he had before, spreading his ass as he rode Iwaizumi’s dick making full sure he could see every inch disappearing inside of him in time with Oikawa’s moans of sheer pleasure.

 

He picked up his pace, tightening and loosening intentionally around Iwaizumi’s cock to stimulate him as he let it sink in to him over and over until he was a quivering mess. He could try to take control all he wanted, he was still reduced to a needy, desperate, cock-lover every single time Iwaizumi’s cock slammed in to his prostate. Oikawa wanted to be fucked so much harder, but he was playing the dominant role, He could only do so much himself. He pulled off, turning around so Iwaizumi could see his erect cock dripping with precum from so much stimulation in his ass before returning to fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s length. Little droplets of his precum dripped down on to Iwaizumi’s stomach, smudging in to the patches of hair from his cock to his bellybutton and sticking it down. His mind blown with how immeasurably pleasurable it was to dominate Iwaizumi while still getting his ass fucked. He positioned himself slightly further back, angling Iwaizumi’s dick so perfectly to slam in to his prostate with every single bounce of Oikawa’s hips on top of it. His moans grew louder and louder, his body going warm and tensing up. It was a new feeling he couldn’t quite place until all of a sudden, he felt himself lose control, an orgasm rippling through his body, his cum dripping down on to Iwaizumi’s stomach as he rode his cock, his insides tightening around Iwaizumi and feeling the sensation of his cum filling him up as he rode his cock just adding to his already incredible pleasure. His body gave way, collapsing on top of Iwaizumi in a tired, cum-covered heap.

 

“Did you just?”

“Yeah!”

“Have you ever even done that before?”

“No, that was the first time. I want to do it again. That was so good Iwaizumi.”

“You fucked yourself on my cock so hard, you came hands-free. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you were that slutty.”

“Me neither! God I fucking love you Iwaizumi. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, Sluttykawa.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	19. Chapter 19

“What the hell got in to you, Oikawa? Since when are you this forward. Since when are you so eager to top?”

“Since I saw that sweet body of yours crawling around on top of me, acting so submissive and doing a little show for me. I want to fuck you so bad right now.” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi in close to him, biting at his ear between telling him how much he wanted his ass to be his. “Get on your knees Iwaizumi.”

“Just this once.”

“Whenever I want.”

 

Oikawa firmly grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips as he knelt behind him, his erect cock resting on Iwaizumi’s ass. “This is going to feel fucking great.” Oikawa almost snarled at Iwaizumi, acting animalistic in his desire to fuck him. Iwaizumi looked over somewhat concerned.

“Aren’t you going to get condoms and lube or whatever?”

“I don’t need any of that. All I need right now is lube.”

“Oikawa, I swear-“ Iwaizumi was silenced by his own groan of pain as he grit his teeth, burying his face in to the pillow as Oikawa bluntly shoved his cock inside of Iwaizumi. Oikawa smirked venomously at him, shaking underneath him, not knowing or particularly caring if it was in pleasure or pain. It was probably both, and he was more than happy with that. Iwaizumi eventually got accustomed to Oikawa’s cock inside him without any preparation, his ass still stinging a little but he had adjusted to it and thought himself ready. That was until Oikawa began fucking him a shooting pain struck through his body, confusing him with the pleasure of Oikawa’s cock hitting him where it was most pleasurable inside. It was a mixed feeling, and yet Iwaizumi was enjoying it. He was enjoying Oikawa treating him like somebody whose only purpose was to be fucked by him. He was satisfied being used by Oikawa as he acted so roughly with him. His groans of pain turned in to moans of pleasure the longer and harder Oikawa began fucking him. He was craving more and more, he wanted Oikawa deeper and rougher in to him. He had gotten in the mood, and Oikawa could tell. Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s hips, digging in his nails as he thrusted in and out of his cock over and over, thrilled by every whimpering sound that Iwaizumi mewled out. He was reduced to a weak stuttering mess by Oikawa’s cock, and it got him so excited. He didn’t care about having Oikawa play with his cock. He only cared about the intense feeling of pleasure as his ass was ploughed repeatedly by the uncaring Oikawa.

 

Oikawa grunted with pleasure as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Iwaizumi was so much tighter without preparation, there was nothing he could do about the fact that it made it so much easier for him to blow his load quicker. He was disappointed he could only fuck Iwaizumi so roughly for so long, but he was satisfied that he could do it at all. When he felt his cock growing more and more sensitive, he thought he would make things that much more pleasurable for Iwaizumi, occasionally moving his hand away from his hips to spank his ass with a firm quick movement, fucking him quicker and harder as he did so and blowing his hot load inside of Iwaizumi, who simply muffled his moans of delight from the pleasure of being cummed inside in to the pillow he was already trying his hardest to bury himself in. Oikawa pulled out, immediately letting Iwaizumi know that he was going to go and shower. He didn’t care about finishing Iwaizumi off, and Iwaizumi was too caught up in the moment and exhausted from such a rough dicking to care about it. He was happy to just collapse in a heap in the bed and sleep, to be joined by a more romantic and caring Oikawa once he had calmed down in the shower, lying with him and snuggling on his chest like any good boyfriend would.

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	20. Chapter 20

“You look wild Iwaizumi.”

“I am. I’m wild for you Tooru. I want you so much right now. I can’t wait. I’m not waiting. Come here.”

“Ooh, I like it. Yes, be wild, Hajime. Be wild for me, treat me like your prize. Fuck me senseless. I want you to ride me and ride me rough. Use me. I’m waiting.”

 

Oikawa lay back on the bed with Iwaizumi over him, waiting and anticipating his first move. He felt a forceful hand on each of his thighs, clamping down and pushing them apart as he felt Iwaizumi’s cock suddenly thrust inside of him. A sudden sharp pain shot through his body, but Oikawa simply moaned in pleasure mixed with his groan of pain. He knew exactly what he was getting in to, and he loved it. He wanted to be fucked rough. He wanted to be used and treated like Iwaizumi’s toy. Once he had settled down, adjusting to Iwaizumi’s cock inside of him, he was immediately caught off guard again by Iwaizumi fucking him, his breathing replaced with loud, stuttered moans of Iwaizumi’s names as his body struggled to cope with the overwhelming mix of pleasure and the stinging pain of Iwaizumi fucking him so roughly with no preparation. Iwaizumi wasn’t done there with just fucking Oikawa. He wanted to be as rough as he could. He readjusted his position, Oikawa lying on top of him as he fucked him. Iwaizumi, not wanting to show his weakness to Oikawa being so submissive to him, tried to stifle his moaning while keeping up his tough and dominant demeanour, sinking his teeth in to Oikawa’s shoulder, muffling his moans. Oikawa groaned with the pleasurable pain, clasping his arms tightly around Iwaizumi in some sort of attempt to accommodate it. It was an overwhelming change in their usual sex, but it was one that Oikawa was more than happy to enjoy any time that Iwaizumi wanted. He might care the next morning how his classmates might feel seeing him so beaten up with kiss marks and bite marks, but at that moment in time, nothing was more important than satisfying Iwaizumi.

 

“Cum inside me.”

“I was going to.”

Oikawa was needy, and Iwaizumi was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. With Oikawa so tight around his dick from the sudden bout of fucking, Iwaizumi could only last for so long before he would be pushed to his orgasm. He could try to tease Oikawa by slowing his pace to recover, but he knew that Oikawa was in the mind-set to be fucked quick and dirty, he didn’t care about how long it lasted, and quite frankly, Iwaizumi didn’t care at all about how long he lasted either. He would be more than happy to fuck Oikawa until his knees were weak and his cum was dripping out of his hole. It was a mental image that pushed Iwaizumi past the point of no return, his arms clasped around Oikawa’s back and his nails raking at his skin, he muffled his moaning yet again, sucking in skin on Oikawa’s neck and leaving marks as he started fucking him faster and harder, shooting his load inside of Oikawa.

 

He pulled out, a thin trail of his cum sticking to his cock came out with it. He looked at Oikawa’s body, marked, sweaty and exhausted with his seed dripping out of him. It was an image that he would welcome more often. He had let himself get completely drawn in by Oikawa’s playfulness and riled up so much that he couldn’t control himself. Seeing Oikawa lying on his back, panting with exhaustion, Iwaizumi noticed something and realised he had one thing left to do. He moved back over to Oikawa who lay there, eyes closed and breathing heavily, catching him off guard by wrapping his lips around his cock, happy to finish him off with a blowjob, of course, he really just wanted to see Oikawa even more used looking. As soon as he was at his edge, he pulled off, jacking off Oikawa’s cock until his cum covered his own chest. It was the little extra addition that made Iwaizumi feel like he wanted a second round, but he knew that Oikawa was too exhausted for it. Instead, he decided it would be best to grab his cell phone and take a quick photo of his boyfriend, cum filled, cum covered, red with bite marks and bruised with kiss marks. It was a lasting memory and he sure as hell wouldn’t let Oikawa live it down.

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 14**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	21. Block: Ass Play

“I don’t feel like anal, but I do feel like some ass needs playing with.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I have a lot of stuff in mind, Iwaizumi, a lot.”

“You’re giving me that look that I don’t like. You’re up to something. You’re planning something and I can tell it’s something I wouldn’t normally be comfortable with because you absolutely never look at me like that when you have completely pure and innocent intentions. What is it, Oikawa? What is it that you’re planning on doing to me?”

“Oh, it doesn’t have to be something done to you, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa hopped off the bed and lifted the sheets hanging over it to reveal the small area of storage that was underneath their bed. In clear eyesight was a plastic shopping bag. Oikawa excitedly pulled it out from under the bed and threw it on top of the sheets. Iwaizumi looked in in confusion, wondering what kind of relevance a plastic bag would have to their anniversary celebrations.

 

“Ta-da!”

“What is it?”

“Oh, I guess I should make things a little bit clearer. Here, let me explain.” Oikawa dumped the contents of the bag on to the bed.

“Sex toys? Are you kidding me? Look at these, look at all this shit. How many, holy fuck that is a lot. How much did this cost? Where the hell did you manage to get the money to do this? What the fuck are you doing behind my back Oikawa? There’s no way you should be able to afford this kind of stuff. Especially this much of it. There’s hundreds of bucks worth of stuff here.”

“Look, I’ll explain to you later how I got it, don’t worry, nothing illegal, nothing that’s breaking my bank account, although I did save up some money to buy a little extras on top of the ones I got, after all, I want to have as much of a super fun and super kinky diverse sex life as possible.”

“You are such a pervert, Oikawa.”

“Oh whatever, like I care! It’s fun, it feels good. Anyone who judges somebody because they have sex toys is an idiot. We can have a lot of fun.”

“If you insist. So, you don’t want to actually fuck, you want to use this stuff?”

“Nah. I don’t feel like fucking today. It’s a lot of effort, and you gotta spend all that time preparing, and believe me, it takes a lot of time to prepare for… well, that.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but some of this stuff looks pretty big too.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, anyway, take a look, see if there’s anything you like that takes your fancy and we can use it.”

 

“Well, Oikawa, not everything there. If you want your ass played with, I don’t think this thing is going to be of much use. What is that, a masturbating sleeve? Yeah, there’s no chance that’s going in your ass or something.”

“Hey! I never said who gets their ass played with. Maybe I want to do it to you, and you just don’t want the effort of getting ready to take a dick like I don’t. Besides, I can think of a way to make use of it. I actually have a really good idea of what we could do with it. In fact, I’m getting a little excited just thinking about it. **(Chapter 22)**.”

 

“Yeah well don’t get too excited because I’m not in the mood for getting my ass messed with. On the other hand, I see this little box labelled ‘vibrating magic wand’ and I’m getting a few good ideas on how to use it.”

“How do you plan on fitting that thing in my ass? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Who said that’s what I was going to do? **(Chapter 23)**.”

 

“Well I want something inside me, Iwa-chan!”

“You sound like a stubborn child.”

“Whatever, whatever. Here, look at this, a butt plug that’s a little bit smaller than your dick so I can take it, feel great and not have to prepare too much It’s a win-win situation for everyone involved.”

“You’re just going to sit there with it in?”

“No! You’re going to play with my dick because it’s our anniversary and you want to make me feel good. **(Chapter 24)** ,”

 

“Do we have to use a toy, Oikawa? It’s a little less romantic…”

“What!? How is it not romantic? It frees up my hands to do more stuff, or it frees up yours depending on who’s doing it. It lets us give each other even more pleasure. Everyone wins! Come on Iwaizumi, don’t be boring.”

“I just don’t really want to…”

“You know what, fine, we won’t use a toy. That’s fine. You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to finger your god damn ass and massage your prostate until you’re a babbling mess and then once you’re weak and needy I’ll jack you off until you’re screaming. How about that. Is that enough for you if you don’t want to use all these nice toys that I picked out for you? **(Chapter 25)**.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to stick things in my ass today?”

“Open up! It’s our special day! Do something different, come on.”

“You’re right, I like your idea and I should do something different. So I’m going to take your idea, and I’m going to finger you, suck your cock and milk you for every last drop of cum. How about that, mister ‘desperate for everyone’s ass to get filled’ **(Chapter 26)**.”

 

“No, no I’m not falling for this. I spent all that time and effort getting all these toys to use so you can bet your ass that I’m going to get you to use them. We are not god damn leaving here until you have something in your ass and I make you cum. You got that!? Humour me for our anniversary, come on, Hajime. I’m not asking for that much.”

“Fine. Just get that little small butt plug and get it over with.”

“Yay! What do you want me to do when it’s in? Actually, I want to suck your dick. Let’s do that. **(Chapter 27)**.”

 

A reminder of your options:

Something with a masturbation sleeve **(Chapter 22)**

Something with a vibrator **(Chapter 23)**

Oikawa gets a handjob with a toy inside him **(Chapter 24)**

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a prostate massage **(Chapter 25)**

Iwaizumi fingers Oikawa while sucking his dick **(Chapter 26)**

Oikawa sucks Iwaizumi’s dick with a toy inside him **(Chapter 27)**


	22. Chapter 22

“I get a little scared when you give me that look, Oikawa.”

“What, you think I’m going to hurt you with a cock sleeve or something? Come on, Iwa-chan, that’s rude. You know I’m not like that.”

“I’m more worried about what you’re planning on doing with it when you say you want to do something to my ass with it.”

“Ah ah ah, I just said I know what I’m going to do with it. Here, let me show you first hand. I’m sure that you’re going to love it. Get on your hands and knees for me, Iwa-chan.”

 

Following orders, whether it was out of excitement or just fear of the unknown that Oikawa was planning, Iwaizumi did as instructed, getting on to his hands and knees as if he was about to take it doggy style, only Oikawa had something far different in store.

“Look away for a second, I want to surprise you.”  
“I don’t want you to surprise me.”

“Just do it Iwaizumi!”

“Okay, okay, just hurry up here. You’re killing my hard-on with all this time wasting.”

As the toy instructed, Oikawa filled the sleeve with a very generous amount of lubricant, rolling it around inside until the entire interior was slick enough to glide over Iwaizumi’s cock. Making sure Iwaizumi was still not paying attention, he creeped over towards him, sliding it over his erect dick in one quick movement all the way down to the hilt, the top of the silicon toy slightly bulging with Iwaizumi’s cock being ever so slightly too long for it. It elicited a brief moan of joy from Iwaizumi at the cool, wet sensation it provided, surprising himself, but not Oikawa.

“Is that it?”

“Of course not, Iwa-chan. Sit still.”

Oikawa started teasingly stroking Iwaizumi’s cock with the toy, waiting until it was obvious that Iwaizumi wanted more, trying to buck his hips in to it. After all, he did promise he was going to do something to Iwaizumi, he just didn’t say what, but when he seemed so against the idea he had to try his hardest to make him crave it. Once Iwaizumi was still grinding against the toy faster, Oikawa stopped for a moment, wrapping his free arm around one of Iwaizumi’s thighs to hold him in place, pulling Iwaizumi closer before running his tongue teasingly slowly from Iwaizumi’s balls to his hole. Iwaizumi’s toes curled up, his body squirming from the light touch off Oikawa’s tongue. He returned to stroking Iwaizumi’s dick with his toy while teasing Iwaizumi’s hole with his mouth, wet and sloppily, a small streak of saliva trickling down Iwaizumi’s taint, teasing him with how painfully slowly it dripped down. Oikawa circled his entrance, picking up his pace with the toy leaving Iwaizumi feeling desperate to be penetrated. He returned to grinding his hips both against the toy and against Oikawa as if there would be any end product to fill him up, but instead Oikawa would just leave him needy and wanting of his cock. It would make it all the more sweeter when he would finally want to fuck Iwaizumi, whenever that may be.

 

“Fuck me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi whimpered as he went from resting on his hands to resting on his elbows, burying his face in to his forearms and the bed to try and stifle his moans of desperation and need. Oikawa simply ignored him, trying his hardest to tease Iwaizumi more and more until he was ready to blow. It didn’t take much longer, Iwaizumi getting so in to the mood and so desperate to be fucked that his body grew just as needy for orgasm as it grew needy for Oikawa to fill his ass up. His desperate whimpering picked up in to load moaning, only partially muffled by the sheets below him, his hole tightening as Oikawa still teased it, his body tightening as he felt himself release inside of the toy Oikawa had been so teasingly massaging his cock with. As soon as Oikawa stopped his handiwork, Iwaizumi rolled over on to his back, staring wantonly at Oikawa, mewling out again, “Fuck me.”

“Ah ah ah, I said no fucking today. You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow. Or whenever I decide I want to fuck your ass. You’re not desperate by any chance, Hajime?”

“Yes. Yes I am. Please.”

“Hmm, nope.”

“You’re lucky you bought all these toys so I don’t need you then.”

“Oh, these? I’m keeping these hidden away for my own personal use. They’re mine, after all. You’ll just have to settle for taking my cock whenever I feel like it.”

“You’re such an ass, Shittykawa.”

“And you love me for it~”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	23. Chapter 23

“You’re a pervert Iwa-chan!”

“You’re the last person who has any right to call somebody else a pervert. Look at all this stuff. You’re the one who got their hands on it and you’re the one who’s calling me a pervert? Please.”

“Okay, okay, tell me your great idea with this vibrator then. I’m a little excited looking at it.”

“I don’t know, I look at the box and it says ‘not for beginners’. I don’t think it’s worth wasting my time using it on you.”

“Hey! I’m not a beginner!”

“Really? That’s news to me. I thought you said that all of this stuff was new and fresh out of the box. Are you lying to me, Oikawa? Are you acting like a little slut behind my back? What kind of vibrators are you hiding that make you not a beginner?”

“Shut up! Okay, I am a beginner, but I don’t care, that’s because this is meant to be for girls anyway. The girl at the store said it can work on guys too so I don’t care about what the box says because that’s not about me.”

“If you insist. Just don’t come crying to me when your dick hurts because you though you’re man enough to do something.”

“Try me.”

 

Iwaizumi practically ripped the box to shreds, much to Oikawa’s disdain, if he was a beginner like Iwaizumi said, that was the end of their potential refund. He shoved Oikawa on to has back, pushing his thighs apart leaving his erect cock and his ass in full view for Iwaizumi to do whatever he wanted with. Iwaizumi slid on to his stomach, his face within inches of Oikawa’s body smirking at him, knowing he had full power over Oikawa. He flicked the vibrator on to its weakest setting, gently resting it on the underside of Oikawa’s cock, letting it buzz away and watching with amusement as Oikawa reacted so submissively to the weakest setting. Amateur. Not satisfied knowing that Oikawa had brought this up because he wanted to have his ass played with, Iwaizumi kept gently holding the vibrator against his cock as he lowered his head down to Oikawa’s waist, gently propping it up so he could get closer to his ass before shocking Oikawa with the warm, wet sensation of his tongue trailing around his hole. He squirmed on the spot as Iwaizumi teased his ass, rimming him until he was a mess of desperation, but Iwaizumi still wasn’t done yet. He knew that he could so easily do more, switching up the vibrator to its next setting and watching as Oikawa’s back arched upwards in shock and joy from the far more intense pulsating at the tip of his cock. Oikawa’s voice dripped with need as he called out Iwaizumi’s name, not knowing or caring what he did, just needing something to say to compensate for how pleasurable everything was feeling against him. Iwaizumi turned the toy up further, skipping the next setting and moving to the fourth of five. Oikawa’s body suddenly looked like a weak and hopeless mess of quivering limbs. Streaks of drool creeped their way down the edges of Oikawa’s mouth as his moans of pleasure picked up louder and louder, the sensation feeling as powerful as an extended orgasm, yet he hadn’t even climaxed yet. He was still completely powerless and desperate to cum at the hands of Iwaizumi’s skilled tongue, and the toy he held over his sensitive cock.

 

Iwaizumi’s face turned red as he heard Oikawa find some strength among his stuttered moaning to call out to him, “I need your cock.” He kept repeating it, and over. Poor Oikawa, he wasn’t getting it. Instead, he got Iwaizumi turning the vibrator up to its maximum just as Oikawa could feel himself being pushed over his limit, immediately climaxing from the added stimulation, his body shaking fiercely from the powerful orgasm, his legs wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him in as if he wanted him to rim him even more, before suddenly, Iwaizumi pulled his toy away and Oikawa’s body went limp, eyes closed and breathing heavily in exhaustion. All he had done was have his cock be touched by a vibrator, and yet he looked like he had just ran a marathon. Iwaizumi thought it would be funny to prod Oikawa’s sensitive cock with the vibrator after he had settled down for a moment, only to see his body tense up and immediately loosen as he took it away. How cute.

 

“Oikawa, are you able to move?” No response. Oikawa had immediately fallen asleep. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbed a tissue to wipe Oikawa’s cum off of his own chest before propping up his neck and placing a pillow underneath, and throwing their blankets over him. He couldn’t believe how peaceful Oikawa looked after that. Iwaizumi dimmed the rooms lighting, shutting the curtains and turning off the lights so Oikawa could sleep comfortably before going down stairs, closing the curtains and giving himself plenty of room on the couch. After all, he didn’t want anyone to see him so submissively now that he saw how powerful their little toy was.

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	24. Chapter 24

“I’m right here, Iwa-chan.”  
“This thing look a little big for you… You’re complaining you don’t want me to fuck you… but this thing looks bigger than I am? What are you trying to pull here?”

“Shut up and just put it in me. I’m getting bored here.”

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna do it really, really slowly because, well, look at it. I haven’t prepped you and it gets gradually thicker until it gets to the bottom.”

“I know how buttplugs work, Iwaizumi.”

“Right, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay, now go!”

 

Oikawa knelt, resting on his forearms with his ass in the air giving Iwaizumi all the room he could possibly need to slowly slide a toy inside of him. As expected, it stung a tiny bit without any sort of preparation, but with a little helping hand from a lot of lubricant, Iwaizumi eventually eased it in, Oikawa moaning with shock as it curved inwards at the base to stop it from moving in and out of him, his ass practically sucking in the last inch forcefully. Iwaizumi prepared himself to use Oikawa’s cock like he had asked him to, but instead, Oikawa stood up and started walking around the bedroom with it in, awkwardly walking around while wincing, moaning gently as he stuttered his steps.  
“This feels… great, you should make me hide this in me during practice someday.”

“Oikawa!”

“What? They’d never know.”

“Look at how fucking hard you are. They’d notice that immediately.”

“That’s just part of the fun!”

“Pervert.”

“Whatever!” Oikawa jumped back on to the bed, moaning again from the sudden movements of the toy inside him as he moved. He was loving his little purchase.

 

“So… now what?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Iwa-chan? Make me cum.” Iwaizumi sat red faced looking shocked and surprised as if this wasn’t exactly what he was expected to do. He sat upright against the headboard, shepherding Oikawa to sit on his lap. Oikawa, happily obliging, nestled his head against Iwaizumi’s neck, closing his eyes and trusting Iwaizumi to do what he wanted him to. Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi grabbed his cock, starting with slow, teasing strokes to keep him fully erect. Every time his body tensed around the toy inside him, it drew a moan out of him and made his cock feel just that much better. Iwaizumi had to admit that even doing something so lewd, Oikawa looked adorable eyes closed and cuddling in his lap, even if he was jacking off while a deceptively large toy fucked his insides for him. Oikawa started grinding his hips against Iwaizumi in enjoyment, almost as if he was treating the toy inside him like Iwaizumi’s cock. He seemed like he wanted it to fuck him, but it sat stationary inside him serving only to make him feel full, and make him groan every time his body clamped down against it and dug it further in to his prostate. Oikawa could never last long in bed with something in his ass. He tightened his thighs together making it harder for Iwaizumi to properly play with his dick, but there was still enough room for him to manoeuvre it until Oikawa was whimpering and moaning as he peaked, his body overwhelmed with orgasm, his insides tightening and loosening over and over in short bursts against his toy making him scream louder in pleasure, his cum filling Iwaizumi’s palm and trickling down his fingers and the back of his hand. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s nape looking for anything to grab on to until Iwaizumi let go of his cock. Oikawa regained his composure, smiling warmly at Iwaizumi, as if he was silently thanking him before holding Iwaizumi’s wrist to his mouth and cleaning his cum off with his tongue, much to Iwaizumi’s delight.

 

“I don’t think I want to take it out”

“Pervert.”

“Oh come on, you’d love having me turned on all day for you.”

“You can jack off yourself if you’re that desperate.”

“Fine by me. I’ll just do it with you around so you can’t help but pay attention.”

“Okay then, I’ll just hit the gym instead.”

“I’ll go and keep it in while I work out”

“You are such a perv.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	25. Chapter 25

Oikawa pouted as he stared at Iwaizumi. He looked almost as if he had been completely betrayed and wasn’t in the mood at all anymore. All the sexual tension that had been built up before had been thrown away in a matter of seconds, with just one sentence that Iwaizumi uttered. Oikawa was dejected, and Iwaizumi didn’t have the faintest idea as to why.

“What’s that look?” Iwaizumi’s question was met with silence. Oikawa was giving him the stubborn treatment. “Come on, don’t be pissed off with me. Today is meant to be happy.”

“I put so much time and effort in to getting these and you’re just telling me you don’t want to use any of them? What a waste of all of my good time, effort and a little bit of my money. Would it kill you just to do something a little different in the bedroom for once, Iwaizumi?”

“You literally said a minute ago what you were going to do and now you suddenly don’t want to do it? Not even a minute ago in fact. You said you were going to give me a prostate massage. Is that not different? You’ve never done that for me before. That’s definitely different. We can use all these fancy plastic thingies another time or you can use them on yourself or whatever. I’m trying, Oikawa, just don’t rush me in to the unknown. You know I don’t like that.

“Fine.”

“Say that louder?”

“I said fine, okay!”

“Stop pouting Oikawa. You look cuter when you’re turned on.” Oikawa responded with his face going red in embarrassment. Considering Iwaizumi had just given him the free reigns to tease his ass, he wasn’t expecting something so forward and so dominant from him.

“Fine! Anyway, um, go and just lie on your back and relax and I’ll try to do this good.” Oikawa was stuttering. Iwaizumi’s offhand comment really caught him off guard. It took him quite some time to recover.

 

Once Iwaizumi was comfortable and Oikawa was a little less flustered, he drenched his middle and index fingers with far more lubricant than was necessary, but he wanted to have absolutely no problems when Iwaizumi was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying something so pleasurable. All precautions were taken. Making sure that Iwaizumi was ready, Oikawa slid in the pair of fingers until they were both as deep as the second knuckle. He checked again to make sure Iwaizumi was okay before pushing them fully in.

“Okay, I’m gonna start moving them around, tell me when I hit it, okay?”

Oikawa twirled his fingers inside of Iwaizumi for a moment, looking for his prostate so he could give Iwaizumi what he wanted, occasionally getting a gasp out of Iwaizumi as he brushed against it but not hitting it directly.

“There, keep doing that, so good Oikawa.” Iwaizumi was practically a different human being altogether once Oikawa had found his most sensitive spot. The usual so assertive and intimating looking Iwaizumi was reduced to a submissive heap just from two of Oikawa’s fingers gently massaging his prostate. It was kind of cute. He didn’t often hear Iwaizumi letting out submissive whimpers and moans compared to his usual grunting during sex. Iwaizumi would have been happy to lay there for hours and melt away to Oikawa’s magical fingers, pleasing him in ways that he would never get tired of, but Oikawa just wanted to please Iwaizumi more and more. With his free hand, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s firm cock, glistening with a surprisingly large amount of precum dripping down its entire length. With a little of the excess lube, Oikawa began quickly pumping away at Iwaizumi’s cock, gliding over his head and massaging his frenulum with his thumb.

 

Iwaizumi was in heaven. He lasted mere seconds before he could no longer keep himself lying still for Oikawa to work him, his arms gripped in to the sheets, his back arching upwards and his legs clamping down around Oikawa as he came, Oikawa still massaging his sensitive prostate as he came driving him wild with overstimulation, his cock shooting more cum that Oikawa can ever recall seeing from Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t be surprised, that was the kind of response he’d expect from a prostate massage. Once Iwaizumi seemed to be spent from his orgasm, Oikawa let go of his cock, returning to just fingering his ass until Iwaizumi had to tell him to stop, it was just too sensitive after so much. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Oikawa… I owe you one for that.”

“Really? Well how about tomorrow you let me use all those things I bought on you? Or you can use them on me? Or we can both use them?”

“I would literally, _literally_ do whatever the hell you wanted to get you to do that to me again.”

“So I’m guessing that you liked it?”

“Liked it? Now I know why you’re always so desperate for me to fuck your ass. Boy, when you do it right, you do it fucking amazingly.”

“Well good. You learned something new today. Now how about you suck my dick in the shower because boy do you need to clean a lot of lube off you.”

“There has never been a point in my life where I think I’d be happier to suck your dick right now, Oikawa.”

“Good. You know, one of those things I bought is an automatic prostate massager.”

“Fuck that. It’s way hotter when you do it.”

“Well, if you insist that I have to play with your cock more often, I’ll do that~”  
“Deal.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	26. Chapter 26

“Well when you put it like that, Hajime, there’s no way I can say no. You sure do have a way with dirty talking because I swear you could make me do anything.”

“I have a way with dirty talking? So you’re telling me that you love it when I talk about how I want to deepthroat your cock until you’re screaming with pleasure, only for me to finger your ass and drive you wild?”

“Damnit, don’t just say things like that and not do them! You’re leaving me here waiting, come on, I’m needy. Just do it already!”

“So I can make you even more excited by just doing dirty talking? I don’t even need to touch you and I can make you a squirming, blushing mess on the verge of cumming just because I say a few dirty things to you? Oh poor Tooru, he must be so desperate to have his ass get filled up.”

“Yes I am! Stop dirty talking and do something to me already!”

“If you insist, my cute little needy slut.”

“Damn right I’m needy! Now get to it.”

 

Oikawa lay back, desperately anticipating Iwaizumi’s touch. He waited and waited until the warm wetness of Iwaizumi’s mouth enveloped the tip of his cock, slowly moving down and covering his entire head. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping up any precum that Oikawa had leaked out in excitement from all of Iwaizumi’s dirty talking. Iwaizumi kept up just playing with Oikawa’s head, distracting him and riling him up more and more, making him needier and more desperate still. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant in the pile of toys Oikawa had bought, rubbing some of it around Oikawa’s cock leaving it slicker for his mouth to glide up and down on, and using the rest of the squirt to massage around Oikawa’s hole, not entering him just yet, Oikawa had to wait for that privilege, but teasing him and making him nice and wet for Iwaizumi to take advantage of later. After all, a desperate Oikawa was by far the most fun Oikawa.

 

Once Oikawa was practically purring with pleasure just from having Iwaizumi massaging his entrance and sucking the head of his cock, Iwaizumi deemed it time to kick things up a notch. All of a sudden, Oikawa’s cock disappeared down the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, the warmth of his mouth taking over his entire length. At first, Iwaizumi didn’t move, just holding it there and teasing it with his tongue inside his mouth, before painfully slowly easing off, Oikawa’s cock fighting against the suction in Iwaizumi’s mouth until it was off. The chill of the air in the room suddenly covering his cock made Oikawa squirm, only to be taken aback as Iwaizumi went back to deepthroating his cock, swallowing it and releasing it over and over, bobbing up and down until Oikawa was moaning like he was being fucked. So much teasing would always make him excited, but there was still more for Iwaizumi to do. Once Oikawa seemed like he was at his peak, Iwaizumi eased his fingers inside of Oikawa, scissoring them around inside of him making him almost scream with joy every time one of his fingers merely brushed against his p-spot, let alone when Iwaizumi started intentionally massaging it for him. It drove Oikawa wild with pleasure, his entire body shaking as he struggled to keep a regular rhythm in his breathing. He moaned out Iwaizumi’s name, and yet he sounded weaker than he ever was despite how loud he called for him. Iwaizumi went back to holding Oikawa’s cock down to the hilt in his throat, only massaging his prostate and teasing his cock with his tongue inside of him until Oikawa was unable to hold himself back any longer. His hands immediately were thrown over his face to try and hide it as he came directly in to the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, his entire body constantly cycling between tension and looseness as Iwaizumi never faltered in his toying with Oikawa, not until he was begging him to stop from the overstimulation all over his entire body.

 

Iwaizumi pulled out his fingers and released the grip his mouth had on Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa suddenly went from needy and desperate to cuddly and flirtatious, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s nape and pulling himself up to kiss him.

“You always know just how to get me excited, Iwaizumi.”

“And I always know just how to make you scream. Seriously, you’re lucky the neighbours are at work.”  
“Whatever. I’d be more than happy to tell the world just how good my perfect little Hajime is in bed. Why can’t you just fuck me forever?”

“You’re the one who told me to stop.”

“Technicalities. We’re going for a second round as soon as you’re ready. I think there’s a certain Hajime who has a stiff cock right now that might just want to empty it inside of his perfect boyfriend.”

“I have a perfect boyfriend?”

“Oh shut up, you. So mean to me after I offered myself to you to fuck.”

“I was offered a perfect boyfriend, I don’t see one around here.”

“Fine then. Just go jack off alone or something.”

“Well, I do have an almost perfect boyfriend who seems pretty excited to let me use their ass later on. Do I even need to start talking dirty to you again?”

“No, but I’d like you to.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	27. Chapter 27

“You know, at this point I don’t even care what you do. You’re killing the mood, let’s just do whatever the hell it is you have planned and let’s go.”

“No! I want you to be excited for this. Come on, can’t you have fun? Get excited. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you or anything. It’ll be way more fun if you’re in the mood.”

“I’m in the mood. Barely. Now stop wasting time and do it.”  
“You don’t sound in the mood, do you need me to get you in to it more? I can do that. If you don’t want to rush or anything I can make that happen.”

“I’ll be in to it when you’re actually doing something and not just sitting around and telling me you’re going to do something or you’re going to make me turned on. Hurry up before I really don’t want to do it.”

“Okay, okay, I’ve never seen you so angry because you’re not getting it up the ass before.”

“Stop testing me.”

“Okay, sit back~”

 

Oikawa grabbed the smallest toy he could find from the pile of assorted things that had come out of his bag, a four inch long buttplug, tapered at the bottom. Oikawa wondered what the point of using something so small was at first, until he realised it would be just barely long enough to rest against Iwaizumi’s prostate. The smallest toy would probably be the most pleasurable for Iwaizumi, what a plus. He practically drenched the toy in lubricant before easing it in as slowly as he could leaving Iwaizumi comfortable and not even realising once Oikawa had put all of it in until he felt it nestling against his p-spot. It really was something small, he reconsidered why he’d even wanted something so small, but it was comfortable, and satisfying every time is walls tightened around it.

 

Oikawa slithered between Iwaizumi’s legs, staring him dead in the eye, a look of neediness on his face as he took Iwaizumi’s cock in his hand, circling it around his lips, then circling his tongue around it, sinking down on to it ever so slowly afterwards. He took in as much as he could before having gotten used to it before easing his lips off of his dick just as slowly as he had gone down on it. He kept it up, slow, teasing strokes and lashings of his tongue against his dick until Iwaizumi was getting more and more aroused, his cock getting stiffer and the taste of precum filling Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi started moving his hips, desperate for Oikawa to take more of him in, faster and deeper.  Of course, Oikawa was happy to oblige, suddenly taking Iwaizumi down to the hilt, his body shuddering and his moans gaining in volume as his body tightened around the toy inside of him in response.

 

Oikawa grew bored. Iwaizumi didn’t look like he was getting close at all. He had to step up his game. In response, Oikawa pulled up, only keeping Iwaizumi’s head in his mouth before trailing his fingers down to his ass, grabbing the base of the toy and teasing it out before slamming it back in, quickly pulling it in and out and thrusting it inside of him, slamming it against his prostate every time. Iwaizumi surprised Oikawa and even himself with the sound of his groans of pleasure once Oikawa kept going while returning to swallowing his cock. It was a blissful feeling. He wanted Oikawa to keep it up for as long as possible, but Iwaizumi couldn’t control that. He could hardly last any longer when Oikawa was making him feel that good. Iwaizumi let his animalistic desire take over, grabbing Oikawa by a handful of the back of his hair, pushing his head down on to his cock at his own tempo, Oikawa revelling in seeing his boyfriend acting so rough with him. Oikawa let Iwaizumi force him to do the work out of his own control, focusing on his tongue working his most sensitive spots as his head moved mostly out of his control. Iwaizumi groaned, his ass tightening around the toy so much as he came that Oikawa couldn’t even keep fucking him with it. His hot load glazed the back of Oikawa’s throat and tongue, swallowing it as soon as Iwaizumi pulled him off of his cock, then pulling the toy out of him.

 

“You liked it,” Oikawa slowly teased out.

“Yeah well shut up. You’re good at sucking dick.”

“I know I am. That’s why I like doing it to you so much. I love seeing how happy you get.”

“And now I think I owe you one back.”

“Well, if you insist.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 21**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	28. Block: Facesitting

“I want to try facesitting” Iwaizumi sat with a look of near disbelief on his face. He wasn’t sure if he had just heard that correctly from Oikawa. It was certainly not something he had ever tried to suggest to him before.

“Excuse me?”

“What? It’s a pretty common thing. A bunch of people in school tell me they’re in to it when I talk to them.” Iwaizumi’s face turned from shock to utter confusion. Everything Oikawa was saying seemed to make less and less sense to him the more that he spoke.

“For starters, who the hell are you talking to about your kinks, and secondly, I was under the impression that was something that people with vaginas do. You do not have a vagina Oikawa.”

“Why are you so naïve in the bedroom, Iwa-chan? Honestly, lighten up for once and look in to trying something new. There’s a bunch of things you could do with it.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He knew that Oikawa was going to end up ruining the mood by going in to technical detail and trying to explain to him what they can do instead of just demonstrating or doing something else. He didn’t know why he expected anything different from Oikawa at this point. It was always the same Always wanting to try new things without telling him in advance, telling him what they were actually doing or telling him that he wanted to do something that Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure if he was in to.

“Just cut to the chase, Oikawa, what are you going to force me in to doing this time?”  
“Force you!? I’m not going to force you in to anything Iwa-chan! I wouldn’t be able to get in to it if I was forcing you to do something you didn’t want. I get off to seeing you get off. Things are boring when I’m on my own and when you’re not in to it.”

“Stop buttering me up and explain it damn it.”

 

“Okay, okay, so there’s a two ways to go about this. The first one is easy. I just, or you just, whoever wants to actually do it, or we can take turns, I don’t know what you want yet… Anyway, whoever’s doing it can just sit down and the person underneath can eat their ass.”

“Is that it? That’s just foreplay.”

“Right. Which is why, I dunno, look I’ll think of something when it comes to it. Besides, you always get so turned on when I rim you. Admit it.”

“The second option?”

“Hmph. You’ll never admit you like it when you’re my sub. Whatever. Anyway, the other option is sitting a little bit different so they’re sucking the other persons cock while they just sit there in pleasure at their slight movements and tongue work. See? That’s fun. I can guarantee by the end of it you’ll be trying your hardest to not face fuck me.”

“Oh, so I’m the one who’s going on top then? I thought you were leaving the decision up to me whenever I was ready.”

“Well, I’m starting to lose my hard-on so you better god damn hurry up and pick one Iwa-chan. Who’s getting a face full of ass or dick or whatever the fuck you want to do, I’m letting you take control.”

“But I’m normally in control anyway.”

“Shut up and pick something Iwa-chan before I force you down!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Hajime!” Hearing his name, Iwaizumi got serious. He couldn’t quite understand why Oikawa was so enthusiastic to have somebody sit on somebody else’s face, but he would do it if it made Oikawa happy.

“Okay, okay, let me think about it.”

 

A reminder of your options:

Oikawa on top **(Chapter 29)  
** Iwaizumi on top **(Chapter 30)**


	29. Chapter 29

“Okay, you can go on top this time, Oikawa.” His speaking was like one long, extended sigh. He constantly gave in to Oikawa’s demands no matter what. He was too hard to persuade otherwise.

“Yay! I didn’t think you’d be the one who wants to give.”

“I told you before, you already did something to make me feel good this morning, so I’m going to pay you back by being the one who makes you feel good in response. It’s only fair. Anyway, you seemed so enthusiastic to do it. Why the hell not?” A shrug of the shoulders and a light smile reaffirmed the jovial mood in the bedroom now that Oikawa had gotten his way.

“That’s the side of you that I like to see, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa fidgeted on the spot waiting for Iwaizumi to lie down for him. Once he did, Oikawa sat on the very same spot, still excitedly waiting for Iwaizumi to give him orders, to the point where Iwaizumi had to ask if he was having second doubts seeing as he wasn’t doing anything.

 

Oikawa knelt over Iwaizumi’s head, checking for an OK signal, Iwaizumi barely nodding his head to say ‘go for it’, before he started lowering his body. Iwaizumi grasped his hips tightly, moving Oikawa to just here he wanted him to be. Oikawa adjusted the somewhat odd feeling before instantly having any sort of uncomfortableness and awkwardness disappearing as he felt the warm, set sensation of Iwaizumi’s tongue brushing against his hole, teasing around it in circles and quick, lashing strokes up and down. Oikawa bit his lip, trying his hardest to not make it abundantly clear that he had immediately been reduced to a weak mess from Iwaizumi doing so little work.

 

Oikawa was so desperate to try and ride against Iwaizumi’s mouth, but with Iwaizumi so firmly clasped on his hips and holding him in place, he had nowhere to go but suffer through the torturously teasing pleasure. He had signed himself up for it, he only had himself to blame that he was starting to feel desperate. Still, there was nothing he could do other than enjoy the slick work of Iwaizumi’s tongue doing its sloppy job against his hole. Every now and again, Iwaizumi would stop to blow a cool blow of air against his hole, so used to the warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth, sending a shiver down Oikawa’s spin, his toes curling as Iwaizumi did everything in his power to stimulate Oikawa from his rather limited position.

 

Oikawa had had enough. There was nothing else he could do, so he had to settle for just straight up masturbating while Iwaizumi toyed with his ass. Still pathetically trying to grind his hips against Iwaizumi’s mouth, he took his cock in his hand, starting with long, slow strokes to excite himself before picking up pace, quickly toying with his head until he was too entranced in it to care about his moaning, the only thing keeping his body in place being Iwaizumi’s hands, to the point where the only thing Oikawa could focus on was just how close he was to his orgasm. His body suddenly springing back to life, squirming, tensing, loosening as the warmth of Iwaizumi’s tongue against him felt like a searing heat, his body going sensitive as his pleasure reached its plateau, until Iwaizumi was left with the warmth of Oikawa’s cum over his stomach, Iwaizumi realising what had just happened, letting going of Oikawa’s hips, and his body going limp on top of him immediately afterwards. He was spent, but content.

 

“So, now that I’m still hard and you’re begging for an ass pounding, how about I give you what you wanted so much?”

“I’m tired”

“Oh come on, Oikawa. You can’t be tired after that. I didn’t even do much”

“So goooood”

“Fine, whatever. Just sleep. I’ll do it when you’re awake and full of that endless energy for sex that seems to exist up until you’ve blown your load.”

“Okay sure whatever.”

“Are you even paying attention to me, Oikawa?”

“Night night Hajime.”

“God damn it.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 28**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	30. Chapter 30

“I’m going on top because if there’s one thing I know you can do it’s find a way to suck dick well when your face is practically pinned to the bed.”

“Geez, Iwa-chan. What kind of person do you take me for? I’m not some kind of porn star. I at least need a little room. And besides, don’t you want me to eat ass? I like it when you get all desperate and you let your submissive side out.”

“I thought the decision was mine to make?”

“Okay, okay, so you just want me to lie down here? What side is more comfortable? Would you have more room if you were facing the end of the bed? Or be able to lean against the wall if you face to the headboard? Maybe-“

“Are you really doing this?”

“What?”

“You’re actually being analytical about how I’m going to sit on your face. Seriously? Just lie on the fucking bed and make sure you can breathe.”

“Yes sir!”

 

Oikawa lay down on the bed (with his head at the end of the bed, after having decided himself how he was going to do things), staring up to the ceiling until the sight was blocked by the far nicer view of Iwaizumi kneeling on top of him, his cock hanging close enough to his mouth for Oikawa to have been able to lift his head just a little bit and take in the tip, that is, if that was what Iwaizumi wanted, but instead he knew he was going to get something quite a bit different.  His view got smaller and darker until he felt the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock pressing against his lips, just waiting to enter the warm, slick cavern of his mouth. Oikawa happily obliged, ever so slightly prising his lips open so that Iwaizumi would feel the tightness of his lips around his cock, Oikawa’s tongue teasing the tip as he put it deeper and deeper until he was practically swallowing his entire cock. Iwaizumi was lucky he had a boyfriend with such a weak gag reflex.

 

Iwaizumi sat red-faced. He didn’t really know how to react to the feeling in his cock. It was something new to him. Normally he was used to the feeling of Oikawa’s lips gliding up and down his cock so easily, but instead, he had the sensation of Oikawa’s tongue massaging all over his cock, enjoying the hot, wet feeling around his length. But of course, that would never be enough for Iwaizumi to git off. Even with his hips firmly planted against Oikawa, he couldn’t keep them still. He started gently humping against Oikawa’s mouth, catching him off guard at first before Oikawa realised what was going on, closing his eyes and focusing solely on pleasuring Iwaizumi. It went on for a few minutes, until Oikawa suddenly felt sensation in his cock. Iwaizumi had taken to stoking his cock while he throat-fucked Oikawa. In response Oikawa promptly began moaning in to Iwaizumi’s cock, the vibrating sensation spreading through his cock stimulating him more and more, and in response, stroking Oikawa’s cock faster and faster. The room filled with the sound of Iwaizumi’s groans of pleasure, Oikawa’s of course muffled by Iwaizumi’s cock, yet for all the pleasure he was giving to Iwaizumi, Oikawa was quickly overwhelmed solely by the skilled work of Iwaizumi’s hand, his cock growing more and more sensitive, Oikawa unable to hold his orgasm back as he got so in to the feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock at the back of his throat. He groaned loudly, mixed in with whimpers as his cum covered Iwaizumi’s hand, not letting go and not stopping his stimulation as Iwaizumi pinned him down, still fucking his throat. Iwaizumi’s moaning picked up, Oikawa realising that Iwaizumi was too caught up with how close he was to stop toying with his cock, not that he could do anything about it, until he felt the sudden heat at the back of his throat, Iwaizumi’s load soaking Oikawa’s mouth, swallowing as soon as Iwaizumi pulled his cock off and giving Oikawa the room to do so. Still very much in to the mood, as soon as Iwaizumi moved off him, he sat up, fervently sucking at Iwaizumi’s fingers, cleaning them off for him. Iwaizumi sat on, barely able to look Oikawa in the eyes as he acted so promiscuously with him straight after both of them had come.

 

“You’re so wild when you get control.”

“I know I am. Anyone would go wild if they had you in bed. It’s the only way to keep up. Look at you, you cum loving little slut of a boyfriend I love so much.”

“Well my throat-fucking animal of a boyfriend who I love even more, you’re doing a pretty good job of keeping up.”

“That’s because I’m used to it by now.”

“Good. That means I’m doing my job right.”

“Your job is make me horny?”

“My job is to make sure that my boyfriend is always satisfied!”

“How subservient of you.”

“Oh be quiet, you love it really.”

“I’d love it more if it was under the sheets, the tv was on and we had some coffee.”

“I’ll get on that right away!”

“Thanks, Subservientkawa.”

“That’s a new one.”

“Coffee.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 2**  or  **Chapter 28**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading these in order and not by picking your favourite routes, the fun part is coming after this. Aaaaall the bondage and kinky stuff.


	31. Block Introduction: Kinks

“Let’s try something a little different.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up with excitement. It wasn’t the response he was expecting from Iwaizumi, but it was absolutely one that he wanted to hear. The only thing that bugged him was that Iwaizumi was the one making the decisions. He wouldn’t admit it, but Oikawa had many ideas for doing something ‘different’, something kinky. Or at least, he wouldn’t admit it until Iwaizumi would specifically ask him what he wanted to do. He knew that this was the one scenario where he could have his way, and instead he decided to let Iwaizumi make the decisions. Realising it, his perkiness settled down just a little bit and he went back to carrying on the conversation.

“Iwa-chan! How experimental of you.”

“Well, today is a special day, so I guessed that we should do something special for it. Something we wouldn’t normally do. I just have to think of something… I’m not sure, it’s kind of a one-time thing…”

“It doesn’t have to be a one-time thing. I have more than enough ideas.” Oikawa tried to bring the focus of the conversation back to him. He really, really wanted to have the choice over what he and Iwaizumi did.

“It’s less special that way.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. It wasn’t less special to him. Iwaizumi’s sentimentalism was getting in the way of his desire to do all sorts of things to Iwaizumi and have him do all sorts back to him. His perverted imagination was not something that was beneficial to be pent up.

“What do you mean it’s less special? Is every time we do anything not special?”

“Well, if you put it like that…” The guilt card was Oikawa’s secret weapon. It would make Iwaizumi weak every single time. His sentimental side was also his weakness.

“So, anyway, Hajime. What do you want to do? What do you have in mind? Come on, I’m excited!”

“You’re so excited… I don’t really want to let you down or ruin your expectations. You pick something.”

“Okay! Let me think…” Oikawa had gotten exactly what he wanted. He didn’t take pride in his ability to manipulate his boyfriend, but boy did it open a lot of doorways in the bedroom to do just about anything that Oikawa desired.

 

“What if we did something with some bondage, Iwa-chan? I could tie you up, you could tie me up. We could do whatever. I can think of a whole lotta things that we could do, or I could do, or you could do to the other person tied up. I have a few fantasies about it, actually… **(Chapter 32)**.”

 

“I didn’t know that you had stuff to actually do something with bondage. But anyway, wouldn’t that just be uncomfortable? I don’t think I’m up for it. I get you though, you want there to be some domination and submission. We can do that without using ropes and bars or whatever you have stored away. There’s a lot of ways that I can dominate you.”

“Or that I can dominate you.”

“Yeah, anyway. There’s a lot of things that I have in my head that we could do today. **(Chapter 45)**.”

 

“I’m getting this vibe off of you that you want to dominate me Iwa-chan. This should be a mutual thing! I don’t really feel like getting dominated right now anyway. I have a lot of ideas in my head too about some kinky stuff that we can do. The only difference is that they’re not dominant and submissive stuff. They’re just doing a lot of things that I don’t think we’ve ever done. You don’t have to get in to BDSM stuff if you want to do something kinky, and boy am I ready to prove it.”

“Is that so?”

“I know so. Try me. **(Chapter 60)**.”

 

A reminder of your options:

Bondage **(Chapter 32)**

Domination and Submission **(Chapter 45)**

Non-BDSM related kinks **(Chapter 60)**


	32. Block: Bondage

“You’ve got a few bondage fantasies, Oikawa? Well if it’s a fantasy you’re probably going to get really in to it. After all, I want to do something special for today, so granting you one of your fantasies seems like the right thing to do, doesn’t it?” As Iwaizumi spoke, Oikawa could hardly contain his excitement. He immediately leaped off their bed, reaching underneath it to grab a rather large looking plastic shopping bag. Oikawa threw it on to the bed before climbing back up top, moving in closely to Iwaizumi before he began pulling teasing his shirt off.

“Well then, these are only going to get in the way, won’t they?” He started running a caressing hand up Iwaizumi’s thigh, feeling his cock through his pyjama pants before tugging at the waistband, revealing it, before pulling it all the way down and letting Iwaizumi kick them off.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be needing these then either.” Iwaizumi reciprocated, pulling Oikawa in close to his naked body before prising down Oikawa’s boxer-briefs until they were at his knees and easily shaken off. “So, what’s in the bag?”

“I’m glad you asked, Iwa-chan.” He threw the contents on to the bed, surprising Iwaizumi with how much was there and how rather expensive it looked. It was best not to ask questions right now and just go along with it to make Oikawa happy. “All of this, any of it, we can use it. Although I’m looking less at the toys in there and more at the things like handcuffs, duct tape, a binding bar, bondage rope, whatever your heart desires, although I’m sure the toys in there will be pretty fun to use too. The lube is important too obviously, but that’s just stocking up in case we run out, but by the time we’ve used all of these at some point, I think we’ll be needing it.”

“Okay… so you have a fuck tonne of things that I’ve never seen before and you’re expecting us to use them. You’re going to have to guide me through this. What exactly are we doing?”

 

“Well, you could just tie me up and fuck me. That’s pretty simple if you don’t want to try anything a little more complicated for a first attempt at this **(Chapter 33)**.”

 

“So I guess that applies to tying me up as well if that was what I wanted? **(Chapter 34)**. Let’s see what else you have in mind.”

 

“Well if you want to do something a little kinkier, I’ve got this blindfold to go with it, and noise reducing earbuds. You could slip them on me and do some sensory deprivation. It’d be so fun having nothing to focus on but how good you’re making me feel~ **(Chapter 35)**.”

 

“And that one applies to me too?”  
“Yeah it does **(Chapter 36)**.”

 

“Okay, let me think about what else we could do. You could… you could tie me up and edge me and do orgasm denial and make me beg for it! Yeah, yeah that’d be fun. Plus I’d get an amazing orgasm when you finally do let me blow. Let’s do that! I’m excited already! **(Chapter 37)**.”

 

“I’m guessing at this point that just about everything that you suggest could be done right back to me if that’s what we were interested in? Because that’s the idea I’m getting. **(Chapter 38)**.”

 

“Oh sure, Iwa-chan. I just didn’t think you’d be the submissive type to want to be the one who’s getting tied up. But if that’s what you want to do, that’s what you want to do, I won’t deny you what turns you on. Unless you think it’s a bad thing and you want to just suggest something.”

“Okay, let me get creative and think of something I can do to you. I’m gonna take those handcuffs… And you see my pull-up training bar attached just over the top of the doorway? I’m going to handcuff you over it so you can’t get away. Then when you’re hanging from it, barely touching the ground on your tippy toes, I’m going to do whatever the hell I want to you and you’ll just be hanging there, taking it. How’s that for thinking of something I can do to you. **(Chapter 39)**.”

 

“So creative, Iwa-chan! Let me think if I can do something better. I’ll lock your ankles together with this binding bar, leaving you on your knees. Then I’ll handcuff your wrists to it so your face is buried in the sheets, your ass is up in the air to be used and you can’t even move because of how you’re tied up and positioned. I think you’d look _really_ nice like that. **(Chapter 40)**.”

 

“Being completely unable to move? That’s some endless possibilities to take advantage of right there.”

“Yeah. I could leave you completely unable to move and then just play with you as much as I want, make you cum as many times as I want. I can use you as my own little personal toy and there’d be absolutely nothing you could do about it until I decide I’m bored of you… but I don’t think that would happen very quickly. Especially seeing your beautiful face and your hot body twitching as I drive you wild with overstimulation. **(Chapter 41)**.”

 

“It’s a good thing I’m stronger than you.”

“Why?”

“Because you just put a really, really great idea in to my head and I think that I want to do it right now. I hope you know what you got yourself in to because I really want to use you right now. **(Chapter 42).** ”

“So feisty, Iwa-chan. I love it.”

 

A reminder of your options:  
Oikawa in simple bondage **(Chapter 33)**

Iwaizumi in simple bondage **(Chapter 34)**

Oikawa sensory deprived **(Chapter 35)**

Iwaizumi sensory deprived **(Chapter 36)**

Oikawa orgasm denial **(Chapter 37)**

Iwaizumi orgasm denial **(Chapter 38)**

Oikawa in suspension bondage **(Chapter 39)**

Iwaizumi using binding bars **(Chapter 40)**

Iwaizumi getting multiple orgasms **(Chapter 41)**

Oikawa getting multiple orgasms **(Chapter 42)**


	33. Chapter 33

“Okay then, let’s go. “ Iwaizumi grabbed the roll of tape from the bag. Oikawa looked on somewhat intimidated by how forward and how eager Iwaizumi was. He wasn’t expecting him to be anywhere near this quick to be tying him up, although Oikawa was surprised in the first place that Iwaizumi even wanted to try something like bondage.

“Okay, that was fast, what am I doing? How are you going to tie me up?”

“Hands behind your back.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa on to his stomach as soon as he had responded to him. He pushed his forearms together, Oikawa’s wrists pressing against the elbow on the opposite arms, and quickly bound together as Iwaizumi started thickly wrapping layer after layer of duct tape around his arms until eventually they were completely immobilized. Oikawa couldn’t even find the momentum to get off of his stomach without Iwaizumi doing it for him, rolling him on to his back so that his front was completely exposed, all on show and nothing he could do to hide it.

 

“You’re like a mouse in a trap. Look at you, you aren’t even fighting. Probably because you can’t,” Iwaizumi teased grabbing the usual condoms and lubricant, putting the former over his cock before massaging a palm-full of lubricant over it.  “But as much as I’d love to fuck you right now, I’m pretty sure you’re not so excited that I wouldn’t hurt you because your body’s so untouched right now.” With his hand slick with the lubricant he had generously used moments ago, he sat next to Oikawa, hooking his thigh with one arm and pulling it away to expose Oikawa’s ass further, leaving him room for him to gentle slip one finger inside of Oikawa, then a second quickly followed. Oikawa’s submissive whines of pleasure increased in volume in time with the increasing fullness in his ass. Iwaizumi twirled his fingers around inside of Oikawa until he could hear the squeaking sound of Oikawa’s arms fighting against the tape binding his arms, eager to stroke his cock but unable to. Iwaizumi saw it as enough of a sign to start fucking him. Oikawa would never be so desperate for Iwaizumi if he wasn't ready. He was too easy to read when acting submissive.

 

Already ready with his cock lubed up, Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out of Oikawa, using his hand to push his other thigh away, leaving Iwaizumi all of the room he could ever need. Using his control over Oikawa’s lower body, he eased up Oikawa’s hips until he was gently raised off the ground. Iwaizumi positioned his cock so precariously close to Oikawa’s hole before weakening his grip on his thighs and lowering Oikawa down on to it. Oikawa let out one long, extended moan as Iwaizumi slowly filled him up, inch by inch, until he had taken him down to the hilt. Iwaizumi’s trailing hands slid from Oikawa’s thighs and down to his hips giving him all the grip necessary to start bucking his own hips, thrusting his dick in and out of Oikawa without hesitation. He had no desire to go slowly.

 

“Hajime! Harder!” he whined out. It’s not like he had another option when Iwaizumi had total power over his somewhat immobilized body. Anything he wanted, he had to ask of Iwaizumi. Of course, Iwaizumi was happy to oblige, clamping down on Oikawa’s hips and fucking Oikawa deeper, rougher and as fast as he could keep it up, but that was all he wanted to do for Oikawa. Oikawa’s desperate whimpers of “play with my cock!” fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi wanted to use Oikawa’s bondage to his advantage. The longer he went on, the more Oikawa whined and mewled out in need of Iwaizumi to touch him, but instead Iwaizumi just continued fucking him roughly, his cock touching against all of Oikawa’s most sensitive spots.

“I’m close, Tooru.” Oikawa groaned in response. He squirmed in the spot and struggled again against his bind as he began getting more and more desperate for any stimulation as Iwaizumi would barely last any longer and he didn’t want to be left empty handed. Iwaizumi of course could never be so cruel to his boyfriend. While he liked seeing him so needy and eager for him to please him, he could only put up with it for so long before his resolve grew weak and he had to give in to his boyfriends demands. He freed one hand from Oikawa’s hips, using it to hold Oikawa’s cock in the middle and start pumping away at it, starting at a normal pace before speeding up in response to himself finally being pushed over his limit. Iwaizumi sped up everything he was doing as he felt his release inside of Oikawa, until he suddenly felt the sensation of Oikawa tightening around his cock, then a warmth on his hand. Oikawa could barely last a minute after finally being given what he wanted, shooting his load over his stomach and down Iwaizumi’s hand before his legs went weak and collapsed next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi himself lay down on top of Oikawa in exhaustion, sliding his cock out, the pair panting in each other’s faces before meeting in a quick and sloppy, yet passionate kiss.

 

Iwaizumi was the first to try and move, not that Oikawa would have any ability to do so with Iwaizumi laying on top of him and his arms so bound. He rolled over to the side, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out a pair of scissors. He pushed Oikawa up until he was sitting down rather than laying down.

“So, how was it?” Iwaizumi quizzed Oikawa as he started snipping a line across the tape on Oikawa’s arms.  
“Why are you such a tease!? I was practically begging and you didn’t do any- ah! Watch it!” Oikawa winced in pain as Iwaizumi started peeling the tape off. “It’s like pulling off a band aid. Come on. I’m not some sort of hairless cat. That hurts!”

“Sorry, should I just leave your arms tied together? Shut up and let me do it.”

“Just do it slowly at least.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi pulled it off in one quick, swift movement, much to Oikawa’s disapproval.

“Hey!”

“Think of it this way, it’ll take your mind off the pain in your ass. I’m pretty sure when you beg me to fuck you roughly, you’re gonna be a little sore.”

“Whatever. It’s our anniversary. I’m going to stay in bed all day and get in to my pyjamas and be comfy and you can cook for me and whatever the hell I want. I deserve to be treated like a prince after all. Especially after I let you do that to me.”

“You’re the one who was begging me to tie you up in the first place. You should be serving me all day.”

“I already cooked for you!”

“Well I want to lie in bed all day in my pyjamas too.”

“Fine. I call big spoon.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck I'm at exactly 27200 words at chapter 34.  
> 27200 / 34 = 800  
> Exactly 800 words per chapter on average  
> Sick

“That’s an odd question, Iwa-chan. You sound like you’re tempting the idea of letting me tie you up. Do you want me to tie you up, Iwa-chan? That’d be fun. Please please please!” Oikawa bounced on the spot in excitement at the concept. Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wanted. In his mind, he had just asked a harmless question and Oikawa had twisted it in to what he wanted to hear. Still, he couldn’t get it out of the back of his mind that it might be nice to have Oikawa dominate him while he had nothing to do against it. Oikawa taking an assertive stance was a rare but very, very pleasurable sight.

“Maybe? How do you plan on doing that? You’ve never done this before.”

“Who needs to have done it before? I’ve seen enough porn to have a pretty good idea about it.”

“I don’t really need to know about the fetish porn you watch.”

“Oh come on. I have enough ideas to for us to do things to each other to last forever. Now if you’re done complaining about porn as if you don’t watch it anyway, tell me if you’re going to let me tie you up or not. Come on. I’m losing my boner here.”

“Okay! Okay just do it. Stop talking. It’s killing the mood.”

“Faaaantastic.” A devilish smirk spread across Oikawa’s face. It wasn’t what he had originally planned, but boy was he happy for things to have gone this way.

 

Oikawa climbed on to Iwaizumi’s lap, only realising once Oikawa had hade his movements that he was grasping a pair of handcuffs, and within moments they were around Iwaizumi’s wrists. Oikawa hooked the chain that held them together over the bedpost so that Iwaizumi’s body simply couldn’t find the strength at the angle he was held at to unhook it. Not without Oikawa’s help anyway. He was stuck lying on his back, with his upper body ever so slightly hoisted off the ground. Oikawa was more than happy to use the opportunity to bring his lips to the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock before taking his length in. His head bobbed up and down almost perfectly in time with the high pitched rattling of the handcuffs metal chain against the bedpost. Oikawa kept it up until Iwaizumi started groaning about how close he was. Oikawa, not wanting to end just yet, decided to switch the focus of his dominance to Iwaizumi’s ass.

 

Oikawa started with two playful fingers, gliding in effortlessly once lubricated and toying them around inside of Iwaizumi to loosen him up. The effects of Oikawa’s foreplay were evident as Iwaizumi was a shaking mess just from Oikawa warming him up. He hadn’t even taken Oikawa’s cock yet and he looked at his limit. Cute.  
“Are you ready?” Oikawa didn’t want a response. _He_ was ready and that was what mattered in his eyes. Returning to the bottle of lube and slathering his cock with it, Oikawa wasted no time in quickly and inattentively filling Iwaizumi up with his dick, of course, drawing moans of utmost pleasure from Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s one focus was on pleasuring himself, but it did help when Iwaizumi was acting so submissively underneath him. It added so much to his pleasure. He could barely control himself by the time he saw Iwaizumi’s cute face, eyes glued shut and mouth open and moaning as Oikawa fucked him. That was never enough for Oikawa though. He got off to seeing Iwaizumi getting off, so of course the next step would be to force out his screams of pleasure as he orgasms. After all, Oikawa didn’t want to end up disappointed having finished and then having to finish Iwaizumi off himself afterwards. It would ruin the moment. Things would be far more fun if Oikawa gave himself the chance to shoot his load inside of Iwaizumi’s tight hole, solely in excitement from seeing his boyfriends body covered in his own cum underneath him. Naturally, the easiest way to get it done was to start toying with his cock. Iwaizumi whimpered at every touch around each of his most sensitive spots, culminating with him losing any control he had over the sounds he was making as Oikawa added the feeling of his hand pumping away at his cock to Oikawa fucking his ass.

 

“Are you close, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s words were teasing, yet seemed almost venomous, as if Iwaizumi had done something wrong.  
“Yes! Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Mind games.

“Yes. Yes Tooru, please.” Iwaizumi practically had to beg in response. Oikawa never had any doubt in his mind that he wanted to finish off Iwaizumi, he just enjoyed the power trip.

“If you insist, my needy little slut.” Oikawa didn’t even do anything different, but when Iwaizumi was on the edge, he didn’t need to. It only took a matter of seconds for Oikawa to notice Iwaizumi’s body tense up, whatever part of his back that wasn’t raised from the bed already thanks to his bind quickly was raised as a shock of pleasure jolted through his body. Oikawa moaned as if he was the one bottoming as he saw Iwaizumi quivering so submissively underneath him as he came. Iwaizumi’s walls tightening around the already close Oikawa’s cock only served to push his orgasm on just as fast as he had done to Iwaizumi. He gritted his teeth, his nails digging in to Iwaizumi’s hips as he let loose inside of Iwaizumi, filling him up with his hot load.

 

He smirked as he pulled out. He shouldn’t have such a sadistic pleasure from seeing Iwaizumi completely under his control, but he couldn’t help himself. His boyfriend was just too beautiful to ignore the opportunity. Keeping up the charade of the dominant half of the relationship, Oikawa simply unhooked the handcuffs from the bedpost at first, leaving Iwaizumi tied up for a moment, but at least free to move his body, not that it would be the smartest idea with his front covered in his own cum and Oikawa’s load drop by drop coming from his ass. Sitting still would have been optimal, but instead he sat up, resting his forearms on his knees, the chain holding the handcuffs together resting limply and untested between his wrists.

“So, are you going to let me go?”

“Not until I shower.”

“Oh come on, I need it more than you do right now.”

“Exactly. Try not to get in to too much trouble, Hajime. I’ll be twenty minutes.”

“It’s not like I could do anything like this anyway.”

“But you were so insistent on being able to break out of any binds I put on you only minutes ago. What happened to the confident and dominant Iwa-chan?”

“He got this chunk of metal stuck on his wrists. Now hurry up, my ass feels weird.”

“I’ll make sure to enjoy it. I’ll try not to be too long~”

“Just say you’re going to be in there longer than you need.”

“See you soon.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	35. Chapter 35

“Oikawa, what would your mom think if you told her that she raised a child who wanted to be blindfolded, deafened, gagged and tied up?”

“Oh my mom doesn’t really care what I get up to as long as it’s legal and I don’t get hurt. She’s probably just be happy I’m in a happy relationship.”

“Stop making my questioning of you in to a positive.”

“You’re the one who entertained the idea! You could say no.”

“Oh I don’t have a problem with it. I just want you to know what kind of a dirty needy little slut you are to want to do this. You know that right?”

“Damn right I know it.”

 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s head upright and still with his two hands. Once Oikawa took the hint, he held it in place himself as Iwaizumi grabbed the blindfold and delicately wrapped it around Oikawa’s eyes, sticking it at the back with a thin piece of Velcro rather than the traditional strings to tie it up.

“Ooh, it’s so dark. You’ll have to tell me what you’re doing next.” Oikawa had been plunged in to darkness, an even though he had given Iwaizumi free reign over his body, he still expected to be told what was happening. Iwaizumi of course had to oblige for Oikawa’s own wellbeing. Thinking logically, his next step was tying each of Oikawa’s wrists to an opposite side of the headboard and leaving him tied up spread-eagled on the bed, or at least once he had done the same to his ankles. Iwaizumi looked at the sight, questioning what he had signed himself up for. It looked like some sort of torture, not a romantic scene. At least not yet anyway.

“Open wide.” Iwaizumi called out for Oikawa, getting him to prepare to take a gag in his mouth. Rather than the ball-gag provided, Iwaizumi decided to just wrap a thin strip of cloth, in this case, the nearest thing he could find being a pair of socks. It worked. It really was starting to look more like some sort of torture porno to Iwaizumi, especially now that Oikawa was gagged and blindfolded. He had no choice but to listen in solely to Iwaizumi’s movements to try and grasp what was going on around him. Every footstep around the bed echoed through the room and sounded like stamping feet on a dense floor. He was thrilled with himself. If this is how things only sounded, he couldn’t wait to see what it felt like when Iwaizumi started using his body for his own desires.

 

Iwaizumi fell in to his role well. He stopped letting Oikawa know exactly what he planned to do, acting solely on his own instinct. To start, he wanted to test Oikawa’s response to something simple. Leaning over Oikawa’s body, Iwaizumi brought his lips down to one of Oikawa’s nipples before sucking on it fervently. It felt like a searing heat against Oikawa’s skin, a small whimper coming out from his gag. It was everything Iwaizumi could have wanted from him. He kept up with teasing Oikawa, not even caring in the slightest at that moment about actually doing something a little more explicit to him. He trailed his fingers over Oikawa’s body, watching and relishing in every twitch and shake as Iwaizumi brushed against one of Oikawa’s more sensitive spots. He could have kept it up without ever going any further, enjoying the simple pleasure of watching Oikawa’s reactions, but that wouldn’t be fair on Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t ignore Oikawa’s stiff cock. If that was where he was most sensitive normally, and he was reacting so strongly to everywhere else on his body, it would be a missed opportunity to not take advantage of him being so excited just from soft, gentle touches over his body. Iwaizumi knelt between Oikawa’s knees, sliding on to his stomach in front of Oikawa’s cock before so teasingly slowly taking in the tip in his mouth. Oikawa’s back immediately arched upwards as the burning warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth began enveloping his cock, inch by inch until Iwaizumi had taken the entire length in. His whimpers and groans were far louder, although still muffled by his gag, and increased every time Iwaizumi changed his technique or his pace as he bobbed his head up and down on Oikawa’s dick. His body convulsed from pleasure, Oikawa reacting as if it was his first time and experiencing the mind-numbing pleasure of having his cock swallowed felt like the greatest thing on the earth at that very moment. The binds around his wrists when taut as he pulled against them, trying to do whatever to cope with the immense pleasure on his dick, but there was no chance of him being able to do anything. Instead he had to sit there in his uncomfortably pleasurable state, Iwaizumi toying with his cock in his mouth until he couldn’t hold out any longer. His moaning sounded like near muffled screaming of joy as each and every part of his body that wasn’t firmly held in place shook and quivered at the intricate work of Iwaizumi’s tongue until Iwaizumi suddenly felt the warmth of Oikawa’s cum in his mouth. He quickly pulled off to swallow before utilizing the rare opportunity of total domination over Oikawa to go back to playing with his cock, overstimulating Oikawa in a time when he was already feeling sensations like never before from his sensory deprivation until his moans of sheer pleasure were reduced to weak, pathetic whimpers as he was resigned to having to take everything that Iwaizumi did to him, even if all he was doing was massaging the head of his cock with his tongue. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and yet as soon as Iwaizumi stopped, he missed it. He couldn’t say it, but he did.

 

Iwaizumi pulled off Oikawa’s blindfold first so he could see the state that he was in. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room until he could eventually hold them as open as usual, although struggling not to let them drift off to sleep in exhaustion, despite not having done much at all. Iwaizumi went to his ankles next, untying them, Oikawa immediately pulling his knees up and stretching as they were freed. Next his wrists, and again, Oikawa stretching off any sort of pain of hyperextending his limbs while spasming at the immense feeling Iwaizumi had provided him. Oikawa pulled off his gag himself after Iwaizumi left it on, a teasing sign of how happy he was that Oikawa was quiet for once.

“So?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t fuck me!”

“Oh come on. You would have passed out if I had. Did you hear yourself? You were louder through a gag than you normally are in bed.”

“Whatever. You could have done more.”

“Are you trying to say it was bad? You don’t want me to do it again?”

“No! Do it again! Just do more next time, okay?”

“Well, I can do whatever I want when you’re tied up, so we’ll have to see.”

“Stop being such a tease even after we’re done Iwa-chan! You’re so mean.”

“We’ll see next time.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	36. Chapter 36

“Let’s do it then. Maybe it’ll compensate for how bad you are in bed normally.”

“Iwa-chan! Mean! I’m not bad in bed. You know that. Stop complaining. You wouldn’t always be asking me to do things with you if I was bad in bed. If anything I’m great and you know it and you’re just trying to make me angry because we both know I’m good!”

“You are too cute when you’re worked up over nothing.”

“Stop baiting the hooks so you can call me cute!”

“Whatever, anyway, what are you going to do. Sensory deprivation? I can’t say I know too much about what that entails, but I trust you, so I’ll just let you do all the work while I’m tied up or whatever the hell goes on.”

“Okay, Iwa-chan! How do you want me to tie you up? What’s comfortable? Do you want me to fuck you? What can I do-“

“Stop overanalysing it and just do what you want to do. I’m probably going to enjoy it, now get to it.”

“Right!”

 

Oikawa gestured to Iwaizumi to get on to his knees. Once he had done so, Oikawa quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs from Oikawa’s pile of toys and the like, slipping them over Iwaizumi’s wrists and hooking them over the bedpost so that he knelt with this arms outstretched, like they were about to go at it doggy style, only with Iwaizumi’s arms forward instead of planted firmly on the bed. Now that he had no ability to fight back at anything Oikawa did, he sat still and submissively, letting his boyfriend do whatever he planned. First things first, taking the ball gag from the bag and wrapping the straps around Iwaizumi’s mouth and to the back of his head, holding it in place and muzzling Iwaizumi. Next, the pair of noise cancelling earplugs that Oikawa had stumbled upon while obtaining his toys. He placed them firmly in Iwaizumi’s ears, calling out his name a few times to see if he gained any response and to make sure they worked. With Iwaizumi sitting in silence (not that he could say much with his mouth gagged), Oikawa knew they were working, so he went on to the final step of Iwaizumi’s deprivation: blindfolding him. He pulled a thin black strip of cloth out, tying it around the back of Iwaizumi’s head and plunging his world in to a silent darkness where he could hardly move or make a sound. It was an intimidating feeling, especially knowing that Oikawa was about to do whatever he damn well pleased to him and there was nothing that he could do about it. Still, his semi-hard cock was getting stiffer and stiffer the longer he waited in perverted anticipation of what Oikawa was going to do to him.

 

The first thing he felt was a wet sensation around his ass, quickly realising it was the relatively familiar feeling of Oikawa fingering him. He couldn’t tell if he was just toying with his ass to make him feel good, or if he wanted to fuck him. He could only sit on and wait and take what was given to him. Still, he could feel his knees going weak underneath him solely from the work of Oikawa’s fingers, twirling around inside of him and occasionally hitting his prostate, forcing loud muffled groans to come out from behind his gag. Oikawa kept going for what felt like forever. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if time felt like it was moving slowly, or Oikawa was just teasing him and relishing in the stifled sounds he made in response. Regardless, it felt like an eternity until the fullness of Oikawa’s fingers inside of him was gone, only to be replaced moments later by a far thicker and larger fullness inside of him. Oikawa was fucking his ass and with every sense in his body cut off, he had nothing to do but fully focus on the feeling of Oikawa’s dick thrusting away inside of him, constantly slamming against his prostate and making Iwaizumi feel completely weak, like he wanted to just pass out from the sheer overload of pleasure that he was feeling inside of him. He tried to divert his thoughts elsewhere, but with everything cut off he knew nothing other than Oikawa’s cock at that moment. He felt like he was beginning to adjust to the overwhelming sensation, only to have Oikawa add a new level of depth as he started giving him a reach-around. Iwaizumi’s knees were completely collapsed underneath him and his body was practically held up by Oikawa’s grip on his hips as he thrusted in and out of him. A thin trail of saliva dripped down the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth, struggle to escape past the gag that silenced him so much. The slick sensation of Oikawa massaging Iwaizumi’s precum over his head and using it as a slick lubricant to toy with him drove him almost wild with pleasure. He struggled, pulling his wrists against his bind as if there was any chance of him being able to get them off without Oikawa doing it for him. His muzzled purring of pleasure kept up in pace until he felt an incredible warm wave of pleasure completely envelop his entire body, like nothing he had ever felt before. His orgasm pulsated through his body, the small drops of cum that hit his chest felt like searing hot drops against his sensitive body as the rest hit the sheets below him. His body shook and his walls tightened around Oikawa’s cock. He could tell that he was close as Oikawa picked up the pace, fucking him harder and faster as his own movements pushed Oikawa right to his own orgasm. The warmth of Oikawa’s cum inside of him, he could tell he hadn’t used a condom, felt like the most pleasurable burning sensation inside of him.

 

Oikawa pulled out, Iwaizumi felt empty. Oikawa unhooked his wrists and slipped in the key to Iwaizumi’s handcuffs. His body collapsed in a heap on the bed immediately after he was freed, lying on his side and panting in exhaustion. Oikawa delicately untied the gag and blindfold from the back of Iwaizumi’s head. He kept his eyes closed and solely panted once the gag was removed. He winced as Oikawa spoke for the first time after pulling the earbuds out. He hadn’t adjusted to noise again yet.

“Iwa-chan! That was fun. Well, for me anyway. Did it feel good for you? I hope it felt good for you too.”

“Never again.”

“Was it that bad? Crap! Sorry you were tied up and couldn’t do anything about it.”

“No, never again am I going to let you do that to me without putting on a god damn condom first. Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to clean up? Fuck you that felt amazing and then you do that.”

“Sorry.” Oikawa giggled. He wasn’t in the slightest bit sorry. “Anyway, go shower if it’s that much of a problem. If you can walk that is.”

“Of course I can walk.”

“Go on then.”

“…”

“Iwa-chan?”

“Can you carry me, Oikawa?”

“You’re so adorably stubborn, Hajime. Of course I will. I guess you’re going in the tub and not the shower if your knees are weak. Do you need rose petals? Champagne? Bath bombs? Books?”

“I need to clean myself up. Now put me in there and get the hell out so I have some privacy.”

“I just fucked you and you’re asking for privacy when you’re naked! What more do you want in this relationship!?”

“Some god damn peace and quiet.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, this is the longest chapter so far in the fic at 1,666 words. That's a lot of orgasm denial.

“But Oikawa, wouldn’t orgasm denial just be… uncomfortable? Why would you get so excited over that?”

“Are you trying to tell me the only thing you like about sex with me is the orgasm? Not the mental aspect? The teasing? Come on Iwa-chan! You’re not that dumb. You know that’s not true.”

“I’m not dumb at all! I’m just saying, are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“I’m not dying. I’m not never seeing you again. We can do whatever the hell we want. Come on Iwa-chan don’t be so dramatic.”

“You’re the one talking about dying and stuff.”

“Okay, okay, you’re convinced. Let’s go! Oh master Iwa-chan, what Is your preferred way to tie me up?”

“I never said yes to roleplaying.”

“Have fun for once!”

“Okay, okay, get on your knees. Hands behind your back.”

 

Obediently, Oikawa found himself kneeling and clasping his hands together behind his back as instructed. He sat on his ankles rather than kneeling up solely for comfort, he just assumed that was what Iwaizumi wanted from him in the first place. As expected, Iwaizumi quickly bound Oikawa’s wrists together with a piece of cloth. It looked as if it was a blindfold that Oikawa had acquired, but Iwaizumi was just using it for a different purpose. He couldn’t complain. It least it wasn’t harsh or uncomfortable against his skin. Quite the opposite, it was a soft, satin piece gently rubbing against his wrists. It was probably for the best, after all, Oikawa would very likely be squirming his wrists and trying to break free soon anyway.

“So, what now?”

“Are you kidding me, Iwaizumi? What do you think orgasm denial is? Just do it. I’m tied up, come on.”

“What if I accidentally make you, you know… How can you stop it without killing the moment and saying you’re close? That ruins the domination thing.”

“You are overthinking this way, way too much.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Now is really not the time to try and be sentimental. Just do it, I’ll make sure that it’s fine.”

 

Casting doubts aside, Iwaizumi continued on a little nervously not really sure what he was doing, but he was at least going to try.  He used his hands to nudge Oikawa’s thighs until they were spread far enough apart for Iwaizumi to have a lot more room to work with as Oikawa knelt in front of him. He looked somewhat imposing with Iwaizumi now sitting down next to him, Oikawa’s upright body towering over him, but he knew he had full control over him and could do whatever it was that he pleased, even if he hadn’t thought of it yet. He wrapped his fingers around Oikawa’s erect cock, starting slowly at first stroking away and using his free hand to caress Oikawa’s thighs, riling him up so that he would be that little bit more in to it once he started going faster. It paid off, as the sound of Oikawa’s soft moaning filled the room as he picked up his pace.

“More!” Oikawa whimpered out. Iwaizumi listened very intently on every gentle sound that Oikawa let out. He had to make sure he could stop just as Oikawa was ready to blow. He kept doing exactly as he did before until he heard Oikawa’s breath hitching as he tried to keep mumbling out that he wanted more. Iwaizumi was certain he was close. He kept going until he saw the ever familiar change in reaction as Oikawa went from close to edging before he stopped suddenly. Oikawa’s breathed quicker than usual as he looked down at Iwaizumi. He was only realising now what he had gotten himself in to, and he was loving it.

 

Iwaizumi changed things up a little bit. Haphazardly using his spit as lube, Iwaizumi slid a finger inside of Oikawa’s hole with his free hand, catching him off guard and drawing out a few whines as he moved it around inside of him. He added another, teasing around until he got the reaction he desired, Oikawa shuffling on the spot and whimpering with pleasure as Iwaizumi massaged his prostate. He went back to stroking Oikawa’s cock as he had before. With Oikawa acting so much more violently with pleasure it would be far more obvious for Iwaizumi to notice when he was close. He was a genius in his eyes. The side effect of doing it was that it took far, far less time for Oikawa to get close to his orgasm, having to let go of his cock again in only a minute or so after he had added the extra wave of pleasure through Oikawa’s body. He kept it up, stopping and starting over and over again. Oikawa’s reactions every time Iwaizumi stopped grew more and more intense, starting with just catching his breath as Iwaizumi went back to toying with him, eventually reaching upset and disappointed groans of need. Iwaizumi had lost track of how many times he had edged Oikawa. 10? 15? He couldn’t be too sure, all he knew was that Oikawa was growing pathetically weak to him.

“Please, Hajime.” Iwaizumi perked up as he heard Oikawa speak. “Please let me cum.”

“You’re the one who asked me to do this. You’re not trying to back out now, are you?” Iwaizumi smirked as he effortlessly played the dominant role in their relationship as he so usually would, but typically, Oikawa would never be this submissive.

“That was enough! No more. I’m begging you, Hajime. Please.” Oikawa struggled to stutter out the words with Iwaizumi not faltering in teasing Oikawa as he tried to speak to him.

“Okay.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much Hajime. Thank you.” His words were desperate in his thanks. Iwaizumi kept going, picking up his pace as Oikawa began shouting with pleasure at the top of his lungs, ‘yes, yes!” as he drew closer and closer to Iwaizumi finally letting him orgasm. He felt his body tense up with pleasure as he had so many times before, anticipating his release after so much teasing, only to hear all of a sudden:

“I lied.” Oikawa groaned in response, louder than he had done so far. It was true that he had signed himself up for this, but he hadn’t anticipated Iwaizumi being so cruel to him. He enjoyed it so much. Oikawa returned to begging and pleading with Iwaizumi.

“No more. It hurts. I’ll do anything you want. Please. Please please please please let me cum, Hajime!”

“Anything?”

“Yes, yes, anything!”

“Hmm, nope.” Iwaizumi glanced at the clock. He wondered how long he could go on for before his wrists started to get tired. He figured it was time to challenge himself. Ten more minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty. He had switched to using actual lubricant on both Oikawa’s cock and his ass knowing after so long, he wouldn’t want to be hurting him. Of course, the slickness only made Oikawa feel even more pleasurable until Iwaizumi would deny him yet again.  Oikawa was lasting less and less time, his cock growing so sensitive to every touch. Iwaizumi would have to wait longer and longer between edging Oikawa to let him cool down so he wouldn’t immediately blow as soon as he touched him. Oikawa had tried to hide the fact that he was close so that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to pick up on it, but it just felt too good for him to convincingly hide every time he was brought to the plateau just before his orgasm. It was the most mind-blowingly cruel pleasure he could have ever anticipated. He wanted it to end, and yet wanted Iwaizumi to never stop.

 

Eventually, Oikawa’s moaning and whining and whimpering, so desperate for release became too indistinguishable from his sounds just before orgasm. It was like every time Iwaizumi ran his hand down his shaft, it felt like he had climaxed, and yet he hadn’t been allowed to release. It only happened by accident once Oikawa had been so overridden with pleasure that he looked like he was having one long, extended orgasm. The reaction when he was finally pushed over his limit wasn’t what Iwaizumi was expecting at all. Oikawa was practically stunned silent, his mouth slammed shut as his eyes widened breathing quickly and heavily through his nose as aggressive whimpers tried to escape his closed mouth. His cumshot was a mess, going all over the place: down Iwaizumi’s hand, trickling down the underside of his cock, shooting forward and hitting Iwaizumi, some of it on to the sheets, it helped that it came out thinner and so much more of it than usual. Iwaizumi somewhat wished he was sucking his cock as he came so he could catch it all. Still, his missed opportunity was something for another day. Iwaizumi stopped and Oikawa cooled down, collapsing backwards in exhausting and pinning his own wrists down with his back on the bed. He panted heavily, Iwaizumi briefly fearing him passing out from hyperventilation as he lay motionless and breathing quickly on the bed, until he finally calmed down and returned back to his usual, energetic self, only without the desire to move from his spot.

 

“How long were you going to keep doing that!?”

“I dunno. Until I got bored. Probably never. You are so cute when you’re needy.”

“’I’m doing it to you next time so you know how it feels!”

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?”

“Okay.”

“It’s not the same if you ask me!”

“You asked me to do it to you.”

“Shut up! Let me be dominant for once!”

“But you’re so cute when you’re submissive.”

“Stop it.”

“Adorable, beautiful, perfect little Tooru.”

“I said stop it!”

“You know, I’m still hard.”

“Well poor you. Now untie me.”

“I could… but I’m still turned on.”

“Untie me damnit!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To add to the last chapter's note, this is the second longest one so far at 1490... Can you tell I like this kink yet?

“You’re so intuitive Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi looked at him perplexed. Had he said something clever? He didn’t think so.

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t get anything past you. How did you know I was saying all these things to make you want me to do them to you? I really, really want to do this to you, Iwaizumi. I have so many ideas that we’d have to do it a few times just so I could try them all. I love being dominant over you, Iwa-chan. Let me do it! Let me do it for our anniversary.”

“Well yeah, why else would I talk about doing things to me if I didn’t want you to?” Iwaizumi played along. He was just humouring Oikawa at first but he couldn’t deny that the idea of having Oikawa dominate and tease him was more than a pleasurable thought to him.

“Alright Iwa-chan! Time to be experimental. How should I tie you up? Hmm…” Oikawa looked on for a moment, analysing the bedroom and dipping in to his plastic bag full of the toys and binding equipment he had gotten his hands on. He wanted to make sure this was a really, really pleasurable experience. He just wasn’t sure how to do it at first, until eventually a lightbulb went off in his head. “I got it! Lie down on your back for me.”

 

Oikawa wasted no time at all. He pushed both of Iwaizumi’s legs towards him, his knees pointing to the air, and then grabbed each of Iwaizumi’s wrists and tied them to his ankles so the only movement he could make was with his knees. Oikawa of course took full advantage of that, pushing them aside so he had room to slither between Iwaizumi’s legs, resting on his stomach and idly playing with Iwaizumi’s cock with his hand.

“Regretting it yet? Giving me so much power over you? Go on, try and untie yourself. Even though you’re the biggest, strongest Iwa-chan that I know, you’re totally under my power. Nice, isn’t it?”

“Like I’m going to regret this.”

“We’ll see about that.” Oikawa propped up Iwaizumi’s dick at the base, holding it in his hand as he brought his lips down to his head, slowly and so teasingly wrapping them around his tip. He flicked his tongue around, focusing solely on Iwaizumi’s sensitive tip, his frenulum and then moved on to taking more and more of Iwaizumi in, inch by inch until he had to let go of his cock with his hand just so he had more to swallow. Once he got in to it, he stopped caring about taking it slowly. He just wanted to see how many times he could edge Iwaizumi until he eventually blew his load by accident or he started begging him for release like Oikawa so desperately wanted. He slowly eased in two fingers to Iwaizumi’s hole, not bothering with lubricant knowing he didn’t want to do anything other than barely move the tip of his fingers to massage Iwaizumi’s prostate. Quite frankly, he didn’t need any to get away with doing that, and it would add so much more pleasure to Iwaizumi’s ordeal, and make it so much easier for him to be edged and toyed with. Oikawa was only concerned about how easy it would be to edge Iwaizumi given he wasn’t the loudest person in the bedroom. He looked for his usual body language if he couldn’t notice any sort of sounds: his fingers and toes clasping whatever they could find, his back arching upwards, biting his lip, plus Oikawa had tied him up using tape so the squeaking sounds it made when Iwaizumi struggled against it would be a dead giveaway. Plus, if he tried to pull off when Iwaizumi was edging, it would just be one extra stroke of his cock for a half second that might push him over his limit, he would have to just sit there, teasing Iwaizumi with his cock in his mouth until he was settled down enough for Oikawa to return to bobbing his head up and down on his dick. It was a lot of thinking for sex. A lot more than he was used to.

 

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi warned Oikawa that he was close the first time. He did exactly as he had planned to, holding still over Iwaizumi’s cock until he was less close to his orgasm, but it caught Oikawa off guard. He wouldn’t be telling him that he was close for very much longer. Unsurprisingly however, after edging for the first time, they’d be a lot closer between each other from there on in. Iwaizumi was lasting less and less time, Oikawa learning all the signals of Iwaizumi being close without him having to say a word, to the point where Oikawa was sitting there for a whole minute, breathing through his nose as he had Iwaizumi’s entire cock deepthroated and waiting for him to settle down, needing longer and longer to cool down with each denial of his orgasm. Iwaizumi started getting more and more vocal as time went on, breaking silence to groaning and moaning every time he got close to a more defeated whimpering at every edge the longer it went on. Oikawa loved seeing his boyfriend so broken. He only wanted to have him beg before he let him orgasm. It was a simple ask, he just wasn’t sure how long it would take to get Iwaizumi to that point.

 

The answer came very soon as Iwaizumi broke his speaking silence (of course, there was no way he would be completely silent with Oikawa so skilfully working his cock with his tongue) to plead with him.

“Tooru.”

“Yes~”

“Please let me cum. I’m desperate.”

“You’re desperate? You’re desperate to feel my hot tongue caressing the tip of your cock until you’re a squirming shaking mess and your cum fills the back of my throat so much that I don’t even need to swallow it, and it’s just dripping down the back of my throat, filled with your seed, Iwaizumi? Are you desperate for that?”  Oikawa loved dirty talking to make things worse for Iwaizumi.

“Yes! Please Tooru.”

“Oh, I don’t think that saying please is enough for me.”

“What?”

“Beg me for it. Beg me, Iwa-chan.”

“I beg you.”

“Louder.”

“I’m begging you!”

“Louder~”

“Please Tooru! I’m begging you! Let me cum!”

“Good.”

 

Oikawa seized the opportunity. Sure, he had told Iwaizumi that he wouldn’t edge him anymore, but he still wanted to go as slowly as possible until he was forced to blow after so many teasing strokes of his tongue against his cock. Oikawa kept up a slow, sensual pace teasing his cock and still teasing Iwaizumi’s hole as he had done so the whole time up until now. He alternated pressing each of his fingers against his prostate, each time dragging a loud groan of pleasure out of Iwaizumi. He didn’t even need to move it anymore, just gently press an Iwaizumi was a mess at his hands. He slowly worked Iwaizumi’s shaft, skipping out on any tongue work and letting his lips do everything for him. That way when Iwaizumi was finally at his breaking point he could add it on to make things even more wildly pleasurable for him.  He didn’t need very long to do that, Iwaizumi was calling out Oikawa’s name before long, louder and faster as he drew closer and closer, Oikawa doing exactly as planned and picking up his pace and working his tongue against Iwaizumi’s tip and stroking his insides quicker and rougher as Iwaizumi was finally about to have the release he so desperately craved. His back forcefully arched upwards, his groans reaching their loudest and his head slamming against the pillows underneath him. His cum filled Oikawa’s mouth, after so much teasing there was so much more of it, spilling out down the sides of Oikawa’s mouth and down his shaft as he kept sucking his cock as he came. Iwaizumi’s animalistic response overtook him, the tape binding his wrists even snapping on one side, freeing his hand as he reacted so violently with pleasure from his orgasm rippling through his body.

 

Oikawa eventually stopped, lapping up any of Iwaizumi’s cum that had trickled down his cock, making sure to swallow every last drop. Iwaizumi groaned and panted as Oikawa cut his other wrist free with scissors from the bedside table. Iwaizumi’s legs immediately collapsed and flattened once they were no longer bound to his wrists. Oikawa climbed on top of him, nuzzling against his chest before softly speaking to him.

“You’re so adorable when you’re begging me just because I play with your cock and your ass. Just remember. Even if you’re stronger than me, I’ll always have this power over you, Hajime.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of publishing, this is 2 words shorter than the longest chapter so far. I have a feeling once I get to the even kinkier stuff that that record will get surpassed a few times. Boy am I ready for those 2,000 word smut chapters!

“Iwa-chan, I thought of something… How do you actually plan to set that up? It’s a little bit of a logistical problem.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ll still be touching the floor if you hang me from a bat attached to a doorway by my wrists. I’m not short y’know.”  
“Okay, let me think about this.” Iwaizumi paused momentarily, looking deep in thought. Eventually, it all clicked in his head and he shepherded Oikawa to stand up, not even bothering to explain everything in full, solely telling him to get up and move. Iwaizumi grabbed a roll of duct tape as Oikawa stood on confused in a wide open doorway. He at least tried to break the awkward silence.  
“Do you even use this?”  
“What, that? Of course I do. It’s for pull-ups. How else do you think I keep myself so buff?”  
“Jacking off so much?”  
“I don’t need to do that. I have your face for that.” Oikawa’s attempt at playful banter had backfired on him. “Anyway, hold still.”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the waist, hoisting him up until his legs were wrapped around his waist, holding him up with one hand. It was an extremely awkward position given the pair were naked and on the verge of doing whatever they had in mind, but it was a necessary one to go through with the idea Iwaizumi had had in the spur of the moment. He didn’t want to kill the moment, but he didn’t really think this through. Iwaizumi was trying to manoeuvre Oikawa’s arms in to some position with one hand, leading to much whining from Oikawa’s end.  
“Why don’t you just tell me what you’re doing!? Come on. Stop killing the mood. Let’s get this over with.”  
“Okay, okay, so you’re too tall to hold you by your wrists, so just, wrap the inside of your elbow over the bar, okay?”  
“Okay. Geez, why didn’t you just say that at first?” Once Oikawa had done as told, Iwaizumi ran somewhat wild with the roll of tap, over-zealously unrolling it over Oikawa’s forearms until he was completely fastened in place. It was a somewhat odd position for him to be hanging in. There was little room for Oikawa to move his head, his position forcing him to rest it against his upper arms as he hung by his forearms, still clinging on to Iwaizumi with his legs around his waist. Obviously, they couldn’t do much from that position, so Iwaizumi had to let Oikawa down ever so slowly. After all, they didn’t want to turn it in to some sort of horror story with Oikawa dislocating both of his shoulders. It was an anniversary, not a wish to spend the day in the hospital. Just as Iwaizumi had planned, Oikawa was ever so slightly hanging off the ground, having to stay on his tiptoes to keep himself on the ground. Iwaizumi was already thinking about how he would make Oikawa squirm so that he couldn’t keep his knees straight and his entire body weight would be pressing down against his cock. That, however, would have to come after foreplay.

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees, resting at a perfect level with Oikawa’s erect cock pointing outwards towards him. Oikawa bit his lip in anticipation as he looked down at Iwaizumi below him, only to let loose a soft sigh of pleasure as Iwaizumi took his dick in. It was a lot more enjoyable than usual being able to look up and meet Oikawa’s eyes, seeing him bound above him, or to be able to look down and see Oikawa struggling to keep himself to the floor as his knees weakened at the work of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Oikawa was distracted from the strain on his arms, admittedly, it was somewhat uncomfortable, but not enough to stop him from being completely distracted and focused on Iwaizumi, unable to do anything but take whatever he would so gladly do to him. 

Iwaizumi took the opportunity to quickly duck between Oikawa’s legs and swap sides, now facing him from behind. He pressed a hand to each of Oikawa’s cheeks, spreading them apart and leaving his entrance in perfect view. Iwaizumi didn’t want to fuck him just yet, so he decided to make the best use he could of Oikawa being tied up: teasing him. He brought his tongue ran a teasing trail from Oikawa’s taint and up to his hole before sloppily eating ass, making extra sure he was as rough and messy and hasty as was possible with just his tongue. Oikawa was whimpering with pleasure and expectation, so desperate for the warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth against his cock again, as he teased his ass, but instead he was just forced to groan and whine in pleasure as Iwaizumi riled him up until his ass was needing to be fucked.

Iwaizumi spent a moment to leave Oikawa hanging by his arms so that he could go and grab a condom and lubricant. He could go as slowly as he wanted and do whatever he wanted, but Oikawa would never be able to move. He could have slipped a vibrator inside of him and left him there for hours if he wanted to, but Iwaizumi was so eager to fuck Oikawa after teasing him so long. After all, the more he worked up Oikawa, and the louder he got, the more he just wanted to keep pleasing him until he was a shaking mess. He quickly returned, already having put on the condom and already lubed up his dick, not bothering to clean up his fingers that were still slick, instead using them to toy with Oikawa’s ass so that he could take his cock. First one, then two, and then even three fingers until Oikawa was already moaning before Iwaizumi had even put it in. Oikawa’s face looked so needy as Iwaizumi stood before him, grabbing him by the hips as he had before, hoisting Oikawa’s legs off the ground and spreading them as widely as he could. Iwaizumi teased his cock inside of Oikawa, lowering him gently on top of it until Iwaizumi was no longer holding him up by the waist, all of Oikawa’s body weight pressing down on Iwaizumi’s cock as he wrapped his legs around his waist to try and gain some sort of support. Iwaizumi grabbed each of Oikawa’s thighs, spreading them out again, wanting him to be wide open for Iwaizumi to use instead of clinging on to him. Sure, it was more romantic, but he wanted to be dominant when he had full control over his boyfriend. He very suddenly picked up his pace, thrusting in to Oikawa so naturally deeply with every thrust taking Iwaizumi’s cock down to the hilt, he had no choice when Iwaizumi’s waist replaced Oikawa’s lower body for support. Each rough thrust made Oikawa louder and louder, more desperate for Iwaizumi to play with his cock too, but Iwaizumi wasn’t having it. He had other plans in mind. He kept up his pace until he felt himself edging, tightening his grip around Oikawa’s thighs and pulling him in closer as he slammed his cock inside of Oikawa, struggling to stay standing as he came inside of Oikawa.

Again, he lowered Oikawa’s legs slowly, his cock slipping out as he teased him down until Oikawa was once again barely standing on his tiptoes as he hung from the improvised bondage position, although this time Oikawa’s body was a lot more limp and beaten looking from Iwaizumi fucking any strength out of him for struggling. What wasn’t limp about Oikawa was his dick, still fully erect and dripping with precum. Iwaizumi had left him completely untouched as he fucked him. How cruel. He thought it would be fun to finish him off in a way that would make full use of Oikawa’s precarious position. Iwaizumi slipped two fingers inside of Oikawa’s hole, a far cry from the fullness of his cock inside of him, but satisfying nonetheless. He twirled and scissor them around inside of him, then used his free hand to grab Oikawa’s cock and start pumping away at it, wasting no time for teasing and only wanting to see Oikawa blow his load as quickly as he could. After being fucked and fingered afterwards, Iwaizumi got what he wanted, Oikawa lasting hardly any time at all before his body went warm, his toes sprawled out on the floor and his knees pushing together as he came. Iwaizumi ignored the hot load of Oikawa’s cum dripping down his hand, not stopping and watching as Oikawa hung, unable to do anything about Iwaizumi overstimulating him. His legs failed about and his moans changed to whimpers and begs as he over and over told Iwaizumi to stop. Admittedly, Iwaizumi just wanted to see Oikawa unable to keep his feet planted on the ground, pleasing him as he hung with only his arms as a point of contact. That, and Iwaizumi’s hands teasing Oikawa when he was at his most sensitive. Eventually, he had to stop. His resolve couldn’t take Oikawa whimpering and begging for too long. He was too cute to say no to.

“Stop taking advantage of me when I’m tied up!”  
“That’s the point isn’t it?”  
“Shut up! Now how are you going to untie me?”  
“Good question.”  
“Do what you did to put me up I guess? Go get scissors to cut off all this tape.”  
“I could leave you here with tape over your mouth. Peace and quiet. How nice.”  
“You wouldn’t be that mean to me! Actually, you probably would. But don’t!”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll let you down.”  
“You could never let me down, Iwa-chan.”  
“Forget I said anything. That bad pun deserves you being hung here for a bit. Call me when you’re ready to apologize.”  
“I’m sorry!”

Return to Chapter 31 or Chapter 32 to take a different route. Return to Chapter 1 to start a new route.


	40. Chapter 40

“Leave me unable to move?”

“Exactly, Iwa-chan! I can do whatever I want to you if you can’t move and you can’t fight back, not that you’d want me to. If anything, you’d just be begging me to do more.”

“If you think it’s a good idea, let’s go for it.”

 

Oikawa dipped in to the bag of tricks he had hidden from Iwaizumi just for today, delving in to the mix of whatever he could ever possibly need. He had no idea how the hell he was going to do this, but he was going to make it happen. His hand resurfaced from rummaging around with the binding bar he had planned to use at first, setting up the first stage of holding Iwaizumi down.

“Get on your knees, Iwa-chan.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?” Oikawa scowled. Iwaizumi knew to be obedient at that point. When Oikawa wanted to do something, it was best to just let him do it and not try and bug him about what it was he was doing. Oikawa put the bar down, sliding it under Iwaizumi’s shins and then clipping his ankles in place with the cuffs that were attached to it.

“Try it out.”

“I can’t move.”

“Try it out! You didn’t even do anything.” Oikawa didn’t seem at all satisfied until Iwaizumi was wiggling his ankles against its bind and not doing anything. He was locked in place. Good. Now came the more difficult part, improvisation. With two strips of cloth that seemed to be designed solely for this purpose, and with Iwaizumi unable to move his legs, Oikawa went to work. He leaned Iwaizumi forward, then grabbed his left wrist and pulling it towards the bar and using one cloth to tie a pretty little knot to attach his arm to it. In the process, he forced Iwaizumi’s face in to the bed, arching his back and pointing his ass up in to the air just begging to be used. He followed suit with Iwaizumi’s right hand, binding it to his already bound ankles and wrist until Iwaizumi could do absolutely nothing but move his hips. That was really the only kind of movement Oikawa would need from him anyway. Iwaizumi was a pretty sight with his wrists and ankles tied to one bar, ass up and face down. Oikawa couldn’t wait to take advantage of it.

 

“So, Iwa-chan. Now that you can’t move, what do you want me to do to you first?”

“You are going to do the exact opposite of what I tell you.”

“What? No way.”

“You’re such a sadist. Don’t lie to me. It’s not like I can do anything for catching you lying.”

“What do you want me to do, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, although it’s not like it could be seen with his face pressed in to the pillows.

“Just do whatever makes you happy. There.”

“Spoilsport.” Oikawa didn’t like Iwaizumi catching on to his plans. He didn’t even say anything and Iwaizumi could read him like a book. He wanted to make extra sure to mess with Iwaizumi to retaliate. He couldn’t help himself from being playfully dominant with Iwaizumi so precariously bound.

 

The best course of action when Iwaizumi can’t touch himself would easily be for Oikawa to tease him until he’s desperate. With Iwaizumi’s unusual positioning, Oikawa had one way that stood out far better than the rest for riling up Iwaizumi. He knelt in front of Iwaizumi, bringing himself closer to Iwaizumi’s ass until he was just barely close enough to tease his hole with his tongue. He could go on as long as he wanted to, getting more in to it and placing each of his hands around Iwaizumi’s hips, gently pulling him in closer towards him so he could pressure him more, teasing and massaging his ass until Iwaizumi was starting to feel uncomfortable in how much he wanted more from Oikawa. He didn’t want to admit it, but Oikawa had infinite patience and could have kept going for literal hours. He would have too if Iwaizumi didn’t tell him to fuck him.

“Put it in.”

“Hmm? Are you excited, Hajime?”

“Fuck me, Tooru!”

“So excited. I knew it. Do you think you deserve it yet? I haven’t even been toying with you much.”

“Yes! Do it already!”

“How desperate.” Oikawa went back to so eagerly eating ass. He stopped once Iwaizumi aggressively snapped at him. He really was desperate. Oikawa loved how weak Iwaizumi got when he was teased, though he didn’t think it would be amplified so much by Iwaizumi not being able to move.

 

Oikawa massaged a palm-full of lubricant over his cock, stiff and dripping with a thin trail of precum in excitement just from teasing Iwaizumi. It was never clearer that he got off to being dominant. Thinking his tongue had done enough to prepare Iwaizumi, and he was need enough anyway, he wasted no time positioning his tip against Iwaizumi’s hole and effortlessly gliding it in until his entire length had sank in to Iwaizumi. It was hard to hear with how muffled he was against the pillows, but Iwaizumi was _very_ excited. Fervent moaning escaped his lips as he wanted Oikawa to fuck him harder. Instead of doing so, he opted for taking Iwaizumi’s cock in one hand and weakly stroking it with teasingly slow strokes. With Iwaizumi held firmly in place, it’s not like Oikawa needed to hold on to his hips to ride him. Every time Oikawa thrusted deeply, Iwaizumi didn’t even slightly move in response. He couldn’t. It let him go just that little bit deeper inside of Iwaizumi, enough to make him wild, the muffling of his moans no longer seeming relevant as they picked up enough volume to be easily heard despite it. Iwaizumi was desperate for more and yet he was already at his limit. Oikawa however had plenty left in the tank, so when he felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s cum dripping down the back of his hand, he didn’t hesitate in letting go to focus on picking up his pace and riding Iwaizumi harder. Of course, Iwaizumi was still sensitive, so every single thrust of Oikawa’s cock against him only made him groan louder and louder with pleasure until he felt like his world was going black around him. Oikawa enjoyed the dominance over Iwaizumi far too much. When he knew that Iwaizumi was ready to stop at any moment, but he kept going, it excited him. So much so that it pushed him on to his edge far faster than he had hoped. Still, he wanted to make the best of a good opportunity, pulling out just as he was about to blow and shooting his load down the curve of Iwaizumi’s spine, dousing his back in his hot cum. Iwaizumi groaned in dissatisfaction. It would be a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) to clean.

 

“Untie me. This thing is hurting my shoulders.”

“There’s a vibrator in the bag.”

“Untie me.”

“I could put it inside of you.”

“Untie me, Tooru.”

“Leave you there…”

“I will literally break my way out of this and beat you if you do not untie me at this very moment.” Oikawa took a moment to consider. Iwaizumi probably wasn’t trying to make himself sound strong. The binding bar was made of rather cheap looking plastic.

“I’ll untie one hand and give you the key for your ankles. Have fun.”

“Why are you making me do the work?”

“Because I want to clean up and you’ll take the bathroom before I do if I untie you all by myself.”

“Smartass Oikawa.”

“Genius Oikawa, thank you very much!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	41. Chapter 41

“I’m not going to deny that eager look on your face, Oikawa. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look that excited when you aren’t playing volleyball. And to think you’re doing it over something like this. Such a pervert, Oikawa.”

“I am not a perv!” Iwaizumi tilted his head and stared at him almost in disapproval. “Okay, I am. But so are you and that’s why it’s fun!”

“Yeah, yeah. Find a way to tie me up to do whatever you’ve got planned. If you want to make me ‘your personal toy’ you better have something good in mind so I’m not bored waiting for you to get off.”

“Oh please, you’re telling me how in to it I am and you’re expecting you to blow first?”

“I don’t know what you have planned.”

“There’s no way that I’m coming first. Oh no.” Oikawa reached for the ever convenient roll of duct tape from the bag, holding Iwaizumi’s hands above his head and binding them at the wrists, and then the headboard to keep him in place. Still, he didn’t want Iwaizumi to lash out uncontrollably later on, so he went a little further. First tying up around his ankles, and then his knees, rendering him completely immobile and unable to do anything other than flail about on the spot like a stranded fish. That would help with what Oikawa had planned though.

 

Oikawa dived back in to the bag, pulling out a rather small looking buttplug with a little bump on one side, its sole purpose to please Iwaizumi’s p-spot every time his insides tightened around it. Oikawa couldn’t wait to put it in, let alone do things to Iwaizumi with it in. He was admittedly a little _too_ excitable about dominating Iwaizumi. It couldn’t be helped, Iwaizumi was practically a treasure in Oikawa’s eyes. He wanted full control over him. With the help of a little lubricant, he slid in the small toy inside of Iwaizumi, groaning slightly as he adjusted to the fullness inside of him. Oikawa, however, wasted no time unravelling a condom over Iwaizumi’s cock and lubing it up. Iwaizumi caught on to what Oikawa wanted to do, smirking in delight as he anticipated the very attractive sight he would see in front of him. It would be like his own personal show, or at least until Oikawa got to the part he wanted. Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi’s lap, holding the base of his cock firmly so that he could easily sit down on it. He brought himself closer and closer until he eventually sank down on Iwaizumi’s cock, taking it down to the hilt, sitting there, enjoying it and adjusting to it for a moment before raising his voice at Iwaizumi.

“So, how long do you think it’ll take? How many times will you cum first?”

“Until what?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“I want to blow hands free, just from your cock inside of me. I wonder how many times you’ll cum before it happens. I wonder how many of them it’ll take for you to start begging me to stop because you’re so sensitive. Not that I’ll care, you’ll be feeling great and I just want to get what I want and I’ll stop then.”

“You’re so desperate to use me though. I bet you won’t even finish me before you blow.”

“Will not!”

“Will to.”

“Shut up!” Oikawa pouted before replacing it with a smirk, knowing he didn’t care what Iwaizumi said because he could toy with him.  He started bouncing his hips up and down against Iwaizumi’s cock. Oikawa was finding it hard to resist the urge to touch himself as he rode Iwaizumi. It felt so good and his cock was desperate for attention, but then he would never last long enough to turn Iwaizumi in to a begging mess. It helped that Iwaizumi had a toy inside of him, because Oikawa only had to ride his cock for a few minutes before Iwaizumi came. The usual response to blowing his load followed, his back arching, his moaning getting broken and stuttered, curling his fingers and toes, but Oikawa didn’t stop. He kept going, focusing on himself (well, mostly, he did focus on how amazing Iwaizumi looked underneath him to help himself get off) and how he wanted to make himself blow just from Iwaizumi’s cock. He didn’t really care if Iwaizumi was too sensitive to think straight as Oikawa kept bouncing up and down on his cock. Iwaizumi’s insides constantly tightened and loosened against the toy inside of him, the little nub on his butt plug stimulating him exactly where it needed to to drive him wild. He had already lost control over himself and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Oikawa just kept happily riding away at his cock as he moaned and groaned, his body shaking with pleasure, until he felt a warm sensation pulsate through his entire body. He came a second time. It kept going for what felt like an eternity, Oikawa so eager to please himself and uncaring, not keeping track of how many times he forced Iwaizumi to the point of orgasm.

 

Eventually, Iwaizumi was begging. He couldn’t even feel his orgasm anymore. His cock was too sensitive. It just felt like one long, extended orgasm that Oikawa was never faltering in exploiting. He had to beg and plead with Oikawa to slow down and to stop. It was too much for him. He felt like he could pass out at any moment, unable to catch his breath and regain his composure. Oikawa didn’t listen, he was too entranced in rhythmically bucking his hips on Iwaizumi’s cock. He wanted to drown everything out. He could feel himself getting close to his goal and didn’t want to distract himself from it. After all, half of getting his orgasm just from being fucked was the mental aspect. He never lost track of his constant, perfectly timed pace, the only change being the volume of his moans, although with both boys minds on a completely blank slate and unable to focus on the pleasure they were feeling, that didn’t really make a difference. A smirk spread across Oikawa’s face as he tried to fight back his moaning, his body feeling warm and trying to process the new sensation. His insides felt like they were being destroyed by Iwaizumi’s cock and yet every thrust on to it felt like it worked each and every one of Oikawa’s most pleasurable spots. His cock felt desperate to burst, one touch would have pushed him over his limit, until suddenly his moans were replaced with screams of pleasure, his cock spurting over Iwaizumi’s chest until he milked himself dry on Iwaizumi’s cock and he collapsed in exhaustion on top of him. He had done all the work after all. He deserved the break. He opened his eyes after a few moments of regaining his composure to see Iwaizumi laying still, eyes closed and breathing heavily underneath him.

 

“Shit. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chaaan?” Oikawa didn’t realise that he really was going just a little too far. Iwaizumi had passed out with exhaustion. Oh well, he wasn’t dead and both of them had felt incredible at the time. The least he could do was untie Iwaizumi, take his toy out and throw some blankets over him so they could snuggle and appreciate the joy of their post-sex glow.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 32**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	42. Chapter 42

“So feisty, Iwa-chan. I love it.”

“Act playful all you like. All you’re going to do is make things worse for yourself.”

“Oh come on, Iwa-chan. Do your worst. I can take it. Do it. Do it. Do it do it do it.”

“You know I’m going to make you regret that.”

“Please. There’s no way I’m going to regret it. Any situation where you use me like your own little toy is good. I want to be treated like Iwa-chan’s little slut. I don’t care if you make me in to a weak blubbering mess. I want you to reduce me to a moaning little fucktoy for you.”

“We’ll see if you think the same soon. Now get on your back so I can tie you up and make you wish you didn’t try and taunt me in to using you.”

 

Oikawa could barely hide his excitement. He could never tell if he enjoyed Iwaizumi being completely dominant over him, or completely dominating Iwaizumi more. Still, he was happy to take anything that Iwaizumi gave to him. Iwaizumi had a somewhat deft touch when it came to tying Oikawa up. He was surprised by how little trouble he had tying him up. He had settled for holding Oikawa’s arms to his side, completely gracelessly wrapping layer after layer of tape around his stomach, back and wrists to hold them firmly in place so that there was absolutely no chance of him ever being able to get them free by himself. Once Oikawa had no ability to fight back, he had focussed on his legs. Iwaizumi settled for something a little complicated, but oh so revealing: frog-tying Oikawa. His ankles were taped to his upper thighs on both sides, his knees pushed to the side leaving his cock and his hole perfectly exposed for Iwaizumi to do whatever he wanted to do. It was the opportunity of a lifetime for him to do whatever the hell he wanted to Oikawa. Hell, he could do as many different things to Oikawa as he wanted and because he was tied up and practically begging him to do multiple orgasm play, he’d have free reign to do it. The only issue was what he wanted to do.

 

“So, Oikawa. I have you here tied up and all the free time in the world, and I have this bag full of all the toys that you got for today. What do you think I could do with you? I’ve got one idea for you. How about I just leave you there. Tied up. No, that wouldn’t be enough for you, would it? I’ll let you have some fun with some vibrators and then I’ll leave you there with them for company while I go and do my usual morning errands. Does that sound fun? **(Chapter 43)**.”

“No Iwa-chan! Don’t just leave me here like that! Half the fun is seeing you acting so dominant.”

“Wouldn’t I be the most dominant by doing that to you? After all, you wanted to be used as my toy. I think I should get to show my full dominance over my toy by doing whatever the hell I want to do to it, hmm?”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is the point?”

“You making me cum over and over again by your own hands… Or mouth or whatever.”

“Oh, so you’re just needy for me to give you so much pleasure then? You can’t cope without me giving you pleasure? You need me to fuck your tight ass while I play with your cock? No, I wouldn’t be able to last seeing your adorable face in front of me shaking and squeaking with joy because he got to cum over and over like he wanted his master to do. **(Chapter 44)**.”

“Oh, so you’re my master now?”

“Well, I think when I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, and you’ll have to beg me to stop because there’s no way you’re getting out of this without my help, then yeah, I think I am your master.”

The smile was wiped off of Oikawa’s face. He had no idea what kind of dominant and aggressive sadist he had let out of Iwaizumi and given free rein to his body. He could only sit there and wait and find out what he was going to do to him. He had made the critical mistake of giving him too much power and too many options. Or at least, it seemed like a mistake. It could end up being the best thing Iwaizumi had ever done to him. He would only have to wait and find out.

 

A reminder of your options:

Oikawa left alone with vibrators in and/or on him + the aftermath **(Chapter 43)**

Iwaizumi gets dominant and gives Oikawa multiple orgasms **(Chapter 44)**


	43. Chapter 43

“Fine. I’ll let you do it, just make sure you do enough so I’m not sitting here bored. I don’t want to be tied up and gagged and not be able to do anything about the fact that I’m bored.”

“Gagged? I never mentioned that.”

“Well…”

“Well now I have to, don’t I? If you were expecting it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Damn it.”

 

Iwaizumi fiddled around with the heaps of plastic and latex in the bag Oikawa had pulled out minutes ago, investigating his options. He saw a few things that struck his fancy, or at least would please Oikawa, but he did have some doubts thanks to Oikawa whining about comfort.

“So… If you’re going to be tied up for a bit, what’s most comfortable for you?”

“Oh man that’s a good point. What if I need to itch? What if I need to go to the bathroom!?”

“Answer the damn question, Oikawa.”

“Just do something with my wrists so I can move around but not get free, if you get me.”

“I get you.”

Iwaizumi returned to the bag, pulling out handcuffs donned with padding for the purpose of comfort. Seeing as they were held together by a free-moving chain, he could easily give Oikawa the room to twist and turn but not be able to get away. He didn’t need to touch his legs, it’s not like Oikawa was co-ordinated enough with his feet to stop whatever Iwaizumi was going to do.

 

Once Iwaizumi had wrapped the handcuffs around the back of the headboard on the bed and cuffed Oikawa, free to move somewhat but still bound, Iwaizumi turned to the significantly more fun part.

“Stop right now, Iwa-chan! There is no way that is going inside me! Way too big. Way too big!”

“Calm down. I’m not sticking it inside you.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He had pulled out a wand vibrator and a funny looking attachment for it that Oikawa couldn’t quite understand the purpose of at first. It looked like a tube with a semi-circular cup attached to it. He plugged it in to the wall, and started fiddling around with the attachment. Once the curved part was firmly stuck down to the circular head of the vibrator, Iwaizumi began rubbing lubricant inside of the tube with two fingers. Oikawa’s eyes widened. He realised exactly what it was meant to be.

“You know those are supposed to be used for jacking off, right?” It was a masturbation sleeve. Oikawa couldn’t tell from a distance until he saw all the bumps and textures inside of it from closer up once Iwaizumi effortlessly slid it down to the hilt, covering most of his cock, only barely the tip of his head poking out at the open end. He couldn’t help being above-average sized.

“Or I can use it to hold the vibrator at your cock for an hour without my holding your hand along the way while you get off. Besides, look at it. It’s an attachment for dicks on a toy designed for not-dicks. It can have more than one use you know. When have you ever had a vibrator that covers your whole cock? Never. Exactly. Now shut up.”

“What are you waiting for then!? Turn it on.”

“Not yet.” Iwaizumi returned to the bag. A three pack of egg vibrators. It crossed his mind where the hell Oikawa had gotten all of this from, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Two of them were used with the help of a little bit of tape to hold them against Oikawa’s sensitive nipples. The other was slid with some lubricant inside of Oikawa’s ass and nestled against his prostate. This was going to be fun.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to use a proper ball-gag. He liked the DIY look of his little set up. He thought he would do something a little bit kinkier. Tape.

“Ready, Oikawa?” Oikawa excitedly nodded back to him, now unable to speak. Iwaizumi started with the pair of egg vibrators, teasing him a little with the gentle stimulation, tickling him but making him giggle in excitement. Then he turned to the one inside of his ass, replacing weak giggles with surprised, muffled moans as it pulsated inside of him. Still, they were only the tiniest of joys compared to the power of the vibrator held at his cock. They both knew that Oikawa was in for a good time when Iwaizumi set it to its weakest setting and Oikawa’s knees immediately slammed together and his moans were far more excitable than before. Iwaizumi skipped the other settings and pushed it straight up to its maximum. Oikawa reacted somewhat violently, immediately curling up his legs and rolling on to his side, as if he was trying to take it off with his thighs. He couldn’t believe how powerful it was. For somebody so inexperienced, it was overwhelming, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He could just sit and take it until Iwaizumi was ready to stop. Iwaizumi just laughed at him before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Oikawa didn’t last long at all. Even if he could hardly focus on the comparatively weak vibrations everywhere but his cock, they still played their part. The pleasure was practically indescribable the first time he came. He couldn’t compare anything to it. It didn’t help that the tightest part of the sleeve over his cock was just around the base of his head, exactly where he was his most sensitive. His cum trickled down the sleeve, the power of the vibrations stopping it from properly shooting out. He could barely handle the toy when he hadn’t even done anything, let alone when his cock was even more sensitive just after orgasm. Once again, his entire body shook, his arms strongly pulling against their binds to no avail and again trying to nudge the toy off of his cock, even more frantically than before, but he couldn’t. He felt like after a while he had adjusted to the feeling, only to have a second, even more powerful orgasm ripple through his body. His lower body was already becoming a mess of the excess lube and cum and precum that had come out from the top of the sleeve and trickled down to the base of his cock, down his taint or his thighs and dripping off on to the bed. He was a mess. Iwaizumi was in for quite the sight when he came back. Oikawa glanced to the clock, only to see Iwaizumi had turned it away from him. How torturous. He had no idea how long he was lying there for, how much longer Iwaizumi would wait. He was stuck in an endless cycle of desperation for no more pleasure, forced orgasms and loud whimpers and moans trying their hardest to get past the tape over his mouth, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Iwaizumi showed up after a good twenty minutes or so, or what felt like an eternity for Oikawa. Oikawa was lying almost completely still, shaking a little and constantly emitting a weak whimpering sound. His cock, the outside of the sleeve and everything below had a sheen of wetness on them from the constant orgasms Oikawa was enduring. He had given up fighting against it, practically broken, maybe just too exhausted to do anything other than take it. It was a weird trance of bliss that Oikawa was fighting against, yet loved and could have happily stayed in for hours. Iwaizumi sat down next to him and pulled the tape off his mouth, not touching anything else on him.

“Hey there, how’re you holding up?” Oikawa just stared at him, his eyes looking weak and half shut. “Want me to stop it?” He nodded faintly in response. Iwaizumi only smirked maliciously at him. “Well, okay, I’ll stop it, but you’re going to suck my cock first, then I’ll stop, you can do that right? I’m sure you can.”

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face, then rolled him over to his side, his face resting up against Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi expected to have to do most of the work for him, but instead, Oikawa eagerly took his entire length in, not waiting around in deepthroating and excitedly bobbing up and down on it, working his tongue around his shaft and his head. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if he was just really desperate for release, or something about tying him up with vibrators for a while and making him blow his load over and over made him really, really good at giving head. He couldn’t complain it felt great.

“Swallow it all.” Iwaizumi grunted, grabbing the hair on the back of Oikawa’s head as he came. Oikawa obediently followed Iwaizumi’s orders, swallowing every last drop and not pulling off until Iwaizumi did it for him. “Good boy. I’ll let you free now.”

He unplugged the vibrator at the wall rather than just slowly turn it down. Oikawa’s body immediately stopped its weak shaking. He followed suit by pulling the toy out of his ass and then easing off the taped down vibrators on his nipples, tossing them aside and leaving Oikawa on the bed a somewhat broken looking man, but still an absurdly hot looking sight for Iwaizumi. He wished he could go a second round and fuck Oikawa when he was like this, but it would be fairest to just let him lie there and sleep off his exhaustion. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, stared at the vibrator and it’s attachment as he held it in his hand.

“How powerful is this thing?” He looked at Oikawa. He would be asleep for hours. “Only one way to find out.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 32, or Chapter 42**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exaggerating with how strong those wand vibrators are. It's almost fucking scary that you'd put something like that on your genitalia. Still good though. Everyone who can afford them should buy them.


	44. Chapter 44

“You are so fucking scary when you’re being dominant and I love it. Come on Iwa-chan. Let’s go at it. Do whatever the hell you want. I’m yours.”

“Good boy. Hold still so I can tie you up.”

Iwaizumi was enthusiastically sloppy as he taped Oikawa’s wrists to opposite ends of the headboard. He left his legs free of course, he would need to be able to move them around so that he could fuck Oikawa however he wanted while doing whatever he wanted. He was rushing, not wasting any time at all. All of the dirty talk had riled him up and he was just desperate to get going and see Oikawa shaking and moaning underneath him. At least with Oikawa tied up, he could act selfishly and do things the way that he wanted to, not caring about Oikawa, or at least acting like he didn’t care about Oikawa. He obviously didn’t want to hurt him (unless he asked), but he still wanted to be completely dominant over him, and if that involved going against Oikawa pleading with him to stop, then so be it.

 

“So, how many times do you want to cum before I fuck you? Don’t answer that. I’ll do it when I want. How should I start? Hmm. I have an idea. Let’s start simple and the more sensitive you are, the worse I’m going to do to you. That sounds fun.”

“Worse? You’re not going to hurt me are you?”

“You know what I mean. Stop ruining things while I’m trying to roleplay.”

“Oh, okay. _Worse!? Oh nooo._ ”

“Stick to volleyball. Acting’s not for you.”

“Whatever.”

Iwaizumi crossed his legs at Oikawa’s waist and hoisted his ass and thighs on to his lap, happily nesting his cock teasingly close to Oikawa’s hole, but that wasn’t what he wanted to do just yet. At first, he just took Oikawa’s cock in his hand at the base and started simple, teasing him with a handjob. At first, slow and steady as Oikawa couldn’t fight back the painfully slow strokes, then picking up faster and faster until Oikawa couldn’t hold himself back any more, shooting his load over his stomach. Iwaizumi kept going for a little longer than necessary, both to tease Oikawa for what was to come, but also to keep him hard. That was so he could slide on to his stomach and then switch from using his hand to his mouth on Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa shook, every stroke of Iwaizumi’s tongue against his tip and every caress of his lips against the base of his head feeling immense for his cock, still sensitive from orgasm. He could feel Oikawa’s legs tightening around his body as he sucked his cock, trying to do whatever he could to cope with the overwhelming pleasure, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t do anything to stop. He felt a small trickle of warmth at the back of this throat. What was left in the tank for Oikawa was shot in to his mouth as he came again. Iwaizumi never removed his lips from Oikawa’s dick, still bobbing his head away, only now slipping two fingers inside of him, not caring about lubricant, insisting on being rough instead. He searched around until he saw Oikawa’s back shoot upwards from the sudden sensation of his sensitive prostate being fingered. It didn’t help that Oikawa had just came twice and Iwaizumi wouldn’t stop toying with his cock. He kept going, Oikawa trying to mutter out some desperate cries to stop, only to be unable to form any coherent words, only moans and mewls coming out of his mouth as he tried. Iwaizumi couldn’t even tell if Oikawa was at orgasm or not. He wasn’t saying it, it didn’t seem possible to react any more violently, and there wasn’t anything left to shoot. He just kept going until he was bored of using Oikawa’s cock, however many times Oikawa had been brought to his orgasm being irrelevant.

 

He pulled off, Oikawa exhausted and spent and not bothering to struggle at all once he had stopped. He just lay there looking blissful yet fatigued. His cock started going soft after orgasm after orgasm, but Iwaizumi wasn’t satisfied yet. He grabbed lubricant, not wanting to hurt Oikawa after all, and slathering it over his cock. He didn’t need to warm Oikawa up, he had already teased his ass enough with his fingers beforehand. He hoisted up Oikawa by the waist, his lower back and ass leaving contact with the bed and his legs being thrown over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi was in no mood for teasing. He shoved his cock inside of Oikawa until his entire length had disappeared in to him. By the time that Iwaizumi was fucking him at full force, Oikawa had gotten hard again, ready for another round. It was exactly what Iwaizumi wanted. Iwaizumi freed up one hand to play with Oikawa’s cock again, pumping his wrist away at Oikawa’s cock until the combination of that and him fucking him forced another fresh spurt of cum out of Oikawa’s cock, barely having enough time to even slightly replenish his energy. As he had done so much before, Iwaizumi didn’t stop once Oikawa came, wanting to keep going until he was ready to stop, but that wouldn’t be very long. The more he toyed with Oikawa, the more his insides tightened around his cock giving Iwaizumi more and more pleasure. Seeing he was close, he let loose, stroking Oikawa’s cock as fast as he could knowing he couldn’t do it for much longer, forcing loud whines out of Oikawa’s muffled mouth until Iwaizumi was doing the game, shooting his load inside of Oikawa. He pulled out, not letting go of Oikawa’s cock for a moment, only stopping once he saw the usual signs of Oikawa’s orgasm. Seeing as there was no cum left to signal it, he had to go off these signals to let Oikawa reach his limit one last time before they stopped.

 

Iwaizumi peeled the loosely stuck piece of tape off of Oikawa’s mouth, barely able to stay on his face thanks to the wetness of Oikawa’s saliva underneath it. Iwaizumi uncuffed Oikawa’s wrists, his arms falling flat and limp against the bed once he had done so. Eventually, Oikawa built up the energy to sit upwards.

“Hajime~”

“Yeah?”

“That was rough and I loved it.”

“Good, I guess.”

“I need to get clean but I’m tired.”

“I can see why that would be a problem.”

“Carry me!”

“Your lazy ass can’t walk ten feet to the bathroom on its own?”

“I want you to join me~”

“How do you plan on showering if you claim you can’t stand up on your own?”

“Carry me Iwa-chan! Be romantic just once in your life.”

“Okay, okay.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 32, or Chapter 42**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	45. Block: BDSM

“If everyone is in agreement then okay, let’s do it!” Oikawa looked oddly smug announcing that they were going to do some power-role related things.

“What? There’s just us here. What do you mean everyone?”

“It’s a figure of speech Iwa-chan. Come on. Don’t kill the buzz.” The proud look on his face returned once he was done pouting at Iwaizumi not being able to recognize what was, in his eyes, blatantly obvious. He wasn’t very good at hiding his excitement at the fact that he could finally let some of his kinkier ideas let loose. There was a lot of fantasies up in his mind, and he was sure that Iwaizumi was the same. The only thing that troubled him was the fact that they couldn’t do all of them at once. In an attempt to bolster his and Iwaizumi’s creativity if they couldn’t settle on just what they wanted to do, Oikawa pulled out the secret that he had been hiding until their anniversary. Under the bed was a plastic bag that contained many, many utensils for making their bedroom life a little more interesting: sex toys, bondage equipment, some clothing, just about anything they could ever need. The only thing that was missing was the receipt and an explanation from Oikawa as to where it came from and how he could afford it, if he even paid for it. Oikawa didn’t want to explain it just yet. He was less in the mood for explaining things and more in the mood for getting laid, or something similar. Oikawa prompted the pair to strip off so they could get right to whatever they were feeling like doing. It would kill the mood to get changed after talking about all the kinky stuff they would tell each other that they wanted to do.

 

“So, Iwa-chan. Look at all this. What do you have in mind? We can do just about anything you want. As long as it’s something kinky and something with domination and submission like we agreed. Give me your best shot. Shoot.”

“Give you my best shot? I can do that. How about I bend you over my lap and spank you until you’re too sore to sit down afterwards. **(Chapter 46)**.”

 

“Alright, Iwa-chan! Starting off strong… and kind of vanilla. But if that’s what you want to do, we can do that. That said, now that you mention it… I actually think I’d like to do it back to you. Maybe it’s not boring. In fact, I’d love to put you over my lap and punish you for… something! Yeah, me spanking you. That’d be fun. **(Chapter 47)**.”

 

“Oh, so you think my idea is boring? Fine. Here’s something better. You see in the bag there? Cat ears. You’re going to put them on and get on your knees and me my submissive little kitten for his master to do whatever he damn well pleases to do to him. How about that, is that less vanilla for you? **(Chapter 48)**.”

 

“Sheesh. I wasn’t attacking you. Don’t get so defensive just because I called spanking vanilla. Whatever. I can see you’re in the mood for some roleplaying stuff. That’s fine. Just on one condition. You’re going to be my slave who does whatever I tell him to do. I want to be dominant over you. I want to use you and have you do my every wish for me. That’s good, right? **(Chapter 49)**.”

 

“What about instead of doing role stuff… What if we just did some other kind of kinky stuff? A lot of time when you’re fucking it feels so good feeling your nails digging in to me when I’m in you. Maybe we could try going rough and wild. Animalistic. The good kind of pain. **(Chapter 50)**.”

 

“Pain? I’m open to it, but I don’t know. I’m not sure if it’s something I’d want to risk doing on our anniversary? Today’s meant to be special and I wouldn’t really want to ruin it by stopping halfway through sex because I can’t really handle it. I don’t know if that’d be worth it. Sorry daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Uh…”

“Are you in to that?”

“No! Well, maybe…”

“Do you want me to fuck you while you call me daddy? **(Chapter 51)**.”

 

“You make it sound weird like that!”

“Shut up. You suggested this kind of thing and you’re the one who said it first. I’m just offering.”

“Okay, never mind. Forget I said anything. Pain is fine. Look, there’s candles in the bag of stuff I have. We can play with hot wax. Why the fuck not. There’s a first time for everything, right? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Just hot. Heh, I made a pun by mistake. I could throw in ice too. Temperature play! Let's do that. That's fun. **(Chapter 52)**.”

 

“…Right. Don’t try and force yourself if you don’t want to. You said no the first time, don’t just say yes to try and take the heat off of you embarrassing yourself.”

“I didn’t embarrass myself!”

“Right, whatever. While I don’t believe you, instead of arguing, let’s just get back to suggesting things. Here’s an idea, how about I tease you and make you desperate until you have to beg me to fuck you. I want to see you break. **(Chapter 53)**.”

 

“No. I want to see _you_ break. Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you’re desperate, Iwa-chan? I want to see it, especially when I have full control and I get to choose when you do actually get it. Normally I’d just be weak and give you what you want, but if I know I get a chance to be dominant over you, I’m going to take that chance. Let me make you beg for me. **(Chapter 54)**.”

 

“Maybe not. You know what I am in to though? Humiliation.”

“Humiliation? Really?”

“Don’t you kink shame me. You sin harder than I do. You suggest stuff just as perverted.”

“I’m not judging you. I agree. I’ve always wanted to be subject to somebody else’s voyeurism. Maybe that’s not the same thing you had in mind, but I can do humiliation. Sure. This could end up like a kinky game of truth or dare but with only dares.”

“Kinky dares? Sign me up. I already have a bunch of things in mind for this. Let's do this.”

“You're awfully excited, Iwa-chan.”

“Have you seen the way your eyes light up at some of the things I suggest to you? Sorry that I'm excited to do some things the same way you are.”

“Oh. Okay. Well if you want to do something with humiliation, I’ll play along. **(Chapter 55)**.”

 

A reminder of your options:

Oikawa getting spanked. **(Chapter 46)**

Iwaizumi getting spanked. **(Chapter 47)**

Pet play with Oikawa as the sub **(Chapter 48)**

Slave/Master dynamics with Iwaizumi was the sub **(Chapter 49)**

Rough pain play **(Chapter 50)**

Daddy kink **(Chapter 51)**

Temperature Play **(Chapter 52)**

Teasing and begging with Oikawa as the sub **(Chapter 53)**

Teasing and begging with Iwaizumi as the sub **(Chapter 54)**

Humiliation **(Chapter 55)**


	46. Chapter 46

Oikawa didn’t waste any time diving on to Iwaizumi and pinning him down by the lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. It seems that the decision had been made immediately and without any sort of second doubts.

“Do it! Do it Iwa-chan!”

“Slow down. How am I supposed to immerse myself in the mood if you just excitedly rush in to it and ask me to hit your ass?”

“By doing it. How else are you meant to start?”

“I don’t know! Just, okay, lie properly instead of whatever the hell kind of posing this meant to be.”

“Is my beautiful model body not acceptable enough for a spanking?” Oikawa jiggled his butt, openly inviting Iwaizumi to react.

“It is when you move.” Oikawa saw that this was going nowhere. He subserviently lay over Iwaizumi’s lap, his torso resting on Iwaizumi’s thighs and his arms and legs hanging off opposite ends, his tiptoes touching the floor and his hands just barely avoiding the same fate. Iwaizumi smirked. Now he had the control over the situation that he wanted, he switched to a more playful demeanour, gently stroking Oikawa’s ass and teasing him with light dirty talk. Oikawa just lay there in anticipation of the first strike. It was almost unnerving how oddly affectionate Iwaizumi was being with Oikawa on his lap and in such a precarious position. It was best not to think about it.

 

Suddenly, the slapping sound of skin on skin echoed through the room. Oikawa winced in pain, gasping silently in shock. He probably shouldn’t have let the hardest hitting spiker in the prefecture spank him. Iwaizumi gently traced a finger along the already reddening mark on his ass making him wince again from the stinging sensation it gave. He thought it was painful the first time, but once he had already been softened up, the second strike was only worse, Oikawa audibly gasping and eyes shooting wide open in response. Iwaizumi just smirked at him.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Oikawa? You seem a little shocked. Am I hurting you too much? Can’t you take it?” Iwaizumi was hiding legitimate concern under the guise of the macho, dominant man he was trying to portray in bed.

“Harder”

“What?”

“Hit me harder.”  A broad smile spread across Iwaizumi’s face. Exactly what he wanted to hear. Not hesitating, he repeated his actions as he had before, his palm striking against Oikawa’s ass at full force, although this time giving the other cheek attention. Oikawa groaned. He shifted around to be resting his forearms on Iwaizumi’s thighs as he spanked him. Iwaizumi changed things up, swapping single strikes with multiple, repeated spanks forcing one long, extended moan of pleasurable pain to fall from Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi felt something against his leg that made him bark out new orders to Oikawa: the wetness of the tip of Oikawa’s cock drooling precum in excitement just from having Iwaizumi spank him. He thought it was only far he did something more to satisfy Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi shuffled a little further back on the edge of the bed, giving himself and Oikawa more room. Now Iwaizumi was ready to go one step further.

“Oikawa. Kneel on my lap.”

“Yes Sir.”

Planting his knees firmly on the bed either side of Iwaizumi, he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and did as instructed, waiting for Iwaizumi to respond. He wanted to be able to see Oikawa’s face, but that wasn’t the only thing he had planned. Iwaizumi cupped each of Oikawa’s ass cheeks in his hands. Gently slapping them and teasing the sensitive, reddened and welting skin. Oikawa muffled his whimpers in to Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Just as he was doing before, Iwaizumi started spanking, only this time using one hand to slide a finger inside of his hole, catching him completely off guard, then added a second. He teased them around while still slapping Oikawa’s cheeks. Now Oikawa’s moans were indistinguishable between the delicious agonies of Iwaizumi’s hand spanking him, and the utmost pleasure of his fingers twirling around inside of him, brushing against his p-spot filling him up. Oikawa freed up one hand from holding on to Iwaizumi’s neck for support to start playing with his cock. It was a bad idea, he wouldn’t be able to last long. He was unwittingly getting things over quicker in his own desire for more pleasure. Iwaizumi had subconsciously been focusing solely on one cheek as he used his other hand to toy with his ass, the skin turning pink and small red speckles showing. He started trying his hardest to be as forceful as possible as Oikawa’s moans grew louder and louder, culminating by shooting his load on to Iwaizumi’s chest, then his knees going weak and collapsing on top of Iwaizumi, his weight pushing him back on to the bed with Oikawa on top of him.

 

“Oh, hey Iwa-chan.”

“Hey.”

“Remind me to only let wing spikers spank me in the future. Nobody else is gonna be able to even come close.”

“Speaking of not being able to come close…” Iwaizumi glanced towards his cock, still erect and untouched. “And seeing as you’re sitting on top of me with your hole nice and warmed up with my cock right next to it…”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not letting you fuck me. My ass hurts. Now that I’m not caught up in the moment, this really fucking stings. I’m not going to be able to sit down comfortably for days.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes it’s what I god damn wanted and I love you for it. It still fucking hurts. I’m showering. Where’s the aloe vera gel? This was an annoyingly good mistake.”

“2nd shelf in the cabinet.”

“Good. I better be able to practice tomorrow. I can’t practice if I’m stuck at home.”

“Well if you’re stuck at home and want to practice with me around, I can use that supple ass for spiking practice.”

“You can use my ass all you want. Just not for that unless I say so.”

“Deal.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Iwaizumi's the god damn strongest spiker in the prefecture. Oikawa will be lucky if he can feel his legs without years of extensive physiotherapy.


	47. Chapter 47

“That was a really quick change of heart.”

“Lemme spank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was like an excitable puppy. Iwaizumi couldn’t say no when he gave him the excitable puppy look. He rolled his eyes and started moving awkwardly around until he had to ask Oikawa a question rather than let things go naturally.

“So… how do you want to do this?”

“You mean how do you want me to spank you?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a paddle and a gag in the bag of stuff I had under the bed. And I kind of want to fuck you too. That’s kind of a logistical problem. I’ll find a way.”

“That’s… not what I was expecting from you at all.”

“You’re right! You learn something new every day. I’m a huge pervert and I’m going to make you almost cry with pain and then make you cum afterwards. Isn’t it fun?”

“What the fuck got in to you!?”

“Power. Now get on your knees for me.”

 

Iwaizumi was obediently and a little bit scared. He felt a rough tugging at the back of his head as Oikawa got a clear view to gag him with the ball gag. Oikawa had thought about what else he could do, but he thought that he should keep it simple instead. At least he gave Iwaizumi the freedom to stop if it was a problem, although he was pretty confident that Iwaizumi would be more than happy to just play along the whole time.

“Ready? Doesn’t matter.” Oikawa surprised Iwaizumi with one quick stroke of the paddle against his ass. Nothing particularly painful, just a teasing warning of what was to come. Iwaizumi only grunted slightly in to his gag. There was far worse in store. He looked forward to it. Oikawa knelt over Iwaizumi as if he was going to fuck him doggy style, only to hold one of his hips with one hand to keep Iwaizumi nice and steady before lashing out against his ass with the paddle far stronger than before. Iwaizumi grunted louder this time, the stinging sensation not going away at all.

“Does it hurt, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi whimpered in response. Yes, it did. He couldn’t say it though. He didn’t really care that he couldn’t. He was enjoying it. Something about letting Oikawa have his way with him was enthralling. Having Oikawa cause pain to him knowing he was going to get fucked at the end of it was just like reward after reward for him. His only complaint was that Oikawa wasn’t doing more.

 

Oikawa struck again with the paddle. And again. And again. Iwaizumi was slightly misty eyed, but he didn’t have a problem with it. He was far more in to it than he had anticipated.

“You must be so sore, Iwa-chan.”

“Mhm.” It was weak and muffled out against his gag. He was weak in general, but forcing himself to stay on all fours. He dreaded what Oikawa would do if he suddenly acted against what he told him.

“I guess I should do something to make it less sore, hmm?” Oikawa brought his mouth to Iwaizumi’s ass, drawing teasing circles of the warm wetness of his tongue teasing Iwaizumi’s sensitive skin, mixing it with his hot breath and moving on to teasing his hole with his tongue until Iwaizumi’s cock was twitching out of desire and he was whimpering, knowing that what he wanted right now was for Oikawa to fuck him.

“How’s that, Iwa-chan? Does it feel better? I hope so. I’m going to fuck you now.” Oikawa played rough using his spit as lube and thrusting in to Iwaizumi’s ass, forcing him to wince in pain. Once Oikawa was all the way in, he started forcefully thrusting in and out, making extra sure that his upper thigh was slapping against Iwaizumi’s sore ass, constantly toying with his already painful body and making him moan against the wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. Oikawa tightened his grip on both of Iwaizumi’s hips, pulling him in and fucking him as hard and as deep as he could until Iwaizumi was barely able to keep himself on his knees infront of him. Streaks of drool dripped down the corners of his mouth, escaping past his gag and leaving the area around it glistening. His moaning sounded almost as if there was nothing muffling it, he was so loud even with a gag on. Cute. Oikawa didn’t realise why until a moment later. There was a puddle of cum underneath Iwaizumi. He’d game just from Oikawa fucking his sensitive ass so roughly. Still, even if Iwaizumi was shaking and overwhelmed, Oikawa didn’t stop until he was satisfied, which given how much Iwaizumi was tightening around him, wasn’t much longer. He pulled out at the last minute, shooting his hot load over the sensitive skin on Iwaizumi’s ass after so much punishment. It felt like the most mind-blowingly good burning sensation possible to him, and as soon as Oikawa had stopped, Iwaizumi immediately collapsed in a heap in front of him.

 

Oikawa pulled the ball gag off of Iwaizumi, cupping his cheek with his hand and leaning in for an extended, passionate kiss. Their tongues overlapping, breathing in each other’s air as they panted in exhaustion from the rough fucking moments ago. Oikawa finally broke it to speak.

“Wasn’t that romantic?”

“Mm.”

“Tired?”

“Mm.”

“Want me to go make coffee?”

“Mm.”

“Alright, alright, stay right there. Not that you’re going to move anyway. Does your ass hurt a lot?” Oikawa gently spanked one cheek to get a rise out of Iwaizumi. He gritted his teeth and grunted. Yes it damn well hurt. Especially after the adrenaline rush from them fucking had gone away and he was back to his usual self, albeit a lot more tired, and his ass a lot more sensitive to the touch than before.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Oikawa cheekily repeated his actions before waltzing out of the room to start helping Iwaizumi with their aftercare.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I just wanted to make Iwaizumi have a prostate orgasm because he's really in to rough sex. This fic is just me vicariously writing things I want to see at this point... hehe...


	48. Chapter 48

“Yes master. Anything for you~” Oikawa slithered on to Iwaizumi’s lap and was somewhat nuzzling his chest affectionately.

“You’re awfully eager to get in to character.”

“Duh! Why aren’t you? You suggested it all excitedly.”

“Don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“Iwa-“

“Do you need to be punished?” Oikawa kept himself silent from then on in. Goading Iwaizumi was probably not the best idea for him. Not unless he wanted to make Iwaizumi get _really_ rough with him. He didn’t mind it, but this time he wasn’t feeling in the mood for it. Iwaizumi dug his hands in to the bag of toys Oikawa had brought. He first pulled out a pair of cat ears, delicately placing them on Oikawa’s head.

“So cute looking.”

“Nyaa~”

“Did I tell you to speak? Or even make cute little sounds? I don’t think I did. Get on your hands and knees on the floor. You don’t deserve any better.” As much as Oikawa wanted to go against Iwaizumi’s will and see what his idea of a punishment was, he was obedient and keeping with the spirit of the moment. Iwaizumi pulled another toy out of the bag, a buttplug with a fluffy tail on the end. He really was going to make Oikawa his pet. He covered the silicone part with lubricant and knelt down next to Oikawa. He prodded it against his hole, not putting it in and only circling around it until Oikawa was starting to whimper in excitement.

“Does my little kitten want his toy?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Yes what.”

“Yes master.”

“Good. I think you deserve it.” Iwaizumi immediately pushed it in to the hilt in one swift movement, the curved base holding it inside of Oikawa and leaving him feeling nice and full, especially every time he moved. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi pushed a conspicuous looking button on the thickened base just below the tail part. A faint whirring noise arose as the little toy started to vibrate inside of Oikawa

“What about now?”

“Yes! Yes it feels so good master.” Oikawa started touching himself with one hand, the other planted firmly on the ground as he remained in his doggy (or in this case, kitty) style position. Iwaizumi looked at him with disgust on his face.

“Excuse me? Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. It just felt so good.”

“Iwa-chan? How dare you disrespect me and not call me master. And to think I was going to let you off before, but I think now you need to be punished.

 

Iwaizumi sat down on the edge of the bed and waggled his finger instructing Oikawa to go towards him. He firmly planted his feet on the ground, spread apart leaving plenty of room for Oikawa to nestle himself between his legs.

“Now. Please your master to make up for being bad.”

Oikawa brought his lips to the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock, playfully massaging the tip with his tongue, thinking he could control the pace, only for Iwaizumi to grab a handful of the back of his hair and push him down on to his dick. Oikawa gagged when caught off guard as Iwaizumi held him there with his cock down his throat until he adjusted to it and weakly fought against it, signalling to Iwaizumi that he would let him be rough with him, and that he was ready, he just needed some freedom to move on his own. He started bobbing his head up and down, trying to swallow as much of Iwaizumi as he could with each stroke. He moved at his own speed, but Iwaizumi was still tightly pulling on his hair as he moved. The vibrations from the back of Oikawa’s mouth tickled against Iwaizumi’s cock as he moaned thank to the vibrating tail inside of him. Iwaizumi loved the feeling, but wished he hadn’t done it because now he would never be able to last, forcing Oikawa’s mouth down on to his cock for as long as he wanted. He was just too damn good at it.

 

Iwaizumi stood up in front of Oikawa, not letting go of his hair. This time he started bucking his hips against him, facefucking Oikawa who just sat there obediently and moaning, occasionally gagging and going misty eyed thanks to Iwaizumi’s thick cock constantly hitting the back of his throat. Iwaizumi didn’t change his pace as his knees started shaking and his moaning got louder, cumming in to Oikawa’s enthusiastic mouth, spraying down the back of his throat and all over his mouth thanks to Iwaizumi being so rough with his face. Iwaizumi tugged hard against Oikawa’s hair, throwing him aside. He caught a quick glimpse of a trail of his cum dripping down the side of Oikawa’s mouth, only for him to swipe it up with his tongue. He didn’t need to, but it was nice to see him so enthusiastically. How cute.

“There. And you were so good at it too. I think I need to reward my kitten for being so good with his punishment and drinking up all of his milk. What do you think?”

“Yes master! I’ve been good!”

“Stand up.” Once Oikawa responded, Iwaizumi shoved him on to the bed, landing on his back with his tail quite literally between his legs, the toy attached still buzzing away inside of him and Oikawa feeling pleasantly uncomfortable with it inside of him as Iwaizumi threw him around. Iwaizumi forcefully pushed his thighs aside, rewarding him with his own blowjob in return. Iwaizumi was wet and sloppy and eager. He didn’t care and Oikawa didn’t care, not when it felt so great. Iwaizumi could feel the buzzing of the toy inside of Oikawa pulsating through all the way to the tip of his cock, tickling the back of his throat as he sucked his cock. Oikawa threw his hands to cover his face, trying to muffle his moaning as he felt himself approaching his climax. It didn’t help that every time he stopped, he had to see Iwaizumi’s cute face looking him in the eye as he swallowed his cock. Oikawa let himself get overinvested in the moment, letting out soft calls of “purr, purr” that got louder and louder as he peaked, reaching his orgasm. Iwaizumi pulled off and started pumping away at Oikawa’s cock, letting him shoot his load over Iwaizumi’s face. Once he stopped, Oikawa peeked through the gaps in his fingers to see Iwaizumi looking at him with his cum-covered face.

“How dare you give me a facial.”

“You did it by yourself!”

“What a bad, naughty kitten. Letting out those purring noises as he cums.”

“Stop saying things like that with my cum on you!”

“Lewd little kitten~”

“Take this damn toy out of me!”

“Oh, it was on its weakest setting.”

“I’m pulling it out.”

“Next time I’m doing it full speed so you _really_ purr for me.”

“Wash your damned face! I don’t want to look at you like that.”

“Why? Embarrassed of how much you love being my little kitten? My sweet little obedient kitten who loves calling me his master and letting me facefuck him?”

“I’m going downstairs.”

“Don’t forget to take the cat ears off. Even if you look so cute in them, my naughty kitten~”

“Shut up!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	49. Chapter 49

“So, Iwaiziumi. Do you want to have your body sold to me, to be my slave under my ownership? For me to have full control over you and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Uh, Yes please?”

“Come on Iwa-chan! I’m trying to roleplay with you here!”

“Oh. Yes… master?”

“Good. Say it again. I want to hear you say it again. Say how you’re submissive to me.”

“Yes master.”

“One more time. A slave shouldn’t be this excited to be used. A slave should know that he’s just doing his duty to satisfy his master. Again.”

“Yes master.”

“Good. Now, whatever do I want to do with you? Hmm, there’s just so much I could do with my slave, with his beautiful body and his thick cock, his skilled mouth, his rock hard abs. Whatever do I want to do with him? Get on the bed. Lie down on your back.”

 

Iwaizumi silently and obediently complied, resting as told. Oikawa grabbed a collar from his bag of toys in the meantime and wrapped it around Iwaizumi’s neck, ever so slightly too tight in a way that Oikawa didn’t even care about, wordlessly telling him “You’re mine, Hajime.” Oikawa climbed on top of Iwaizumi, straddling his chest and staring him down from above.

“So, what do you think your master wants to do with his slave first?”

“I don’t know.”

“How about my slave eats his masters’ ass. You’re not worth much more than that. Get to it.” Oikawa climbed over Iwaizumi, facesitting on him. He felt Iwaizumi’s hands grab each of his cheeks, spreading them apart to give himself more room to tongue Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa let himself moan freely and overly-loudly to rile Iwaizumi up as he felt the warmth and wetness of his tongue slithering around his hole, circling his entrance, sloppy caressing his skin and so teasingly peaking in to his hole as if he was going to fuck him afterwards. Oikawa grabbed on to the headboard to support himself, feeling himself going weak at the work of Iwaizumi’s tongue. He wanted to make Iwaizumi desperate to fuck him, and he wanted his ass to be filled, but he couldn’t stop being dominant over Iwaizumi. It would ruin the moment.

“Stop.” Iwaizumi immediately complied. “Would my slave love to fuck his master?”

“Yes.”

“Would he like to get such a rare opportunity to have some power over his owner? Worthless trash like you must jump at the opportunity to fuck somebody like me. Wouldn’t they?”

“Yes master. I would love to fuck you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Yes please master.”

“Well too bad.” Oikawa unseated himself. “Go get me that vibrator instead. It’s worth far more than you are. Lube too. And condoms.” Iwaizumi looked downtrodden. He really did want to fuck Oikawa. Still, he did as he was told on the hope that he would get a chance to later.

 

Iwaizumi delicately placed what Oikawa had ordered of him in front of him. Rather than question what Oikawa wanted to do with them, he just watched as he acted on his own will. He unrolled the condom over his stiff, precum dripping cock and then slathered it in lubricant. He then did the same to the vibrator before shoving it inside of him in one swift motion. He turned it on immediately to its strongest setting and started squirming on the spot from the pleasure pulsating inside of him. Once he adjusted, he started ordering Iwaizumi around again.

“On your back in the middle of the bed.”

“Yes master.”

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s thigh, hoisting it up over his shoulder and then burying his cock inside of Iwaizumi. He winced in pain at the unpreparedness of his hole to take his masters cock, but he rolled with it, eventually enjoying the sensation inside of him. It tingled slightly. The vibrations from the toy inside of Oikawa faintly pulsated through to the tip of his cock inside of Iwaizumi.

“Your master is going to fuck you. I just wanted you to get my ass ready for this toy to fill me up. You aren’t worthy of fucking me, but I’m more than worthy to fuck your ass. Your only worth is as a sleeve for my cock. In fact, I feel like I shouldn’t be doing any work. Sit up. Ride my cock for me like a good slave.”

“Yes master!”

They swapped positions, Oikawa now lying on his back with Iwaizumi on top, straddling Oikawa’s lap and sitting down on his cock, sunk deep inside of him at its full length. As instructed, Iwaizumi started bouncing away on his dick, planting his palms firmly on Oikawa’s stomach to support himself as he felt himself going weak with pleasure, Oikawa’s cock hitting him in all the right places as he had full control over how he was fucked. Oikawa was lying almost still, eyes closed and looking blissful as he smiled, moaning slightly through it. Iwaizumi started stroking his own cock, only for Oikawa to peek through his shut eyes and catch him.

“Ah ah ah, did your master say that you could touch yourself?”

“Sorry master.”

“You aren’t allowed to get off. You exist to get me off and nothing else. Keep going and hurry up. The vibrator is doing a better job at making me happy than you are.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Oikawa was bad mouthing him in roleplaying, or he really wanted him to go faster. Still, he assumed it was the latter and started rocking faster on Oikawa’s dick, slamming down on Oikawa’s hips over and over, quivering as the pleasurable sensations ran through his body every time he felt Oikawa’s tip slam against the very depths of his hole. Oikawa grabbed his vibrator with one hand, holding it at the base and fucking himself with it. His moaning went from subtle to overwhelming as he started slamming his toy against his prostate, vibrating inside of him the whole time. He could hardly last any longer after that, putting his free hand to Iwaizumi’s hips as he gritted his teeth and came inside of Iwaizumi.

“Stop. Get off of me.” Oikawa threw his toy aside as he ordered Iwaizumi. He pulled his condom off and threw it at Iwaizumi as he got up. “Clean everything up here.”

“Seriously? You’re not even going to finish me off once we’re done?”

“Finish yourself off in your free time, slave boy.”

“But Oikawa-“

“That’s master to you. Now clean everything up.”

“Yes master.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	50. Chapter 50

“You want it rough, Iwa-chan? How rough?”

“Really, really fucking rough. I want you to be able to see yourself in the mirror when you shower tomorrow morning and remember this. Maybe even the day after that, or the day after that. Who knows how rough I’ll get with you when I’m really in to it. The entire team will see my kiss marks on your neck, or my bite marks on your shoulders and they’ll wonder what the fuck you were up to, but I’ll know. I’ll know that they’re just symbols of how you’re mine.”

“Don’t think I’m not going to do the same back. If you’re going to try and mark me, there’s no way I’m letting you out of this unscathed. I’m going to go harder than you even knew I could. I’m going to leave you sore all over afterwards and you’ll get off tonight thinking about it and how I made you my bitch.”

“Let’s cut the talking and just fucking go at it, Tooru. I’m going to make you mine!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the waist and spun around, throwing the pair on to the bed. He wasted absolutely no time. No condoms, no lube, grabbing Oikawa’s thighs and spreading them apart so he could shove his cock inside of him, watching his body twitch in pain as he was filled up by the thickness of Iwaizumi’s cock. He winced, a tear filling his eye and he called out in pain, yet moaning “Yes!” between it. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, clenching him tightly until Iwaizumi started moving. Oikawa raked his nails down Iwaizumi’s back once he started fucking him. Iwaizumi grunted, only to start riding Oikawa harder in response.

“Yes! Fuck me harder, Hajime. I don’t want to able to walk when we’re done!” Iwaizumi was happy to oblige. Oikawa pulled him in tighter, their chests touching as Oikawa leaned forward, their lips passionately meeting. Oikawa bit Iwaizumi’s lip, Iwaizumi responded by pulling away and biting Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa practically squeaked out some idle words of pleasure as Iwaizumi sank his teeth in, moving down to his collarbone and his shoulder, alternating between biting and leaving hickeys for the world to see tomorrow. Occasionally he drew slight blood from his biting, only to enthusiastically lap it up before it stained the sheets. Every time Iwaizumi leaned to one side of Oikawa to mark him, he left the opposite side of himself exposed for Oikawa to do the same to, still digging his nails in to Iwaizumi’s back, leaving scratch marks as he planted sloppy kisses on his neck, sucking in skin and leaving kiss-marks.

“Tooru. I’m close.”

“Cum deep in my ass, Hajime. Fill me up with your hot load. I want to feel it inside me. Faster, Hajime! Fuck me faster!”

Iwaizumi muffled himself by sinking his teeth in to Oikawa’s neck yet again, silencing himself as he picked up his pace so he could finish by shooting his load inside of Oikawa. He pulled out and looked down. Oikawa was still hard.

 

“We’re not done here yet.”

“We’re not?”

“You’re still hard. Let’s fix that.” Iwaizumi took the opportunity to simply mark Oikawa more. He sat between his legs, holding them up one at a time and kissing his way up Oikawa’s thighs, leaving kiss marks all the way up and down, just low enough so that they’d be visible once he donned his volleyball shorts the next time they practiced. Once he was done claiming Oikawa as his, he haphazardly shoved two fingers back inside of Oikawa, fingering his hole with his own cum acting as lube as he roughly thrusted his fingers against Oikawa’s prostate. He was moaning and whimpering before Iwaizumi had even touched his cock, but when he did, it was an explosive wave of pleasure spreading through his body. Iwaizumi brought his lips down and down until he was at the hilt before practically facefucking himself on Oikawa’s cock in excitement, occasionally gagging, his eyes going misty as he made an attempt to swallow every inch of Oikawa’s cock. He could hardly last after being assfucked so hard, only to have Iwaizumi finger him more as he sucked his cock, filling Iwaizumi’s mouth with his cum. Iwaizumi didn’t swallow. He let it drip down Oikawa’s cock leaving him looking like a used, filthy mess covered in cum, saliva and kiss and bite marks. Iwaizumi didn’t look much better with scratch marks all the way down his back, the same kisses and bite over his neck and shoulders and his cock glistening with his own cum and Oikawa’s natural lubricants.

 

“I really, really need a shower right now.”

“Now you don’t, Iwa-chan. You wanted rough and dirty, you got rough and dirty, now get the fuck down in to bed with me and start cuddling the pain away. My everything hurts and I want to watch TV under the sheets for the rest of the day. Plus, my ass hurts like shit because you didn’t even use lube and there’s no way in hell I’m getting off this bed now.”

“Your cock is literally soaked in your own cum right now and you’re telling me that neither of us need to shower?”

“If you want to clean it off with your mouth, be my guest. I for one want to keep things rough and messy and have it rub off on your ass and back while you little spoon for me because I want something to hold on to and snuggle after that. That was exhausting and painful and god damn fucking amazing. Now you get in this bed and you cuddle me.”

“But-“

“No buts! Get on my god damn lap and cuddle until you feel ready to make your boyfriend hot cocoa because you were so wild in fucking his ass that he can’t move for the rest of the day.”

“When did your last slave die off?”

“I will pin you down and fuck you right now so you know how it feels if you don’t appreciate me and start acting like the big loving cuddly boyfriend I know you are!”

“Okay, okay, we can cuddle.”

“Yay!”  


Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	51. Chapter 51

“Do you want me to fuck you while you call me daddy?

“Well… Maybe I do…” Oikawa shuffled on the spot sitting red face at his slip up and somewhat embarrassing confession.

“Where the hell does that stem from?”

“I don’t know! I just think it would be really hot if you let me call you that while you were fucking me… If you think it’s weird, I won’t, it’s fine, I’m sorry for even bringing it up in the first place, Iwa-chan.”

“No, call me daddy. I think it has a nice ring to it. Say it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay… daddy.”

“That was nice. Say it again.”

“Daddy…”

“Your cock is so fucking hard right now Oikawa.”

“Shut up you pervert.”

“Hey, you’re the one who got hard because they discovered a new turn on... Or I guess finally revealed their new turn on to me.”

“Let’s just to back to talking about whatever stuff we want to do for our anniversary.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa’s stubbornness showed through as usual as he refused to play along, even though he was the one who suggested it. Iwaizumi just continued playing along.

“Don’t you want me to get that for you?” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s cock, completely disregarding anything Oikawa had said beforehand and started gently stroking it.

“Do I have a choice?” Oikawa spurted out as he tried to stifle moaning from Iwaizumi so teasingly playing with his cock.

“If you want to.” Oikawa’s cold, blank expression was replaced with a smile as he gave in to Iwaizumi’s teasing. Iwaizumi moved to grab lubricant and condoms from the nightstand as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time and letting Oikawa reconsider. He really, really wanted to hear him scream out “daddy” as he fucked him. Iwaizumi stood up and pulled Oikawa up with him. As soon as he had, he grabbed Oikawa by the hips and hoisted him up against his waist and leaning him against the wall, pinning him there with full control over Oikawa who wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist for support. He slipped a lubed up finger inside of Oikawa, swirling it around inside him, then a second and a third. He kept teasing the best he could because he wanted to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to tease Oikawa for as long as possible and make him needy, every brush of his knuckle against his prostate driving him wilder. The longer he went on, the more desperate Oikawa became. Just as planned.

“Please put it in Iwaizumi.”

“But Tooru, that’s not what you were calling me before.”

“Please daddy, fuck me.”

“Whatever you want.” Iwaizumi shifted Oikawa’s waist so that he could position his cock against him, loosening his grip on Oikawa’s hips as he sank down on to his cock, his entire body weight resting on Iwaizumi’s cock as he held him. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, needy for Iwaizumi to fuck him until he was screaming out the one word that Iwaizumi wanted to hear so much.

Iwaizumi began thrusting his against Oikawa, their position making it hard for him to pull fully out, all he could do was forcefully pound Oikawa’s prostate with quick short thrusts over and over again driving him wild. It was more than effective. Oikawa was writhing, moaning mess within seconds. Iwaizumi loves the rare appearance of Oikawa’s complete and utter slutty submissive side.

“Please Daddy, harder. I want more.” Their position made it hard to give him more, but Iwaizumi tried. Iwaizumi took the alternative option to give Oikawa more stimulation. He leaned forward, sinking his teeth in to the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “Yes! Just like that. Oh god, Daddy, it’s so good.” Oikawa wasn’t usually this eager, so Iwaizumi was more than happy to make the most of it. He moved around, sucking in skin and biting his neck and shoulders on both sides, not caring if he left marks for all to see when they were done. He readjusted his arms. Instead of having both on his hips, he had one wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, freeing up the other to start stroking at Oikawa’s cock, slick with precum and already close to its limit just from having his ass rammed and getting so wildly and excitedly in to Iwaizumi being so rough with his mouth. Iwaizumi moved towards kissing Oikawa, biting his lip in their wet, sloppy, one sided embrace. Oikawa was too busy moaning out in pleasure and pain to reciprocate, too busy to let Iwaizumi know he was at his edge. Oikawa’s moans were loud enough to be heard by anybody who was anywhere nearby, if there even was anyone nearby. The neighbours were usually out at this time. Iwaizumi didn’t care. Oikawa didn’t care. In fact, they even wanted people to hear them. Iwaizumi wanted to let the world know that Oikawa was his. They were too caught up in the moment to give even the slightest interest in how others might see them. Oikawa reached his orgasm suddenly, his stomach being soaked in his cum, splattering and dripping down with the moment of Iwaizumi continuously fucking him. Iwaizumi continued planting kisses and biting his lips, his neck and his shoulders. Iwaizumi himself came moments later inside of Oikawa, a wave of pleasure running through his body as he struggled to keep himself standing, filling him up with the warmth of his cum as he sank his teeth deeper in to Oikawa’s neck to silence himself. Iwaizumi hoisted Oikawa up slightly to pull out his cock before planting his feet firmly on the ground. As soon as he moved his arm from around his wrists, he collapsed in a spent heap on the floor, Iwaizumi’s cum dripping out of his hole and his body covered in white blotches of cum. His body was drained, used and dirty. His mind felt just as dirty after screaming out “daddy” at Iwaizumi over and over and over, and he fucking loved it. The biggest concern on his mind was how he was going to stop himself from saying it every time that Iwaizumi fucked his ass.

 

“You look adorable curled up in a ball and unable to walk. You look adorable with my cock inside you. You look adorable soaked in your own cum. You look adorable with mine dripping out of you. You sound adorable when you call me daddy. You sound adorable when you moan and scream every time I fuck you just right. You’re adorable, Tooru.”

“You look adorable with me in your arms, carrying me to a bubble bath so I can wash myself up and go to sleep afterwards.”

“You’re right. I do. And you look adorable with my cock inside you while we bathe.”

“Stop right there. No.”

“Okay, okay, I at least had to try.”

“Speaking of trying, am I going to be able to get anything I want now by calling you daddy? You were wild.”

“No. But at least you could try.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cheated on this one. I'd written this before on my NSFW writing blog and just edited it to fit the scenario. Most of you haven't read it though. Sorry if there's any mistakes that make no sense. I tried. It saved a lot of time just editing a pre-existing one though. It lets me get more smut out!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1912 words! New longest chapter in the fic at the time of writing. I actually had to cut out some parts because it was getting too long lmao. Evidently, I had no idea that I liked writing temperature play that much.

“Temperature play is a thing?” Iwaizumi like he had just been hit with a bombshell and he couldn’t quite understand why.

“You’re damn right it is, Iwa-chan! And boy do I have some stuff that I can use on you.” Iwaizumi was looking really confused about the situation at this point.

“Wait, use on me? I’m the one getting played with? I never agreed to that.” He denied that that was the plan, but really, the idea had piqued his curiosity. Temperature play? It could be fun. It might be worth the effort.

“Which blindfold do you prefer? Tape, Cloth or a pair of socks?”

“Cloth. Wait, no, stop that, don’t trick me like that.”

“I’ll go get some stuff that I need. I’ll take my bag of toys with me because there’s some stuff I might need in it. I’ll leave the blindfold with you. When I get back, I expect you to be using it. Don’t make me have to tie you up and do it by myself.”

“But Oikawa-“

“Have fun, Iwa-chan! Don’t get in to too much trouble while I’m gone!” Oikawa pranced off out of the doorway without saying another word leaving Iwaizumi alone to think about what was about to happen. That, and to blind himself for Oikawa to have his fun.

“For fucks sake. Okay, okay.” Resignation to defeat. He at least was open minded enough to not grumpily force Oikawa to stop trying to have some fun. After all, they had opted to do something different for their anniversary, and this was most definitely fitting the bill of ‘something different’. Iwaizumi just had no idea what the hell temperature could possibly be. He had the obvious clue of things being hot or cold, but didn’t know how that would come in to play. He had to just sit and wait with his imagination until Oikawa came back.

 

Meanwhile, Oikawa was in the kitchen having fun as he prepared everything he needed for their fun. He had hoped Iwaizumi would be blindfolded when he got back so that the surprises wouldn’t be spoiled when he marched in to the room with everything he had prepared to use. For starters, he had a tray of ice cubes that he planned to utilize to their full extent. Then from his bag of toys, he had heat-stimulating massage oil that doubled up as a lubricant, much like the heat rub they’d use on any injuries they picked up in practice, only specifically designed to warm up whatever part of the body Oikawa planned to use it on in a far more erotic way. On top of that, he had a pair of solid glass buttplugs that he was keeping in a bowl of ice water and a bowl of boiled water to keep them at the desired temperature to use. He was so eager to see Iwaizumi’s face when he used them. In addition, he had two candles. One a stick candle to slowly drip hot wax over Iwaizumi, and the other in a small jar so that he could pour it a little more gratuitously over his body. He had a lot at his disposal and had to make two trips to bring all of it up to the bedroom with Iwaizumi waiting. Fortunately, Oikawa had gotten what he wanted, and Iwaizumi had blindfolded himself as he was instructed to, and didn’t peek once he went on his second trip to bring everything back up.

 

“Okay, Iwa-chan. Are you ready?”

“Sure. Let’s do this. The excitement is killing me and my dick feels like it needs to be worked.”

“Okay, close your eyes, well, you’re already blindfolded, but lie back and relax. I won’t hurt you. Just get comfortable and let me do my magic.” Iwaizumi felt the weight of Oikawa clambering over his body before the warmth of his tongue brushing over his nipple, fervently sucking before pulling away. A sudden sharp coldness shot through Iwaizumi’s body. He groaned audible and twitched as the welcoming heat of Oikawa’s mouth was replaced with the chill of an ice cube against his skin. He shuddered, before Oikawa stopped and went back to using his mouth, this time feeling like a searing heat spreading through his body. His body loosened as he relaxed at the comparatively pleasurable heat. Oikawa focused his attentions elsewhere, taking Iwaizumi’s cock in to his mouth, caressing his tip with his tongue, then surprising him with the alternating sensation of the ice cube against the base of his cock. His mind constantly swapped between focusing on the hot and cold sensations. Oikawa stopped and place on of the ice cubes in his mouth, keeping Iwaizumi hard with his hand until it dissolved away in to just water. He swallowed the run off and went back to eagerly sucking Iwaizumi’s cock, the residual coldness in his mouth completely surprised Iwaizumi as he bobbed his head up and down his entire length, slowly warming up in to a far more pleasurable sensation the longer he kept going until Iwaizumi was groaning with pleasure from the change. It didn’t take much longer for him to fill Oikawa’s mouth with his cum, his back arching upwards and his hips bucking, burying his cock deeper in Oikawa’s throat as he game. Oikawa was a little disappointed. He wasn’t done yet.

 

“Roll over. Get on your stomach.” Oikawa placed himself down on Iwaizumi’s thighs and grabbed another cube, this time teasingly slowly tracing his name with it on Iwaizumi’s back. He didn’t know if he had noticed or not, but he was just using it as an easy to use pattern. Iwaizumi whimpered a little at the constant freezing cold sensation pressing in to his back and leaving cold, wet trails that felt like shards of ice penetrating him every time he felt a slight draught blow over it. Once it had melted away in to nothing, Oikawa grabbed the warming massage oil, generously rubbing it in to his hands and firmly planting them on Iwaizumi’s lower back, working his way up and down, massaging away any tension he had built up by teasing him beforehand, letting him relax as the warming sensation spread throughout his body, calming him and almost putting him to sleep with the relaxing comfort. Iwaizumi was under the impression that Oikawa was just doing some aftercare. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Oikawa wasn’t done yet. Iwaizumi still lay there blindfolded and only focusing on the sounds and feelings around him, so he was completely caught off guard hearing the sound of water moving around him.

“What was that?”

“Hold still. There’s still more to come.” Iwaizumi was uncertain, but he trusted Oikawa, probably a little bit too much. In the meantime, Oikawa had started massaging lubricant on to the glass buttplug that had been in the boiling water, absorbing the heat around it and being hot to the touch. He eased it inside of Iwaizumi who groaned in pleasure as it slipped in, nestling itself inside of him and warming him in his most sensitive spots. It was a pleasurable and relaxing feeling rather than sexual, especially with Oikawa returning to massaging his back for him. That wasn’t to last though. Oikawa got a little bored and pulled it out, eagerly replacing it with the ice-water plug and getting a loud yelp out of Iwaizumi as he felt like he was being frozen from the inside out. He shuffled and twitched on the spot feeling uncomfortable and yet turned on every time his shuffling nudged the coldness against his prostate. Oikawa wasn’t too cruel though, he pulled out once it started to warm up. In the meantime, he had been putting on a condom and lubricant, and replacing the chilling toy inside of him with the warmth of Oikawa’s natural body heat. It felt mesmerizing for Iwaizumi to have Oikawa’s heat fucking his hole as his body stayed feeling hot from the oil so generously spread over his body. Oikawa didn’t last long. When he came, Iwaizumi was the one who was groaning louder as the heat of Oikawa’s cum was searing compared to the lingering chill that the toy had left behind. Oikawa pulled out and nestled back in the warm buttplug to let Iwaizumi relax. He went back to massaging his back for him.

 

Iwaizumi was under the impression Oikawa was done now, reaching for his blindfold only for Oikawa to slap the back of his wrist and tell him off, teasing him by rubbing a small amount of the warming massage oil on to his hole and the tip of his cock, teasing him where he was most sensitive and watching him squirm in response to his little punishment for going against his word. Oikawa grabbed his two candles and lit them. He held the stick candle in one hand and placed the tinned candle on the bedside table, allowing it to fully melt before he used it. He held the stick over Iwaizumi’s back almost horizontally, watching as each droplet of wax fell on to Iwaizumi’s back. He grunted with pain, yet moaned with pleasure every time his response made him tighten around the heated toy inside of him, forcing it against his prostate in response. Oikawa started moving his wrist around so that the droplets of wax eventually started roughly spelling out “Tooru”, although very spotty and hard to notice without knowing what it said. Oikawa stopped once his mark was there, not wanting to waste the whole thing for another time when Iwaizumi seemed to be less responsive. Oikawa blew it out and grabbed the tinned candle, which at this point was a burning wick surrounded by hot liquid. Oikawa teasingly poured it over Iwaizumi’s lower back, then generously splattering Iwaizumi’s ass with it. His groans were far louder as far more of the scalding liquid coated his skin. Oikawa got a little caught up in the moment and started pouring it down over his chest and down his stomach, narrowly avoiding cock, either out of accident or fear of it hurting too much.  Once there was hardly anything left, he blew out the wick and splattered the remaining droplets over Iwaizumi’s thighs until there was nothing left, and place the empty tin back down on the bedside table. He admired his handiwork. Iwaizumi’s boy was a pleasant red and white coated mess, and all thanks to him.

 

“I’m done. You can take the blindfold off now.”

“You’re really good at massages.”

“It’s probably the fact you’ve got the warmth in your ass that’s making you think it feels a lot better. I’ve never done this before. I suck.”

“No, really, it comes naturally to you. Next time, skip the cold part. The rest of it was great.”

“Alright. Now, how long do you think it takes to shower off wax?”

“I have no idea. Probably forever. And it’s all over my back where I can’t reach.”

“And your ass.”

“And my ass. You’ll have to clean it off for me in the shower.”

“Fine by me. Just do the same to me.”

“I think you can reach your own tummy.”

“I can, but I want you to do it.”

“Whatever you say if it gets me in your good books to do it again.”

“So naughty, Iwa-chan!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	53. Chapter 53

“How about I tease you and make you desperate until you have to beg me to fuck you. I want to see you break.” Oikawa bit his lip and gently shuffled on the spot. Iwaizumi talking dirty to him was his constant weak spot and he had fallen for it once again. Iwaizumi could talk him in to anything if he made it sound like it would be some mind-blowingly pleasurable experience. It helped that Oikawa, as much as he denied it, loved to let out his submissive side. He couldn’t say no.

“You know I wish I was able to make _you_ do anything that I want you to just by talking. I guess I’m just more submissive than Iwa-chan. Now pin me down and make me weak for you.”

“My pleasure.”

 

Iwaizumi shoved him back on to the bed while unravelling a roll of tape with the intent of wrapping it around Oikawa’s wrists behind his back. Once he was firmly unable to do anything to himself or to stop Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi had free reign to do what he wanted to Oikawa. It was just about his favourite thing that he could do. The power was invigorating. Teasing him until he was desperate. For most people, that would be easier said than done, but Oikawa was a weak man. That, and he loved to play along. He would be happy to go along with whatever was Iwaizumi was doing and rile himself up, even if he was often stubborn about playing the submissive role. He was oh so happy to be doing it and for Iwaizumi to be doing everything to him without any restrictions on his body.

 

Iwaizumi started with Oikawa’s lips, meeting him in one long, extended, sloppy kiss, stopping to bit his lip and caress the warmth of his mouth with this tongue as he gently ran his hands up and down his body, making him fidget in excitement as he waited for Iwaizumi to go further with him. It wasn’t a mentality he could keep for very long given what Iwaizumi had planned for him. He pried his lips away to focus on his neck, his shoulders, his collar bone, marking him and claiming him as his own over and over as he left his hickeys, and many of them, for the world to see later that day. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s cock in one hand, softly stroking it as his mouth trailed its way down to his nipples, gently nibbling while alternating sucking and tweaking them as he revelled in Oikawa’s body twitching from his movements. It wasn’t often Iwaizumi went all out with using his body before they fucked, but that was the point this time, and boy did it feel good. Too bad it would only feel like desperation for Oikawa later on. Iwaizumi wished he would get to that stage faster.

 

Iwaizumi’s trailing tongue ran down his navel, the thin trail of hair towards Oikawa’s crotch before gliding his tongue up to the tip of Oikawa’s cock, not having let go of the base and still stroking it with his palm. His mouth started sloppily and haphazardly playing with the tip for a second before pulling away and continuing running his teasing tongue down his body until he was at Oikawa’s thighs, softly biting, sucking in skin and leaving more marks for him to look at when they were done. Iwaizumi freed up his hands and clamped them down on Oikawa’s thighs, pulling them up as he knelt infront of him until his ass was in the air with Iwaizumi in the perfect position to start rimming him. His tongue swirled around his entrance, lapping and trailing up and down as Oikawa twitched, constantly expecting to be entered every time he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue raise away only to be planted back down against his hole and tease him some more. His hips quivered as he groaned. He bit his lip to try and silence himself, keeping up the act that he wasn’t desperate for Iwa-chan to fuck him until he couldn’t walk, but there was only so much resolve one boy could have before he lost any sense of control over himself.

“Hajime. Put it in.”

“Put it in?” Iwaizumi pulled away for a brief moment to respond, only to return to his teasing lashes of his tongue against his entrance, inciting more moans out of Oikawa.

“Yes! Put your cock in me.” Oikawa wasn’t quite desperate enough yet. He was giving up too easily and Iwaizumi didn’t like that. He settled for putting something else inside of him, darting his tongue at his entrance in one quick movement. Oikawa yelped as his body went limp around him as Iwaizumi tongue-fucked his hole. He was happy to let Iwaizumi do it forever. The warmth enveloped his entire body and each trail of saliva dripping down his back and stomach, inching so painfully slowly down felt like the most pleasurable touch to his body. He could die happy like this, and Iwaizumi could see it. He pulled his tongue out of his entrance, returning to teasingly caressing his hole. Oikawa whimpered. He immediately missed the sloppy wetness inside of him and wanted it back.

“More, Hajime! More!” It was more legitimate this time. Iwaizumi was satisfied, but he knew he could get more out of Oikawa like this anyway.

“More? More what?”

“More of you. Please shove your cock in my ass Hajime. Bury it inside me and ram me like I’m your slut.” How oddly cute.

“Just a please?”

“Nghh, I beg. Please. Please please please Iwa-chan. Fuck me so hard. I can’t take it anymore. I’m desperate. I’m begging you. Rip me apart. Use me. Destroy me. I don’t want to be able to walk afterwards. I want nothing else right now. I am begging you so much, Hajime.” How could Iwaizumi say no to such a pleasant sounding offer?

 

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hips nonchalantly, dropping him on to the bed underneath and wasting no time as he sank his cock inside of Oikawa without any preparation other than the slickness of his own spit lacing Oikawa’s hole. It was tight an Iwaizumi loved it. It was rough and painful and Oikawa loved it. Oikawa’s tight ass could have had Iwaizumi’s cock nestled in it forever and the pair would be satisfied. It felt incredible after so much teasing. Even Iwaizumi had worked himself up to the point where he could barely last. It helped that Oikawa was getting close just from gently stroking his cock while he fucked him. They were both at their breaking point, Iwaizumi blowing first inside of Oikawa, picking up his speed and fucking him limitlessly as he shot his load deep in to his ass. The roughness slamming in to him pushed Oikawa over the edge as Iwaizumi played with his cock, pumping out his cum all over his chest, thinner and more voluminous than usual. All the teasing helped. Iwaizumi pulled out to admire his handiwork. Oikawa with both of their cum dripping over his body and out of his hole, his thighs and his neck covered in kiss and bite marks that would last for days. It was quite the impressive sight. Iwaizumi guessed that he got just as riled up by Oikawa as he did with him.

 

“So, can you walk? Did you get what you want?”

“No. It fucking stings.”

“Good. See? It’s what you wanted.”

“I know it’s what I god damn wanted and I love it. I love this feeling. The only thing that would make it better is a nice hot bath with a nice hot Iwa-chan at the opposite end. Actually, no, scratch that, I want it all to myself. Go get me champagne and strawberries while I relax like a king.”

“If you beg me for it.”

“You’ll have to eat my ass for a solid ten minutes first if you want me to beg you for something. I think you just learned that.”

“I’m game.”

“Go get me my treats.”

“Beg.”

“No!”

“I’ll grab your thighs right now.”

“I’d like to see you try… Okay, okay, that wasn’t a challenge. Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan~!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	54. Chapter 54

“I want to see  _you_  break. Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you’re desperate, Iwa-chan? I want to see it, especially when I have full control and I get to choose when you do actually get it. Normally I’d just be weak and give you what you want, but if I know I get a chance to be dominant over you, I’m going to take that chance. Let me make you beg for me.” Oikawa was already crawling over Iwaizumi, straddling his lap and draping his arms over his shoulders, gently pushing backwards against them.

“I don’t think I have a choice, do I?” Iwaizumi let his body go weak against Oikawa’s advances, welcoming him in to do whatever.

“Exactly. Now hold still.” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi further down until he was on his back. He straddled Iwaizumi’s chest, pinning his arms against his sides with his legs. Oikawa’s stiff cock pointed out, just hanging short of being right in front of Iwaizumi’s face. In any other situation, he would be grabbing Oikawa and throwing his mouth over it, but this time, he couldn’t. Not with his arms pinned. Oikawa knew it and was making extra special care to be just so slightly out of Iwaizumi’s reach

 

“So, Iwa-chan. How much do you want it?” Oikawa started teasing his cock tantalisingly close to Iwaizumi’s face, everything in full view for him to gawk over.

“Really badly.”

“Hmm. It doesn’t sound like you want it badly enough just yet. How about I tease you a little bit more and see how much you want my cock then.” Oikawa turned around, still pinning Iwaizumi’s arms back, but now facing forward and just barely keeping his ass out of touching distance of Iwaizumi’s face, leaving him so much wanting to eat him out, but he couldn’t. It was torturous having such a sight in front of him and not being able to do anything about it. Oikawa, now with far better access to everything he wanted from Iwaizumi, sat up at first, grabbing then unrolling a condom over his dick, then caressing lubricant over every inch of it. He wanted to be ready to fuck Iwaizumi, but he had no plans of doing it just yet. He was just getting the preparation out of the way early.

“How much will you want it if I keep doing this?” Oikawa leaned forward and started tracing a small circle around Iwaizumi’s entrance with this slick finger, the coolness of the lube making Iwaizumi twitch as Oikawa’s movements started following a recited pattern. Iwaizumi grunted in response as Oikawa used his free hand to grab Iwaizumi’s cock and start slowly stroking it with long, languid movements from the base to the tip, making his body shiver more, and his hole twitch around Oikawa’s finger just desperately waiting for him to slide it in.

“I can keep going for as long as I want, Iwa-chan. I’d never get bored seeing this. Do you want more yet? How desperate are you for me to do more to you?”

“How needy do you think I am? Please.”

“Is that a challenge? I think so.” Oikawa gently slid in his finger down to the first knuckle, not even an inch inside of him. He started gently swirling his finger around the tightness of the muscles around his entrance, pushing them apart and widening the circle to loosen him up for later. That, and it made Iwaizumi feel empty even when Oikawa was toying with him.

“Still don’t want more yet? I guess you’re content if I give you nothing then.”

“No, wait!”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi blushed. He had given the game away. A broad grin spread across Oikawa’s face. Now he had full control over the situation knowing full well that Iwaizumi wanted more and was just acting to try and not look submissive to Oikawa’s gentle frisking of his body.

“Just… keep going. I was fine the way it was.”

“No you weren’t, Iwa-chan. You wanted me to do more, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“So you’re fine with me just so pathetically playing with your hole? Just a tiny bit? I’ll stop stroking your cock too if you’re enjoying it so much. Wow, getting off to just that. You’re such a submissive easy to please pervert, Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t! Don’t stop jacking me off. Just… keep doing what you did before.”

“No no, you insisted that it felt good. I’ll just do the bare minimum like you want.” Oikawa never let his wry smile leave his face as he riled up Iwaizumi with his words to the point where he would say what he wanted to hear from him.

“Okay, okay, fine. I want more.”

“You want more? Like what? Tell me what you want me to do to you, Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi was stubborn. He didn’t like having to openly admit to Oikawa that he wanted him to fuck him. He saw it as a weakness, and he knew that Oikawa would perceive it as a weakness for his cock and use that power over him to toy with him and tease him as much as he liked. That was just the kind of person that Oikawa was.

“Fuck me.” Iwaizumi whispered out. He didn’t want to say it any louder to give Oikawa the credit.

“Hmm? I didn’t quite get that. I’ll do whatever you want, just tell me what it is in full detail and I’ll do it.” Oikawa went back to teasing Iwaizumi as he had done before, gently playing with his ass and cock until he was grumbling and forcing himself to shout out what Oikawa wanted to hear.

“Fuck it. Fine. Fill my ass up, Oikawa. I want you to fuck me until my knees give way. Fuck me until every time I walk I remember what it’s like having your cock buried inside me and making me scream. Cum inside me and exhaust me.”

“Okay, wow, I wasn’t expecting that much from you. Okay then… Beg me for it and I’ll give it to you.”

“Please.”

“Louder.”

“Please! Fuck me. I’m begging you.”

“Okay then~ See? That was easy.”

 

Oikawa, put some more lubricant over his cock. He had spent too long teasing Iwaizumi and most of it had either ended up slathered over his chest or dried out. Once he was done, he slithered down to Iwaizumi’s waist, freeing up his arms that had been pinned to his sides the whole time. He circled his cock around Iwaizumi’s hole, already prepared from his teasing, before burying it inside of him in one sharp movement. Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned, so satisfied to finally be filled up with Oikawa’s dick. He made a half-hearted attempt to cover up his face, only for Oikawa to tower over him and brush his arm aside, cupping his cheek with one hand and sliding his other under Iwaizumi’s back to hold on to him. The pair lay belly to belly as Oikawa thrusted deeply inside of Iwaizumi, moving in for a kiss and barely silencing some of Iwaizumi’s moaning. He slid his free hand down to Iwaizumi’s cock, tightly grabbing him by the head and thrusting away as his head sank further in to the pillows, pulling away from Oikawa’s lip-lock and groaning with pleasure in to his face. Oikawa replaced his disappointment of Iwaizumi backing off with a broad smile as he saw the reason he’d stopped. Iwaizumi’s sounds were louder and louder until suddenly Oikawa felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s cum over his stomach and down his hand, smearing over Iwaizumi’s stomach every time he slid back and forward to fuck him harder. He let go and pulled off of Iwaizumi, continuing to fuck up at a better angle to go quicker so he wouldn’t be leaving Iwaizumi waiting as his body was tense and sensitive from orgasm. Oikawa didn’t last much longer as he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s hips, cumming deep inside of Iwaizumi who let out a wild groan from the warmth filing him up, and another softer groan as Oikawa pulled out and he felt his cum slowly dripping out of him, leaving him looking like a used mess.

 

“See? And all you had to do was ask.”

“All I had to do was beg because you teased me forever and wouldn’t do anything else.”

“A little self-control goes a long way.”

“That wasn’t self-control. That was sadism.”

“Whatever. So, did I do a good job? You said you don’t want to be able to walk afterwards.”

“I said that? No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“No way I said that.”

“Yeah way. You totally did.”

“That is not possible.”

“Prove it. Come and get me~”

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi darted off the bed, only for his knees to go weak underneath him and collapse at the side of the bed.

“Looks like you got what you wanted after all.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	55. Sub Block: Humiliation

“Okay then, so you suggested doing it like a game of truth or dare. Who’s going to go first? We just suggest things that I guess are a little public and humiliating?”

“That’s right, Iwa-chan! And I am totally picking what you do first You’re the one who suggested this kind of thing, so I’m going to make you do it first because you’re so excited to be doing it. That, and once you’ve done it I’ll be a little more confident about being a little more… risky.” Iwaizumi could see Oikawa being a little bit reluctant about doing it. For somebody so cocky and confident about his looks, he was awfully shy about the idea of having even the tiniest chance of having somebody else see him naked. It was a far cry from the usual Oikawa that he saw in the bedroom. The Oikawa that was constantly acting like a desperate, needy sub for him, or the Oikawa that was constantly trying to coax him in to letting him dominate him.

 

“Right. So how do you plan on doing this? Are we just going to take turns? Once I’ve done something, I get to tell you to do something? Do we have any limits or things that are considered too far? Are we meant to do what we want to see, or are we supposed to be trying to one-up each other? You’re the one who came up with this. I’m letting you come up with the finer details.”

“Well, Iwa-chan I’d say to do what you want to see. I’d prefer it if we took turns trying to do something worse for each other until somebody refuses to do it and quits, an then once that happens we get, I dunno, whatever we want from the other person because they lost the game. I’m not going to force you to do that though. If you just want to take the chance to see whatever you want to see, I’m not going to complain. I’m just happy to be pleasing you.” Iwaizumi didn’t like Oikawa telling him that. He constantly felt like he needed to do exactly what Oikawa wanted when he told him that he was just happy to be pleasing him. It came across as Iwaizumi needed to do whatever it took to make Oikawa happy to try and compensate for Oikawa doing the same back. He couldn’t even tell if Oikawa was doing it on purpose to manipulate him in to doing some of the more perverted things that he wanted to do, or if Oikawa was just legitimately caring and loving towards him and only wanted to see him satisfied. It was best not to dwell on it and just go on with things. One thing was still concerning Iwaizumi at the back of his mind.

 

“Okay, so this is all well and good, but are we even able to do it? For doing humiliating stuff, we might have to go out and go places or something. Plus, you know that neither of us are really good at going for multiple rounds. If one of us blows when doing whatever it is we’re doing, then that’s it done for the day. Do they lose then?” It was a valid complaint. Oikawa of course had everything already worked out, although via improvisation on the spot.

“We can just keep it up over a few days if we need to. Besides, I have a couple of ideas in mind that don’t require you having an orgasm, or don’t require us leaving the house. I have plenty in mind. Just relax. We’ll find a way around it. If I can think of things, you can to. Just use your imagination and you’ll probably be able to think of something for our little game yourself that doesn’t have either of those problems. Besides, you’ll have plenty of time to think it over because I’m going first.” Oikawa’s smile was growing. He was starting to get excited. Iwaizumi was already both dreading and anticipating whatever perverted idea Oikawa had in mind. The only thing that was concerning him was when he was actually going to say it and get on with their little game.

 

“Okay then. Hit me with your best shot, Oikawa. I’ll get better ideas when I see what you have in mind. Just remember. I’m the one who suggested this and you’re the one who was acting timid about it. Whatever you suggest, be ready for me to suggest something _a lot_ kinkier. “

“Oh I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“In that case, tell me what it is you want me to do, and I’ll make it happen.”

 

This section is one continuous series of chapters without any options and is focused around the progression of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s game of dares. Please continue on to **Chapter 56**.


	56. Chapter 56

Oikawa had a fair few suggestions for Iwaizumi, but the biggest concern on his mind was what he could do first and could be considered ‘light’. He didn’t want to waste all of his best plans on the first round of their game of dares. Oikawa glanced towards the clock after Iwaizumi questioned him. Amongst their late breakfast, their playful flirting and constant decision making, they had let time pass. It was getting close to lunch.

“Well, we can go and get something to eat first. I’m feeling lazy. Let’s get delivery. I feel in the mood for some delivery.”

“What? Is that it? Or are you planning on doing something in the restaurant.”

“No, I said delivery. I want to get some delivery.”

“How does that play in to this?”

“Because, Iwa-cha! You’re going to answer the door with everything showing for the lucky delivery guy.”

“Oh.”

“Is that too much?”

“No, it’s a good start. I can definitely do worse than that to you once it’s my turn.”

“Oh I know you can do worse, Iwa-chan. I can do worse too. I’m just starting off nice and simple for you. Don’t test me unless you want to end up risking arrest for public indecency.”

“Try me.”

“Oh I will, just later on once you’ve done this, and I’ve done my turn. Now, pick something from the menu and we’ll wait until our lucky guy arrives with food. Then we can eat lunch and you can make me do whatever it is you want in retaliation.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Somewhat against the rather playfully inappropriate mood that had been set over the course of the entire morning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were happily ordering pizzas to be sent for lunch. Iwaizumi had obviously let Oikawa’s home-cooked breakfast go down very, very quickly. That, or he was just playing along so that Oikawa could get what he wanted. Iwaizumi thought it a little odd that Oikawa had a more excited gleam in his eyes deciding what pizza to get than suggesting things for him to do. At least, he assumed that was the reason. For all he knew, Oikawa could have just been excited thinking about Iwaizumi’s face as he stands naked at the front door trying to converse with the poor stranger who would answer.

“Ready, Oikawa?”

“Ready.”

“Okay, I’ll go call them, back in a few.”

Once Iwaizumi left, Oikawa was brooding over a couple of thoughts. He realised that he had admittedly killed the mood a little. Things would be a lot more fun if Iwaizumi was sent on his way turned on and rock hard, not just waiting for food after sitting on the couch for twenty minutes chatting or watching TV or whatever they would do to kill time.

 

Once Iwaizumi plonked himself back down on the couch as they waited for their order to come, Oikawa immediately jumped on top of him, straddling his lap and nestling Iwaizumi’s cock between his ass cheeks and gently grinding against him.

“Iwa-chan, you’re a little soft.”

“Because all I’ve done is order pizza naked.”

“Well we can’t have that. How are you going to look if you show up at the door and you’re soft? You should be showing off. You should be rock hard and dripping with pre-cum as if you’ve just gotten back from fucking me.”

“If you do anything, I don’t think I’ll last how long it takes for them to get here. Wait a few minutes.”

“Oh I don’t care about that. I want you do be really wild. I want you to be excited and feel like you’re ready to fuck me when you go. How about I get you nice and hard just by talking dirty to you.”

“Sounds good to me. Give me your worst.”

“I haven’t even started and I can feel you getting hard against my ass. Is that because you want it, or you’re so desperate to fuck me that you get hard just from having me tell you that I’m going to make you excited?”

“God I want your ass so much.”

“Oh I know you do, Hajime. I know you want to pin my arms down and shove your cock deep inside me. I know you want to ride my ass until I’m moaning and screaming your name. You want to split me in half with your huge, thick cock until I can’t walk afterwards and my hole is dripping your sweet, hot cum.”

“Keep it up and I won’t be able to wait until later to fuck you. You’re making me want to take you right now. ”

“Ah, I can feel your tip sliding against my hole. So wet, Hajime. You’re already letting out all this pre-cum? All I’m doing is talking to you and your cock is dripping. You’re such a pervert. You must really be desperate to fuck my ass. What would you do to have my just lower my hips and sit down on your cock right now?”

“I’d do fucking anything. I want to feel your insides going tight around me until I fuck you until you’re cumming without me even touching your dick. You’ll be screaming my name as you soak yourself in your own cum and I just keep ramming your hole until I’m satisfied. I’ll use you like my own personal cock sleeve. I’ll fuck you and you’ll beg me to stop because your hole is so sensitive after I make you cum, and I’ll just keep ploughing you until you can’t even stand up.”

“God, yes! Hajime I want you so much right now. I want you to fill me up with your huge cock and ride me for hours until I’m exhausted, sweating and covered in cum. I-“

 

The doorbell rang.

“Am I hard enough for you, Tooru?”

“For me? Sure. For the guy at the door? Absolutely. Look at you. Your dick is glistening with all that precum and you look like you’re ready to fuck me nonstop. Go get ‘em tiger.”

Iwaizumi leaped up towards the doorway. Oikawa was peeking over the back of the couch and watching him. Iwaizumi opened the door, all on show and greeted the delivery guy.

 

“Hey.”

“Holy sh- Delivery for Iwaizumi?” He quickly glanced down at Iwaizumi before immediately dragging his eyes back up to make eye contact, forcing himself to try and avoid focusing on the rather blatant sight below him.

“That’s me.”

“One large with extra… sausage…” He was stuttering out his words out of the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

“Yeah, that’s what I asked for. Is there a problem?”

“No… nothing… That’ll be 7 inches. Dollars. 7 dollars.”

“What was that?”

“Seven dollars, sir!”

“Okay. Keep the change.”

“Thank you! Have a good dick… day! Have a good day sir.”

“You too.”

 

Iwaizumi shut the door behind him and strolled back in to the living room to see Oikawa gently stroking his cock watching the situation. He really, really liked the image of his boyfriend so assertively showing himself off.

“You might want to wash your hands before eating, Tooru.”

“That guy was totally in to you. He was checking you out so hard.”

“He was hard.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“He was kinda cute. You should have invited him in.”

“If you had asked me to…”

“Wait, really? You’d go that far?”

“No. Not really. Like I would ask a stranger to watch us eat pizza naked. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Okay, okay, whatever. That was fun. Now, it’s your turn to pick something.”

 

This section is one continuous series of chapters without any options and is focused around the progression of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s game of dares. Please continue on to **Chapter 57**.


	57. Chapter 57

Iwaizumi was quite happily munching on a slice of pizza as he rolled his eyes around and seemed deep in thought. With all the distractions that were going on, he hadn’t actually thought of something to do yet.

“I’m waiting, Iwaizumi.”

“Give me a second, give me a second. Come on. We’re eating lunch here. We’re not stopping midway through.”

“You’re trying to keep it a secret from me?”

“I don’t want you horny while eating.”

“You don’t have an idea, do you?”

“Yes I do!” Oikawa rolled his eyes. He knew that Iwaizumi was lying to him. It was frustrating knowing that he was a terrible liar but wouldn’t admit what it was he was holding back.

“Then what is it? Why won’t you tell me?”

“I already said why.”

“That’s bull and you know it. You’re the one who wanted this. I know you don’t have an idea because you think I’m the one who’ll get worked up by it and not you. But whatever, it’s your call. If your call is to do nothing because you have no ideas, that’s fine, we can pass and it’ll be my turn again.”

“My call…? Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone, Oikawa. I have an idea.” Oikawa squinted at Iwaizumi, but humoured him and chucked his phone his way. Iwaizumi finished off a slice of pizza before turning it on and from Oikawa’s view, started what looked like texting.

“Hey! How did you get past my security!?”

“Only you are so obvious and self-loving, but stupid enough to make his password Tooru.”

“Whatever! Who are you texting? What are you texting? What are you up to?”

“Just my end of the bargain. I’m setting up my idea for you, that’s all.”

“Who are you texting!? Stop messing with me! Tell me already.”

“It’s Tobio.”

“Tobio? Why are you texting Tobio? I don’t want to soil Tobio’s tho- actually… Anyway, why are you texting Tobio?”

“Call… back… in 30… minutes… I have… something… important… to say. Sent”

“What? Important?”

“Now, maybe you’re going to regret all of that dirty talk and making me want to fuck you so hard. Let’s go upstairs and get at it.”

“But you just… No way. You didn’t.”

“Good luck topping that.”

 

Upstairs, and a good fifteen minutes later, Oikawa came out from the bathroom to see Iwaizumi resting on the bed, head on his hands with his cock just as erect as it had been during their dirty talking session, but now with a condom and lubricant over it. Oikawa gulped as he glanced towards the bedside table and saw his phone, staring until Iwaizumi motioned for him to come towards him.

“So, still want me to destroy your ass like before?”

“That was just dirty talk. Be gentle.”

“You’re right. I should be gentle. That way I won’t be close when I start fucking you hardest when you get your little phone call.”

“What am I even supposed to say to him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe ‘Hajime your cock feels so good inside me’?”

“I am not saying that to him!”

“Not willingly, maybe. I’ll make sure you do.”

“No way!”

“Are you going to let me fuck you or not? Look, I’ll let you be on top. I’ll just lie here like this nice and comfy and watch you.” Iwaizumi patted his thigh as if he was a dog. He was instructing him to sit down.

“Fine!”

 

Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi’s waist, kneeling upwards and holding Iwaizumi’s cock at the base. He barely lowered his hips until the tip of Iwaizumi’s dick was brushing against his hole, positioning it so he could ever so slowly ease himself down on it. He moaned as he felt his insides being pushed apart, accommodating Iwaizumi’s cock inside of him. Iwaizumi put his hands to Oikawa’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart firmly making it easier for him to slide down. Once he was seated, Oikawa planted his hands on Iwaizumi’s stomach for support so that he wasn’t totally resting his entire body weight down on Iwaizumi’s cock.

“So, do you want me to fuck you, or are you going to fuck yourself on my cock?”

“We can just… sit like this for a bit?”

“Why? Oh, I know why. It’s because you’ll be more sensitive after we’ve been going at it for a while, right? I guess I’ll have to do all the work so you’re not stubborn.”

Oikawa didn’t have a chance to respond before Iwaizumi’s hips were bucking against him, every thrust upwards burying his cock down to the hilt inside of Oikawa and slamming against his walls, and every thrust downwards letting Oikawa fall down on to Iwaizumi’s cock with his own weight. It felt incredible. Oikawa didn’t like admitting that riding Iwaizumi cowboy was his favourite position, especially when he was so intent on making Oikawa feel good so he could embarrass him.

 

Iwaizumi stopped when he heard a familiar ringing sound next to him. Oikawa’s ringtone. He picked it up and handed it to Oikawa, smiling perversely at him as he did so.

“Have fun.” Iwaizumi put his hands tightly on to Oikawa’s hips, holding him firmly in place with his cock nestled inside of him. He could do whatever he wanted like this.

“Fuck you. Okay… Hello? Hey, Tobio-chan! You got my text!” Iwaizumi slid his hands down from Oikawa’s hips to his ass cheeks, caressing them and spreading them apart, toying with Oikawa so that he knew he could do whatever he wanted when he wanted.

“What do I want? Well, ahh… I was calling because…!” Iwaizumi started weakly bucking his hips in to Oikawa, teasingly slowly pulling his cock in and out of him. “Because I just thought that… Nngh… now that I’ve graduated somebody needs to beat Shiratorizawa! So I wanted to practice and ssshow you some t-tricks! Yeah! Yeah…” Iwaizumi started thrusting faster and faster in to Oikawa, fucking him as if there was nothing going on. Oikawa put a hand over his mouth as Kageyama spoke on the other end of the phone to keep himself quiet.

“What? Nnnooo I don’t have any b-bad intENT! I just want to help.” Iwaizumi had started stroking his cock mid-sentence to try and work him up to his loudest. He could see that Oikawa was trying his hardest to keep quiet, but he just couldn’t. He could see Oikawa’s face being flushed red as he tried to force the conversation on as quickly as possible.

“Okay! I really… really… don’t want to k-keep you waiting! Text me a date! Gottagobye! Holy fuck, Iwa-chan, I’m close!” Oikawa threw the phone aside just in time as his body tensed up around Iwaizumi’s cock, his head being thrown back as he came over Iwaizumi’s stomach.

 

Oikawa unseat himself from Iwaizumi’s cock, threw aside his condom and started stroking away at his cock so he could finish him off.

“So, Iwa-chan. It’s my turn to pick something. Unlock your phone for me.” He did so compliantly, although somewhat stuttered and rushed as Oikawa played with his dick. A few moments later, he was at his limit too, shooting his own load over his stomach and chest just as Oikawa had done a few moments earlier.

“What are you doing anyway, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi spoke as he lay still with his eyes closed, panting as he regained his breath.

“Smile, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pressed his cheek to Iwaizumi, winked and pulled up a peace sign as Iwaizumi suddenly saw a quick flash of light past his closed eyes.

“Did you just?”

“What should I caption it? I’m thinking ‘Celebrating the anniversary with Tooru’ would be good.”

“Are you fucking snapchatting a picture of me naked?”

“Not just naked, but covered in cum too. Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna see your dick in it. Let me just post it to your story…”

“Dude no, my mom sees that.”

“Fine. I’ll just send it to some of your buddies. I’m sure they’ll enjoy it.”

“Fuck you. At least now I can straight away pick something else to do to you. Too bad I’m spent for the day, I’ll just have to do it to you tomorrow.”

“Okay, we’ll go back at it tomorrow. Oh hey, somebody replied. It’s Koutaro-kun… Oh my.”

“What does it say?”

“Same. And he drew a party hat on Akaashi’s head.”

“Oh right, it was his birthday today.”

“Neat. Well let’s get cleaned up and you have aaall night to think about the fun stuff you’re going to do to me tomorrow.”

 

This section is one continuous series of chapters without any options and is focused around the progression of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s game of dares. Please continue on to **Chapter 58**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody draw Oikawa taking selfies with a post-sex Iwa. Do it. I beg of you.


	58. Chapter 58

“Wake up, Hajime. We have practice to go to.” Oikawa was nudging Iwaizumi with his knee from bed. He didn’t like having to wake Iwaizumi up given how nice he looked asleep, but it had to be done.

“Five more minutes.”

“Get out of the fucking bed before I get a bucket of water. We have a train to catch and I am not missing it again for your five, more like twenty minutes extra of beauty sleep you don’t need.”

“Whatever, mom.” Iwaizumi hauled himself out of bed and in to the bathroom to get himself ready for the morning. He caught a glimpse of a disposed condom in the bin and had a realisation, calling out of the bathroom to Oikawa. “Don’t get dressed just yet.” Iwaizumi re-emerged, clean shaven and ready for the day to see Oikawa, as he had instructed, lying on the bed still in his pyjamas.

“What are you stalling me for, Iwa-chan?”

“That bag of sex stuff you have… where is it?”

“Seriously? Right now? I’m not fucking or getting fucked just before practice, but it’s under the bed.”

“That’s fine.” Iwaizumi knelt next to the bed, rummaging around underneath it until he found what he was looking for. A medium sized, but slightly girthy buttplug with a remote control next to it, and a bottle of lubricant.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Get undressed. Dares, remember? You have to, or I win and you have to do whatever I want.”

“You want me to wear a buttplug to practice?”

“A vibrating one. I keep the remote.”

“That is so, so fucked up. Let’s do it.” Oikawa slipped his shirt off, tossing it aside and landing messily half over the rim of the laundry basket. His plaid pyjama pants soon followed, and he was quickly on all fours on the middle of the bed. “Be quick. I don’t want to be late.”

“No warming up?”

“I don’t give a shit if it stings a little at first. If it’s going to be in there for a few hours, I’ll get used to it. Just go.” Iwaizumi complied, rubbing lubricant over the plug before sliding it in to the flared hilt and drawing a moan out of Oikawa once it nestled inside of him.

“Okay, now get dressed. We don’t want to be late, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi watched somewhat intently as Oikawa changed. The hilt of the vibrator disappeared underneath Oikawa’s boxers, then his shorts. He waited until Oikawa was putting on his shirt to test it out, using his remote to turn on the vibrator. Oikawa immediately went weak in the knees and fell to the floor in shock at the first time.

“I regret this already.”

“Want to back out? I wonder what I could do when I have you doing anything I want for me.”

“No! I’ll get used to it. It’ll stop working.”

“If you say so. Now put that shirt back on, pack your bag and let’s go.”

 

Iwaizumi decided it would be fun to mess with Oikawa the entire way there. First turning the vibrator on for a while as they were waiting for the train, forcing him to cover up his bulge in public. Then mid-way through the train journey he caught him off guard with it, drawing a small yelp of surprise that he hoped nobody else on the train realised was sexual. Iwaizumi could have died happy every time he saw Oikawa’s blushing face biting his lip and trying to stop himself from making a sound each and every time he turned the toy on. Iwaizumi leaned in to Oikawa, whispering softly in to his ear.

“Hey, Oikawa. How long do you think I’d have to leave it on for to make you cum in public?”

“Don’t say things like that in public!” Oikawa spoke a little too loudly. It drew some gazes from the rush hour crowd in the surrounding rows of seats. Luckily, their stop was next and they could hop off and get to practice.

 

Their college gym was as busy as usual, although Oikawa felt like it was filled to capacity with people who were just waiting to see him embarrass himself and think he was a pervert. He loved the rush. He didn’t however love constantly having to try and hide his erection every time he walked and felt the toy inside him move inside of him and hit him just right. Iwaizumi smirked at him and he scowled back.

Practice was admittedly very difficult with a toy inside of him. For starters, he had no idea when Iwaizumi was going to send it buzzing inside of him again, but it made movement uncomfortable. He winced as he did a run up for his serves, and when he landed after jumping it felt odd inside of him.

Eventually he was designated to setting practice. Standing on the spot and constantly setting. It was a prime opportunity for Iwaizumi who thought it would be fun to leave the toy on for the entire duration of it. The gym was noisy enough to mask it, and Iwaizumi would be too distracted with spiking to mess around with it.

The longer they spent practicing, the more Iwaizumi started to notice Oikawa shuffling on the spot, trying to conceal his hard-on, his knee shaking. He couldn’t hear any sounds over the noise of the gym, but he was sure there were faint ones coming out. Iwaizumi was disappointed that he couldn’t solely watch Oikawa squirm, but the odd glimpse he caught was just as pleasant. It was hard for Iwaizumi to not get turned on himself seeing it.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me!” Oikawa shouted as he ran off. The team looked a little confused at his sudden departure, but they just had the other college setter replace him for the time being. That time however was a little longer than would be normal for going to the bathroom. Iwaizumi followed in a couple of minutes later to see what was up.

“Is everything alright in there, Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan, are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, turn the vibrator off. Please. I don’t want to do it without you saying so. It’s too much.”

“You ran to the bathroom because you were about to cum, didn’t you.” Oikawa whined in response, but Iwaizumi knew that was exactly what had happened. Oikawa was sitting in a stall, shaking as he toy continued to buzz against his insides as he was sensitive from orgasm. “Fine, I’ll turn it off. It’s a shame you made it to the bathroom. I would have loved to see you shaking on the floor and moaning, the entire team wondering why you’re so turned on.”

“Thank you.”

“One thing though. I can’t actually take it out until we get home. No privacy, nowhere to put a used buttplug. You know. You’ll just have to grit through it. I’ll give you the remote though.”

“That’s okay. Practice is nearly over anyway.”

“Oh yeah, ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes for me to think of something to try and top this. There’s no way I’m losing.”

“Oh, you think you have better? I’d like to see you try.”

“You’re on.”

 

This section is one continuous series of chapters without any options and is focused around the progression of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s game of dares. Please continue on to **Chapter 59**.

 


	59. Chapter 59

The train ride home was quiet. It was the time of day where not many people were around. The carriage felt almost completely empty. Going from the bathroom and back to the seat, Oikawa spotted two other people, one listening to music, the other idly reading a book. Oikawa looked at how far away their seats were from them. Iwaizumi was sat next to the window, and when Oikawa returned, he was sitting between the window and isle seats, somewhat uncomfortably close.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was playfully rubbing his hand up and down Iwaizumi’s thigh through the leg of his shorts. “You must have gotten really excited seeing me so turned on in practice. You must have a lot of feelings built up that you want to let out.”

“What the fuck are you doing? We’re in public. Wait until we get home.”

“Exactly. We’re in public. Now it’s my turn. There’s hardly anyone here, and they couldn’t hear anyway. I can put our bags up on the seat that’ll be empty when I’m between your legs so people don’t see it. Let me suck your cock right now. And don’t cover your mouth or I win the bet.” Iwaizumi perked upwards, looking around the carriage and seeing how many people were around. Oikawa was right. It was desolate and people were distracted, and the thrill of them maybe getting caught was enticing. Admittedly, he was in a really aroused mood after getting to toy with Oikawa all day.

“Fine. No teasing. Just be quick about it.”

 

Oikawa stacked their bags up on the seats and slipped Iwaizumi’s half-erect cock out of the waistband of his shorts and boxers. He shuffled nervously in his seat. He was fully expecting to be caught as soon as they tried anything, be kicked off and banned, maybe even arrested. Oikawa was really, really pushing it with this. He gasped as he felt the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth enveloping the tip of his cock and slowly taking in the rest of him down to the base. Iwaizumi said that he wanted things to go quickly, so Oikawa went quickly. He bobbed his head up and down, trying his hardest not to moan in excitement as Iwaizumi’s cock filled his throat while the vibrator, although off, was still inside of him. He was doing a decent job at keeping quiet, but Iwaizumi was struggling a lot more. Ever flick of Oikawa’s tongue against his tip as he pulled up drove him wild, every time his head hit the back of Oikawa’s throat, he wanted to let out the loudest moans of pleasure, but instead, he was sat on the spot nervously looking down at Oikawa, his eyes frantically flicking between the boy below him and the area around him. On the positive, the thrill of being caught was enough to excite Iwaizumi and make him last far less time than usual when Oikawa was sucking his cock. That, and the fact he was so eager and enthusiastically taking him in compared to his usual slow, steady and teasing approach to make Iwaizumi want him more.

“Shit, I think I heard the door between carriages open. Hurry up Oikawa or get off. Fuck, I’m really close. Just a little more.” Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of Oikawa’s hair, quickly forcing him up and down at a pace that was going to drive him over the edge any second now. Iwaizumi filled his mouth with a fistful of the collar of his shirt to silence himself as he filled up Oikawa’s mouth with his load. Oikawa tried to keep going a little longer, but Iwaizumi immediately pulled off once he was done spurting droplets of his cum down the back of Oikawa’s mouth, and immediately pushing him aside and shoving his uncomfortably wet cock back in to his pants and shoving Oikawa aside back to his seat.

 

“Tickets?”

“Yeah, yeah, here.”

“Thanks. Enjoy your journey.”

“Fuck that was close Oikawa. Fucking good, but close. Don’t you dare do that again.”

“Why not? You have to try and top that now. It’s your turn to pick a dare.”

“What is meant to top sucking my dick in a public place and being seconds off getting caught? Oh, I know. How about you sit on my lap somewhere nice and public, except my cock is out through my fly and you’re sitting on it.”

“What? No way! We’d get caught immediately. How would you plan on getting it in there? And without getting seen?”

“Cut a hole through a cheap pair of pants.”

“No way. That is not happening. There is no way that’s possible.”

“So I win?”

“What?”

“You’re refusing to do my challenge. I win. I get anything I want from you. Great.”

“I… shit. I lost.”

“I wonder what I can use my ticket to get one free anything from Oikawa on.”

“It expires midnight.”

“That’s fine. I can definitely go another round in a few hours. And with all those toys and ropes you’ve been hiding under the bed for so long. I think you’re the one who should be concerned about going multiple rounds.”

“Iwa-chan?”

“I am going to keep you up all night.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31**  or  **Chapter 45**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	60. Block: Other Kinks

“Iwa-chan, get undressed. I’m gonna grab something.”

“Okay…?” Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa rather than doing as told as he sank down to the side of the bed and pulled out a plastic bag. He was expecting Oikawa to leave the room and bring a surprise, not just sit on the floor two feet away and fiddle around with whatever was under the bed.  Oikawa acted like he had been gone for an eternity when he resurface with it, not as if he had spent thirty seconds within touching distance of Iwaizumi.

“You’re not undressed.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re undressed.”

“Fine.” Oikawa followed his own instructions to Iwaizumi, pulling off his boxers as he watched Iwaizumi teasing off his pyjamas and tossing them aside, admiring the view as each and every inch of his body became exposed. He’d make use of it later.

“Okay, so what’s in the bag?”

“You said no bondage right? And no domination and submission and stuff?”

“Yeah…”

“But you still want to do something kinky, right?”

“That is what I said yes, you sound like you’re stalling for time or something, or acting like there’s some huge surprise you’re trying to hide from me. Just tell me.”

“Okay, look.” Oikawa held the handles apart giving an uncovered view of the contents.

“Sex toys?”

“Right. Let’s use them. **(Chapter 61)** ”

“First of all, I don’t want to know how you got all of this, second of all, that’s not a kink at all. That’s just recreational stuff. That’s not what I had in mind. Let’s move on.”

 

“Fine, Iwa-chan. I just want you to be happy. You know what makes me happy? Making you happy. It’s our anniversary. Let’s be romantic. Slow and steady and telling each other how great we are, how much we love each other. Doesn’t that sound nice? **(Chapter 67)** ”

 

“I don’t think that you’re getting the right idea about what kind of thing I’d be interested in doing.” Iwaizumi scowled at Oikawa. It wasn’t exactly with good reason. It’s not like Iwaizumi had dropped any hints about what he wanted to do, nor had he said what he deemed good enough. So much for the heat of the moment. Iwaizumi was just being a little fussy.

“A praise kink is a real kink, okay! Don’t judge me for liking things.”

“Whatever. How about I take you outside and fuck you in the yard. Maybe there’s the odd chance that the neighbours see it, who knows. Risky, huh? **(Chapter 68)**.”

“Are you kidding me!? I’ll die of hypothermia out there and naked. There’s no way I’m doing that. Plus it’s dirty. Outdoors is dirty.”

“I have a tent.”

“No!”

 

“Okay, okay. I guess now is a good time to bring out my own little surprise for our anniversary.” Iwaizumi walked towards their bedroom closet and pulled out a medium sized box tied up with a black ribbon. He opened it up and revelled in the look on Oikawa’s face when he saw what was inside of it. “Surprise, Tooru. How do you feel about wearing it for me for our anniversary?”

“A skirt… thigh highs… A schoolgirl uniform?”

“Well? Let me fuck you while you wear them. **(Chapter 69)** ”

 

“Maybe… Maybe not. I’m not sure I’m hugely comfortable with that just yet. Maybe another time seeing as you spent your own money on it. If you want to do something clothed, how about we go at it with our team uniforms on? **(Chapter 70)**.”

“There’s time to clean and dry them before practice tomorrow?”

“They might not get dirty.”

“Of course they will. We’re not doing that. I know you love making a mess, but no.”

 

“Fine. But you’re right. I like making a mess. Let’s do foodplay.”

“Excuse me?”

“Foodplay.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Then why did you say-“

“Explain it, Assykawa”

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory. Come on, Iwa-chan. You’ve always wanted to eat whip-cream off my body~ **(Chapter 71)**.”

 

“I can’t say that I have ever wanted to do that, actually.”

“Mean.”

“How about something like… masturbation instructions. You tell me what to do, I tell you what to do. **(Chapter 72).** ”

“You said no power stuff, Iwa-chan!”

“It’s not power if we’re both doing it.”

“Nuh uh. No way. I’m not doing something that you tell me to do because you said not to, even if I get to tell you to do something back.”

 

“Fine. You’re so stubborn.”

“Whatever. Besides… If it’s not _us_ giving the instructions, it doesn’t count, right?”

“What are you getting it?”

“Let’s go online and go on one of those cam websites. Let’s do it publically. Don’t you think it’d feel great having a bunch of people watching us and getting off to us fucking? I bet you have a huge kink for being watched. **(Chapter 73)**.”

 

“Are you kidding me? No. Everything we do on the internet is there forever. What if somebody sees it? Somebody we know? We’d be ruined forever. Imagine being known in the volleyball community as those guys who had gay sex on camera. We’d be kicked out of college.”

“Isn’t the thrill exciting?”

“No.”

“Fine! Let’s fuck somewhere completely private then. In the shower. Let’s fuck in the shower. We don’t have to clean up afterwards because, you know, shower. **(Chapter 74)**.”

 

“I’m not having you slip and break your neck in the shower on our anniversary. Besides, since when do you care about clean up. You have such a thing for cum that I’m amazed you’d even consider not making a mess.”

“Good idea, Iwa-chan. You can milk me dry if you like~ **(Chapter 75)**.”

 

“That wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I’m out of ideas, Iwa-chan.”

“Nothing in your bag that isn’t a sex toy?”

“There’s a swing. You hang it from something and have sex and it feels like weightlessness or something. I dunno. It looked cool.”

“Okay, do that. **(Chapter 76)**.”

 

“I’ll pass. It feels too much like bondage or something. I could slip off and hurt myself or end up choking myself in all the ropes.”

“That’s kind of hot.”

“What?”

“You. Choking.”

“You think that’s hot?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t think you liked hurting me, Iwa-chan. All those headbutts in middle school and it was so you could get turned on. Man, you’re weird.”

“Not like that, idiot. Forget what I said about domination. I really want to try breathplay with you, Oikawa. I promise I won’t hurt you or kill you or something. Okay? **(Chapter 77)**.”

“Maybe…”

 

A reminder of your options.

Using Sex Toys **(Chapter 61)**

Praise Kink **(Chapter 67)**

Ourdoor Sex **(Chapter 68)**

Skirtykaw **a (Chapter 69)**

Clothed Sex **(Chapter 70)**

Foodplay **(Chapter 71)**

Masturbation Instructions **(Chapter 72)**

Camshow **(Chapter 73)**

Shower Sex **(Chapter 74)**

Milking/Cum Play **(Chapter 75)**

Sex Swing **(Chapter 76)**

Breathplay **(Chapter 77)**


	61. Sub Block: Sex Toys (62-66)

“I can honestly say that I had no idea how naïve I was up until now, because looking in to this bag, I have absolutely no idea what just about any of this stuff is.” Iwaizumi stood a dumbfounded figure as Oikawa flaunted the bag of tricks he had obtained in some circumstance he didn’t want to bother understanding.

“That’s okay. You don’t need to know because I do and that’s all that’ll matter.” With an air of knowledge surrounding him, Oikawa was awfully proud to be an expert in something that was so perverted. Iwaizumi couldn’t quite work out why he seemed so confident in himself over something like this. Surely it would be common sense if you spent thirty seconds looking at them.

“What if I want to use them on you? I was under the impression that you weren’t just going to be using whatever you want on me, and I was expected to do something to you in return.” As valid a point as any, Iwaizumi was just being a contrarian for the sake of it. On further analysis, he could take a good guess at what most things that Oikawa had presented were.

“Use your head, dumbass. Where does a dildo go? Come on, it’s not hard. I’ll give you a second if you need to think about it.”

“Fuck off.”

“See? You can do it. And look at all this stuff, there’s like a never ending amount of things that we can do. You know what a dildo does, you know what a vibrator does, it’d be so easy to just grab anything here and put it to good use on me or on you. Maybe if you didn’t complain we could stop killing the mood and get going.” Oikawa was frustrated. He thought he had put together some sort of great plan that would make Iwaizumi the happiest boyfriend on the planet, and instead, he was met with a scolding. Iwaizumi was up for it, but he certainly didn’t make that clear to Oikawa who say on the edge of the bed seeming disappointed that Iwaizumi was going to reject his advances.

“Okay, shoot. What do you want to do?”

“Iwa-chan, yay!” Oikawa immediately pounced on to him, spilling the contents of the bag over the bed in the process. To Iwaizumi, it seemed like a lot less when it was in still in the bag. He was trying to mentally sum up the cost of it all in his head but didn’t even have a basic starting point as to what it could be. It was best not to question the circumstances that caused Oikawa to possess them.

“When you’re done celebrating, and I’ll repeat myself, what do you want to do?”

“Look at all of this stuff. Like I could just pick one thing. I could go on for hours about what we could do. Do you really want me to list them off until I find something you like? I could name like, twenty things you like and you’d not be able to pick. You say things!”

“Surprise me.” Oikawa looked angered by the response. His intent was to make Iwaizumi happy, and having to do all of the work himself when he knew Iwaizumi was constantly on a fine line of being willing and unwilling to do things in the bedroom. It would have been so much easier for him to just say what he wanted, but he decided against it.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if you don’t like it.”

“If it’s something I get to do with you, then I’ll like it.”

“Don’t say sappy romantic things like that after all the times you tell me you’re not in the mood to satisfy my kinks!”

“Today’s a special day, and I want to make you happy, so you pick whatever you think will be the best and we’ll both be satisfied. Surprise me, Tooru.”

“I’m supposed to be making you happy! That’s not how it works. Stop stealing my moment. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend here.”

“So am I.”

“Fine! Okay. I’ll surprise you. Let me look around here and see what I can come up with…”

 

Who knows what will be in these chapters? Pick one at random and see what you get. Each one of them is completely different from the other.

Surprise Me with Sub!Oikawa **(Chapter 62)**

Surprise Me with Sub!Iwaizumi **(Chapter 63)**

Surprise Me with Neutral Roles **(Chapter 64)**

Surprise Me with Dom!Oikawa **(Chapter 65)**

Surprise Me with Dom!Iwaizumi **(Chapter 66)**


	62. Chapter 62

“How about this?” Oikawa flaunted a dildo infront of Iwaizumi that made him wince with horror at the idea that something of that size was going to end up in either of them. He looked down at his own manhood and felt somewhat devoid of pride. He couldn’t compete with that. It was almost as if he had competition in the household.

“How big is that thing? What kind of normal human being has a dick that looks like that?”

“It’s only seven. It probably just looks bigger because it’s thick. It’s not unrealistic. I’ve seen dicks like that.”

“Who the hell have you been getting with that’s like that!? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Porn, Iwa-chan.”

“Oh.” His face went crimson. He was letting his overprotective side shine through. If Oikawa picked up how easy it was to make him jealous, he could exploit it in the future. It was a worrisome prospect. Oikawa didn’t seem to take too much notice of his actions.

“Look.” He flicked a small switch and suddenly the toy appeared blurry as it vibrated. Iwaizumi seemed even more disgusted than before. In his mind, it looked a little violent to the point where it would hurt. He really was naïve about this sort of thing. He could only imagine why Oikawa had such a knowledge of it.

“This looks like something for porn stars. Not for us.”

“Oh please, Iwa-chan! I have the looks for porn. Don’t deny it. I’d make millions.”

“You do look like somebody who sucks dick for a living.”

“With you as my boyfriend I basically do that anyway. Now, let’s stop the chitchat and have some fun. Do you think one of these small buttplugs is enough to warm me up or is fingers fine?”

“It does not sound romantic at all when you say it like that.”

“I’d rather not end up in the emergency room. It was a valid question.”

“You’re killing the mood again.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll do it myself. Want to watch?” Iwaizumi nodded in response but his blushing never left his face. There was something about Oikawa being so forward that always got him, but it wasn’t something he could ever complain about.

 

Oikawa lay back against the headboard at an angle, toy within reaching distance at his side, but not to be used yet. His head rested on a propped up pillow with his legs spread apart so that Iwaizumi had all to see. Lubricant was generously spread over his fingers as he readjusted, keeping eye contact with Iwaizumi at all times and smirking impossibly innocently at him given what he was doing. That was quickly stopped as he slid one finger, then a second inside of him, twirling them around and hitting his sweet spots before moving up to a third, throwing his head back with pleasure and moaning softly. He started weakly playing with his cock until Iwaizumi thought that he was getting just a little bit too in to it. He didn’t want Oikawa to finish just from fingering himself. Plus if he kept looking so cute for him, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from using his hole instead of the toy that was next to him.

“Keep watching me,” Oikawa instructed as he effortlessly eased his fingers and using them to add more lubricant to the vibrating toy at his side. Once it looked slick and ready for use, he gently poked it against his hole before pressing it firmly inside of him in one slow, teasing motion, almost as if he wanted to antagonize himself. He had to calm his breathing for a moment once the entire toy had disappeared inside of him down to the hilt. Iwaizumi seemed disturbingly impressed by it.

“Want to do it for me, Iwa-chan?” He was tracing circles around the base of the toy where the switch was, inviting Iwaizumi over to get close and personal with him. He was more than happy to oblige, their limbs intertwining with Oikawa ending up on top of Iwaizumi, his legs spread apart by Iwaizumi’s between them, their arm wrapped around each other’s torsos. Iwaizumi released his grip to tend to the dildo filling Oikawa up.

 

Once it was on, there was an immediate reaction of shocked pleasure from Oikawa. His muffled his face in to Iwaizumi’s shoulder and tightened his grip around him as his hole twitched around the toy pulsating away deeper inside him than he had ever felt before. He could have happily gotten off just laying with it inside of him until he was at his limit, but that wouldn’t be fair on Iwaizumi. He could hear Oikawa weakly whimpering his name in to his muffled shoulder. Whether it was out of joy or wanting more, Iwaizumi was happy to make things all the better for him. He grabbed the base of the vibrator, easing it out and then sliding it back inside of Oikawa, met with a firm yelp of pleasure as it filled him up again. He kept it up, faster and faster, fucking him with the large toy until Oikawa’s body was shaking and his whimpering was replaced with full-on moaning of “Hajime” as he felt himself being overwhelmed. He started grinding against Iwaizumi’s body, not finding the strength to move his arms and jack himself off until he game, finding he was just as happy to rut against him. Iwaizumi was desperate to see Oikawa’s face right now, but he couldn’t get him to stop tightly muzzling himself on his body. He felt Oikawa’s grip tighten around his torso further as he grinded faster against him until the heat of Oikawa’s cum covered his stomach in time with Oikawa’s moans reaching their loudest. Iwaizumi stopped fucking him with the vibrator, leaving it in for a moment and watching Oikawa shake in his sensitive pleasure until he flicked it off and pulled it out, even teasingly playing with his twitching hole for a moment after as his body adjusted to the sudden lack of fullness inside that he loved so much.

 

Iwaizumi rolled Oikawa off to the side, looking at his exhausted, sweating body panting weakly, and then the mess on both of their stomachs from grinding.

“Size-queen? I should have seen it coming.”

“I am not. You feel just as good.”

“Sure. You never get off from grinding normally.”

“Because I don’t normally feel like my entire body is vibrating when you fuck me.”

“Oh believe me, I know. I could feel it tickling my bellybutton. Now, there’s still one thing left to deal with. Look” Iwaizumi pointed down at his lower body.

“I’ll go get some tissues, wait a sec.”

“Not that, that.” Iwaizumi grabbed the base of his cock. “It wouldn’t be fair to leave it at that would it?”

“Sure. Let me just grab the big dildo and let you share the pleasure~”

“You know what, never mind.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 60**  or  **Chapter 61**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	63. Chapter 63

“Well if you’re going to let me surprise you, I have a _big_ surprise for you.” Oikawa playfully threw a plus-size dildo towards Iwaizumi. ‘Realistic size and shape’ it said, looking nothing like any dick Iwaizumi or Oikawa had ever actually seen before. “I feel like a blowjob right now, but it wouldn’t be fair of me to leave your ass untouched, would it?”

“So you want to fuck me but you want to get head.”

“Exactly. I can’t do two things at once Iwa-chan. As much as I would like to…”

Iwaizumi just ignored his flirting and reached for the bottle of lube and started doing what was necessary while Oikawa watched on excitedly, only to cut his excitement short and start ordering Iwaizumi around.

“Come on, I’m waiting, Hajime. Where’s your mouth sucking at my cock? Let me do all the work.” Oikawa waggled his finger the whole time until Iwaizumi got on all fours in front of Oikawa. He lowered his upper body until his torso rested neatly on the bed with his ass in the air. Oikawa gave an approving nod to Iwaizumi who started taking Oikawa in his mouth as he would any time he was giving head. Oikawa weakly groaned, a small smirk spreading over his face before getting to the fun part. He squeezed a small amount of lubricant over his fingers and buried them inside of Iwaizumi, feeling his sudden moaning vibrating from the back of his throat and down through his cock. He teased them around for a moment until Iwaizumi was looking up at him, staring with eyes of need with Oikawa’s cock in his mouth. It was enough to make any man wild.

 

Oikawa started massaging lubricant over the dildo, practically giving it a handjob as he covered every inch of it so it could effortlessly enter Iwaizumi. He circled the tip of it around Iwaizumi’s hole, keeping his eyes on Iwazumi as he waited to see an inkling of desperation in him. When he started whimpering and staring at Oikawa yet again, he figured it was as good a time as any to slide the dildo inside of him down to the base all at once. Iwaizumi’s back immediately arched and he felt the familiar vibrations from the back of Iwaizumi’s throat tickling Oikawa’s cock. For a moment, he held it in as Iwaizumi began sucking away at his dick more enthusiastically than before, before loosening his grip on it, letting it slide itself out against the tightness of Iwaizumi’s walls, only to tighten his grip and force it back inside of him against what his body desired. He repeated it a few times until Iwaizumi was more relaxed, happy to let himself get fucked on the large toy pounding away at his insides. Oikawa started pulling it in and out far faster at a pace at first matching and then exceeding the way he normally fucked him. Oikawa could hardly pay attention to Iwaizumi’s tongue massaging the tip of his cock as his head bobbed up and down over his dick. He was too enthralled by watching Iwaizumi twitch, his toes curling and his hips gently thrusting against the toy. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi to be so submissive and eager to be filled up, but Oikawa was more than happy to just roll with it.

 

Oikawa got in to a consistent rhythm with his hand so that he could focus on Iwaizumi’s fervent sucking at his cock. Iwaizumi’s body was rocking, his moaning adding extra sensation down his cock as Iwaizumi sloppily gave him what he wanted. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s eyes closing and his tempo becoming broken and abnormal, his moaning getting louder until he saw his cock spurting over the sheets and his knees collapsing underneath him. He never faltered in trying to satisfy Oikawa as he came just from the sensation of Oikawa fucking his tight insides with a toy, still weakly but managing to keep giving head. Similarly, Oikawa didn’t stop fucking Iwaizumi, enjoying how powerful Iwaizumi’s moaning felt as his sensitive body was relentlessly fucked. If he could have lasted longer, he would have kept going for hours. Instead, he found himself pumping the toy inside of Iwaizumi faster and faster as he threw his head back, his knees tightening around Iwaizumi as he shot his load down the back of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He kept bobbing up and down until Oikawa had to tell him to stop, too caught up in the moment to care.

 

“You never cum just from _me_ fucking you!”

“Well Tooru you’re the one who suggested using a sex toy in our relationship so you only have yourself to blame when it gets the wedding ring and you’re sitting in the isle as the best man.”

“You are not leaving me for a dildo.”

“I dunno, I might. It fucks me better than you do.”

“No it doesn’t! Don’t make me prove it.”

“Feel free to anytime.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh yes it is.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 60**  or  **Chapter 61**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	64. Chapter 64

“Tada! How’s this for a surprise, Iwa-chan?”

“What the fuck Oikawa.” Iwaizumi seemed almost in disbelief at what Oikawa held in two hands in front of him. It looked more like a giant gummy worm than a sex toy, but he didn’t really need to be told what it was. It became abundantly clear very quickly. At a somewhat astounding 14 inches, before him stood a mighty beast that was a ribbed, double ended dildo.

“What? Don’t think you can handle it? It’s for two people. Only half of it goes in you.”

“How does somebody go up to a store clerk and say ‘I’d like to buy this giant wiggly double dick for me and my boyfriend’s anniversary’ without dying of sheer embarrassment? I’m going red just picturing you doing it.”

“Who said I bought it?”

“Unless you’ve got one hell of a perverted amazon wish list and a lot of fangirls who are really messed up, I would have to guess you bought it.”

“Believe what you want. Anyway. On to the fun part. How much lube do you think it’ll take to cover the whole thing?”

“Just… do all that stuff yourself. Fuck. I can’t take you seriously when you hold that thing.” Iwaizumi curled up and buried his face between his knees as if he had suddenly turned prude. With a shrug of the shoulders, Oikawa ignored him and went back to doing as he had planned and prepping the toy and then himself with his fingers. If Iwaizumi was going to cower away in fear at the sight of a double ended dildo, it would be his own fault if it stung a little when he took it. There was no way Oikawa wasn’t going to make this happen.

 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tried to pry Iwaizumi apart to lie flat on his back. “I’m gonna put it in you first, okay?” Iwaizumi seemed almost in awe of Oikawa’s ease of acting so lustfully while he was there lying uncomfortable and awkward with the entire situation. He didn’t have much time to think about it as Oikawa wasn’t waiting for the silent Iwaizumi to give him a response, poking the head of one end to his hole and then sliding it in to what Oikawa assumed was half way. In reality, it was more like 40/60, but that wasn’t going to be a problem. With the way Iwaizumi was acting, it would probably be for the best if he wasn’t taking something large. Oikawa started gently tugging at the toy, then sliding it back in to make Iwaizumi relax and be less tight. He was still as awkwardly motionless as before, but his quietness was easily replaced with soft whimpering in pleasure. Once Oikawa was content with Iwaizumi being more in to it, he took the flexible toy and angled it upwards as he knelt. The other head of the toy was moved towards his hole so Oikawa could teasingly lower himself down on to it slowly but surely until most of it was in. He could only get so much inside of him given their position. He was sitting comfortably on Iwaizumi’s lap with their cocks narrowly touching as they got so close to each other. A couple of inches of the toy were in neither of them, curving around to accommodate their position. It was enough for Oikawa to weakly grab with a few fingers and start playing with. Each time he pulled it out of himself, it went deeper in to Iwaizumi and vice versa. Oikawa had to plant on of his palms firmly behind him to support himself as his body so wanted to lie back and let somebody else do the work, but he had to keep fucking himself (and Iwaizumi). With how little of it was sticking out, he could only move it one or two inches in and out of each other at a time, but the motion was enough to comfortably nudge against their sensitive prostates over and over, almost as if it was directly focused on pleasuring them and only them.

 

Oikawa let out a breathy moan, shocked with pleasure as he felt Iwaizumi take his cock in one hand, and his own dick with the other, stroking them both in time with each other. Iwaizumi’s hands worked relentlessly quickly, almost as if he was desperate to push them over the limit as fast as possible. It worked as expected, the overwhelming pleasure of their insides constantly being hit where it was its most sensitive by the toy became too much and the pair both found themselves shaking and moaning as they simultaneously peaked, a mess of each other’s cum coating Iwaizumi’s hands and stomach and trickling down their cocks. Oikawa immediately collapsed backwards with fatigue. Iwaizumi pulled his end of the dildo out first, pushing it slightly deeper in to Oikawa and dragging a loud gasping moan out of him in surprise as his sensitive insides were filled deeper, only for Iwaizumi to pull his end out for him once he was done. He immediately walked to the bathroom and chucked it on to the floor of the shower.

“I’m gonna go clean up. Don’t get in to too much trouble without me.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want a private place to use all of that huge monster dick on yourself? I don’t blame you, it felt great~”

“Sure. Why not. That way I’ll know how you feel when I pin you down and fill you up with it for making comments like that to me when all I want to do is wash your cum off of me.”

“Feel free to do so any time. I love it when you pin me down.”

“Maybe the real threat would be telling you that I won’t do it, and I’ll hide it from you so you can’t do it yourself.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 60**  or  **Chapter 61**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	65. Chapter 65

“How about this? Do you think they’ll fit? Only one way to find out, I guess.” High above his head, Oikawa held white and mint green thigh-high socks that perfectly matched their old high-school team uniform. It was almost certain Oikawa had picked them out solely for that reason, but Iwaizumi had got the impression that he had bought them for himself, perhaps for a surprise show some day when he returned home.

“Why wouldn’t they fit? They’re socks.”

“Well you _are_ about as tall as a taller woman, but boy do you have some thick thighs from all that jumping. I can already see the seaming splitting around those quads. You’re a walking health hazard, Iwa-chan.”

“Stop with the exaggerating.”

“Stop with the time wasting then, put them on!” Iwaizumi was rather eager to do so, pulling them on in one swift pulling motion one at a time. He stood up in front of Oikawa, all on show, except for everything below Iwaizumi’s thighs. He sarcastically smirked as he did a quick twirl to show off to Oikawa who obviously was getting great enjoyment out of seeing his boyfriend dressed like this.

 Is that it? You want to get laid with somebody wearing kneesocks? Okay, I guess.” Iwaizumi was shrugging it off like any normal day that they would have sex. It’s not like he spent much time looking at his own legs during it. It would just be an average afternoon of sex.

“Well, if you don’t think that’s enough, I’ll do more. Lie down.” Oikawa rummaged through his goods and pulled out tape and some egg vibrators. Iwaizumi was suddenly a little tenser about what Oikawa wanted from him. Lubricant quickly followed as Oikawa dived back on to the bed getting very up close and personal with Iwaizumi who looked on with a glint of confusion in his eyes. He opted to stay quiet and let Oikawa to everything without question. The surprise was more intriguing, and Oikawa could tell by the way his cock twitched with every slight, accidental brush against his body.

 

Oikawa made quick work of the roll of tape, taking a thin strip and pinching it off with his teeth. He repeated the process, getting a second piece and using them to hold two egg vibrators to Iwaizumi’s cock. One on the underside, one on top.

“These little wires and remotes are getting in the way. I should try and hide them, right? Better turn them on first though.” He needn’t finish his sentence before he reacted, flicking the switches mid-speech and surprising Iwaizumi who threw his head back to let out a breathy moan. Oikawa slid the remotes down the cuff of Iwaizumi’s socks, a small bulge being visible underneath them where they rested. Oikawa ran a trailing hand down Iwaizumi’s half-covered thighs, his fingers teasingly crossing the border between cotton and skin and teasing his skin, sensitive to the touch. “That’s not enough for you, Iwa-chan. Is it?”

Iwaizumi was too distracted by the buzzing surrounding the tip of his cock to care. Small droplets of pre dripped down from his slit, only to meet the vibrating toys and disperse down over them. Oikawa would have been happy to fuck Iwaizumi there and then, but he could have had more fun other ways. One more vibrator, slicked with lubricant while Iwaizumi was distracted, was slipped inside of his hole. Oikawa didn’t turn it on at first, opting to put a second one in. He did as he did before, turning them on then concealing the remotes down Iwaizumi’s cuff. The wires trailing down almost looked like garters, only far naughtier.

 

There wasn’t really much Oikawa could do with Iwaizumi like this. His cock was attended to and his hole was filled up. It was easiest for Oikawa to just tease Iwaizumi’s body. Firstly, Oikawa slithered over Iwaizumi, his stomach catching the vibrations against his stomach and tickling him. Their legs intertwined, Oikawa enjoying the soft sensation of cotton rubbing against his feet and legs. He pinned down his wrists as Iwaizumi had no intent on fighting against him. He would take anything from Oikawa right now as his entire lower body was rippled with the constant pulsing vibrations inside him and on him. Oikawa was happy to start planting kisses down Iwaizumi’s lips, neck, shoulder, chest, nipples, wherever. His lips and tongue were relentless with Iwaizumi’s body, sucking in skin and marking him, playfully nibbling at him, and planting wet, sloppy kisses down his torso. His bodyweight was pinning down Iwaizumi, but he could still tell exactly how he was feeling underneath him as his body sharply pushed up against him. Iwaizumi was moaning loudly, and Oikawa was trying his hardest to playfully mute him with his own silencing lips, planting long kisses over him, breathing in the air he struggled for as he gasped, his body tensing up and shaking. His insides went tight around the vibrators inside him only making him shudder further until Oikawa felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s cum over his stomach, only trickling down at the point of contact rather than shooting out. It was understandable with the vibrators relentlessly stimulating his cock that it would do that. Oikawa wasn’t content yet though. He was done playing with Iwaizumi’s body, but still pinned his wrists back. He rolled off of him and hoisted his back up, gently placing him back down on his lap so he could hold him from behind. Oikawa wanted to get a full view of Iwaizumi’s cock being overstimulated by the vibrators and see his knees shake in the cute little thigh highs he had made him wear, his toes curling inside of them and rippling the cotton. Iwaizumi weakly fought back against Oikawa holding him down, but his energy was drained from orgasming once already. He felt his body going warm and tensing up again, so much extra teasing spurring him on to orgasm again. Oikawa still wasn’t quite satisfied with Iwaizumi still having some kick in him, whimpering softly and gently tugging against Oikawa’s hands. It was adorable seeing him struggle so much, but he couldn’t let himself be so dominant much longer once Iwaizumi started trying to speak between his moaning.

“Please, no more,” Iwaizumi mewled out faintly.

“One more.” Oikawa was happy to push him on faster, letting go of one of Iwaizumi’s wrists seeing as at this point he wasn’t fighting against it and started to stroke his cock where the vibrators weren’t taking up space. Iwaizumi immediately started whining and quivering at Oikawa’s touch until, as expected, he came again and immediately went limp with exhaustion.

 

Oikawa switched off the vibrators on by one, pulling them out and taking them off his cock and tossing them aside. He wiped off Iwaizumi’s stomach with a tissue and unseated himself from underneath him, smiling warmly seeing his exhausted, spent body already on the cusp of sleep from tiredness. He helped him with putting a shirt and boxers on (making sure to pick the shortest pair possible so he could enjoy the absolute territory of Iwaizumi’s thigh highs), and Oikawa got back in to his own pyjamas himself. He was more than happy to go back to peacefully spending the rest of the day in bed, cuddling as they slept.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 60**  or  **Chapter 61**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	66. Chapter 66

“Okay, so Iwa-chan, you can’t fuck me _and_ suck dick at the same time, right?” Oikawa’s playfully questioning voice made it intentionally clear that he had a plan and he was waiting for Iwaizumi to lead himself on to revealing it. Iwaizumi decided instead of wasting time playing Oikawa’s little games, he would just call him out there and then.

“Not with just one Oikawa. Let me guess, you want to fuck yourself with a dildo while I suck your dick. Okay. What’s the bigges-“

“Wrong!” Being able to call Iwaizumi out for his incorrect assumptions made Oikawa act stupidly similar to a smug child. He looked ready to boast about it for weeks, but instead said nothing other than what he actually had in mind. “Look!”

“That thing looks terrifying.”

“That’s okay! You don’t have to see it. Nobody has to see it.” Iwaizumi was talking about the somewhat disturbing looking fleshlight in Oikawa’s hands that had been designed to look like a pair of lips. It certainly would have felt good, but it wasn’t the nicest to look it. It seemed like the kind of thing that made people feel uncomfortable about owning sex toys. That wouldn’t matter much when it was in use though. Oikawa grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bag and pumped it inside of the toy, then wedged it between the bed frame and the mattress.

“What the hell are you trying to do?” Iwaizumi couldn’t make sense of why Oikawa was trying to spin his hand at interior decorating with a fleshlight as a tidy little addition to the bedroom décor.

“Fuck me over the bed Iwa-chan.” It all clicked. It would be like Oikawa was in the middle of a threeway getting fucked while being forced in and out of the toy by Iwaizumi. Smart. He figured that even though Oikawa probably wouldn’t last long doing it, it would still be fun to see him squirming from the extra pleasure underneath him.

 

Oikawa eased his cock in to the toy until it had taken him down to the hilt. He knelt over the bed, arms folded with his head resting on them as Iwaizumi went to work, teasing his twitching hole with his lubricated fingers to prepare him. He scissored two fingers around inside of him, drawing out soft whines muffled by his forearms. He started instinctively bucking his hips against Iwaizumi’s toying fingers, in turn fucking the fleshlight in front of him and turning his weak whimpering in to moans. Iwaizumi immediately stopped once he noticed.

“Don’t get too excited. I don’t want you finishing before I’ve had my turn with you.”

“I’m waiting, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi welcomed Oikawa’s readiness. He comfortably sank his lube-covered dick in to Oikawa down to the base and forcing Oikawa’s dick in to the very depths of his toy underneath him. He quickly returned to his moaning once Iwaizumi started fucking him, every deep thrust pushing him deeper in to it and revelling in the tightness and suction every time he pulled away and his dick slid further out of it. His insides were twitching far more than normal as Iwaizumi rode him, purring with pleasure on each and every thrust against his sensitive walls and whining for Iwaizumi to go faster, harder and impossibly deeper. It was too easy to make him completely focused on nothing else but Iwaizumi’s heat pounding him.

Exactly as expected, Oikawa was quickly spurred on to the point of no return, having no control over it as Iwaizumi kept fucking him and slamming him deeper in to the toy until he filled it up with his cum, but with Iwaizumi pinning him against the bed, he had nowhere to go but to keep going. His body started quivering as his sensitive cock was deepthroated the blowjob-simulating toy while Iwaizumi kept ramming his insides. His moaning neared the point of screaming as he called out Iwaizumi’s name over and over, practically pleading him to slow down and stop, but he wasn’t going to be satisfied until he had came inside of Oikawa. Iwaizumi started fucking the whining brunette underneath him faster as he felt himself beginning to get close. Oikawa was still wincing with the overwhelming pleasure, his body completely going limp and succumbing as he felt himself reaching a second orgasm while Iwaizumi still hadn’t came (but was still close) inside of him. He begged him to stop, but it was solely because his body couldn’t comprehend such mind-blowing pleasure. His insides clamped down around Iwaizumi’s dick after his second orgasm, being enough to make Iwaizumi pick up his pace one last time to finish inside of Oikawa. As soon as he pulled out, Oikawa collapsed to the floor, no longer pinned between the bed, the toy and Iwaizumi. A sticky trail of lube and cum followed with him, stringing off from the toy, and Iwaizumi’s seed dripping out of his hole. He could hardly move in exhaustion. Iwaizumi was tempted to just leave him there, but instead, he picked him up, knocked open the bathroom door and dropped him in the tub.

 

“You know, I hope you’re not expecting me to clean up that freaky mouth thing while you’re relaxing and cleaning up here. How do you even clean it? It only has one hole for dick”

“You can kiss it clean~ It’s a mouth after all. A used one. I’m sure you’d love the taste.”

“Pervert.”

“I want to be able to use it again, don’t break it while you’re cleaning it, Iwa-chan!”

“I’m not cleaning this.” Iwaizumi took a long range throw from the bedroom to the bathroom and landing it perfectly in the tub. He impressed himself with that one.

“Fine. I guess I have a bathmate now.”

“Round three? You should have told me. I’ve still got more in me.” Oikawa locked the door behind him before he turned on the water, cockblocking Iwaizumi’s teasing. Oh well. He had plenty more years together with Oikawa to do that.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , **Chapter 60**  or  **Chapter 61**  to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written a praise kink before. Hopefully it's not cringe worthy.

Iwaizumi smiled warmly towards Oikawa. His suggestion was just about perfect for a romantic anniversary. They didn’t need any frills on the side. Just being affectionate and letting each other know how much they love and care for each other would be enough. Oikawa took it as affirmation that that was what Iwaizumi wanted to do that day, so he turned to the more important question.

“Are you bottoming or am I?”

He quietly spoke back after pausing for thought. “I guess I am?”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound it.” Oikawa had obvious concern in his voice. It wasn’t often that Iwaizumi would volunteer to be bottom. It felt awfully forced, as if he wanted to try and do something different to make him happy when in reality Oikawa was happy to just be able to be close to him.

“Well…”

“I’ll do it. You’ll be too tense if you’re nervous or not fully committed anyway. You won’t enjoy it. The whole point of this is to just enjoy ourselves and each other, right? Best not to ruin it by forcing yourself to do something different.”

“Okay then.” Before Iwaizumi had even finishes his response, Oikawa had stood up and headed towards the bedside table and rummaging around, coming back to the bed moments later with the condom and lubricant in his hand. Still unsure of the situation, Iwaizumi laid back on the bed. Oikawa sat down next to him, ripping open the packaging and rolling the condom down over Iwaizumi’s length. Despite you’re the rather awkward moment beforehand, he was still comfortably erect. Oikawa was quick to massage a large amount of lubricant over the full length of Iwaizumi’s cock, getting a small whimper out of him of slight pleasure.

 

“Gotta be sure that with all I’m saying about not rushing in to things and not enjoying it, that I actually listen to my own words and do it too.” Oikawa smiled as he moved aside, then leaned over the edge of the bed, his ass in the air and slowly fingering himself, his fingers still slick with lube he had put on Iwaizumi moments earlier. To most, the sight of the ever popular boy teasing himself in front of you would drive you wild. However, in Iwaizumi’s case, he just sat and watched, somewhat mesmerized by how easily Oikawa could switch from the usually passionate man in the bedroom to this caring and slow moving, loving person. Eventually, Oikawa realised Iwaizumi wasn’t going to do much without being prompted.

“You can fuck me now.” He removed his fingers and sat himself down on the bed, waiting as Iwaizumi positioned himself against his hole. Oikawa bit his lip as Iwaizumi slowly eased in making sure no to hurt him. He let out a few faint squeaks of pleasure. Once he were fully in, Oikawa continued to guide him as if it was their first time all over again. 

“Start moving.” His words were somewhat strained. He was pleased just to have Iwaizumi inside him, but he had to reassure him that he was so great to have as his boyfriend. “You’re doing so well. You feel so great inside me, Hajime.” His words were soft, almost needy for Iwaizumi to revert to their usual rough and aggressive side in the bedroom, but Oikawa was trying his hardest, as was Iwaizumi, to be as loving and romantic as possible. They could let instinct take a break for just one night. As Oikawa commanded, Iwaizumi began slowly bucking his hips, trying to be careful and gentle. Even paced and with the slow and steady movement, Oikawa started to audibly whine out encouraging words. “So good”, Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if he was being encouraging or just really in to it, but it worked.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

“You’re so incredible.”

“I love you so much, Tooru.” As Iwaizumi spoke, a broad smile spread across Oikawa’s face, although constantly disappearing and reappearing as his moaning wiped it off his face. He began to feel more and more confident in himself, moving somewhat faster and rougher in and out of Oikawa, struggling to stay at the slow and steady pace from beforehand. In response Oikawa’s moans grew faster and louder, unable to properly form the sentences of caring words that he had been letting out beforehand. It wasn’t long before the tightness of Oikawa around his cock quickly brought Iwaizumi to his limit.

“I’m close.” He pulled Oikawa in tighter, his hand caressing the hair on the back of his head, the pair now kissing, silencing Oikawa’s moans with his own lips. Iwaizumi playfully bit at Oikawa’s lip who retaliated by assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Iwaizumi pulled away, throwing his head back in pleasure as he felt his body go warm. “Tooru… I’m coming.”

“It’s okay, finish inside me.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s nape, tightening his grip on him as he felt Iwaizumi getting faster and faster until eventually the warmth of his come filled his insides.  They both collapsed backwards, still in each others arms and laying back on the bed.

 

 “Sorry for not making it longer!” Iwaizumi stuttered the words out, but he just smiled as he took off the condom. “I guess I should have done something to help you get off too, huh?”

“It’s fine. I’m just happy to get to do anything with you.” Iwaizumi got up to throw it away and Oikawa rolled over on to his back, lying down on the bed and playing with his cock.

“You’re just going to finish yourself off then and there?” Oikawa opened one eye, still smiling at him. 

“I’m fine, you can watch if you want.” After a quick moment of thinking, Iwaizumi thought “I’ll probably get another chance. I should shower before he uses up all the hot water.” As he opened the door, he heard Oikawa moaning faintly back in the other room. Iwaizumi turned around and caught a glimpse of him, his cum dripping down his abs, his cock still in his hand. “He probably needs this shower more than I do… Oh well.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	68. Chapter 68

“You want to get laid outdoors?” Oikawa seemed a little perturbed by the idea. Iwaizumi could quite clearly see that he was reluctant to do it. He felt like having to talk him in to doing it was going to be too much of a challenge. He would rather just admit defeat.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I don’t really care that much abo-“

“If we’re going to do it at least wait until it’s dark out so nobody can clearly see it.” Iwaizumi didn’t expect Oikawa to be that forward thinking about something he seemed totally against just moments before. He couldn’t complain. It was a win-win situation for him.

“That’s a pretty long time away. I’m kind of in the mood _right now._ ”

“All the better when you finally get the chance, right?” Oikawa was awfully quick to take control of the situation that Iwaizumi had suggested in the first place. He was fast to warm up to the idea. With a quick roll of the eyes, Iwaizumi was reluctantly obliging to Oikawa’s change of plans, not particularly happy to have to wait until sundown, but didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity.

 

Iwaizumi was anticipating for most of the day. As soon as the clock turned and the sun was down, he rushed towards Oikawa who was lounging around the sitting room in his underwear watching TV. He pulled him up by the warm and pulled him in to the warmth of his bath robe before leading him towards the back door to the back yard.

 “It’s too dark to see anything properly here! And what if somebody hears us? We have nowhere to hide.” Oikawa was suddenly having second doubts about their actions.

“We’ll just be quiet then. Unless you don’t think you’re able to. I know I can.” Iwaizumi teased Oikawa, knowing exactly how he would respond.

“Fine!” It was just as planned. Iwaizumi sat Oikawa down on the grass, damp with the dew forming in the evening. He shuddered a little as the cold wetness soaked through his underwear and sticking to his skin. Iwaizumi tossed his dressing gown back through the door before shutting it behind them. He knelt down in front of Oikawa. Oikawa could hardly look Iwaizumi in the eye as pulled back the waistband of his boxers, taking his cock out and bringing it towards his lips.

“Remember, keep quiet, Tooru.”

“I know!” He shouted, then repeated himself with a whisper. “I know…”

Iwaizumi clumsily worked his tongue around Oikawa’s length, toying with him. He started gently moaning in to Oikawa’s cock as a distraction as he gently eased in a finger in to Oikawa’s hole, forcing him to cover his mouth up to be quiet. Iwaizumi was happy to be preparing for what would inevitably follow their foreplay. It was an enjoyable sight once Oikawa went from sitting up to lying on his back, his body tense and forcing himself to keep quiet as Iwaizumi’s mouth skilfully worked around his cock.

“Stop. I’m close.” Oikawa uncovered his mouth to whine out at Iwaizumi.

“Already?”

“Well when you’re playing with my ass and dick at the same time, of course I will be. Now get back a bit,” he whispered out, his breath coming out misty in the cool outdoor air. He shivered as the light breeze felt frozen over his cock, wet and slick with Iwaizumi’s saliva.

 

Oikawa shuffled forward, pushing Iwaizumi back and kneeling over his lap and taking his cock in one hand, positioning it as he lowered himself, sliding it in to him. He threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned from the sudden fullness as he was sat on Iwaizumi’s lap with his cock inside of him. He draped his arms around his neck and whispered in to Iwaizumi’s ear, almost pathetically as he struggled to speak properly before Iwaizumi had even had to start fucking him. He had told him to do just that, keeping silent.

As soon as Iwaizumi started bucking his hips in to Oikawa, the brunette’s voice cracked as the sound of his moaning filled the cool air. Iwaizumi stopped and put a hand over his mouth.

“I thought you said you could be quiet!” With Iwaizumi’s hand over his mouth, Oikawa could only let out a muffled “mhm!” signalling to continue. Iwaizumi kept going but Oikawa’s whimpering once again became extremely audible. He was becoming increasingly more and more concerned that Oikawa was going to get them caught.

“Keep quiet, dumbass!” Iwaizumi had his hands on OIkawa’s waist, holding him down momentarily to stop him from moving and making more noise.

“Sorry, Hajime…” Oikawa moved his face towards the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. As he leaned forward, he felt Iwaizumi’s cock drilling against his prostate from this new angle. Oikawa’s grip around Iwaizumi’s neck tightened as he used his shoulder to muffle his moaning. Iwaizumi was completely taken aback by how adorable it was having Oikawa embracing him so tightly, having to silence himself from the pleasure Iwaizumi was giving to him. He didn’t want to have to keep quiet anymore. He stopped, laying him down on his back. Oikawa’s back arched upwards as the freezing cold wetness covered his back, leaving his body slick and wet. Iwaizumi entered Oikawa again, now with him unable to silence himself against Iwaizumi. Oikawa put his hand to his mouth, but Iwaizumi moved his arms to his waist and held them there as he fucked him.

“H-Hajime! Please! What if somebody hears us?” Oikawa sounded desperate as he squeaked out the words between his moaning.

“I don’t care.” He grunted as he felt himself getting close to his orgasm. He let go of one of Oikawa’s arms and placed his hand on Oikawa’s cock, pumping up and down in time with his thrusting. Oikawa’s body shook, barely able to stay remotely still as the added sensation caused him to cum almost immediately, shooting over his chest while loudly moaning Iwaizumi’s name as his arms went limp at his side. As his insides tightened around Iwaizumi’s cock, Iwaizumi couldn’t contain himself any longer as he was brought to his orgasm inside of Oikawa, filling him up with the warmth of his cum that Oikawa craved so much against the cool air around him. Iwaizumi began panting in exhaustion as he collapsed on top of him.

 

“Get inside, quickly. Come on, Tooru. If somebody heard us we need to get out of sight.”

“That’s your fault!”

“Yes it is. You were great… and probably need to shower. Come on, it’s warm in here.”

“My legs feel weak. Carry me back inside, Hajime.”

“I guess I’ll have to leave you here then.”

“Wait! I can walk.”

“Too late.” Iwaizumi shut the door in Oikawa’s face. He started pawing at the door, weakly begging for Iwaizumi to let him back in as he stood in the cold, his naked body at full victim to the wind and now light rain around him. He was like a sad puppy. Iwaizumi watched him momentarily from the window until he felt bad enough to let him back in so they could have a hot shower together and end their day on a high.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	69. Chapter 69

“A skirt… thigh highs… A schoolgirl uniform?”

“Well? Let me fuck you while you wear them.

“You must have looked really, really weird buying a girls uniform from our old high school. Or being a guy buying thigh highs. You must really want to see me wear them to embarrass yourself like that in public.” Oikawa tried to take the dominant role in their situation, goading Iwaizumi and teasing him. It wasn’t going to work that easily on Iwaizumi this time.

“Yeah, I got them online with you in mind. Now go and put them on.” Oikawa found the situation a little awkward when he was being ordered around by Iwaizumi. He was trying to take power over Iwaizumi to supplement confidence because the idea of crossdressing as one that had never crossed his mind before and he wasn’t even sure if he would do it. Iwaizumi could read him like a book, seeing him shuffling nervously and not looking him in the eye. He could tell probably even more than Oikawa could tell himself how unsure he was about it. “Or… you could change in the bathroom or something. Or not do it at all if you don’t want.”

“I’ll go do it in the bathroom.”

 

Iwaizumi sat around twiddling his thumbs as he waited on Oikawa. He was taking far more time than he would have expected to get dressed. Maybe it didn’t fit, or maybe he was just stalling for time because he didn’t want to do it. He couldn’t be sure. He put it to the back of his mind and only waited on in an anxious excitement until sure enough, he heard the click of the door handle as it opened, with Oikawa walking out promptly afterwards.

“You look great.” Iwaizumi had to make sure his first utterance was something reassuring for Oikawa who made it clear in his posture that he was somewhat embarrassed to be in this position. It brought a smile to Oikawa’s face that was quickly wiped away by his own shyness moments later. Iwaizumi signalled Oikawa to come over to him, weakly holding him close as he rolled him over on to his back. He lifted up the front of the skirt that was covering Oikawa up. He smirked at what he saw. “Skipping out on the underwear I provided?” Oikawa only blushed in response, the look on his face quickly replaced with a look of pleasure as Iwaizumi took his cock in his mouth. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s knees tightening around him, the softness of cotton feeling pleasantly comfortable against his skin. Oikawa’s feeble attempts at calling Iwaizumi’s name only stopped to shout at Iwaizumi that he was close.

 

Iwaizumi got up. Oikawa lay back with his eyes closed, catching his breath while Iwaizumi dug through their bedside cabinet for a condom and lubricant. When he found it, Oikawa was already sitting up and anticipating what Iwaizumi was going to do next. Once Iwaizumi had sat down on the bed, Oikawa tried taking control. He shoved Iwaizumi down, crawling over him and taking the condom packet from his hand, opening it and unravelling it down Iwaizumi’s stiff cock for him. He did the same with lubricant, covering his dick with it before crawling a little further up Iwaizumi’s body, taking his cock in one hand and positioning it against his hole. Iwaizumi’s face showed a smirk as confidence had returned in Oikawa, although it only lasted as long as Oikawa toying with him. Once Oikawa started sinking down on to Iwaizumi’s cock, he threw his head back and instinctively grabbed his hips, pulling him down further. The sight of Oikawa’s skirt covering his lower body, and his perfectly toned thighs straddling his waist in their pretty striped socks made Iwaizumi want to grab Oikawa and fuck him, but given how unsure Oikawa was at first, Iwaizumi just left him to take control.

“Do you like having girls dominate you, Iwa-chan? Are you just living vicariously through me?” Oikawa teased Iwaizumi before silencing any type of retort by bouncing his hips up and down on Iwaizumi’s cock. Oikawa firmly planted his palms on Iwaizumi’s stomach to support himself and let him ride his dick faster, slamming his hips down over and over. By this point Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off of Oikawa and see his exposed body, kissing and marking it, but Oikawa seemed to be pretty in to it now. He was trying his hardest to stifle his moaning as Iwaizumi’s cock constantly pounded in to him.

“Faster, Tooru, more.” Iwaizumi’s sentences were almost nonsensical mixes of words, but the point got across. That point being that Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa to give it his all as he drew closer to his orgasm. Oikawa was happy to oblige, angling himself so that Iwaizumi’s cock buried itself against his prostate, slamming him over and over as he picked up his pace, his moans now completely overshadowing Iwaizumi’s as the extra wave of pleasure drove him wild. He felt a sudden warmth at the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock inside of him as he came in the end of the condom. Oikawa kept going for a moment, not caring about Iwaizumi’s sensitivity as he pushed himself over the edge just from anal, warm strands of his cum sticking to the skirt he wore and dripping down on to Iwaizumi’s stomach.

 

“Try explaining this one to the dry cleaners.”

“You should just stay like this all day. Don’t get changed. You look so pretty.”

“Can I at least change the skirt?”

“Mmm, if it means you wearing nothing but thigh highs then you can.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer. Wait, how do I get this off? Iwa-chan help me.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never worn women’s clothes before. I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.”

“You’re the one who wants them off, you better help me!”

“Nah. I’m gonna go shower. I hope you’re wearing less when I get back.”

“Mean!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	70. Chapter 70

“Team uniforms, huh? Sure. You’re taking the blame if anyone at practice tomorrow asks why there might be some obviously dried wet patches on them tomorrow.” Iwaizumi gently nudged him. He was being completely playful in his actions, not caring in the slightest if he missed the next day’s practice.

“I can totally do that. I just hope you’re ready for me to make you call me captain.” Oikawa took control. Iwaizumi very quickly realised that he was being expected to bottom for Oikawa just because he was the captain for so long. While he hadn’t reached that status yet in the college team, he knew it was inevitable and missed being called it.

“Oh, is that how you’re doing this?”

“I hope you weren’t planning on topping or something silly like that, Iwa-chan. It wouldn’t be wise to go against your captains orders, would it? You could get punished.” Oikawa was welcoming him to be disobedient.

“Try me.”

“Talking back to me? I guess I will have to punish you after all. Get in your uniform first.” The pair both stood up to get dressed in to their team uniforms. While Iwaizumi has only half done, Oikawa was shoving him on to the bed, fully dressed and ready to do whatever, not caring about Iwaizumi being done.

 

“Now here’s your punishment, Iwaizumi. You’re going to suck my cock and I won’t fuck you until I’m satisfied. I’m still going to tease you though and make you so desperate for me. It wouldn’t be fair if you got off _too_ lightly.” Oikawa rolled over on to his back, inviting Iwaizumi to crawl over him, his ass perfectly placed for Oikawa to start teasing him with his tongue while he bobbed up and down on his cock. He had to tease Iwaizumi’s shorts down to expose his ass to him first. That, and pull his own cock out of his pants for Iwaizumi to enjoy. Oikawa ran trailing circle around the tight muscles of Iwaizumi’s entrance, toying with him and making sure that he was nice and slick for him to use later on. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the clothing fabric sitting on his hips, pulling him in tightly so he could effortlessly prod his tongue against his hole, teasing the entrance and ever so slightly entering him. The warm lashings of Oikawa’ tongue inside of him made Iwaizumi want to throw Oikawa off him and ride his cock, but Oikawa was holding him firmly in place. His moaning vibrated down the tip of Oikawa’s cock to the hilt, making him moan gently, the tip of his tongue vibrating gently inside of Iwaizumi’s hole. The pair were both shaking and eager to get going. Oikawa wanted to keep up the teasing, dominant act, but he could see that Iwaizumi was already desperately bucking his hips against his mouth, and Oikawa was close anyway with Iwaizumi so skilfully swallowing his cock.

 

Oikawa slid up, never stopping his teasing of Iwaizumi as he pulled his cock from his mouth. What it took for him to eventually stop was Oikawa kneeling up, positioning his dick against Iwaizumi’s hole and with only their spit as lube burying his cock inside of him.

“Call me Captain and I’ll start fucking you.” Iwaizumi started weakly riding Oikawa’s cock out of desperation. Oikawa only slapped his ass in retaliation. “Do it or I’ll have to punish you again.”

“Please, not again… Captain.”

“Good.” Oikawa wasted no time, fucking Iwaizumi roughly, the wet streaks of saliva dripping down Iwaizumi’s skin and on to the inside of his pants. The pairs sweating would be noticeable afterwards, but they didn’t care. Oikawa was happily digging his cock in to Iwaizumi, constantly brushing up against his prostate and making him quiver underneath him until his body went limp and submissive to Oikawa’s actions. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s cock, stroking it quickly as if he was trying to force him to blow his load as quickly as possible.

“I’m close.”

“Hmm?” Oikawa stopped. “You’re close what?”

“I was close, Captain.”

“You’re learning. I’ll only let you come if you call me Captain while doing it. That’s a fair trade off.” Oikawa went back to sinking in his cock in to Iwaizumi, stroking his cock with his free hand and making him moan and shake with pleasure underneath him. It didn’t take him long to be at his edge again.

“Captain. I’m close. Faster. Harder!” Iwaizumi stuttered out.  Oikawa was happy to oblige, although hearing Iwaizumi moan out ‘captain’ like that pushed him over his own limit quickly. Iwaizumi came first, sticky white strands coated the interior of Iwaizumi’s shirt, hanging down over his back almost like a net. The added tightness around Oikawa’s cock forced him in to his own orgasm moments later, filling Iwaizumi up with his cum before pulling out and watching him collapse on to his own wetness, squirming at the sensation.

 

“You should call me Captain more often. I miss it.”

“Not until you actually are captain. For now, you’re shittykawa.”

“You’re Hajimuke!”

“I will beat you.”

“Beat me off all you li- ow!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	71. Chapter 71

“Okay, Oikawa. Foodplay. Whatever you say. You’re the one who’s ending up a mess in all of this though. There’s no way I’m letting you desecrate my perfect body with that stuff.” Iwaizumi was stubborn even though he was only reaffirming exactly what Oikawa had suggested in the first place.

“Okay. I bet my cock tastes great covered in syrup~ I hope you’re hungry, Hajime.”

“I’m a little less hungry now.”

“Mean!”

“I’m just fucking with you. Let’s get down to the kitchen and get going. I’ll see what we have in the cupboards that we can use. You go and just lie down on the table or something. Sprawl out. Give me your best blank canvas that I can fuck up seeing as you’re going to be totally submissive to me now.”

 

Oikawa lay over the kitchen table, his soft looking body fully exposed as he lay back, resting his head on his crossed arms behind him. He heard the cupboard open, quickly followed by Iwaizumi digging around inside of it and then pulling out a few bottles and putting them next to Oikawa on the table. He repeated the process with the fridge.

“I should probably get your underwear off in case you’re too adorable and I can’t control myself.” Iwaizumi smirked as his eyes traced Oikawa’s body on the table. He couldn’t quite tell why he hadn’t undressed Oikawa before this.

“Or if it gets too messy.”

“Hmm, that’s the least of my concerns right now.” He peeled Oikawa’s boxer-briefs off revealing his hard cock, flinging out fully upright just waiting to be teased. Iwaizumi opted to scramble on to the table, sitting down and straddling Oikawa’s thighs. He leaned over to the selection on the table and after some deliberation, settled on a bottle of whip cream, shaking it in his hand before popping the cap off. Without any hesitation, squirted it over Oikawa’s chest and tummy. He felt Oikawa’s body quiver underneath him from the cold of the cream over his warm body. Some of it started immediately melting, trickling down Oikawa’s sides and making him shake from the cold and the teasingly ticklish sensation it provided.

Iwaizumi put the can away and leaned forward. He quickly smirked at Oikawa before bringing his mouth down to Oikawa’s nipple, running his tongue along it, lapping up the cream. He took it one step further and began fervently sucking on it, then moving on to the other. Oikawa groaned as the coolness of the cream was replaced by the sudden warmness of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He then leaned further forward, moving up to give Oikawa a kiss, letting him share the taste as they were making out. Oikawa was wondering if he would do this after everything that Iwaizumi did. Despite being the one to suggest it, he was slightly concerned about the idea of Iwaizumi trying to make him taste his own cum mixed with syrup. That was not the most pleasant sounding cocktail in the world. At least Iwaizumi seemed in to it.

After he stopped, Iwaizumi reminded himself of Oikawa’s erect cock. He shuffled briefly and aligned himself, taking both Oikawa’s cock and his own in his hand, softly stroking as he leaned back over the table, pulling up a small pink bottle. Strawberry syrup. Iwaizumi’s favourite. Then another, brown, chocolate. He flicked the lid open on both, one bottle in each hand, and began drizzling them in a zigzag motion over Oikawa’s body, part of it catching the table, part of it slowly dripping off his body along with the melting cream. Iwaizumi then shuffled downwards and put down one bottle, grabbing Oikawa’s cock by the base and holding it firmly. He drizzled the strawberry syrup all over Oikawa’s cock.

Iwaizumi then with no hesitation took Oikawa’s cock in to his mouth, making sure he lapped up every drop, pleasing every inch of his length at the same time. Oikawa’s feebly moaned from the significantly different sensation, the warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth, the slickness of his tongue, the stickiness of the syrup and the totally different technique as if Iwaizumi had a popsicle in his mouth, not Oikawa’s member. He grabbed a fistful of Iwaizumi’s hair, pushing him down as he came, his back arching upwards and his toes curling before slamming his body back down on to the already messy table. Sticky trails strung off his body everywhere he had made contact with the table.

Iwaizumi pulled off, leaving his mouth still open for a moment to make sure Oikawa saw the mix of the syrup and his own cum in Iwaizumi’s mouth before he swallowed.

“Mmm, strawberry.” Oikawa blushed. Iwaizumi wasn’t normally this perverted towards him, even during sex. Oikawa ran a finger over his chest, then tasted it.

“Mmm, chocolate.” He laughed. “I guess I should get cleaned up shouldn’t I.”

Iwaizumi looked down at his cock, erect from the excitement of teasing Oikawa.

“No, I think it’s only fair that I give you a little taste of what you just got for yourself. After all, wouldn’t it be so unfair for me to treat you like that, and then get nothing back in return?”

“So lewd, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa was happy to oblige, sliding on to his stomach on the table with Iwaizumi sitting down, suddenly not caring about the mess as his ass was generously covered with whatever mix of the toppings he had placed himself down on. Oikawa playfully squirted the bottles over Iwaizumi’s torso and cock before tossing them aside and working his tongue downwards from his shoulder to his nipple to his stomach and then down to the base of his cock. He ran his tongue from hilt to tip, lapping up a thing streak of the strawberry before bobbing his head down on Iwaizumi’s entire length, swallowing him and happily sucking away at his dick. After so much teasing of Oikawa, Iwaizumi had riled himself up. He could barely last. Especially when Oikawa was being so enthusiastic. He must really enjoy the taste. Iwaizumi found himself at his limit moments later, surprising Oikawa with a mouthful of his cum. Oikawa immediately swallowed it, making sure to lap up every last drop afterwards. Iwaizumi got the impression he liked the taste of it more than the syrups he was covering his cock with.

 

“That was tasty, weird and I feel really satisfied right now.”

“You need to shower. Look at you. You’re like an ice cream sundae with a dumbass on top.”

“Yeah well… you look pretty stupid too! Now I’m showering first have fun cleaning the table bye!” Oikawa darted upstairs while Iwaizumi was left wondering what the hell had just happened.

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.


	72. Chapter 72

“Okay. Let me think of what I want you to do.” Oikawa perked up at the suggestion.

“Wait wait wait. Hold up a second. Who said you were going to be the one who gets to choose? I had myself in mind. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Iwaizumi scowled. He wasn’t going to let himself be rushed in to a change of plans by Oikawa’s usual flirtatious trickery.

“See? You said it yourself. You have you in mind, you want to be forced to do things to yourself. I’ll be happy to oblige, Iwa-chan.” His musical voice was doing very little other than riling Iwaizumi up and making him want to yell at Oikawa, but that would ruin a rather intimate moment.

“I hate to disappoint you, but I’m not going to do something different just because you misinterpreted it.”

“Take turns?” After Oikawa spook, Iwaizumi spent a moment looking somewhat deep in thought before finally letting out a response. He rolled his eyes and let Oikawa get the better of him yet again.

“Fine. Take turns.”

“Me first!”

“Do it at the same time. I have an idea.” Iwaizumi didn’t let his minor loss to Oikawa bother him. He replaced his disappointment with a weak smirk, letting Oikawa know full well that he was going to do something dominant or teasing or whatever the hell it was that was going to make Iwaizumi treat him differently.

 

The pair both sat themselves down on the bed, facing each other and happily leaving all on show for the other to see. The pair both started slowly stroking their cocks, staring lustfully in to each other’s eyes until one of them would break the silence and start.

“Iwa-chan. Go faster.”  Iwaizumi paused for a moment before snapping back in to reality and doing as instructed, not saying anything in response. He stayed quiet for quite some time, happy to watch Oikawa impatiently waiting for instructions, to the point where he was almost forced to tease himself because Iwaizumi hadn’t given him any instructions. Iwaizumi himself was quite happily doing as told, changing his tempo frequently, but his main focus was on taking the smart option and making Oikawa desperate. After all, it’d be boring if he just told him to go faster until he reaches orgasm. He may as well have some fun.

“Oikawa, go slower.”

“Slower!?”

“That’s right. Slower.” Oikawa pouted as his first response before doing as instructed, looking rather frustrated as if he had to try and get Iwaizumi back somehow. He didn’t really care because he was enjoying seeing Oikawa so stubborn yet forced to do as he was told, far more than just getting himself off. He could hardly care what Oikawa was saying to him.

“Fine then. You go faster!” Oikawa had come up with the bright idea of telling Iwaizumi to go faster in an attempt to make him finish fast enough to make him get bored and want him to finish himself off. It really did seem like Oikawa wasn’t enjoying himself, but that was probably just because he was on the losing side of what felt more like a battle or competition than being romantic with each other.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Iwaizumi smirked back at him, Oikawa looking rather uncomfortable with how much Iwaizumi was still enjoying himself while Oikawa was sitting frustrated. Even as he went slowly, the longer he went on, as expected, the more sensitive he began feeling. He struggled to stifle his moaning even though he was desperate for more stimulation. Still, he was quieter than Iwaizumi. Oikawa could see in front of him that he was close.

“Go slower!” Too late. Iwaizumi responded but at that point all it served to do was watch him blissfully throw his head back in pleasure as he slowly milked his cock until he was spent. When he stopped, he looked relaxed and calm while still watching Oikawa slowly toy with himself at his command, far more excited having seen Iwaizumi orgasming in front of him. It didn’t help that even at his painfully slow pace, Oikawa could feel himself being uncontrollably closer to his limit. It was almost as if Iwaizumi could read everything he did perfectly, because as soon as he was ready to blow, he softly said “Faster.” Oikawa collapsed on to his back in pleasure at Iwaizumi’s call, following his instructions as his moaning picked up in volume. Oikawa barely lasted seconds longer before he came over his stomach, much to the delight of Iwaizumi in front of him.

 

“What the heck Iwaizumi why were you being so mean!” Oikawa sat up as Iwaizumi began walking to the bathroom to grab some tissues. Oikawa’s pout had returned, almost as if he was trying to lie about how much he had enjoyed it.

“You sound like you were enjoying it if you ask me.”

“I would have enjoyed it more if you weren’t trying to tease me the entire time instead of doing something that feels good.”

“Hey, I was just doing what I wanted to see and you look like you enjoyed it too. Besides, you could have done exactly the same if you wanted to.”

“I’m not a sadist like you!”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that.”

“I am not!”

“Okay.”

“Stop sounding insincere when you say that!”

“Whatever you say.”

“Iwa-chan! Mean!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus. Christmas break + writers block. Will try to get back to updating this.


	73. Chapter 73

“Let’s go online and go on one of those cam websites. Let’s do it publically. Don’t you think it’d feel great having a bunch of people watching us and getting off to us fucking? I bet you have a huge kink for being watched.”

“Ah…” Iwaizumi looked rather sheepishly deep in thought. It was an interesting prospect. It did feel somewhat empowering knowing he could fuck his boyfriend in front of a ton of people who would all know how lucky Iwaizumi was to have him. It was like he could flaunt Oikawa to the world. “If you have an idea of how to do it legally and not get in trouble and stuff…”

“Okay! I know just the one to use. I’ve watched stuff on it before and I-“

“You’re experienced in this? What the hell are you getting up to when I’m not around?” Iwaizumi silenced Oikawa mid-sentence to voice a genuine concern. Iwaizumi, even though he thought it silly to get jealous over it, was a little concerned about Oikawa eyeing up other men online when he wasn’t around.

“Hey Iwa-chan, how long have we been dating?”

“A year.”

“Right! A year. And how old are we now?”

“We’re both turning 19 this summer.”

“Right again! So how many years do you think I was single and interested in guys as a hormonal teenager who has his needs before I had you around to get laid?”

“Okay, point taken.” Iwaizumi then spent a moment thinking over things logistically. How the hell were they even going to do this? Oikawa seemed to have everything in mind already, as if he had been planning this for a while.

“Remember when we were in separate universities, then you got unhappy and swapped to be here instead? And we used to always skype each other. You would ask me to do things on camera like-“

“That’s enough detail. I remember.”

“Good. Well we can do it like that. I still have the HD webcam and the good microphone and stuff. It’s not exactly high budget porno but I can totally make this happen with ease.” Oikawa dug around inside his wardrobe and pulled out some dusty and disused for months pieces of tech and began fixing them up to his laptop, which was sitting on the dresser at the end of the room.

 

Once it had all been set up, Oikawa moving a bedside table from beside the bed to in front of it and perching his camera on top of it with the laptop next to it. Oikawa typed in to the search bar. “xxxgaycams.com” It sounded like a virus. Iwaizumi was nervous solely for that, let alone that they were going to put themselves on camera for the world.

“Hey Iwa-chan, what should we call our show?”

“Whatever. It’s not important.”

“It totally is! Let’s say something to bring in viewers. Go get condoms and lube and stuff while I put something in.” Iwaizumi got up to the unmoved bedside table on the other side of the double bed, pulling out the essentials as instructed as the clattering of a keyboard filled the room in the background. He unrolled a condom over his length, then sat back down next to Oikawa on the edge of the bed.

“Are you shitting me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi took a glance at the title that Oikawa had given. He immediately had an issue with it.

“What, you don’t like it?”

“….Buff daddy ploughs cute twink”

“It’s catchy!”

“I am not being called a buff daddy. Do something else. That’s a shitty porn title”

“It’s a great porn title, but fine. I’ll change it.” Oikawa backspaced it away, replacing it with ‘muscled top’, a boring yet definitive name. Iwaizumi didn’t even bother arguing it saying he’s going to plough Oikawa, or that he was a cute twink. “I’m gonna start it now.”

 

Things started slowly. Oikawa skipped trying to do some sort of introduction, because at first, nobody was watching. They went straight on to kissing, with Iwaizumi freeing his hand to finger Oikawa’s hole and prepare him to take his dick. The pair were completely distracted and enthralled in each other’s actions, Oikawa moaning gently while Iwaizumi was taking the initiative. After a while, Oikawa said that he was ready for Iwaizumi, their bodies unwrapping around each other. Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle of lubricant he had put out while Oikawa watched him drizzle it down over his length and massing it over it. Oikawa perked up for a moment, forgetting that they were live for a moment and checked his laptop. The chat room was active. 24 people had started watching their foreplay. Oikawa was pretty impressed by how quickly things had picked up. Some of the messages in the chat were, in Oikawa’s eyes, exceptionally creepy and perverted from older guys who wanted in but couldn’t, some of them were yelling instructions, others were just saying “sooooo hot!! ;)” Oikawa started flaunting himself while he waited for Iwaizumi, getting on all fours parallel to the camera, his ass and his cock on show and with a perfect view to see Iwaizumi’s cock slamming in to him once they started. He flicked his eyes back to the chat, people were appreciating his efforts.

“I’m gonna go now, To-“

“Shh, names, don’t.” Oikawa whispered while blocking their microphone with one hand. As fun as it was, they didn’t want their names going around online as amateur porn actors. That would not be good for any future career plans. Iwaizumi nodded back in response He knelt behind Oikawa, positioning his cock so that he could easily sink it inside of him in one motion. His head was out of the shot like this, all everyone could see was a full view of Oikawa, and Iwaizumi from his abs down fucking Oikawa. He effortlessly slid his dick inside of Oikawa who perked his head up and moaned faintly as he did so. Iwaizumi realised he could easily stare at the monitor and read what people were saying and see how things looked for all of them. Considering he saw sex as something so personal and private and intimate rather than attractive, he couldn’t deny that he looked fucking great cock-deep in Oikawa.

Iwaizumi started thrusting his hips, initially at a very quick pace. His hands clasped around Oikawa’s waist, pulling in and out down to the hilt with almost every thrust. Oikawa’s knees shook, struggling to keep himself up as Iwaizumi hit him just where he loved to be fucked. He stopped caring about the people watching, letting loose and moaning louder as usual, knowing he was being watched and only getting off more from it. Iwaizumi briefly glanced back to the chat, somebody asked him to grab Oikawa’s hair while fucking him. Iwaizumi thought it was a great idea, firmly pulling a bunch of the brunette’s hair. Oikawa yelped in shock as he felt his neck being pulled back and his hair being roughly pulled while being fucked. He only moaned louder, whimpering slightly between moans both out of pain and out of the pleasure. They had kept surprisingly quiet the whole time, until Iwaizumi broke silence.

“Where should I finish on him?” Oikawa realised Iwaizumi wasn’t talking to him. He was taking full advantage of the opportunity and seeing what the people watching wanted to do. Thing were now bustling. There was nearly three figures watching. It was one of the busiest on the entire site. Obviously they all considered themselves lucky to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa fucking for the world to see, getting so popular so briefly. There were two main answers to Iwaizumi’s question. Inside of him and on his stomach. He decided to give them the best of both worlds.

 

Iwaizumi pulled out, rolling Oikawa on to his back and pulling off his condom discreetly, Oikawa not even realising he had done so. He picked up to his usual pace again, now grabbing Oikawa’s cock and pumping away at it as fast as he was riding him. Oikawa’s hands clamped down on the sheets, his body shaking and not knowing how to react to the overwhelming pleasure Iwaizumi was giving him.

“I-I’m close!”

“Better smile for the camera then,” Iwaizumi quipped. He was getting more in to it than Oikawa who had suggested it in the first place. Oikawa did as instructed, staring lustfully in to the webcam, meeting the gaze of every single person watching, moaning loudly before slamming his eyes shut, his back arching upwards and moaning loudly, small streaks of drool trickling down the corners of his mouth. He twitched at the warmth of his cum coating his stomach, his moaning calming down after a few seconds until picking right up again once Iwaizumi began fucking him full force, moaning himself as he came inside of Oikawa, filling him up deep in his hole. He pulled out and left Oikawa lying there tired and exhausted while he looked back at the chat to see how people had reacted. They all loved it. The majority of posts were calling Oikawa incredibly cute, or asking when they would go at it again. Some people were offering money to do what they requested. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe how popular it was. He just smiled, and gave one last message before turning off the camera.

“See you again soon.” He winked, then clicked to stop broadcasting. As soon as they had, Oikawa broke his exhausted silence and began to softly speak to Iwaizumi.

“We could totally make money off this.”

“We are not making money off of this.”

“Oh come on. Imagine giving people donation incentives. We could get paid to fuck each other.”

“We are not becoming porn stars.”

“It’s different! Besides-“ Oikawa was cut off by the sound of his phone. Iwaizumi was closest to it, tossing it towards him. He checked to see what was new, it was a text. “Oh fuck.”

“What is it?”

“Sooo, what do you think about threeways?” Oikawa looked almost embarrassed to ask.

“What? Why?”

“Just wondering…”

“Uh, maybe, I guess.”

“Good. Okay.” Oikawa slunk off to the bathroom, tossing his phone on to the bed as he disappeared to clean up privately. Iwaizumi looked at the screen to see what had made Oikawa act so adversely.

 

**From:** Mattsun

_Hey, that show was great. I couldn’t believe it was you guys at first.  Room for a third next time?_

Iwaizumi stared blank faced at the wall, as if everything had been emptied around him before quietly speaking.

“Shit.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. an Oikawa/Iwaizumi/Matsukawa three way is chapter 79. Stay tuned if you like that idea.


	74. Chapter 74

“Let’s fuck somewhere completely private then. In the shower. Let’s fuck in the shower!” Oikawa sounded awfully enthusiastic about the idea.

“Sure, why not. Just don’t slip and break your neck.”

“If I died while you were fucking me, I’d die happy.”

“If you became paraplegic and your dick stopped working, you probably wouldn’t be so happy.”

“Stop making my idea un-sexy! Let’s go. Now.”

 

Oikawa opened the bathroom door and pulled back the shower curtain until it was at its widest. He motioned his arms to tell Iwaizumi ‘after you’. He was happy to oblige, walking in and leaning against the wall, staring at Oikawa until he followed him in. Thing were a little cramped once the shower curtain had been pulled back, but that wasn’t an issue when there was quite comfortably enough room for Iwaizumi to grab Oikawa by the waist and twist him around, now leading him against the wall rather than himself. Oikawa switched on the water, initially drawing a loud yelp out of both of them as it came out cold before eventually warming up. Oikawa sprawled his arms over Iwaizumi’s nape, trapping him against his kiss, playfully biting his lip or letting his tongue bask in the heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth. The water drizzling down over their bodies couldn’t compare to the lavish warmth Iwaizumi provided him. Oikawa let out a soft whimper as Iwaizumi released his kiss to leave a mark on Oikawa’s neck, somewhat hard to recognize at first thanks to the added darkness of being behind a curtain. Iwaizumi returned to paying attention to Oikawa’s lips. He felt like he could have slipped away from the haziness of Oikawa’s breath over his face, inhaling and finding himself more and more in his element, relaxed by his romantic embrace. Of course, this was only the start. Iwaizumi pulled off, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth to contrast the almost disappointed look on Oikawa’s face. He was far too in to their foreplay and could have kept going for hours and hours, but Iwaizumi had a much more perverted intent on his mind. With Oikawa still wrapped around his neck and holding himself up, Iwaizumi started teasing his hands around Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa twitched at first as Iwaizumi spread his cheeks apart, the heat of the water dripping down feeling mildly pleasant before Iwaizumi eased in one finger and then two. Oikawa moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as the rush of water trickled down his face and between the pair’s chests. The heat couldn’t compare to the warmth of Iwaizumi’s fingers inside of him, twisting and twirling so fantastically pleasurably until he couldn’t help but silence himself by returning to kissing Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi had little interest in Oikawa’s movements at the moment. Instead, he focused solely on pleasing Oikawa rather than what he was doing to him. With Oikawa never releasing the tight grip he had over Iwaizumi (and for the best, as he had said, they didn’t want to end up slipping and ending up with one of the more embarrassing sex stories of their lives), Iwaizumi slid his fingers out of Oikawa and was met with a disappointed groan. That disappointment hardly lasted as Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and pulled him up, leaning him against the wall. He seated Oikawa down on to his cock down to the hilt until he was laying against the tiles of the shower wall and the only thing keeping him upright was Iwaizumi’s hips, and his own grip around Iwaizumi’s neck. With the searing heat of the water pouring down on them and the dizzying warmth of Iwaizumi’s cock buried inside of him, Oikawa could have happily rested there for hours, just happy to be so intimate with Iwaizumi, let alone having him fuck him. Iwaizumi on the other hand wanted nothing more than to see Oikawa moaning, his head pressed firmly against the wall, unable to throw his head back in pleasure, his usually so perfectly styled hair sinking down and flattened as the pair happily drenched themselves in the shower. Iwaizumi started to gently thrust in to Oikawa drawing a loud, loud groan of pleasure. Oikawa’s grip around Iwaizumi tightened further as he so desperately clung on to him, the slickness of his wet body against the wall constantly feeling like he was going to fall. He felt secure holding Iwaizumi so close, and Iwaizumi could tell. He started thrusting deeper and harder in to Oikawa until he was a writhing mess, almost completely unaware of the feeling of the warm water covering him as the only thing on his mind was the immense pleasure of Iwaizumi ramming in to him.

 

Iwaizumi put Oikawa down, turned him around and started fucking him against the wall. It was with good reason, he was getting close and he couldn’t hold Oikawa up on a rather slippery floor while he was reaching orgasm. Iwazumi started using his mouth to plant kisses and weak nibbles on to Oikawa’s neck, and his free hand trailing down to Oikawa’s cock, the added warmth of being in the hot shower for so long teasing his sensitive cock. Iwaizumi got rougher as he drew close, his bites sinking deeper and his kisses sucking in skin harder, leaving larger marks that wouldn’t go away with all the water in the world. Oikawa surprisingly came first, shooting his load against the wall of the shower and his knees going weak, only being held up by Iwaizumi holding on to him and constantly fucking him against the wall. The tightness of Oikawa round him forced him to reach his own orgasm moments later, filling Oikawa up before easily sliding his cock out of his soaked body.

 

“Iwa-chan! The one chance I have to be clean straight after sex and you cum inside me! Mean!”

“Oh dear, what a shame. And there was me thinking you actually enjoyed me filling you up. I guess I won’t do that again.”

“No! It’s okay! Just, uh, I’d rather clean that up by myself, can you uh, leave?”

“Sure. Oh, there’s only one towel. What a shame. I guess you’ll have to go and get one yourself once you’re done. I sure hope nobody is in the bedroom afterwards to see you wet and naked.”

“Nice threat Iwa-chan but I don’t care if you see me naked.”

“Hmm? I’m having friends over later.”

“Wait! You never told me that.”

“Have fun cleaning up, Assykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	75. Chapter 75

“You can milk me dry if you like, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked, his interests immediately piqued when he had the chance to convince Iwaizumi to do what he wanted.

“Gladly.” Oikawa sat on the end of the bed. Iwaizumi’s head began bobbing up and down at Oikawa’s lap, skilfully working his tongue. It hardly took any time at all for him to start getting close. He couldn’t help it, he worked himself up with the idea too much and was now overexcited.

“Close, Iwaizumi!” One hand grabbed Iwaizumi’s hair as his eyes forced shut and he leaned backwards on to the bed. Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi waited ever so slightly too long to remove his mouth from his cock, ending up with a face-full of Oikawa’s load once he switched to using his hand. Iwaizumi got up, wiped his face off with some tissues and crawled on top of him. He put his arms around Oikawa and pulled him up so that Iwaizumi could sit down on his lap.

“You around my waist. That’s a new on-” He paused as he heard a click behind him. While Oikawa was distracted, Iwaizumi had cuffed one of his hands to the bedpost. Oikawa used his free hand to try and get it off, but instead, Iwaizumi saw that his hands were close together and he tried to free himself, and quickly grabbed an old shirt and wrapped it around his wrists, tying it so that Oikawa’s entire body was totally exposed and unprotected.

“Sorry, I’m not having you lash out while you’re begging me to stop because you regret letting me milk your cock for every last drop.” Iwaizumi grabbed another old shirt and wrapped it around Oikawa’s ankles. “I don’t want you to get _too_ in to it and hurt yourself now, or me. Best hold you still.” Oikawa wriggled, a futile attempt to escape. He was just playing along, he of course was really excited for Iwaizumi getting so dominant thanks to his suggestion.

 

“Already hard again? I knew you’d enjoy this. I guess it was right to let you pick what we did, hmm?” Iwaizumi lay down and again took Oikawa in his mouth. There was little attempt at intimate foreplay as he rushed right in to trying to swallow as much of Oikawa as possible. With Iwaizumi pinning down his waist, Oikawa could move absolutely nothing and was forced to take everything Iwaizumi wanted to do to him.

“Iwaizumi! Slow down, try to make it last at least!”

Iwaizumi pulled off. “But there’ll be more to get out of you if I take too long. It’ll never end. I know you’re my cute little slut but I think we both know you won’t last that long.” He was quick to bring his tongue back to Oikawa’s member, seeing he was close and only toying with his head, bringing him to his second orgasm. Iwaizumi had pulled off and made Oikawa shoot on to his chest, his body twitching both from the sudden warmth and from the pleasure rippling through his body.

“And I thought you were close to done. Looks like you’ve still got a lot left in you.” Iwaizumi was playfully keeping Oikawa hard with quickly rubbing the tip of his cock, still sensitive from orgasm. Oikawa pleaded, but there was nothing he could do when unable to move. He was at the mercy of his boyfriend. His moaning had turned in to whimpering.

 

Iwaizumi waited until Oikawa was less sensitive and this time sat on top of his legs and started pumping away at his cock with his hand. Even thought Iwaizumi had waited, after two orgasms Oikawa was still overly sensitive and Iwaizumi could see his hips raising up and down, what little of his body he could move was quivering in response.

“Please Iwaizumi… P-please, no more… Iwaizumi!” Again, Iwaizumi had brought Oikawa to orgasm on to his chest. Less came out than before, but Iwaizumi was far from done. Oikawa had talked himself in to this, and his begging did little to hide how much he was enjoying it. After all, why else would he so easily be brought to his orgasm?

“Wow, still going? I guess we’re still not done here”. Oikawa was still playing along and begging Iwaizumi to stop. His body was at its limits after three orgasms in rapid succession. It was more than he’d ever been able to achieve on his own. Iwaizumi had ran two fingers across Oikawa’s stomach, covering them in his cum and bringing them down towards his ass, slowly slipping them in and searching around for his most sensitive spot. He immediately knew when he had hit it as Oikawa had immediately yelped. He started scissoring around inside of him. Oikawa had gotten hard again as something about the idea of Iwaizumi using his own cum as lube to play with his asshole was overwhelmingly hot. Iwaizumi had wrapped his lips around Oikawa’s cock again and combined with the constant rubbing against his prostate, it took little time for Oikawa to reach a fourth orgasm.

“Hmm, I didn’t taste anything. Maybe you’re finished?”

“Yes Iwaizumi please I’m done”

“I’m not sure, maybe I should try again and double check.” Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi crawled over him, position Oikawa’s cock, wet with Iwaizumi’s saliva and his own cum and began to slowly sat down on it until his entire length had disappeared inside of Iwaizumi, his eyes squinting with pleasure as he smiled at Oikawa. Oikawa with his arms and legs pinned, was now unable to even move his waist with Iwaizumi on top of it. The only feeling he had was that of Iwaizumi’s walls massaging his extremely sensitive cock.

“I’m coming again Iwaizumi please, please no more, it’s too sensitive it feels like i’ll pass out!” Iwaizumi felt the warmth of a small amount of semen shot inside of him, but pretended that he hadn’t noticed Oikawa’s orgasm and kept riding him.

“Please! Iwaizumi I came get off! Oh my god, please I’m begging you!” Iwaizumi just continued, relishing in Oikawa begging for him to stop. He couldn’t tell if he was playing along or if he was really desperate for Iwaizumi to stop. Oikawa didn’t really know himself either. He continued and continued ignoring Oikawa’s pleas until he noticed he had started hyperventilating. The immeasurable pleasure on his cock was too much and eventually he had, like he said, passed out. Iwaizumi just smiled, pulled himself off and untied Oikawa’s arms and legs. He wiped up his stomach, grabbed a blanket and wrapped him up, leaving him lying fatigued on the bed. He headed downstairs and started the kettle to make hot cocoa for when he woke up. After all, Oikawa would need the energy after something so mind-numbingly pleasurable and draining on his body. His only fear was that seeing how easy it was to immobilize him so suddenly, Oikawa might try to pull the same thing on him. He put it to the back of his mind.

“There is no way Oikawa is strong enough to hold me down.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not plagiarism if you plagiarise your own work from many months ago that only about 30 people saw!  
> No really, this was a TsukkiYama thing I wrote a long time ago and rewrote it for this. It saves me a lot of time anyway. When you're writing a 100k word porn flick, you gotta try and cut corners.


	76. Chapter 76

“There’s a swing. You hang it from something and have sex and it feels like weightlessness or something. I dunno. It looked cool.” Oikawa seemed defeated just suggesting the idea. He wasn’t really sure where they would even put it, let alone convince Iwaizumi to do it.

“Okay, do that. It sounds like something different. Something different would be nice for a change.” Oikawa was shocked. It really was that simple to convince Iwaizumi to do something. Maybe he was just in to the idea. It was almost too easy. Still, it was best not to think about it. Oikawa looked at the assorted pieces of leather and metal in a pile in front of him.

“What kind of Ikea bullshit am I going to have to pull out of my ass to get this to work?” He grabbed one long tube and stared at it in disbelief, wondering what the hell he could actually do with it. The instructions manual was pictures with what appeared to be Chinese instructions. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa before quietly grumbling at him.

“Get out. Just let me do it. I can guarantee you’ll break it.” He acted as if Oikawa had a proven track record of fucking up when it came to DIY work.

“I can help! What if you need me to hold things still for you while you screw things and stuff?”

“Do you remember last Christmas when Kunimi got a broken set of headphones because you tried to ‘just hold things still for me’ while wrapping presents?” Oikawa remained dead silent, slinking out of the room. “Exactly.”

 

Oikawa heard a yell from inside the room a few minutes later.

“Okay, you can get back in here.” Oikawa opened the door and stood somewhat shocked at now fully assembled sex swing in front of him. Iwaizumi shot him a perverted look before quietly and softly calling out to him, “get in.”

Oikawa couldn’t do it by himself, he needed a little help from Iwaizumi. Oikawa lay back against a strap propping up his back, and then Iwaizumi lifted his lower body, slipping his feet in to holsters that left him floating with his legs spread widely apart, and Oikawa’s body held up by his back. He grabbed on to a holster for his hands to support himself, feeling a little unsure of how stable he was at first. Iwaizumi knelt down in front of him, Oikawa’s body resting high enough for Iwaizumi to prep Oikawa’s ass from his kneeling position. He brought his mouth to Oikawa’s exposed ass, easing forward before lashing his tongue against his hole, teasing him as Oikawa’s body shook, his twitching making him swing gently on the toy. It only served to make his teasing worse, as he was constantly getting closer and further away from Iwaizumi’s playful tongue.

 

Once Iwaizumi felt he was sufficiently ready, he grabbed a bottle of lube and palmed a handful of it over his cock, stiff and dripping with precum in excitement from teasing Oikawa. He stood up, towering over Oikawa whose hole was perfectly aligned with Iwaizumi’s cock once he had gotten up. He teased it around Oikawa’s entrance until he was near begging him to put it in. He quickly buried himself inside of Oikawa down to the hilt as he sighed with relief that he was finally filled up with Iwaizumi. He gently pushed forward, knowing he was as deep as possible in Oikawa once his hips started nudging the swing up, and pushing Oikawa’s body wait further down on to his cock. Iwaizumi though he would make use of their newfound toy, and instead of grabbing Oikawa by the hips and fucking him like he normally would, he instead left him hanging there, only bucking his hips against him so that the motion of the swing and the slickness of his lube-covered cock did all the work for him. Oikawa groaned in pleasure every time he felt himself slamming in to Iwaizumi’s hips, filling him up so deeply. It was mind numbingly pleasurable, free-floating and feeling little other than the pleasure of Iwaizumi burying his cock inside of him thrust after thrust. The harder Iwaizumi thrusted, the more of his length was fucking Oikawa with each thrust. Once he had gotten as fast as he could go, he was almost fully out of Oikawa before sinking back in to him each time.

 

Iwaizumi’s knees began to feel weak. He was getting close. He changed his methods, tightly slamming his hands down on to Oikawa’s hips and pulling him in roughly and deeply with each thrust, over and over, drilling his hole and forcing Oikawa to scream in pleasure. Iwaizumi got louder and louder as he drew closer, eventually moaning out Oikawa’s name as he filled him up with his orgasm. Iwaizumi pulled out and dropped to his knees, panting an exhausted.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, I can’t get myself down by myself. You didn’t finish me off either!”

“I’m too tired.”

“Mean! Not fair!”

“Okay, you can’t get yourself down on your own? And you haven’t finished?” Iwaizumi got up and walked towards the empty box which now contained the bag of toys Oikawa had brought home. Iwaizumi reached in and grabbed a small men’s vibrator, placing it neatly on the tip of Oikawa’s cock and switching it on, much to Oikawa’s dismay yet pleasure. “There, see you later.”

“Iwa-chan! I’m gonna fall and break my beck because of you! I hope you’re hap-py!” Oikawa’s body twitched as he felt the cum dripping down his cock as the vibrator pulsated against his sensitive tip. He really was close just from having Iwaizumi fuck him. He probably would have came without being touched if Iwaizumi had went any longer. Oikawa’s foot slipped out of the holster and planted itself firmly on the ground. Iwaizumi pushed the other until he was practically standing, but leaning back against the strap supporting his back.

“Oh look, I fixed all your problems.”

“You’re still mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	77. Chapter 77

“Breathplay!” Oikawa called out somewhat nervously. “Okay, Iwa-chan, I trust you, but please don’t kill me. You’re stronger than you think you are. Don’t crush my windpipe on our anniversary. How would we tell the doctors that you weren’t abusing me and you were just trying to have sex with me?” Oikawa sounded like he was joking, but there was a paranoid tinge to his voice that made Iwaizumi uncertain as to whether or not he was just fearful of something going wrong.

“Relax. I totally know how strong I am. Stronger than you. Stronger than anyway. Besides, I don’t need to crush your damn throat to do breathplay. Stop being paranoid. You’re the one who said okay to it.”

“Right!” Oikawa was muttering to himself as Iwaizumi dug around for condoms and lubricant. By the time Oikawa had finished his internal monologue that Iwaizumi had completely ignored, he could turn around to see that Iwaizumi had already put it on and covered his dick in lube. His fingers were slick from applying it, almost certainly to be made us of by fingering Oikawa to warm him up for his cock.

“Hands and knees.” Oikawa quickly did as instructed. He wasn’t sure if it was a simple instruction or an order, he couldn’t quite tell what kind of mood Iwaizumi was in, but he made sure to do as told. He felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s two fingers filling him up. He threw his head back in pleasure while Iwaizumi scissored and twirled them around inside of him, small gasps escaping his lips as he occasionally brushed up against his prostate. Oikawa hardly needed much preparation, he was excited so easily and could have happily gotten going then and there, but Iwaizumi was overly careful to not hurt Oikawa, so he kept going and going, driving Oikawa wild as he so desperately waited for Iwaizumi to fill him up.

 

Oikawa groaned, Iwaizumi slid his fingers out and he waited patiently for Iwaizumi to wrap his hands around his hips and bury his cock inside of him, but instead he didn’t. He waited a moment, then felt Iwaizumi leaning forward, gently clasping his neck as he sank his cock down to the hilt inside of him. Oikawa grunted with pleasure as Iwaizumi weakly held on to him and started bucking his hips in to him, thrusting in and out of his ass and making Oikawa’s body shake with pleasure. His moaning grew louder and louder until Iwaizumi suddenly silenced him, tightening his grip around Oikawa’s throat until he was weakly squeaking out shallow breaths. Iwaizumi held it for a few seconds, letting go and savouring the sound of Oikawa panting, recapturing his breath. Before he had a chance to settle his breathing, Iwaizumi repeated his actions, clamping down around Oikawa’s throat and watching him squirm at his hands, gently pulling his neck away and trying to loosen Iwaizumi’s grip as if he was in real danger (which he wasn’t). He felt himself going a little dizzy and his arms holding himself up in his doggy position collapsing underneath him. Iwaizumi let go just as it seemed Oikawa was about to pass out. Oikawa coughed and spluttered as Iwaizumi continued riding him. Iwaizumi left him a little longer before rolling him on to his back so he could see his cute face as he fucked him and choked him.

 

Iwaizumi put one hand to Oikawa’s cock, stroking it quickly and in time with his thrusting. Oikawa writhed in pleasure as he felt himself getting close from so little stimulation. He really had gotten in to the mood from Iwaizumi’s actions, as little as he wanted to admit it. He felt himself drawing closer and closer until he was at his edge. Iwaizumi sensed it, clasping his free hand around Oikawa’s throat and choking him as he came, squirming against him and trying to push his hand away with his own, but not being able to beat Iwaizumi’s strength. Iwaizumi kept thrusting inside of him and stroking his cock until Oikawa was looking weak and limp, his arms putting up less and less resistance until eventually they let go, and at that moment, Iwaizumi let go himself, leaving Oikawa gasping and trying to take in as much air as possible, barely staying conscious. Iwaizumi edged at the sight, quickly filling up Oikawa’s hole with his cum soon after. He pulled out and lay next to Oikawa, smirking playfully at him. Oikawa looked pouty back.

 

“I thought you weren’t trying to kill me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice was hoarse. Iwaizumi may have done a little more damage than he had intended to.

“Well, you’re not dead are you?”

“That’s not the point! My voice hurts. Go make me some herbal tea. Go. Now. Don’t come back until you’re ready to pamper me to make up for hurting me.”

“Whatever. You enjoyed it, but I’ll do it anyway, just because you let me.”

“Good! And I’m going to get you back some day.”

“Good luck with that. I’m too strong for you. I’d like to see you try.”

“Yeah it sure would suck if I had handcuffs or something that I could use on my Iwa-chan when he isn’t expecting it...”

“Point taken.”

 

Return to  **Chapter 31** , or **Chapter 60** to take a different route. Return to  **Chapter 1**  to start a new route.

 


	78. Block: Group Sex

“I wanted to treat you to something new. How about I call somebody over and we make this a group thing?” Oikawa’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. A threeway. That was definitely something new and exciting for him.

“Okay! I’ll go grab my phone. I have more friends than you, I can totally convince somebody to do it.” Iwaizumi had a look of horror spread over his face.

“You’re just planning on asking random people to come hook up with us? Are you trying to get people to hate you forever and think we’re weird? Seriously?”

“Are you kidding me? Just about everyone we knew in high school wanted to bone either me or you. It’ll be totally easy. Look, let me bring up my contacts. I can guarantee that I can convince any of them to join us.

 

Oikawa, as he had promised, opened up his phone contacts, surprisingly neatly organized. He opened up the folder “Seijou” and a list of names showed up on the screen, free for Oikawa to brood over and for him and Iwaizumi to pick.

Iwa      **(Chapter 1-77)**

Mattsun                       **(Chapter 79)**

Makki                          **(Chapter 80)**

Yahaba                        **(Chapter 81)**

Mad Dog-chan         **(Chapter 82)**

Kindaichi                     **(Chapter 83)**

Kunimi                         **(Chapter 84)**

 

“Maybe not with somebody we spent several years with. I find that would maybe just be a little bit awkward.” Iwaizumi was evidently not a huge fan of the idea. Admittedly, his first time having sex with Oikawa was absurdly awkward after being childhood friends for so long and suddenly seeing him like this. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the most romantic thing ever to be doing it with his former teammates.

“So you want it to feel like a hookup with somebody you barely know? Easy. Let me just change contacts…” Oikawa moved in to a folder called ‘other schools’ and several subfolders of contacts showed up. ‘Karasuno’, ‘Tokyo’, ‘Other’. Oikawa showed his screen to Iwaizumi giving him the ability to pick whoever he wanted from the list.

Daichi                      **(Chapter 85)**

Mr Refreshing          **(Chapter 86)**

Group: Crow Parents **(Chapter 87)**

Yamaguchi(freckles)   **(Chapter 88)**

Chibi-chan                   **(Chapter 89)**

Tobio                   **(Chapter 90)**

Group: Tobio+Chibi     **(Chapter 91)**

 

“Karasuno? They were our rivals. I don’t want to hatefuck anyone.” Iwaizumi scowled and moved on to the Tokyo and Other lists. “Why are you even showing me a Tokyo list? None of them are going to be here. They’d show up like, tomorrow if we called them over.”

“Well…” Oikawa looked like he was about to give a lecture to Iwaizumi, and he was already dreading it. “There’s a few of them who we could talk to. I’m pretty sure some of them are at a training camp near here, some went to university near here, and one of them is even in my class. Let me move them in to another group real quick and let you pick then. Okay?” Oikawa grabbed his phone back from Iwaizumi and started fiddling with it until he eventually handed it back to Iwaizumi to take his pick.

Tetsurou                 **(Chapter 92)**

Group: Tetsu+Kitten    **(Chapter 93)**

Owl?                        **(Chapter 94)**

Akaashi                        **(Chapter 95)**

Group: Both Owls        **(Chapter 96)**

Ushiwaka                  **(Chapter 97)**

Terushima           **(Chapter 98)**

Group: Captains          **(Chapter 99)**

 

“Why do you have prayer hands emoji next to a name I don’t recognize?”

“Just pick one.”

 

_A reminder of your options_

Matsukawa **(Chapter 79)** , Hanamaki **(Chapter 80)** , Yahaba **(Chapter 81)** , Kyoutani **(Chapter 82)** , Kindaich **i (Chapter 83)** , Kunimi **(Chapter 84)** , Daichi **(Chapter 85)** , Sugawara **(Chapter 86)** , Daichi and Sugawara **(Chapter 87)** , Yamaguchi **(Chapter 88)** , Hinata **(Chapter 89)** , Kageyama **(Chapter 90)** , Kageyama and Hinata **(Chapter 91)** , Kuroo **(Chapter 92)** , Kuroo and Kenma **(Chapter 93)** , Bokuto **(Chapter 94)** , Akaashi **(Chapter 95)** , Bokuto and Akaashi **(Chapter 96)** , Ushijima **(Chapter 97)** , Terushima **(Chapter 98)** , Captains Orgy **(Chapter 99)**


	79. Matsukawa

“Hey Mattsun. Wanna get laid?” Oikawa wasn’t wasting any time as soon as he made the call.

“Won’t Iwaizumi be mad at that?”

“Hey Iwaizumi, you won’t be mad at that, right?” Oikawa put the phone on speaker and pointed it at Iwaizumi.

“Right.”

“Oh.” Matsukawa realised that Oikawa wasn’t trying to cheat or coax him in to some trick to get with him.

“You know where our place is, right? See you soon.” Oikawa hung up. It helped that Matsukawa had went to the same university as them, he could easily drop by in a couple of minutes. Iwaizumi seemed rather in disbelief at Oikawa. It really was that easy for Oikawa to convince somebody to sleep with them.

 

The door knocked within five minutes. Oikawa opened it, greeted by Matsukawa’s face. He shepherded him in to the house, leading him over to the couch where Iwaizumi was lying Matsukawa was exceptionally forward, skipping any formalities and getting straight to the point.

“So who am I topping?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked towards eachother. Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa a look that said ‘definitely not me’, leading to Oikawa immediately shrugging his shoulders and saying he would do it.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Iwaizumi called out. “I’m topping Oikawa. He’s mine.” Iwaizumi was suddenly awfully overprotective of his boyfriend.

“Oh, okay, so I’m topping you then.” Matsukawa started fiddling with some buttons on his shirt, speaking so casually as if this was somehow a regular occurrence for him.

“No, I’m not bottoming, I don’t do that.”

“Well, I don’t either but you’re not interested in letting me fuck Tooru over there so it looks like there’s gonna have to be some compromise for your esteemed guest.” As much as his cocky joking around riled up Iwaizumi, it had little effect once Oikawa defused the situation, whispering something in to his ear before they both smirked and looked at Matsukawa.

 

Oikawa tugged at the back of Matsukawa’s shirt, pulling him down on to the couch. He and Iwaizumi teamed up in unfastening all of Matsukawa’s belts and buttons, undressing him together one item of clothing at a time until he was sitting back, naked and erect, smirking at the pair as they followed suit, undressing themselves in front of him. Oikawa dropped to his knees before Matsukawa, bringing his lips to the tip of his cock and flicking his tongue against it. He began bobbing his head up and down Matsukawa’s shaft, taking in more and more each time until he couldn’t go any further without choking himself on his length. He glanced up, a wanton look meeting Matsukawa in the eyes before being replaced with a completely needy glare on Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi had, while Oikawa was toying with Matsukawa, started slicking his fingers up with lube and teased them inside of Oikawa, twirling them around inside of him and making him moan, muffles by Matsukawa’s cock. Oikawa’s back arched with pleasure the more Iwaizumi toyed with his hole, before sliding his fingers out and replacing it with his cock. Matsukawa gently grabbed a handful of Oikawa’s hair, pushing his head down on to his cock at more of his own pace, happily watching Iwaizumi fucking the same boy who had his lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Iwaizumi leaned forward, pushing Oikawa’s cheek closer to him so that he could meet him in a kiss. Matsukawa looked on disapprovingly, Iwaizumi was taking the warmth of Oikawa’s skilled mouth for himself, but it hardly lasted. The pair shuffled a little, not breaking their kiss before Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away and Oikawa returned to teasing the tip of Matsukawa’s cock with his tongue. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms tightly around Oikawa before returning to trying to kiss Oikawa, only this time with Matsukawa’s cock in the way. Iwaizumi gently bucked his hips in to Oikawa to bring back his feeble moans of pleasure as the pair began kissing again, simultaneously pleasing Matsukawa’s cock. Matsukawa let go of the handful of Oikawa’s hair that he had, laying back and relaxing at the overwhelming sensation of the two boys warm tongues so pleasingly massaging his cock. He spread his arms wide over the back of the couch and threw his head back and his eyes shut, gently moaning, almost inaudible over the sounds of Oikawa’s moaning and the sloppiness and wetness of the pair’s haphazard attempt at sucking his cock. Iwaizumi let go of one arm wrapped around Oikawa, freeing it up to start stroking his cock and only serving to make him moan louder, practically making Oikawa’s mouth act like a vibrator against the tip of Matsukawa’s cock, who was still blissfully lying, eyes shut.

 

Iwaizumi felt himself getting close, stopping his work at Matsukawa’s cock momentarily as he picked up pace before inevitably filling up Oikawa’s hole with his orgasm. Oikawa didn’t last much longer, Iwaizumi’s roughness as he came pushed him over the limit, his back arching again and moaning louder in to Matukawa’s cock as Iwaizumi felt the warmth of Oikawa’s cum drip down his hand. Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa, letting him get closer to Matsukawa so the pair could finish him off. Iwaizumi put his hand to the base of Matsukawa’s cock, stroking gently as he and Oikawa both started teasing his head with their tongues faster until Matsukawa’s arms suddenly went from being draped over the couch to having one hand on each of their heads, pushing them closer in to his cock as he came, thick spurts of his cum indiscriminately shooting over both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s cheeks. His body loosened up once the pair stopped, sinking back in to the couch and opening his eyes, smiling at them both.

 

“There. Is that enough compromise for you, Mattsun?” Iwaizumi cheekily scolded Matsukawa over his earlier statements.

“Sure. If you ever need an extra dick around the house, you know where to ask.” Matsukawa was already putting his clothes back on.

“Leaving already?”

“What? You sound like you want something else out of me. I thought you only wanted to hook up.”

“Well… we did, but-“ Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off.

“But, as Iwa-chan was going to say, it’s our dating anniversary!”

“Oh, happy anniversary.”

“And we called you over because Iwa-chan wanted to celebrate by treating me to a threeway. You don’t want to end the celebrations already, do you?”

“You two really do fuck like rabbits, don’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“What the hell, I’ve got nothing else going on today, I’m not going to complain about scoring two hot guys I can do whatever to.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	80. Hanamaki

“Hey Makki. You’re single right? This might sound a little out of nowhere, but would you want to hook up with me and Iwa-chan? We really want to do a threeway, and Iwa-chan specifically said he wanted it to be with you~”

“Me of all people?” Oikawa could hear the excitement in his voice on the other end of the line as opposed to his usual rather calm and collected self. The general crush on Iwaizumi that the entire Seijou team had had during high school was evidently still there. He could already imagine Hanamaki’s eyes lighting up at his place as he spoke.

“Absolutely. Can you get over here sometime today?”

“Sure, I can do that. I’ll be there within the hour.”

“Okay, let yourself in when you get here. We’ll be a little… busy. See you then.” Oikawa saw Iwaizumi staring at him as soon as he hung up and his focus went away from the conversation and back to his surroundings.

“We’ll be busy?”

“Oh yes we will.” Oikawa started undressing in front of Iwaizumi, glaring at him as a wordless instruction to do the same. Once he was stripped, Oikawa practically charged at Iwaizumi as he was taking his last piece of clothing off, his shirt, and landing together on top of the couch. Oikawa pulled it off the rest of the way for him, and giving Iwaizumi a brief window of a half second to see Oikawa lying on top of him before he planted his lips against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi pushed him back.

“You’re getting in to this a little early, aren’t you?”

“Don’t you want to be ready as soon as he gets here, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa returned to kissing Iwaizumi, who had lowered his defences and let Oikawa do as he pleased.

 

After lovemaking for quite some time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi heard the click of the front door. Oikawa peeked his head over the top of the couch to see Hanamaki strolling in and looking around.

“Over here! Hop in whenever you’re ready.” Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi, sitting up at the other end of the couch and resting back with all on show.

“I brought condoms and lube and stuff, I don’t know if you needed it or not.”

“We didn’t, but it saves me going upstairs and getting some and killing the moment.” Oikawa glanced over at Hanamaki. He’d shown up without underwear or socks or the like on. Just jeans and a t-shirt. Obviously he had only one thing in mind. Oikawa had assumed he had just been lazily spending the day in his pyjamas or something similar before he had called Hanamaki. Still, it left no time to be wasted before they could get going.

 

Hanamaki tossed a condom to each of Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he held a small bottle of lubricant in one hand. Apparently he was taking all the initiative now despite being their guest.

“Put them on.” By the time the pair had, they could see that Hanamaki had two of his own fingers inside himself and was preparing himself to take whoever. Obviously he had thought everything through and wanted to get straight in to the action. He saw that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were waiting on him, so he slipped his fingers out and hopped over the back of the couch, landing neatly on the cushion between them. “So, we’re just doing whatever here?” Hanamaki draped his arms over Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him in close as he crawled over him, slowly lowering his hips down until he had filled himself up with Iwaizumi’s cock down to the hilt. Iwaizumi looked over Hanamaki’s shoulder and glanced at Oikawa, giving him a look of ‘what do I do?’ Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and watched as Hanamaki started bucking his hips on Iwaizumi’s lap, happily powerbottoming for him. Oikawa was the one who wasn’t really sure of what to do. He brooded over it for a moment, sitting behind Hanamki and sensually caressing his body with his hands, teasing them down until his palm was wrapped around his cock. Hanamaki groaned in pleasure. Oikawa didn’t even need to do anything as Hanamaki bounced on Iwaizumi’s cock, thrusting in to Oikawa’s and on his own accord.

 

“I’m close.” Iwaizumi softly called out. Hanamaki just smirked at him and started fucking himself harder and faster on Iwaizumi’s dick. Iwaizumi muffled himself on Hanamaki’s shoulder, unintentionally leaving a few marks on his skin as he came.

“Oikawa, stop.” Hanamaki faintly ordered. He knelt upwards, sliding Iwaizumi’s cock out of him with a thin trail of lube following, still stuck in thin strands to the condom and indiscriminately sticking to his thighs.

“What for, Makki? You’re close?”

“No.” He turned around, gently trailing a finger up the skin of Oikawa’s neck and then pushing him backwards. Hanamaki did exactly as he had done to Iwaizumi, kneeling over Oikawa and then slowly easing Oikawa’s cock inside of him. He obviously had wanted to be fucked by both of them, and he doubted that they would have done that if he didn’t take the initiative. It wasn’t exactly what Iwaizumi and Oikawa had expected, but it felt great for both of them. Hanamaki tightly wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck as Iwaizumi only stared on, both turned on yet disappointed that he was missing out on the action having already finished. Oikawa started stroking Hanamaki’s cock has he had done when he was riding Iwaizumi. Oikawa playfully bucked his hips against Hanamaki’s own movements, driving his cock deeper inside of him every time he came back down and pulling out a little bit more every time he bounced up, making sure to satisfy him with every inch of his length. Hanamaki didn’t say anything, but Oikawa could tell that with the way he was tightening his grip around his neck, he was close. Oikawa pumped away at Hanamaki’s cock faster and faster, his rather quiet moaning getting louder and louder until he was near screaming with pleasure as he came, thick strands of cum sticking to his and Oikawa’s chests. Oikawa drew close as Hanamaki’s insides tightened and loosened against his will inside of him until he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling Hanamaki in close as he came inside of him, not caring about the mess being made as he pressed their cum-covered chests together. Once Oikawa and Hanamaki let go of each other’s embrace, Hanamaki immediately collapsed backwards in exhaustion, his head falling back on to Iwaizumi’s lap. It was understandable, riding both of your high school crushes back to back is exhausting.

 

“What the hell happened to you? You used to be so quiet and reserved. And now here you are riding both our dicks like it’s nothing.” Oikawa seemed in shock and awe at how easily Hanamaki’s personality had changed.

“When am I ever going to get another chance to do this? I’m making the best of it while I can.”

“Another chance? I dunno. Iwa-chan, are you free tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Makki?”

“Really? Already?”

“Sure. Just next time, if you want to be fucked silly, just say so.  Iwa-chan can be so rough if you let him take charge~”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	81. Yahaba

Yahaba’s heartbeat raced. It was understandable. He had found himself at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s residence half dressed with the couple who had invited him doing the same and at his side. After such a regular morning of practice with his own team, he had no idea what had suddenly made them want him to come over and hook up with them and get in to this situation, but that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that now he was here, and his former teammates both crawling over him and enjoying being as sensual as possible with him.

“So aren’t you going to make a move?” Oikawa cooed. Yahaba obviously knew where this was going from the start, but he could hardly bring himself to squeak and stutter out meaningless mumbles. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a quick glance, a signal Yahaba didn’t understand, before Oikawa eased down Yahaba’s boxers. Iwaizumi stayed put for the moment, nuzzling against Yahaba’s neck, his warm breath making Yahaba shudder. It served only as a momentary distraction from the sensation of Oikawa’s hands working his cock until it was fully hard.

“Wow, Yahaba. If I’d known you look this good before maybe it’d be you I’m dating and Iwaizumi as the guest.” Oikawa teased as he let get and glanced back to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, don’t push it, Tooru,” he scolded.  As if Yahaba had missed another signal he didn’t recognize, the warmth of Iwaizumi at his neck abandoned him before reappearing at his waist, then moving up to the tip of his cock. He looked on in absolute disbelief as he had Iwaizumi and Oikawa both working their mouths at the tip of his cock, their lips and tongues clashing with each other as if they were competing with each other. Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa aside, using the free space to wrap his lips around Yahaba’s head and bobbing up and down easily against his slick skin. Oikawa, not satisfied with watching made use of Yahaba’s length matching his height and started pumping his hand away at the base of his cock. The mix of sensations enveloping his cock quickly pushed him to his edge, begging Iwaizumi and Oikawa not to let him cum so quickly. They were happy to oblige. After all, they had far more in mind.

 

“We should head up to the bedroom.” Oikawa smirked as he spoke. He and Iwaizumi both backed off, grabbing one of Yahaba’s arms each and pulling him up off of the couch, leading him towards the stairs and up in to the bedroom.

“Oikawa where do you keep condoms around here?”

“Second drawer.”

“Lube?”

“Same place.” Iwaizumi was looking on rather surprised while Oikawa had let his earlier smirk return. Suddenly, Yahaba was taking charge. He obviously knew exactly where this was going, and the turn in personality was a welcome one. It’d be boring if Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to do all of the work themselves.

“So there’s now two of you who look like you’re trying to be dominant, but there’s only one submissive me here. How’re we going to work around that?” Oikawa had many perverted positions running through his mind, but he figured that the pair of boys in front of him had a better idea of what they wanted to do.

 

Oikawa seemed rather shock once Yahaba started unwrapping the condom package, and then unrolling it over his cock. Yahaba followed up by palming the lubricant Iwaizumi had passed him over Oikawa’s cock. Iwaizumi had done the same to himself in the meantime. It was as if Oikawa had suddenly been the one left in the dark with wordless signals that Iwaizumi and Yahaba were communicating in.

 “You guys are kinda heavy together… What are you planning?” Oikawa joked around as the pair both sat on his upper body, practically pinning him down. 

Yahaba smirked silently before shuffling up and wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck for support. He pulled him upwards so that he was sitting down on the bed before seating himself slowly on Oikawa’s cock. He teased himself down inch by inch until he had taken his entire length. Yahaba did all the work, powerbottoming as Oikawa just sat back as Yahaba bounced up and down on his cock, all in perfect view for Iwaizumi. It was hard not to focus on the sight of Oikawa’s cock quickly sinking in and out of Yahaba, or his soft high pitch moaning filling the room. The longer the pair went on for him to see, the more desperate he got for somebody to satisfy his own cock.

 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa from behind, lifting his waist up and sliding himself underneath him, keeping his hips raised. Iwaizumi started weaking his grip on Oikawa, slowly lowering him down on to his own cock so that he was fucking Oikawa, while Yahaba was fucking himself on Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa could only sit there, letting them do all the work and moan loudly in sheer pleasure of having the two boy’s work every inch of his body, spoiling him with kisses and gentle bites of his skin. He didn’t know or care how he had ended up letting their guest help dominate him, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Iwaizumi, while aggressively bucking his hips to try and fuck Oikawa against the extra weight of Yahaba on top of him, grabbed Yahaba’s cock. There was an immediate change in the mood as Yahaba suddenly stopped teasing Oikawa’s neck and shoulders with his mouth, instead tightly wrapping his arms around him and trying to muffle his own moaning, completely overwhelmed by having his cock toyed with while Oikawa’s dick filled him up.

 

Oikawa and Yahaba’s moaning was picking up almost in synch with each other, both trying to contain themselves as they had their cock worked while having their asses filled. Oikawa called out that he was close, followed by Yahaba weakly stating the same. Iwaizumi smirked, the only one seemingly able to compose himself. The warmth of Yahaba shooting his load over Oikawa’s chest was enough to drive him wild, finishing inside of Yahaba as Iwaizumi constantly bucked his hips in to him, practically forcing him to fuck Yahaba harder as he came. Yahaba collapsed back exhausted and slid off of Oikawa’s cock, only for Oikawa to collapse right back on top of him. It was tiring work powerbottoming in a threesome. Iwaizumi only looked on at the two tired boys in front of him, pulling his condom off of his still erect cock.

 

“So, which one of you two has enough energy left in you to finish me off?”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	82. Kyoutani

“Let me do the talking.” Iwaizumi grabbed the phone away from Oikawa. He had every reason to, Kyoutani always had more respect for Iwaizumi, and would be more inclined to trust him.

“Fine, but when you freeze up and can’t say what we’re after, and we end up getting nothing, don’t blame me”

“Trust me, I got this…” Iwaizumi then motioned silence to Oikawa as he dialled. “Hey, Kyoutani. What’s up? This is gonna sound a little weird, but you wanna hook up? Okay. Yeah, with Oikawa. Okay. I’ll text the place. Yeah, see you soon.” Oikawa looked somewhat shocked. For somebody so hot-headed, Iwaizumi made it seem awfully easy to convince him to hook up.

“How!?”

“Turns out he’s always really wanted to dominantly fuck you. Have fun.”

“Hey I didn’t agree to that!”

“I’m pretty sure you did once you let me pick who we bring over.”

“Oh.”

 

Kyoutani showed up casually late dressed somewhat lazily in sweats and a hoodie with a sports shirt underneath. Iwaizumi answered, guiding him in to the living room where Iwaizumi had prepared everything in advance for him and being greeted by Oikawa lying on the couch naked and looking almost slightly nervous. Iwaizumi tossed him a condom and a lube bottle.

“Have fun.” Iwaizumi started undressing, getting himself ready while leaving Kyoutani to do as he pleased with Oikawa. Kyoutani smirked as if he had been waiting several years for this opportunity, even though it was one that had never come close to being presented before today. He sat down at one end of the couch, grabbing Oikawa’s hips and pushing him forward so that he was sitting on all fours. Kyoutani was putting the condom and lube over his cock as Iwaizumi slid down at the opposite end, laying back casually in front of Oikawa’s face. Oikawa hardly had time to acknowledge Iwaizumi before he felt the sharpness of Kyoutani burying his cock inside of him. Oikawa yelped in shock and the light stinging pain of him fucking him without preparation, although he didn’t know if it was out of forgetfulness, naivety or intentional. Kyoutani wasted no time, ramming Oikawa as he stared, his submissiveness showing in the weak, beaten look he gave to Iwaizumi, silently mouthing “so good” and the occasional “fuck” as Kyoutani treated him so roughly. His arms were slowly sinking, going from being fucked in the doggy position to resting on his elbows and then sinking on to his stomach with his ass in the air. That was when Iwaizumi started smirking at him, cupping his cheek with his hand and guiding his mouth over to his cock. Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of hair, playing along with how rough Kyoutani was being and forcing him down on to his cock. Oikawa was being used and he loved every single second of it. He let the pair do whatever they wanted to him, his body twitching every time he felt Kyoutani’s cock bury itself against his prostate or moaning in to Iwaizumi’s dick every time he hit the back of his throat. He tried to use one hand to play with his own cock, but instead Kyoutani grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side, letting him pull him harder against him and fuck him deeper with each thrust. He didn’t even need to play with his own cock, he felt himself getting close just from being fucked so roughly. His body tensed up and his cock twitched before his body went warm, his loud moaning fully muffled by Iwaizumi’s cock, his dick spurting strands of cum on to his chest and the couch. His body went sensitive as the pair continued fucking his ass and his throat.

 

Iwaizumi started bucking his hips in to Oikawa as he bobbed his head up and down, grunting with pleasure as he drew close to his orgasm, not telling or caring about Oikawa. He looked down at Oikawa’s weak, submissive gaze, still moaning as Kyoutani fucked his sensitive hole until his eyes shot shut as he felt Iwaizumi’s cum hitting the back of his throat, not having time to swallow it as Iwaizumi kept facefucking him until he was satisfied, sticky stands gluing the back of his throat or trickling down Iwaizumi’s cock leaving a sloppy mess around the base of his cock and against Oikawa’s cheeks. He pulled him off, immediately leaving room for him to moan in pleasure at Kyoutani still energetically thrusting in to him. Iwaizumi was happy to watch having finished, seeing Oikawa’s cute face, still with strands of his own cum stuck to it moaning and weakly pleading for him to stop, until it was replaced with a sharp yelp, Oikawa feeling Kyoutani dig his nails in to him as he started fucking him faster and faster until he came inside of him, grunting loudly and not stopping for a few moments until he was satisfied, pulling out and shoving Oikawa in to Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

“That was so fucking good,” Oikawa quietly whispered to Iwaizumi as Kyoutani lay back, breathing heavily on the opposite end of the couch. Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi had taken much notice of how silent he had been until he finally spoke up once they were done.

“So when are you ready for round two? I want to fuck Iwaizumi next.”

“Round two?” Iwaizumi said with a hit of confusion in his voice. He didn’t think that it was even possible to go for another round that quickly, nor was he expecting him to want to, or to want to fuck him.

“Let him, Iwa-chan, he’s really, really great,” Oikawa muttered before smirking at him, rolling aside and off the couch, standing up to go to the bathroom and clean off while he left Iwaizumi there with a still energetic and still horny Kyoutani to do whatever in the meantime.

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	83. Kindaichi

“Hey, Yuu-chan,” Oikawa had put on his best attempt at speaking seductively. He knew that Kindaichi had significant amounts of respect for him and Iwaizumi so surely he could convince him to come over. After all, Oikawa was sure that the entire Seijou team was lusting after his dick while he was a student there. Surely they still felt the same.

“Hey, Oikawa. What’s up?”

“Well.” Oikawa paused to think of how to best put the question. “Iwaizumi and I are here at home, it’s our anniversary as a couple, and… well… Iwa-chan said he wants somebody for a threeway, you want in?”

“Is this a prank?” Understandably there was a sense of disbelief for Kindaichi. After all, who the hell just casually calls somebody and asks them to come and join them for a threesome.

“Is that a no?” Oikawa felt a little bad picking his words to make it sound like Kindaichi had to say yes or no right now, but then, if he was down, he was down. It woudn’t matter if Oikawa was being somewhat manipulative.

“…I’ll be right there.”

 

Standing in the doorway, Kindaichi looked rather exhausted, as if he had sprinted his way to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s place. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe he was just particularly excited. Iwaizumi shepherded him in up the stairs and in to the bedroom where Oikawa was fiddling around in a drawer digging around amongst the assorted junk in a bedside table while looking for condoms and lubricant. Iwaizumi shut the door behind them and started stripping off his shirt, tossing it aside as Kindaichi stood on somewhat in awe of the fact that they were so casually going about this. He was expecting orders of some sort. After a few moments of staring awkwardly at Iwaizumi undressing, Oikawa glared at him before speaking.

“Are you planning on having a threesome while dressed, Kindaichi?” Kindaichi stuttered something inaudible before quickly rushing his clothes off. Oikawa giggled to himself, he was exceptionally nervous. That said, given the fact that it had been over a year since they left high school, Kindaichi, now 17 while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were barely 19, he probably still had his virginity intact. What a time and way to lose it.

 

Oikawa pushed him down on to the bed, gently caressing Kindaichi’s thighs as he slipped his head between them, wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock and slowly teasing them down and bringing them back up before repeating it faster and faster until he was effortlessly bobbing up and down on his cock. Iwaizumi started teasing Oikawa’s hole with his fingers in the meantime, Kindaichi struggling not to let himself get overwhelmed once Oikawa’s soft whimpering vibrated from the back of Oikawa’s throat to the tip of his cock. Kindaichi threw his head back with pleasure enough to not notice Iwaizumi lean forward and whisper something in to Oikawa’s ear, only noticing any change once the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth escaped his cock. He looked down at him to see him unrolling a condom over his length, followed by lube. Oikawa turned around, facing away from Kindaichi and towards Iwaizumi before lowering his hips down, Kindaichi’s cock sinking in to him. Kindaichi clasped Oikawa’s hips from behind and started gently bucking against him, but Oikawa was doing most of the work and riding his cock for him.

 

Iwaizumi knelt down in front of Oikawa, who leaned over to him knowing exactly what he desired from him. Oikawa never faltered his pace riding Kindaichi’s cock as he took Iwaizumi’s dick in to his mouth, easing his way over it until he swallowed it down to the hilt, glaring up at Iwaizumi slightly misty-eyed as his lips hit Iwaizumi’s waist. He pulled off before going quicker and quicker, forcing himself down on to Iwaizumi’s cock and deepthroating him, almost perfectly matching him bouncing on Kindaichi’s cock. Oikawa was doing all the work to satisfy both boys,

“I’m close” Kindaichi let out, his face flushed red that he would ever had to say that to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He caught a glimpse of Oikawa slightly turning his head and rolling his eyes to the side to acknowledge him. Iwaizumi was too enthralled by Oikawa swallowing every inch of his cock to notice. Oikawa focused his efforts solely on Kindaichi after that, raising his hips faster but less high, no longer interested in being filled up to the base of Kindaichi’s dick, only wanting to make him scream with pleasure as he fucked himself faster and faster on his cock. Oikawa got exactly what he wanted, Kindaichi moaning loudly as he came, twitching a little as Oikawa went on for ever so slightly too long after he came and teasing his sensitive cock. Kindaichi’s body went limp underneath him, Oikawa not unseating himself from his cock, only sitting almost still while returning to blowing Iwaizumi. Kindaichi couldn’t do much other than watch and wrap his hand around Oikawa’s cock, stroking it slowly at first and faster as Oikawa got more in to it. Oikawa hardly lasted after riding Kindaichi, still having him inside him as he played with his cock, deepthroating Iwaizumi faster, relishing in him gently bucking his hips against his face as he came, the warmth of his cum dripping down Kindaichi’s hand and on to his thighs. Once Iwaizumi has close, he pulled Oikawa off him somewhat roughly as if that was the only way he would stop at that point, grabbing one of Oikawa’s wrists and bringing it to his cock. Oikawa saw the obvious signal and started pumping away at Iwaizumi’s edging cock, playing with the tip with his tongue until he was on the verge of orgasm, pulling off to let his face be covered with Iwaizumi’s cum, thick strands sticking from the tip of his cock to Oikawa’s cheeks, lips, and tongue as he sat open mouthed, happy to receive it.

 

Oikawa pulled off Kindaichi’s cock and rolled on to his side next to him. Iwaizumi sat back from his kneeling position and Kindaichi pulled the condom off his now going-limp cock. Oikawa turned around, smirking oddly warmly for a man with his face-full of cum towards Kindaichi.

“So, how was that?” Oikawa was awfully good at going from satisfying two cocks at once to speaking like he had genuine care for his guest.

“That was great, although I kinda wish I got to have Oikawa blow me after seeing that porn star-esque blowjob.”

“I still can if you want.” Oikawa, taking advantage of his position turned over and started teasing the tip of Kindaichi’s cock with his tongue as Kindaichi was weakly pushing Oikawa’s face away.

“Ah, stop, sensitive, Oikawa!”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	84. Kunimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really like kunimi

“Kunimi is just about the last person who would go to the effort of a threeway. Good luck,” Iwaizumi taunted as Oikawa started a phone call.

“Hey, the quiet ones are always the kinkiest.” Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi as if he was trying to implying something, but it went completely over his head.

“That doesn’t explain your perverted side.” Iwaizumi reminded himself of the countless times that Oikawa would attempt to convince him to do something kinky in the bedroom. He stopped fighting against it at this point, Oikawa was too persistent and he couldn’t say no to his adorable face, even if it was quite often an annoying face pestering him to do things.

“Shh, shh, it’s calling. Hey, Kunimi-kun!”

“Hello Oikawa. Did you break your computer again?” Kunimi sounded like he wanted to hang up immediately.

“No! Is that really the only thing I’ve called you for since I graduated? Oh, wow. I feel a little bad about that. Anywaaaay, how I about I make it up to you!”

“What did you want in the first place? Why are you trying to make it up to me for something I only mentioned once the call started? What’s going on?” The air of scepticism could have been heard from anyone within a one mile radius. Oikawa seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

“Okay, so, to be honest, Iwaizumi wants a third person for a threesome.”

“Oh. Okay. That works for making it up to me. I still have your address from last time you needed me to come over.”

“See you then!” Oikawa didn’t have time to hang up for Kunimi did so mid-sentence. “Iwa-chan, what the fuck just happened?”

“I don’t know but I have a feeling it’s going to be great.”

 

Kunimi arrived dressed rather casually. He had sweats and his team shirt still on. He kicked off his shoes at the door and threw himself on to their couch, acting almost as if it was his own home and not theirs. Oikawa didn’t remember him being at all like this during school, but then a motivated Kunimi was a welcome change.

“So, what do you want to do, Kunimi-kun?” Oikawa decided that it would be best to get straight to the point.

“You’re the ones who invited me here. I figured you guys had something planned already.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi both collapsed down on the couch next to him. Oikawa noticed Kunimi already semi-hard through his sweats. Oikawa figured that he better do something spontaneous if neither of them had any plans, it would be better than killing the moment. Oikawa caught Kunimi off guard, slipping his hands down the waistband of his sweats and grabbing his cock. His toes twitched at the sudden stimulation with Oikawa stroking his cock lightly. Iwaizumi had gotten condoms and lube and Kunimi wasn’t sure of when he’d found the time to do that. Oikawa sat him up and then shuffled him in to the middle cushion of the couch between him and Iwaizumi. Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi as he ran his trailing hand up Kunimi’s shirt, easing it off to reveal his smooth, slightly toned figure. Iwaizumi followed suit with his pants, pulling them off leaving Kunimi sitting in his underwear with Oikawa and Iwaizumi still fully dressed. Oikawa crawled on top of him and started grinding against his dick through his boxers.

“So, where do you think we should go from here, Kunimi-kun?” Kunimi’s boldness from earlier seemed to have abandoned him as he sat speechless at Oikawa pressing against his bulge and so seductively caressing the skin of his neck as he cupped it and stared in to his eyes. Met with silence, Oikawa only started stripping off on top of him, first his shirt, then his pants until he was in his underwear too, Iwaizumi following suit. Oikawa slipped a finger down the black waistband of Kunimi’s boxers, slowly peeling them off and exposing his stiff cock. Oikawa started playfully stroking it, planting kisses on Kunimi as Iwaizumi pulled off his boxers, tossing them aside and doing the same to Oikawa. Oikawa asked again, returning to crawling on top of him, this time kneeling over him with his cock awfully close to his face.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Still silence. He guessed he and Iwaizumi were going to have to do all of the work.

 

Oikawa cupped Kunimi’s underarms, lying back and pulling him on top of him. He continued planting kisses on his neck and shoulders, Kunimi being somewhat unresponsive, occasionally kissing back at Oikawa. Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi, watching on intently as he grabbed each of Kunimi’s ass cheeks, stretching them apart and putting all on show for Iwaizumi to see. The intent was obvious, Kunimi none the wiser until Iwaizumi slid on top of him, easing his cock inside of him. Kunimi yelped in shock, burying his face in to Oikawa’s neck, seemingly out of embarrassment. Iwaizumi started thrusting in to him, Kunimi now totally stopping in his attempts at making out with Oikawa to whimper and moan with each and every thrust, his body twitching with pleasure. Oikawa quietly mouthed “stop” to Iwaizumi before changing positions a little, letting go of Kunimi before telling Iwaizumi to pull out for a moment. Kunimi looked exhausted already, lying practically in a motionless heap in the middle of the couch, but things were only going to get more intense once Oikawa was done.

“Kunimi-kun, can you sit up on your knees for a second?” He did as Oikawa instructed, kneeling in the middle of the couch only for Oikawa to slip between his legs, barely fitting on the couch between Iwaizumi and the end of it, laying down with his legs hanging over the edge of it. He then eased Kunimi down over him until they were perfectly positioned for sixty-nining. Kunimi didn’t need instruction to start enthusiastically sucking at Oikawa’s cock, taking in the head quickly and then trying to swallow as much of it as he could as quickly as he could, his head bobbing up and down so enthusiastically, only to stop, pull off and let out a sharp moan as Iwaizumi entered him again. Once adjusted to Iwaizumi fucking him, he went back to so eagerly satisfying Oikawa’s cock, trying to keep himself composed once Oikawa started doing the same at his end, trying his hardest to deepthroat every inch of Kunimi and overwhelm him with pleasure.

 

Kunimi pulled off of Oikawa, moaning loudly as soon as he didn’t have Oikawa’s cock to muffle it. He playfully sucked on his own fingers for a moment, leaving them slick before easing two fingers inside of Oikawa’s hole at his end, letting him feel the same overwhelming pleasure he did of having his ass filled while getting blown. He teasingly scissored them around inside of him, feeling the occasional vibration against his cock from the back of Oikawa’s throat every time he brushed against his prostate. Both of their bodies shook, so eagerly sucking each other’s cocks. Neither of them could say that they were close, or care. They were too busy muffling themselves on each other’s cock as Iwaizumi pounded in to Kunimi. Kunimi came first, the additional help of Iwaizumi bucking his hips in to him forcing him deeper in to Oikawa’s mouth, that, and Oikawa’s more refined technique. His muffled moaning drew louder as Oikawa didn’t stop, Iwaizumi didn’t stop and he was pinned, his sensitive cock overstimulated as Iwaizumi pounded in to his hole, equally as easy to please for a few moments more. Kunimi stopped any attempt at controlling himself, fully letting loose on Oikawa’s cock, making an attempt to deepthroat that he hadn’t before and fingering his hole faster and rougher until he felt the bitter taste of Oikawa’s warm cum filling his mouth. He didn’t stop either, wanting to tease Oikawa with the same overstimulation he got until he felt the heat of Iwaizumi’s orgasm filling him up, his loud moaning coming to a stop as he pulled out of Kunimi, and both Oikawa and Kunimi pulled off of each other in response.

 

The trio lay exhausted on the couch, surprisingly mess free with everyone finishing inside of somebody (although, mostly in Kunimi). Kunimi felt too exhausted to move, as did Oikawa. Iwaizumi stood up, panting and practically dragging the pair off of each other. Kunimi smirked at the pair as his limp body sat almost totally still on the couch.

“So, how many more times do you two want to fuck me before I get bored of you ‘repaying me’?”

“Iwa-chan, have we invite a slut in to our home?” Oikawa smiled back at him, finding the energy to pull him on top of him and start spooning as Iwaizumi looked on rather intrigued. Kunimi interjected before Iwaizumi could speak.

“Yes you have.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	85. Daichi

“Hey, Sawamura, how’s college?”

“What do you want from me?” Oikawa’s drawn out and playfully spoken words immediately gave the game away to Daichi. He couldn’t have sounded any less innocent in his attempt to sound innocent if he tried.

“How forward, Sawamura!”

“Stop wasting time and tell him, Shittykawa. You’re going to lose him.” Iwaizumi scolded him in a quiet tone that he hoped Daichi wouldn’t pick up on the other end of the phone.

“Anyway, Daichi, Iwa-chan and I were wondering… since you’re such a, ahem, attractive guy, we were wondering if you wanted to be our third for a ménage à trois, you know?”

“Okay, but only because of Iwaizumi.”

“What!? Are you kidding me!? I’m way cuter than Iwa-chan.”

“Hey, Daichi has good taste.” Iwaizumi chuckle to himself as Oikawa pouted, shouting back in to the phone where to come meet up before hanging up and waiting, scowling at Iwaizumi. As usual, it felt like he has been one-upped.

 

Iwaizumi made special care to be the one who greeted Daichi at the door when he arrived at their place, guiding him in and playing along with the idea that Daichi was there for him, making Oikawa a little angrier. Iwaizumi knew perfectly well that Iwaizumi saw it as more of a challenge than something off-putting. Iwaizumi shepherded him in to the sitting room where Oikawa was waiting, half dressed in his underwear and a pyjama shirt he hadn’t changed out of since waking up. Iwaizumi sat himself down on the couch and playfully sat Daichi down on his lap. Oikawa glanced at the pair playfully flirting together, knowing full well that Iwaizumi did it to rile up Oikawa, but he still found himself wound up by it. He eased his way over to them, trailing his hand down Daichi’s chest as Iwaizumi was pulling his shirt off, his hands moving their way down to the waistband of Daichi’s shorts and slipping his fingers in before pulling them off and tossing them aside. Oikawa teased his hand over Daichi’s half-erect bulge through his underwear, getting him stiff and noticing the dark patch where the precum at the tip of his cock soaked through. Oikawa followed it up by pulling it off as Iwaizumi started pulling his own clothes off, struggling slightly with Daichi sitting on his waist but managing nonetheless.

“So, you didn’t come here for me?” Oikawa stared up, cutesy-eyed at Daichi as he gently played with his cock, smirking faintly as he waited for a response. Nothing. “Well, I guess I’ll have to convince you that I’m worth going out of your way for.”

 

Oikawa traced his fingers up and down Daichi’s thighs, narrowly avoiding touching his cock every time. The warmth of his lips covered them, leaving wet kissmarks all over his exposed skin. Iwaizumi took Daichi’s cock in his hand, letting Oikawa attack his thighs with his playful mouth while Daichi squirmed on the spot, grinding against Iwaizumi’s length, nowhere to go with Iwaizumi’s other arm wrapped around his stomach. He groaned in pleasure the harder Iwaizumi got, the thick heat pressing against his hole so eager to ease its way in, just like Daichi was eager for him to put it in.

 

“Ready, Daichi?” Iwaizumi let go of Daichi’s cock, bringing his hands to his hips and easing him up, his dick springing upwards, no longer pinned down by Daichi enthusiastically grinding against him. Oikawa had quickly pulled a bottle of lubricant from the stand and covered Iwaizumi’s cock with it before Iwaizumi gently lowered Daichi’s hips down until he was seated on his dick. Oikawa admire his work, looking at Daichi’s thighs, marked, wet with his saliva and would certainly raise questions the next time he went to practice. He figured he had done enough, signalling to Iwaizumi to start fucking Daichi. Iwaizumi pinned Daichi’s arms back as he rolled his hips in to Daichi, fucking him until he was moaning and desperate for somebody to touch his cock. He threw his head back, resting it against the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck who attacked his exposed neck with kisses, marking his neck like Oikawa had done with his thick thighs before. Oikawa teasingly ran his tongue everywhere but Daichi’s cock, loving every twitch of his body as he was needy for either of the two to play with his dick. He whined, almost begging to be touched, going wild as Iwaizumi angled himself to drive into his prostate with every thrust. Oikawa playfully brought his lips to the tip of Daichi’s cock, so tantalisingly close, the warmth of his cute mouth at the slit, but not committing.

“Please, no more teasing, I can’t… I can’t.”

“You can’t what, Sawamura-kun?” Oikawa teased, running his finger from the base to the tip of Daichi’s cock, shaking in response.

“I’m desperate. Please. Anything. I need it. I need it so much.”

“Oh, Sawamura-kun, you’re begging me to suck your cock? To swallow every inch of you and make you squirm when your tip hits the back of my throat, twitching as your cum fills my mouth while Iwa-chan fucks every last drop of cum out of you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please, oh fucking god yes Oikawa, I’m begging,” Daichi pleaded, his face flushed red as he spoke between sharp moans and whimpers.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Oikawa tried to silence Daichi’s begging by taking in as much of his cock as he could in one motion, but instead just made him almost scream in pleasure, the pressure at Iwaizumi’s shoulder where Daichi was burying his head intensifying as he tried to cope with the overwhelming sensation in his lower body. Iwaizumi’s cock filled him up so perfectly, but combined with Oikawa’s skilled work with his tongue brushing against the tip of his cock, in times with him swallowing his dick pushed him to his limit. Daichi desperately tried to start bouncing on Iwaizumi’s cock and bucking in to Oikawa’s mouth for more pleasure but with Iwaizumi holding him in place, he could only sit there and take it. Thin streaks of saliva trickled down from the corners of his mouth as he moaned louder and louder until he felt his body go tense, an intense heat burning in his lower body as he felt himself release in Oikawa’s mouth, Oikawa making sure to swallow every last drop of Daichi’s cum while Iwaizumi fucked him, getting progressively more rough until he himself came inside of Daichi. Iwaizumi let go of his grip on Daichi, watching him go limp on the couch next to him, his body looking so perversely abused, covered in marks and sloppy kiss marks, thin droplets of Iwaizumi’s cum seeping from his hole, breathing heavily, still faintly whimpering, missing the feeling of overstimulation as he breathed. He was a mess that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were proud of.

 

“Hey Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pointed towards his still erect cock. “When do you think Daichi’ll have the energy to finish me off? I bet he’d so enthusiastically blow me after you fucked him silly.”

“Enough time for me to get a second wind and fuck you in the same way I did to him. I bet he’d love to get some revenge on you.”

“Ohhh no,” Oikawa teased sarcastically. “Whatever will I do about two big bara guys wanting to fuck me and suck my cock and leave marks on me like their property? How will I cope?”

“By the time we’re done with you, you won’t.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	86. Sugawara

“Sugawara-san, do you want to come over and have sex with us?” Oikawa was oddly forward. No time wasting, just getting straight to the point. It made sense, Sugawara was intuitive enough to know if Oikawa was going to try and manipulate him or had some sort of ulterior motives. It was easiest to just be frank with him. His scouting of just about every other volleyball player in the area helped him with that.

“Sure. Need me to bring anything? Condoms, lube, vibrators?” Sugawara seemed like he was used to doing this. He was exceptionally casual about it, making such suggestions and offering to add more to their potential scenario.

“What? Uh, no, no just come over we’ve got anything here. Vibrators, what? Anyway, I’ll text you our address. Try not to take too long. I don’t know if my I can hold back much longer~” Oikawa flirted as he and Iwaizumi both sat fully clothed in the sitting room, clearly unable to hold back for much longer.

“That’s okay. Just keep Iwaizumi excited for me. I’ll let myself in.” Sugawara hung up leaving Oikawa high and dry.  He gasped, shooting a glare at Iwaizumi as if he had set him up when really, Sugawara was just taking the rare opportunity to have some playful fun at Oikawa’s expense. Given what he had just signed up for, he might as well get his chances in now before the mood became a lot more heated.

 

Suga showed up in a prompt fashion, letting himself in as he had promised, kicking his shoes off at the door and throwing himself on to the couch on top of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s laps as they sat there waiting from the moment they had called. He acted like it was his own home.

“What’s up?” Suga smiled at the pair, resting his head on his hands. He was mostly directing it towards Oikawa as he shuffled a little on the spot, looking like he was getting comfortable when really just lightly grinding against Iwaizumi’s lap as he lay on it.

“Well seeing as you’re getting so comfy, maybe we should just skip right past the formalities and get going.” Oikawa seemed a little frustrated. Admittedly, he was warming up to the idea of fucking Suga for so bluntly saying he had mostly come over for Iwaizumi.

“Sure. Go get some condoms and stuff.” Suga lifted one leg off of Oikawa’s lap and pushing him away by the cheek with his foot, and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and pulling him in a little closer. Oikawa resisted the urge to snap, getting up and doing as told. It was necessary, he just didn’t like being told to do it.

 

He returned what felt like a matter of seconds later with Suga’s shorts and underwear strewn aside, and Iwaizumi stripped off and lying on top of him. Suga was sloppily planting kisses on a slightly hesitant but still enthused Iwaizumi, his hands teasingly clasping as his ass cheeks in the meantime.

“Oh,” Oikawa thought to himself. “He wants to fuck my Iwa-chan.” He smirked with a look of ‘we’ll see about that’ to Suga who paid no attention, too enthralled with Iwaizumi. Oikawa stripped off in a rush, unrolling a condom over his cock, covering it in lube and kneeling behind Iwaizumi. Oikawa completely caught Iwaizumi off guard, sliding his dick inside him and wrapping his arms around his body, his hands trailing over his pectorals. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth from the stinging of a lack of preparation, but it didn’t take long of Oikawa bucking his hips in to him to get used to it. Sugawara tilted his head looking almost disappointed before sliding away over the arm of the couch and leaving Oikawa to fuck Iwaizumi for a moment.

 

Oikawa felt like he had gotten a minor victory, even though Suga was their invited guest. He was just being stubborn and overprotective of Iwaizumi. Suga grabbed the other condom and lube from the table Oikawa had placed them down on after he had used them for himself. He slithered behind Oikawa, his hands teasingly running up and down Oikawa’s chest, softly pecking at his neck and his shoulders. He teased Oikawa’s nipples with his fingers as gently as he had done everything so far. Oikawa was happy to let Suga fawn over his body and worship every inch of him, and yet he still found himself shocked once he felt Suga’s hands teasing their way down to his ass, playfully spreading his cheeks apart massaging his hole with his fingers at first to rile him up. Oikawa began moaning, the sounds mixing with Iwaizumi doing the same for a pleasant cacophony that Suga only wanted to get louder. When he was done teasing with his fingers, he eased his cock inside of Oikawa, leaving him in the middle and bouncing against Suga’s dick with every thrust in to Iwaizumi. Suga leaned forward, grabbing Iwaizumi’s cock and gently stroking as he bucked his hips in to Oikawa.

“You’re so tight, Tooru.” Suga alternated his pace, riding him slowly and teasing him painfully slowly. “Especially when your boyfriend is so big. You seemed so tense and now it’s like you’re trying to satisfy me as much as you can. I can’t imagine how lucky your pretty Iwa-chan is to get to destroy you every night.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa weakly stuttered out, groaning as he so desperately wanted Suga to fuck him full force, not satisfied with his almost total lack of movement and having to fuck himself as he rode Iwaizumi.

“I compliment you and you tell me to shut up. I guess if you like the silence so much you don’t want me to start pounding you until you’re screaming out my name?” Suga smirked, but from his position nobody would see it. Oikawa kept quiet, only making Suga’s smile broader. He figured that was enough of a cue that Oikawa had been put in to his place for him to start drilling him. He started picking up his pace, riding Oikawa’s hole faster and faster, roughly burying his cock down to the hilt with every thrust by the time he had found his rhythm. Each hard thrust in to Oikawa buried Oikawa deeper in to Iwaizumi, both of them moaning loudly as Suga only quietly grunted, almost looking like he was trying to hide how much he was enjoying being so dominant over the pair.

 

Suga had practically forgotten his grip on Iwaizumi’s cock. He was getting fucked hard enough by Oikawa and in turn Suga to even need to. He could stay completely still and the motion would still leave him fucking himself on Suga’s hand. Iwaizumi crossed his arms over the arm of the couch, resting his head on it and muffling his moaning on his forearm. Oikawa was doing just about the same, clutching against Iwaizumi’s chest and muffling himself on his back. Both were getting close, but Oikawa had nowhere to go if he came first and he knew damn well that Suga wouldn’t stop if he did, and would only try to finish him faster if he mentioned it, so he kept quiet. Suga wasn’t enjoying the sudden muffled silence, almost animalistically fucking Oikawa roughly and pulling his head up by the hair to try and draw a reaction out of him. Oikawa felt a heat filling up his lower body, he loved being used so roughly. It pushed him over his limit, Suga fucking him hard enough for Oikawa to let loose inside of Iwaizumi, filling him up as he came. Iwaizumi didn’t last much longer, bucking in to Suga’s hand and shooting his load on to his chest and the couch below him. Oikawa’s tightness twitching against Suga’s cock helped to finish him off, the trio finishing in quick succession as Suga started slowly riding Oikawa, savouring the intensity of it as he came, letting out a soft, extended moan of pleasure before pulling out and falling backwards against the end of the couch. Oikawa collapsed on top of Iwaizumi, the group exhaustedly catching their breath.

 

“Hey Oikawa, do you normally top Iwaizumi like that? It’s such a waste of a great ass.” Suga winked at him, enjoying the obvious fire invoked inside of him as even once they were done, Suga was still being a huge tease to them both.

“I’ll have you know that Iwa-chan has a great ass too, and you’ll never know!”

“I do top Oikawa most of the time though.” Iwaizumi spoke up, letting the comments about his ass that he would usually yell at Oikawa for go past him to go back to Suga’s original question. He seemed to be completely missing the remnants of the sexual tension in the air.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s attempt to one-up Suga was blown out of the water.

“Lucky you. I don’t normally top, but it’s hard to say no to somebody as beautifully submissive as Oikawa.”

“I never even asked! You went ahead and did it on your own.”

“Well you did the same to Iwaizumi. I figured we were just doing whatever we wanted. Anyway, I should probably put my clothes back on and get going. Feel free to call me any time you want a night off, Iwa-chan.” Suga winked again at Oikawa before grabbing his clothes and setting off to the bathroom before Oikawa had the chance to chase him off.

“Hey! Nobody gets to call Iwa-chan ‘Iwa-chan’ except for me!”

“Will do, Suga.”

“Iwa-chan! Stop encouraging him.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	87. DaiSuga

**[13: 01: 30]** Tooru: Hey you two. long time no talk lmao. This is a weird ice breaker right? You were fucking in high school right? Iwaizumi and I were wondering if you’d be down for a foursome.

 **[13: 03: 11]** Mr.Refreshing: sure

 **[13: 03: 13]** Daichi: No we weren’t!

 **[13: 03: 20]** Daichi: Damnit Suga

 **[13: 03: 58]** Mr.Refreshing: sorry for being honest. I’m down  <3

 **[13: 04: 30]** Daichi: Fine. I’m not going to be the buzzkill here.

 **[13: 04: 53]** Tooru: I’ll post my address. Are you coming together or separate?

 **[13: 05: 57]** Daichi: I’ll pick up Suga and meet you there.

 **[13: 05: 58]** Mr.Refreshing: oh we’ll all be coming together I think ;)

 **[13: 06: 21]** Daichi: Would you stop posting at the exact time I say something?

 **[13: 06: 47]** Mr.Refreshing: why, wanna punish me for it? ;)

 **[13: 07: 03]** Tooru: Save it guys, cmon.

 

“Driving with him is hell.” Daichi and Suga strolled in to the house and were led up to the bedroom after their prompt arrival. “He obviously got a little too excited at the idea of this. The entire way he was trying to dirty talk or get me off while I was driving. The amount of times I had to swat his hand away after nearly making us crash was scary.” Oikawa glanced down at Daichi’s crotch and took in to account what he said.

“Yep, Suga was definitely being a tease alright.” Daichi blushed at the observation before Oikawa twisted the scenario around. “But that’s a good thing. Now let’s just get those clothes off so we can do something about it.”

Oikawa pulled Daichi in close, teasing his hand up his shirt before pulling it off for him. He did the same with his pants, unfastening his belt buckle before slipping his fingers in to the waist and pulling them down with the underwear. Daichi kicked them off and pulled his socks off himself, leaving a pile of his clothing messily strewn halfway across the room. It soon became a mix of everyone’s as Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were all stripping down and indiscriminately tossing their outfits over the room, the foursome now all standing completely naked in the room, sans Suga.

 

“What the hell is that?” Daichi pointed towards Suga’s ass. Oikawa and Iwaizumi noticed immediately once he pointed it out.

“A buttplug.” Suga pulled it out and placed it down on the bedside table awfully casually. “I didn’t want to waste any time once we got here.” His blushing was awfully strong given how confident he sounded in his desire to get fucked.

“You had that the whole time? Well no fucking wonder you were being such a flirt in the car. Where did you even get that from?” Daichi seemed totally oblivious that Suga had any sort of perverted side.

“Probably the same store I did.” Oikawa shrugged it off and changed the topic. “So, who’s doing what?”

“Me.” Suga smirked. “You’re all doing me.” He threw himself on the bed and lay back, legs awkwardly spread as if he wanted to waste absolutely no time and get straight to fucking. He was definitely the easiest person in the room.

“Really?” Iwaizumi seemed a little confused at first that Suga was expecting them all to take turns with him. He also wasn’t especially sure if everyone was in agreement that Suga would have everyone all to himself.

“Yeah. So who’s going first?” Oikawa immediately responded, tossing himself on top of Suga on the bed, sliding two fingers in to Suga’s already slick and ready hole thanks to his toy. He quickly started roughly fingering Suga, obviously needy and wanting to be treated like everyone’s personal toy. His fingers found his prostate and singled it out, briskly thrusting his fingers against it and making Suga moan loud enough to make Iwaizumi and Daichi blush from their onlooking position at how in to it he was. Suga started teasing his own cock, slick with precum from Oikawa massaging his, only for Daichi to intervene. He sat down behind Suga, dragging him on to his lap and pinning his arms back.

“Come on, Suga, you won’t last long enough for all of us to fuck you if you do that already,” he cooed while Oikawa used the distraction to cover his cock in lube, ready for him to fuck Suga.

 

Iwaizumi and Daichi sat down on opposite sides of the bed, working together to help Suga be treated exactly how he was begging to be. They both took one thigh each, spreading them apart leaving Oikawa all the room in the world to ride him. They took an arm each to stop him from instinctively playing with his cock too. After all, if Suga wanted to be treated like a toy, he shouldn’t have to do anything by his own discretion.

“So, Suga, how rough do you want it?” Oikawa purred as he slowly buried his cock inside of Suga down to the hilt. He felt his insides twitch around him as he already weakly moaned before Oikawa had even started fucking him.

“Hard. Fuck me hard.” Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daichi all grinned at each other in unison. That was something they wanted to hear.

“Whatever you want.” Oikawa wasted no time grabbing Suga’s hips tightly and bucking his hips in to him as roughly as he could. He pounded his ass as if he had the intent of hurting him, but Suga was loving every second of it. His body squirmed on the spot, unable to move as Iwaizumi and Daichi pinned him down and his moaning grew louder and louder the more Oikawa’s cock thrusted into him. Oikawa was getting a little too excited, moving so quickly that he grew close far quicker than he usually would, feeling himself reaching his plateau and trying to go faster and faster, his enthusiastic grunting as he fucked Suga replaced with his usual high pitched moaning as he came deep inside of Suga. Suga twitched as he felt the heat of Oikawa’s cum filling him up, and collapsed in to a motionless heap once Daichi and Iwaizumi let go of him.

 

“I’ll go next.” Iwaizumi picked up Suga’s exhausted body and moved him on to his hands and knees. With all the excess lube from his toy and from Oikawa fucking him, Iwaizumi could easily slide his cock inside of Suga without and preparation. Once he had sank his full length in to Suga, he grabbed both of his arms, pulling them to his back and instead of gripping on to his hips to fuck Suga, started rolling his hips in to his ass while once again restraining him from touching himself. He must have been so desperate for some pleasure against his cock, but he wouldn’t dare say anything about it. Not when his role was to enthusiastically let everyone use his body. Daichi sat at the other end of the bed, cupping Suga’s chin in his hand and pushing it up so he could meet his eyes. Suga stared wantonly at Daichi, his mouth wide open as he moaned uncontrollably as Iwaizumi drilled his hole from behind.

“You’re going to have to keep me ready to fuck you once Iwaizumi’s done, Koushi.” Daichi moved his hand from Suga’s chin to the back of his head, pushing his mouth down on to his cock (with Iwaizumi loosening his grip to give Suga more freedom to move). Daichi grabbed a fistful of hair and started face fucking Suga, relishing in the tickling vibrations of his moaning at the back of his throat against the tip of his cock. Seeing Suga like this, he was luck that Iwaizumi was close, he wouldn’t have been able to last long with Suga so enthusiastically teasing Daichi with his tongue as he fucked his mouth. Suga’s eyes closed as he felt Iwaizumi reaching his orgasm, releasing his load inside of him and leaving him with both his and Oikawa’s finish inside of him. Daichi pulled Suga off his cock and he collapsed in to Daichi’s lap once Iwaizumi let go of him.

 

Daichi hoisted Suga up, staying seated on the bed but pulling Suga over his waist so that he could seat him on his cock. Daichi easily slid it in to Suga’s used hole before moving around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his own legs spreading Suga’s thighs apart as he faced away from Daichi who was now planting rough, sloppy kisses on Suga’s nape, marking him for all to see. Daichi ran a teasing finger up Suga’s cock, circling around the slit so easily with his head soaked with his precum. He twitched from even the slightest touch, so needy for stimulation. Daichi opted to once again pin Suga’s arms back as he started bouncing Suga up and down on his cock. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both sat down between Suga and Daichi’s legs, feeling that it would be best to make Suga reach his own orgasm when he was at his absolute limit for desperation and when he was at his most sensitive. The pair both started teasing the tip of Suga’s cock with their tongues, lapping up his pre while practically kissing sloppily with Suga’s cock in the middle. From the moment he felt the heat of their mouths over his cock, Suga couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and moaning so totally uncontrollably, the combination of the extra stimulation with Daichi ramming his sensitive prostate making him wild. He could hardly last, all the excess pleasure pushing him over his limit almost immediately. Oikawa and Iwaizumi pulled off, Oikawa using his hand at the base of Suga’s cock and pumping away as Daichi leaned back, forcing Suga to shoot the huge load built up from being fucked so roughly three times all over his chest. Oikawa teasing him with overstimulation for a moment until every last drop of cum was milked out of him. The tightness of Suga’s body twitching around Daichi’s cock pushed him to his limit, happily filling Suga up with a third orgasm, the group all having had their turn to treat Suga like their own personal slut.

 

Oikawa passed Daichi the plug Suga had used earlier. He pulled his cock out of him and replaced it with the plug before laying him back down on the bed.

“So, Suga, you’re going to keep it in for the rest of the day, right?” Suga limply nodded in response to Daichi’s question without moving his body from the bed, exhausted and spent from being used so roughly.

“And you’re going to let us fuck you as many times as you want until you guys go home, right?” Oikawa looked like he was already rearing to go for a second round. Again, Suga was fully compliant to letting them fuck him as often as they wanted.

“Just on one condition.” Suga squeaked out. “I get to fuck all of you once in return.” An astonished look and blushing covered the face of everyone in the room. It was a fair trade, they just wondered where Suga would find the energy.

“Deal.” Oikawa smirked, throwing himself back on the bed and stroking Suga’s cock to get him hard again. “Just don’t be too shocked if I ride my new silver-haired toy until _I’m_ the one that’s satisfied, not you. I hope you don’t get too desperate to cum. Then again, your face looked so cute when I was blowing you.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	88. Yamaguchi

“Hey there Tadashi.” Oikawa paused to think of how he could word this in a way that would make Yamaguchi want to come over and fuck.

“Uh, hi, Oikawa. I honestly didn’t know you had my number.”

“Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a threeway. I’ll help you get good at serving if you do.” Iwaizumi snapped back at Oikawa after he spoke.

“Don’t bribe him in to sex with helping him practice. That’s messed up!”

“You had me at threeway.” Oikawa held the phone to Iwaizumi to make sure that he heard Yamaguchi say he was down.

“Whatever.” He didn’t like being wrong, but he also wasn’t against the idea of a threeway in the first place so he couldn’t really complain. Instead he just threw himself down on the couch (followed by Oikawa throwing himself on top of him and trying his hardest to be playful with kisses) as they waited for him to show up.

 

“Oh, good, this is the right place.” Yamaguchi sighed with relief once he saw Oikawa greet him in the doorway. He kicked off his shoes at the door and awkwardly looked around the house before greeting Iwaizumi in the sitting room.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi waved a hand at Yamaguchi as he lay back on the couch.

“Hey… So, we’re actually doing this, huh.” He seemed rather stunned that he had gotten himself into this situation.

“Well if you don’t want to you can go now. No pressure.” Oikawa offered him the escape option. After all, just because he had come a reasonable distance for this, there was no reason he couldn’t go home if he wanted to. There was no forcing him to do anything.

“No, I’m good.” Yamaguchi wasn’t the slightest bit confident, but it would probably change once they were all going at it. “So… do I start stripping now?”

“If you’re down then let’s do this. Allow me to help.” Oikawa sneaked behind Yamaguchi, wrapping his arms around him, unfastening the buttons on his jeans and unzipping them so they dropped to his ankles. Yamaguchi kicked them off as Oikawa drew his thumbs in to Yamaguchi’s shirt, pulling them up until it was up and over his head, thrown aside and leaving him standing there in his underwear. Oikawa weakly nudged him on to the couch and pulled a condom and lube out of the drawer.

“So, top or bottom?” Oikawa gave Yamaguchi free reign over the afternoon’s entertainment.

“I have no idea. I’ve never…” He blushed. He probably should have thought this through.

“Uh, Okay.” Oikawa tried to think of a resolution as Iwaizumi quietly stripped off in to his underwear in the background, not wanting to intrude on Oikawa’s decision-making. “Well, which one do you think you’d like better. Have you ever stuck something in your ass before? You probably shouldn’t bottom if you haven’t… That said, I can go slow and patient and prepare you anyway so I guess it’s not a real issue…” Oikawa lost himself in thought, not even properly noticing Yamaguchi responding.

“I can bottom. I think. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“That’s cool.” Oikawa pulled off his clothes one item at a time until he was the first one completely naked. Yamaguchi seemed in near disbelief that he was really seeing this. And of all the people, it was somebody as well defined and attractive as Oikawa. How lucky he was.

 

Oikawa unrolled a condom over his cock and sat down on the couch between Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi. He patted his exposed lap, Yamaguchi wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck and sitting down, feeling his erect cock pressing against his underwear.

“What am I meant to do?” Iwaizumi whispered at Oikawa as if he was trying to avoid being heard by Yamaguchi (he was heard). Oikawa only quietly flicked his tongue against his cheek leaving Yamaguchi looking somewhat confused while Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa pushed Yamaguchi’s hips, Yamaguchi acting a little confused and unresponsive before Oikawa quietly whispered at him.

“Foreplay. Grind against it.” He smirked, trying to be as patient as possible with him. Yamaguchi did as instructed, grinding against Oikawa’s cock as Oikawa noticed the bulge forming in Yamaguchi’s underwear, capped with a small damp patch at the tip where his underlying excitement was showing through, his precum seeping from his cock. Oikawa grabbed the bottle of lube, rubbing some of it over two of his fingers. “Take them off” he said to Yamaguchi. He awkwardly shuffled, tossing them aside and blushing furiously as he sat with his erect cock in front of Oikawa.

“What now?” Yamaguchi asked, waiting to be told what to do.

“Just relax. I’m gonna warm you up.” Oikawa slid one finger in to Yamaguchi, met with a small wince and a light moan, followed by a second. Yamaguchi couldn’t resist tensing up at the unusual feeling, Oikawa’s playful fingers twirling around inside of him and making him moan in a way he had never done before. Oikawa smiled at him, offering him reassuring words as he continued teasing his hole until he felt that Yamaguchi was ready.

 

Iwaizumi hopped off the couch and on to the floor leaving Yamaguchi looking a little confused, not having much time to dwell on it as Oikawa softly spoke to him.

“Turn around, face away from me.” Yamaguchi complied, kneeling over Oikawa’s waist and facing Iwaizumi. Oikawa put his hands to Yamaguchi’s hips, slowly pulling downwards until his tip was poking at Yamaguchi’s entrance. “I’m gonna put it in now, okay?”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi nodded, his heart racing. He made eye contact with Iwaizumi on the ground and immediately broke it as he felt the tip of Oikawa’s cock entering him. He moaned in a surprised pleasure, getting louder as Oikawa eased him down until his entire cock was inside of Yamaguchi.

“How does it feel?” Oikawa started gently stroking Yamaguchi’s cock, his body twitching with every touch.

“Good. Good…” His face was flushed crimson as he stuttered out his words, the unusual sensations in his lower body being pleasurable in ways he could hardly describe.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay? Tell me if anything hurts.” Oikawa started weakly bucking his hips in to Yamaguchi, moving at a slow and steady pace, only moving a couple of inches in and out of him every time. Yamaguchi was already moaning full force at the slight movements. His inexperience shone through. Oikawa kept going for a little while longer, Yamaguchi completely absorbed in the pleasure, as Iwaizumi positioned himself between Yamaguchi’s legs.

“Now’s a good time?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa nodded. He stopped fucking Yamaguchi for a moment before whispering in to his ear.

“Feel good? It’s gonna feel a lot better now.” Iwaizumi took his cue, bringing his lips to the tip of Yamaguchi’s cock. He circled his tongue around the tip, lapping up Yamaguchi’s precum before taking in more and more of his cock until his head was bobbing away and bring back Yamaguchi’s somewhat excessive moaning. Once Iwaizumi had found his rhythm, Oikawa started riding Yamaguchi again, this time deeper and faster leaving him almost totally overwhelmed with pleasure. His hands instinctively gripped Iwaizumi’s head as he blew him, his knees trying to clench shut but pulled apart by Oikawa. Yamaguchi’s moans escalated, getting louder and louder as he weakly stuttered out Oikawa’s name as he fucked him until he felt a heat even more intense than that of Iwaizumi’s mouth around his cock. Yamaguchi’s body tensed up before going limp as he felt himself shooting his load down the back of Iwaizumi’s throat. His eyes slammed shut and his head buried in to the crook of Oikawa’s neck as he Iwaizumi’s tongue lapped up every drop. His tight insides twitching against Oikawa’s cock and the adorable moaning sounds he made drove Oikawa to the brink of his own orgasm, trying his hardest not to get too rough as he came inside of Yamaguchi, moaning almost equally as loudly. Iwaizumi pulled off and Oikawa pulled out, his slick cock resting between Yamaguchi’s ass cheeks as they both lay back exhausted.

 

“That was… amazing,” Yamaguchi squeaked out. Oikawa ruffled his hair and whispered in to his ear.

“If it was that great, you can come back any time.” Iwaizumi looked at Yamaguchi, still in his underwear with a noticeable bulge.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, ever sucked cock before?”

“No…”

“Well, if you’re going to be coming here more often, now’s as good a time as any to learn.” Iwaizumi pulled off his boxers, exposing his thick, erect cock to Yamaguchi.

“Iwa-chan! Let him rest. That’s the first time anyone’s fucked him in the ass and you’re trying to make him go again, and when-“

“That cock looks really, really good right now.” Yamaguchi cut off Oikawa, getting off of his lap and between Iwaizumi’s legs as he sat down on the couch.

“Oh, well then. Never mind.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	89. Hinata

Hinata lay motionless, breathing weakly and riding on the heavy breaths raising Oikawa’s chest before coming back down again. His arms were wrapped around Hinata’s waist as he lay on his stomach, a thin black shirt and their underwear the only thing preventing skin-on-skin contact. Oikawa lay asleep, Iwaizumi next to him. Hinata wondered how he had let himself be convinced in to this situation. What had started as a simple invite to come over and explore unknown boundaries had ended up with him spending the entire afternoon held firmly in place by Oikawa as the trio all tried to sleep through the day.

“Relax, Shouyou,” Oikawa had told him at first. The plan was to wait until the evening to really get going and then rather than just casually napping together, they’d enjoy their post-sex sleep together under the sheets, waking up satisfied the next morning. Hinata instead only found himself a little uncomfortable, not wanting to wake anyone up, but unable to fall asleep as the thumping of his heart racing and the nervousness the situation had brought to him helped him to be completely unable to fall asleep, so instead, he bided his time as he waited for the pair to arise from their slumber and skip to the festivities.

 

“Hey there.” Oikawa’s eyes slowly opened and met the wide-awake gaze of Hinata. Hinata forced a smile at Oikawa’s playful opening words, changing expression once he felt Oikawa’s trailing hands slide from around his body and down towards his ass. Oikawa gently clasped the fabric that covered it with both hands, pulling it gently downwards to expose his bare skin while still covering him at the front. His fingers teased the soft skin of each cheek as Hinata weakly let out squeaks of excitement. He felt Oikawa getting hard at his waist, and despite the nerves, feeling Oikawa’s stiff cock pressing against him made Hinata equally as excited. Oikawa smirked at him once he noticed the sudden change, gently slapping Hinata’s exposed ass in response and driving a surprised yelp out of him that woke up Iwaizumi next to them.

“You weren’t planning on starting without me, were you?” Iwaizumi’s eyes traced Hinata’s thin frame on top of Oikawa with his boxers already exposing his backside.

“Of course not. I was just warming him up for you.”

“Sure you were.” Iwaizumi rolled over, opening the drawer of their bedside table as he lay there, digging around without really looking for the familiar textures of a condom packet and a bottle of lubricant. He pulled them out one after the other, Hinata’s eyes widening as he saw them. This was really happening and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He was obviously excited, indicated by his subconscious grinding against Oikawa’s thigh, but of all the places he could have chosen for a first time, it was with two people he only incidentally knew and in a threesome no less. It was an intimidating prospect, and yet he knew there wasn’t really any backing out now, mostly because he was subconsciously telling himself “I want this.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled off the sweats and light t-shirt he had been wearing to nap, revealing his toned body in his teal and black underwear. He almost creeped up behind Hinata just as Oikawa had started kissing him, and pulling the orange and black boxer briefs that Hinata already had half-off down, throwing them aside and leaving him in just his t-shirt. Oikawa lay in just his boxers, his usual napping attire when he couldn’t sleep commando like he preferred. With Hinata on top of him, he couldn’t do much about it for now. The tip of his erect cock poked out of his waistband and he felt the warm stickiness of Hinata’s precum against it. After one extended, sloppy kiss Oikawa pulled away to allow Iwaizumi to pull Hinata up. He sat looking quite subservient on his knees with his hands awkwardly pulling at the base of his shirt to cover his excited cock. For all the embarrassment he had about it, he couldn’t hide that he was already rock hard and his tip slick with precum just from Oikawa kissing and grinding and caressing his ass.

 

Iwaizumi knelt up, suddenly an imposing figure over the much smaller Hinata. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s thick bulge through his underwear before Iwaizumi teased them off, exposing his length at a tantalisingly close distance from Hinata’s mouth. Hinata felt Oikawa’s hands at his hips catching him off guard and pulling him away. On one of Oikawa’s hands he felt a cool wet feeling. Lube. Oikawa whispered in to Hinata’s ear.

“I’m gonna put some fingers in, okay?” Hinata nodded and let out a small squeak of compliance. He perked his hips up, getting on all fours in front of Oikawa and allowing him free reign to use his fingers. Hinata gasped as he felt filled just from Oikawa sliding two in so effortlessly, teasing them around inside of him and making him stutter in the somewhat muted pleasure. Oikawa teased in a third and made Hinata practically purr like a kitten in satisfaction. He swirled them around inside him a little longer, savouring the small boy’s moans before pulling them out and being met with a gasp of disappointment, Hinata was enjoying that. The disappointment didn’t last as he felt it being replaced with Oikawa’s lengthy cock, filling him up until he felt Oikawa’s waist slapping against his ass. Hinata’s cock twitched and his body trembled as Oikawa held his dick inside of him for a moment. Once he felt Hinata loosen up and relax around him, he started bucking his hips in to him. Hinata immediately let out high pitched moans of joy as Oikawa sank his cock in to him over and over. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand cup his chin before bringing his cock to Hinata’s mouth. Hinata hesitated for a moment before following the unspoken command, taking Iwaizumi’s cock in to his mouth. At first, he started slowly but eventually his sense of control was lost the longer Oikawa fucked him from behind. Hinata made feeble attempts to deepthroat Iwaizumi, but he could hardly manage to get much more than four or five inches of Iwaizumi’s thick cock down his throat before his reflexes kicked in. He wanted to try and satisfy Iwaizumi as much as he felt satisfied being spitroasted by the two boys, taking their cocks in at both ends.

 

Hinata felt a warm hand wrap around his cock. Oikawa started playfully stroking his dick as he fucked him. His breathy moans vibrated at the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock as he felt his small body becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. The three-pronged stimulation relaxed any sense of doubt Hinata had before he started, an even making him savour the moment knowing how lucky he was to be there, and so desperately hoping that once it was over he’d get to have another chance to go again. The mental distractions didn’t do too much to help. His muffled moaning grew louder and louder as he felt his body going warm, his insides clamping around Oikawa as he felt himself being fucked until he came. His needy eyes glanced up at Iwaizumi, slightly teary eyed as his moaning helped him suppress any gagging and start taking in more and more of Iwaizumi’s cock, letting loose as his warm cum splattered over his stomach, on the bed and down Oikawa’s hand. The sudden spell of deepthroating pushed Iwaizumi over the edge, thinking it unfair to force Hinata to swallow his first time, pulling off just a little too late and instead catching him with his first facial, Hinata only trying to force himself back on to Iwaizumi’s cock after he came, desperate to satisfy him more and lap up every last drop of cum seeping from his cock. Oikawa enjoyed the view, but Hinata’s sudden tightness around him was too much to handle, a few moments later finishing inside of him, moaning as his walls stimulated every inch of his cock buried inside of him. He pulled out, tossing the used condom aside and wrapping his arms back around Hinata’s torso, pulling him in close and gently kissing his neck before pulling him down off his arms and knees. The pair lay next to each other, spooning in bed as Iwaizumi placed himself down next to them, letting Hinata bury his face in his chest as Oikawa pulled the duvet over all of them and clicked off the bedside lamp. Oikawa grinded his still semi-hard cock against Hinata’s ass as Iwaizumi felt Hinata firming up again, ready to go for a second round already on his end. Oikawa whispered in to his ear teasingly as he riled him up.

“Sleep well, Chibi-chan. You’ll need the energy for round two tomorrow morning.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	90. Kageyama

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa’s musical voice generally didn’t do much to win people over when he started calls, but he still insisted on doing it every time.

“Hello.” A monotonous response out of Kageyama was the norm. Phone conversations generally only happened out of necessity for him, so having Oikawa call him out of the blue felt like it would surely be something important.

“You don’t still hate me right?”

“Hate you? I never hated you. Are you fishing for compliments, Oikawa-san?”

“No! Okay. Do you want to come over to me and Iwaizumi’s place and maybe let Iwaizumi fuck you?” He couldn’t just lie about his intentions. He had to be as honest as possible. There wasn’t exactly a good way of hiding the fact that he wanted him to take part in a threesome.

“What?” Understandable disbelief came from Kageyama. People don’t exactly call and ask for sex out of the blue. Especially not when they aren’t actually dating. Nor had they seen each other more than incidentally in the past year.

“A threesome. Me, you and Iwaizumi.” His tactical ploy of implying that the chance to score with Iwaizumi was the main event was a rather desperate attempt to make Kageyama want to join them.

“Why though?” Oikawa couldn’t particularly tell if this was Kageyama’s way to set up rejection or he was legitimately wondering as to why he was so suddenly making such a perverted request of him.

“Well, Tobio-chan, Iwa-chan and I have been dating for a whole year as of today. And-“

“Only a year?” Kageyama cut him off with what seemed to be a rather obvious statement. It wasn’t hard to get the impression that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been an item for a much, much longer period of time.

“Only a year as an official couple, yes. Anyway, as I was saying, Iwa-chan thought that it’d be a great way to celebrate by doing something we’ve never done before, a threesome. We didn’t really want to drag a random stranger in, soooo we figured that we’d pick somebody we know who might be a little more willing.”

“...”

“Tobio?”

“I’m game.”

 

Kageyama arrived surprisingly well dressed for what was admittedly a casual hookup. Perhaps he had misinterpreted the idea of ‘celebrate’ like it was meant to be some sort of actual event he had to look good for. Oikawa didn’t really understand how Kageyama thought that was the correct course of action, but it wouldn’t matter much once his clothes were stripped aside anyway. Iwaizumi seemed very warm and happy to see Kageyama again, pulling him in for a brief hug and making small talk about how things had gone since he and Oikawa had graduated. It was all mindlessly killing time as Iwaizumi went on autopilot and lead them up to the bedroom. Oikawa shut the door behind them after they entered first, and Iwaizumi lay himself down on the bed, dragging Kageyama down with him with an arm around his shoulder. He landed playfully on top of Iwaizumi, in an absurdly close position to suddenly engage in making out. Kageyama was not even close to skilled or forward enough to try and do anything like that. Instead he just sat still until somebody decided to speak.

“So,” Oikawa started. “In case we’ve forgotten what we’re doing here, we are going to fuck. Tobio-chan, top or bottom.”

“You called and said Iwaizumi was going to fuck me.” Kageyama recited correctly from memory. That was exactly what Oikawa had said and with that being what Kageyama was expecting, there was no deviating from that course of action.

“Okay then, well I’m here too. What do you want me to do?” Oikawa stood with his hands on his hips almost as if he had been defeated by Iwaizumi and was grumpy that he had already set their plans in stone. Iwaizumi muttered something in to Kageyama’s ear that Oikawa couldn’t quite hear before Kageyama spoke up.

“Let me top you.”

Oikawa pouted at how Iwaizumi had so blatantly driven Kageyama in to doing something instead of letting him choose the course of action by himself, but he just sighed and got on with it. “Okay,” he muttered, scheming in his head their positions. Kageyama was going to be in the middle fucking Oikawa and getting fucked by Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi mounted Kageyama from behind as he knelt on all fours, not trying to enter him but holding him firmly in place. With a palmful of lube he started massaging Kageyama’s cock as Iwaizumi winked Oikawa, knowing exactly what he was setting him up for. Oikawa followed suit, getting on all fours in front of Kageyama as he knelt behind him and slowly eased it inside of Oikawa. Oikawa twitched for a moment, stinging from the lack of preparation but adjusted awfully quickly. Iwaizumi reapplied lube to his cock and to his fingers, teasing them inside of Kageyama and hardly needing to move as he started bucking his hips in to Oikawa, unwittingly fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi savoured it for a moment, seeing Oikawa get fucked rather roughly by an inexperienced Kageyama.

“Tobio. Stop a sec.” Kageyama looked behind him as Iwaizumi spoke, and knowing exactly what he wanted him to stop for as he saw him smirking at him with his erect cock, dripping with precum pointing at him and waiting to fuck him. Kageyama wrapped his arms tightly around Oikawa for grip, pulling himself as deeply as he could in to Oikawa and holding himself there until he felt Iwaizumi teasing the tip of his cock inside of him. He gently fucked him with the head of his cock until Kageyama was begging him for more. Oikawa couldn’t help himself from playing with his cock as he heard Kageyama so submissively telling Iwaizumi “Please. Fuck me, Hajime.” He couldn’t say no to such an adorable plea. In one fell movement, Iwaizumi buried his full length in to Kageyama, pulling a loud moan out of him as he hit him in all the right spots.

 

At that point, whatever sense of initiative abandoned Kageyama. As soon as Iwaizumi was pounding his ass, Kageyama was a moaning shaking mess. Oikawa realised that Kageyama had been overwhelmed and stopped himself from riding him, so it only made sense that Oikawa did the work himself, he and Iwaizumi double teaming Kageyama, Iwaizumi fucking him as Oikawa, on all fours, was rocking his hips against Kageyama’s cock, fucking himself on it and moaning in a tired satisfaction. His arms collapsed underneath him, burying his face in the sheets and stifling his moaning as he rode Kageyama’s cock. Every time he and Iwaizumi ended up at the same rhythm, Iwaizumi’s thrusts in to Kageyama pushed him deeper in to Oikawa and only making him moan louder. Kageyama could hardly contain himself, not unwrapping his arms from around Oikawa’s chest and letting his seniors do all the work. He’d never felt anything like it and yet still found himself desperate for more.

“Harder. Harder, Hajime.” Iwaizumi grinned at him, welcoming the cue to start fucking him roughly. Both Kageyama and by proxy Oikawa picked up the volume of their moaning. Oikawa squeaked out weakly and stuttered, his words broken up in time with him getting fucked.

“I’m getting close. Iwa-chan. Tobio-chan. Fuck me harder. Please.” Kageyama didn’t need to say that he was the same, but then he was moaning so uncontrollably loudly that he wouldn’t have been able to if he tried. Oikawa grabbed a fistful of sheets in both hands, burying his face deeper in to the bed as his body went on autopilot, still riding Kageyama’s cock and hitting himself in all of his sweet spots, feeling his body tense up and his moaning coming out as an instinct as he fucked himself on Kageyama until he came, thick strands sticking down his thighs and on to the bed as his body tightened around Kageyama’s dick, milking every last drop of cum out of him as he came moments later, his nails digging in to the soft skin of Oikawa’s sides and making him groan louder. Iwaizumi didn’t stop fucking Kageyama, letting him be overstimulated as he fucked him and drove his sensitive cock back inside and out of Oikawa over and over until Iwaizumi couldn’t hold himself back, groaning loudly and throwing his head back, his hands clasping Kageyama’s hips as he came inside of him.

 

Oikawa’s hips collapsed, his body laying exhausted and spent in a pool of his own cum, and with Kageyama collapsing down on top of him, pinning him down with neither of them having any energy to move. Iwaizumi sat back, enjoying the view of the two exhausted boys in an unintentional embrace.

“So, Tooru, Tobio. When are you ready for round two?” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa mumbled out now and Kageyama was ready and willing. As soon as Kageyama had said so, Oikawa immediately changed his opinion.

“I can go right now!” Oikawa perked up, the energy suddenly reappearing in his body after looking so exhausted moments ago.

“Calm down, Tooru. It’s not a competition.”

“I can go right now… with both of you!”

“Tobio…”

“Call a fourth person I’ll fuck them all!”

“Tooru. Stop. Both of you. Stop. Stop competing for my affection. There’s enough of me to go around.” Iwaizumi threw the sheets over himself, laying back and getting ready to fall asleep. Oikawa followed him under, clasping Iwaizumi tightly and shooting Kageyama a glare that said “I am blowing him when he wakes up.” Kageyama wrapped his arms around Oikawa under the sheets and shot him a glare back that said “And I’m doing it to you too.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	91. KageHina

“Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan, you know why we invited you over right?” Oikawa stood with his hands on his hips, looking at the two boys standing in front of him in hallway having only just let them in to their home.

“Because you want to fuck. You literally said that the moment you called.” Hinata couldn’t sugar-coat it. That was exactly what Oikawa had wanted.

“Don’t just say it so bluntly, Hinata!”

“He asked the question I was just answering!”

“Well you can at least wait until we’re doing it to start talking like that, dumbass.”

“How else was I meant to put it!?”

“Calm down you two.” Iwaizumi let out a stern growl at the two as they let themselves get diverted on to a completely different train of thought.

“Sorry” they both called out in unison.

“Okay, so uh, experience. How often have you two actually gone at it before?”

“A few times.”

“Never.” Hinata spurted out the complete opposite of what Kageyama was saying.

“Hinata!” Kageyama’s face was flushed red with embarrassment as he had been completely and utterly shot down by Hinata.

“Why are you lying!?”

“Do you want to look like a bunch of stupid virgins in front of them?”

“You’ll look like one anyway when you’re trying to put it in and end up poking somebody in the eye!” Iwaizumi laughed at Hinata’s quip. Kageyama just got angry.

“I know what I’m doing dumbass! I read it online.”

“Why is pervykawa looking up such lewd thing online?” Hinata teased.

“You’re saying that before a four way you can’t call anyone pervy!”

“He’s right you know. Now let’s skip the arguing and get to it, shall we? If you’re not experienced, you can just follow our lead~” Oikawa was offering awfully helpful advice. He guessed it was necessary to stop things from being a disaster that ended up in the A&E clinic. He guided them up to the bedroom with Iwaizumi tailing behind them. After they’d all entered, Iwaizumi shut the door behind him. The room was rather crowded with four people in it.

 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in close, teasing his shirt up and tossing it aside. Kageyama made an attempt to do the same, only to get it caught around Hinata’s neck leading to a great struggle followed by Oikawa and Iwaizumi laughing their asses off before offering some slightly more beneficial advice than watching in silence.

“I know I said to follow our lead, but you can wait until we’re actually going at it. You know how to take your damn clothes off.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. They really were naïve.

“Okay, sorry Oikawa.” Oikawa gave Kageyama a stern look that told him that it wasn’t necessary to apologize. Kageyama looked behind him and Hinata had already stripped himself down to just his socks in the meantime. Kageyama was shocked and impressed at the quick-change artist calibre skills. Hinata glared at him with a perverted smile as he watched Kageyama strip off, first his shirt disappearing, then his shorts, and his socks until he stood in his underwear in front of Hinata, completely unable to hide his bulge from being watched so intently.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata waltzed up towards him. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you naked before.” Oikawa nudged a half-naked Iwaizumi with his elbow, indicating to watch what was unfolding. “I think it’s a good time to see what you’re so badly hiding there, huh?” Hinata slipped his finger in to the waist of Kageyama’s boxers. Hinata’s warm touch against his waist made Kageyama tense up in nerves rather than relaxing until Hinata slowly teased his boxers down, dropping to his knees in front of him to pull them down the whole way, revealing his erect cock for all in the room to see.

“Impressive, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa remarked, Kageyama not realising the entire room was watching him. He stuck his hands directly in to Iwaizumi’s boxers and pulled his cock out. “My boyfriends is better though.” Oikawa winked. He dropped to his knees and pushed Iwaizumi against the bedroom wall before calling out to Hinata. “Follow my lead, Chibi-chan.”

 

Oikawa wrapped his lips around the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, gently teasing the tip with his tongue. Iwaizumi weakly put his hands on Oikawa’s head, drawing no reaction from him as he continued toying with him at first. Hinata followed suit, taking in the tip of Kageyama’s cock in his mouth and bobbing weakly as Kageyama quivered from the new sensation. Hinata kept side-eyeing Oikawa for visual advice given he wasn’t really sure what he was doing. Oikawa started getting more and more in to it, swallowing more of Iwaizumi’s cock with each motion until he was comfortably taking in most of it. Hinata tried and failed in his inexperience, his reflexes going off at first before settling for happily bobbing his head away at as much of Kageyama’s cock as he could. It was enough to comfortably satisfy him, Kageyama covering his mouth with the back of his hand as the other grabbed Hinata’s hair weakly. Hinata didn’t even attempt to mimic Oikawa’s movement to deepthroating Iwaizumi.

“I’m close. I’m gonna…” Kageyama couldn’t hold out much longer as Hinata’s warm mouth enveloped his cock. Hinata didn’t realise the cue to stop, surprised as he felt the heat of Kageyama’s cum fill his mouth. He tried his hardest to look cute to Kageyama, staring wide eyed at him as he swallowed. Kageyama pulled him off by the hair in a brief spell of anger that he had finished him off already. His gesture had gone unnoticed. Oikawa saw the miniature drama unfolding next to them and pulled off of Iwaizumi, who, with his eyes closed, was rather disappointed as the chill of the air replaced the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth.

“Hey hey~ Settle down. This is meant to be fun.” Oikawa attempted to diffuse the situation.

“What am I meant to do now!?” Kageyama pointed as his semi-hard cock with a few small droplets of his come sticking to the tip. Oikawa glanced to Hinata, or more specifically, his cock.

“Let Chibi-chan fuck you, I guess.” Kageyama blushed and a broad, perverted smile spread across Hinata’s face, almost as if he had gotten a victory over Kageyama.

 

Everyone piled on to the bed. Oikawa had pulled out their condoms and their lube, tossing them to Hinata who excitedly grabbed them and made use of them. Kageyama sat with his arms folded stubbornly, loosening up once Hinata cooed in to his ear about how cute he looked and letting his blush return. Oikawa got on all fours as Iwaizumi started fingering his hole to loosen him up for his cock. Oikawa softly moaned in pleasure, weakly bucking his hips against Iwaizumi’s fingers. Hinata nudged Kageyama a little.

“You do the same. C’mon.” Kageyama reluctantly obliged, but seemed a lot more willing once Hinata slid in two fingers. His back arched up submissively and moaned surprisingly loudly as Hinata penetrated him. He clumsily flicked his fingers around inside of him until Kageyama was already looking like he was at his limits. Iwaizumi pulled out and Hinata followed suit. Oikawa was starting wantonly at Kageyama as Iwaizumi mounted him from behind, breaking his seductive gaze to slam his eyes shut as Iwaizumi sank his cock in to him. Hinata did the same, filling up Kageyama down to the hilt and immediately fucking him enthusiastically. Oikawa shuffled forward until he was in touching distance with a distracted Kageyama. He brought his lips to Kageyama, kissing him weakly at first before getting more rough and sloppy with his movements, Kageyama trying to reciprocate as Iwaizumi and Hinata’s faced both lit up at seeing their bottoms making out in front of them. It only made them want to ride them harder, making them moan louder in their attempt at lovemaking.

“Kageyama. I’m gonna cum. Stop being so tight!” Iwaizumi giggled at the comment. Kageyama didn’t respond, too enthralled by Oikawa’s mouth and Hinata’s cock pounding in to him. Hinata started moaning as if he was the one being fucked, riding Kageyama faster as his body tensing up, his toes sprawling as far apart as they could against his socks and throwing his head back with pleasure as he slammed his hips in to Kageyama, finishing inside of him. When he came back down to earth, he could clearly see Oikawa’s cock dripping with cum. He had gotten so in the mood he hadn’t even noticed that Oikawa had came from just being fucked. With the way he was going at Kageyama, he wasn’t sure if Oikawa had even realised.

“Fuck… I’m done too.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. Seeing Hinata’s cute body reacting to his orgasm and Oikawa and Kageyama moaning and kissing so enthusiastically below him, he was at his limits. His nails dug in to Oikawa’s hips as he clamped his hands down on them before burying his cock deep inside of him in one last thrust as he came, much to Oikawa’s satisfaction as he groaned in pleasure at the sudden heat.

 

Everyone settled themselves down, tossing used condoms in the trash, cleaning up any excesses with tissues on the bedside table. Kageyama grumbled as he tried to stand up and a shooting pain ran through his hips. Hinata probably should have been a little less rough with him.

“Tobio-chan’s so cute in bed!” Oikawa called out, breaking the silence. Kageyama scowled in a failed attempt to hide his blushing. Hinata smiled proudly at himself. “I want to see what Chibi-chan looks like getting fucked too though…” Oikawa sounded rather sad, like he was trying to guilt them in to going another round or visiting them again another time because they didn’t get to experience the original plan of having Hinata get fucked.

“Oh, sure.” Hinata wiped a small amount of lube off his cock and used it on his fingers to lay on his back and start fingering himself in front of Oikawa, much to everyone’s surprise. The room watched intently as Hinata toyed with himself, softly whimpers turning in to moans every time he hit his p-spot. His cock got hard again after a few minutes and he teased it with his free hand, only making him groan louder. His knees slammed together and his back arched up as he felt his body going warm, his insides tightening around his fingers making it harder for him to fuck himself as he came over his stomach. He lay there still for a moment before teasing his fingers out and catching his breath, not getting up from his back before smiling back at Oikawa.

“How was that?”

“That… I wasn’t expecting you to do that but okay.” Hinata giggled at him.

“Now I want to see what Hajime looks like.”

“Next time,” Iwaizumi called out as he walked off in to the bedroom to shower off. Oikawa followed him in in an attempt to steal a couple’s shower from him. Hinata followed them in like an excited puppy until Kageyama was left alone. He figured he might as well if everyone else is.

“There is not room for all of us in here.”

“Not if we get reaaaally close.”

“Get out Shittykawa. All of you.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	92. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is a dork

"Hey, Kuroo. You're in the area, right?" Oikawa broke the ice with his hopeful questioning.

"That I am, my man, that I am. What can this cool cat do for you today?"

"There is nothing cool about you when you say that. Absolutely nothing. How about you make it up to me with the reason I was calling in the first place. You, me, Hajime, threeway, my place." Oikawa's feeble manipulation would surely be seen through by Kuroo immediately but with the idea on the table, he had done his part. If he wanted to, he would, and if he didn't, he would say no. How convincing he was was an afterthought.

"Who the fuck is Hajime?" Brutal honesty made Oikawa startle a little.

"Oh, Iwaizumi. My boyfriend. You remember him, right?"

"I probably should have known that. I mean, I don't really but I'd recognize his face if I saw him," Kuroo's voice sounded sheepish at the other end of the phone as if he had blown his chance.

"Short, angry, looks like a hedgehog."

"I do not sound like a hedgehog!"

"Oh, yeah, that rings a bell. See you there. Your address?"

"I'll text it."

"Cool. Give me thirty minutes. Gotta go finish my reps at the gym. I'm with Bokuto. Hey, Bo, say hi." Oikawa heard Bokuto's voice in the distance followed by a "who was that, what does he want." Oikawa overheard a very blunt "We're going to fuck" in the distance followed by Bokuto asking if he could come. Kuroo told him no. Oikawa let them bicker on the other end of the phone before telling him the address and hanging up.

"His stupidity is quite endearing."

 

Kuroo showed up about as expected when he'd mentioned he'd just gotten back from the gym. He was still in sports shorts and a thin t-shirt. He smelled like an overwhelmingly strong mix of too much deodorant and fresh shampoo, obviously finding the time to shower between finishing working out and dropping by to fuck. He tossed his gym bag aside at the doorway and kicked off his shoes before collapsing on the couch, already looking exhausted before they'd begun.

"Man, my arms are killing me. Is it normal for gym instructors to work you this hard in Miyagi? I feel like death."

"Did you hear that Iwaizumi? His arms hurt. That might be a problem for us." Oikawa snickered to himself as Iwaizumi quickly caught on. Kuroo seemed non the wiser relaxing on the sofa. "I guess we'll have to take some of the work off him, won't we?" Oikawa slithered on to the couch and on top of Kuroo, rushing right in things by sliding his hand down the waist of his shorts and grabbing his soft cock, teasing him until he got hard. Kuroo smirked at Oikawa, happy to let him do everything himself. A lazy day with somebody drooling over his dick sounded great right now. Especially after such an exhausting workout.

"Isn't Iwaizumi over there going to join in? It must be hard for him to watch this and not join in. No, wait, he must be hard watching this and not joining in."

"If you make another awful pun like that you are leaving this home immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Anywhere, where was I?" Oikawa moved his hand from Kuroo's cock to the waistband of his shorts, pulling them own and letting his erect dick stand upright in front of him, exposing the neatly trimmed trail of hair from the base up to his bellybutton.

"You look like a fucking porn star, you know that?"

"You look like you're about to be fucking a porn star too."

"Three strikes and you're out of here, don't you dare." Oikawa shot daggers at Kuroo while gripping tightly on his cock and reminding him of the somewhat precarious position he was in.

"I'll behave." Enough bad puns for one day from Kuroo.

 

Oikawa slid off the couch and on to his knees, bringing his lips down on Kuroo's cock. He eagerly sucked away at his dick. Iwaizumi moved over, grabbing Oikawa like he was a cat and pulled him back on to the couch without him ever pulling off Kuroo's cock. Iwaizumi pulled down Oikawa's shorts enough to expose his hole before doing the same to his own shorts and exposing his cock. Kuroo happily lay watching with Oikawa between his thighs with a front row view of Iwaizumi teasing his cock around Oikawa's ass, letting him know just how close he was to being fucked.

"Just a blowjob? Don't I get to fuck him too?" Kuroo seemed rather disappointed.

"Hey! I suck dick great. You should be privileged that you're like this right now." Oikawa sounded like a spoiled child if a spoiled child was sucking dick.

"You can have the seconds when I'm done."

"Deal." A compromise had been made.

"Iwaizumi!" Oikawa felt beaten. "Besides, I'll finish him before you're done anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Kuroo raised his eyebrow at Oikawa who defiantly agreed.

 

In the meantime, Iwaizumi had been lubing up his now protected cock and began fingering Oikawa to warm him up. His weak moaning tickled the tip of Kuroo's cock who grabbed Oikawa's hair and started pushing him further down, wanting more. When Iwaizumi was satisfied with Oikawa, he replaced his fingers with his cock, sinking in to him and loving the sight of his back arching and his toes curling with pleasure as he was filled up.

“Gonna be hard to last seeing this prettyboy getting fucked in front of me,” Kuroo teased as Oikawa glared up at him, but the eye contact as he sucked on Kuroo’s cock only made him more excited than his attempt to intimidate him. Iwaizumi bucked his hips at a quick pace catching Oikawa off guard as he pulled off of Kuroo’s cock to vocalize. It took him a moment to compose himself and adjust before burying his face down of Kuroo’s dripping cock again. He felt a tightness around his hips, Iwaizumi clamping down before his thrusts became rougher and deeper, slamming in to him as Iwaizumi came. Iwaizumi pulled out and shoved Oikawa’s body on top of Kuroo. Kuroo only smirked at him as he looked down at the used boy in his lap.

“My turn.” Kuroo pulled Oikawa up on to him, using the mix of spit from Oikawa’s sloppy blowing and what was left of the lube from Iwaizumi fucking him to easily slide his thick cock in to Oikawa, fucking him cowboy position, bucking his hips in to him and not even using his hands to hold on. He felt they had better use grabbing Oikawa’s cock and relishing in the sweet sounds that escaped his lips as he moaned and groaned, desperate to cum yet not wanting this to end. Still, after Oikawa riled Kuroo up so much by giving him head, Kuroo couldn’t last long, roughly thrusting in to Oikawa and bouncing him up and down on his cock. The warm strands of Oikawa’s cum shooting from the tip of his cock on to his chest and the rest dribbling down on to his stomach and down Kuroo’s hands as he fucked him until he came, only for the tightness around his cock to make Kuroo finish inside of Oikawa a moment later. With one finger he playfully poked Oikawa in the chest and watched as he fell backwards in exhaustion, his cock sliding out of him and leaving him a tired mess on Iwaizumi’s lap at the other end of the couch.

 

“Can I make bad jokes again? It’s really hard trying to act sexy for you guys.”

“Not if I want to tolerate you enough for a second round.”

“I’m pretty sure I was your second round already.”

“Not me you moron, you. I cannot deal with this I swear to god…” Oikawa was running through his head ‘think of the great body, think of the great dick, you can do this, put up with his puns for just a few more hours’. Iwaizumi was only laughing at the bad comments which frustrated Oikawa more. He tried to divert things back on topic.

“Hey Kuroo, how about next time the two of us please Oikawa instead of pleasing ourselves.” Iwaizumi smirked as he ran a trailing hand down Oikawa’s body.

“Did he not get pleased by you fucking him in the ass?”

“Stop being so literal, oh my god.”

“Do you want me to blow you later or not?” Kuroo bartered knowing full well that Oikawa was only keeping him there because of his looks.

“Fine… I can close my eyes anyway.” Oikawa mumbled off trying to avoid being heard.

“Your eyes will slam shut with pleasure when I make you blow anyway.”

“I said stop being literal!”

“So you don’t want me to swallow your load?”

“Okay, fine, be literal, whatever. You better be good at sucking dick, _prettyboy_.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	93. KuroKen

**[13:02:01]** Tooru: Heyyyyyyyyy

 **[13:03:21]** Kuroo: Holy shit this chat still exists?

 **[13:03:44]** Tooru: What’s up ;)

 **[13:03:59]** Kuroo’s Kat: Last message: 15 months ago

 **[13:04:41]** Tooru: Long time no see. How you guys been?

 **[13:05:13]** Kuroo: What do you want from me

 **[13:05:14]** Kuroo’s Kat: What do you want from us

 **[13:05:49]** Tooru: Chill the hostility guys, c’mon, we’re all friends here

 **[13:06:41]** Kuroo: Oh, well I guess if you just want to talk I can do that. What’s up? Kenma’s at a training camp and I dropped by from college to visit my teammates

 **[13:06:56]** Tooru: Want to fuck?

 **[13:06:59]** Kuroo: Oh

 **[13:07:05]** Kuroo’s Kat: excuse me

 **[13:08:11]** Tooru: Okay, let me explain. You two are both in town and you’re probably fucking, and me and Iwaizumi want to do something different, so you two can come over and we’ll all start fucking. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want, or one of you could do it and the other doesn’t.

 **[13:08:24]** Kuroo’s Kat: you dont message us for over a year since we talked once to set up a practice match and you break the ice with your dick

 **[13:08:39]** Tooru: I could definitely break ice with this dick

 **[13:08:47]** Kuroo’s Kat: high pressure from a small point is a good way to break something

 **[13:08:53]** Kuroo: OUCH

 **[13:08:59]** Tooru: You know what fuck you guys

 **[13:09:22]** Kuroo: You can if you want

 **[13:09:37]** Kuroo’s Kat: you say yes with a pun

 **[13:09:40]** Kuroo’s Kat: rly Kuroo

 **[13:09:58]** Kuroo: Is that a yes or a no Kenma?

 **[13:10:11]** Kuroo’s Kat: Whatever

 **[13:10:49]** Tooru: I’ll post the address. See you guys soon  <3

 

“Kuroo was a little busier than me. He’ll be here in five minutes I guess.” Kenma stood alone in the doorway with Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting before him. He wasn’t especially familiar with the two, only from passing sights of Oikawa in volleyball related things he’d read on local online news stations. Iwaizumi was like a new face to him that they’d only met once or twice before.

“That’s cool. We have all day anyway.” Oikawa walked back in to the sitting room and threw himself down on the couch to relax. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes seeing Kenma standing awkwardly in the hallway, noticing that he was a little lost without Kuroo and seeing Oikawa completely ignore him. Kenma and Iwaizumi awkwardly exchanged glances, making small talk for a moment as they waited for Kuroo to try and save the awkwardness of the situation. It certainly didn’t feel like they were all a few minutes from fucking.

 

The doorbell rang again. Kenma excitedly ran towards the door and opened it on behalf of Kuroo like an excited puppy being called for its dinner. Iwaizumi was getting the impression that Kenma didn't especially want to be here, nor would he be here without Kuroo.

"I see the welcoming committee has come to let me in. Hey Kenma. How long did I keep you waiting?" Kuroo smiled earnestly as he threw his stuff aside in the hallway.

"Not long." It felt like an eternity no matter how short the wait had been. Trying to make small talk with some strangers from another city isn't exactly the easiest job for somebody like Kenma.

"Oh good, the gang's all here. How about we skip the formalities and get upstairs? Tick tock, time is passing by." Oikawa's enthusiasm seemed to return from the moment he heard the sound of the doorbell.

"You said we had all the time in the world to wait."

"Observant. But now we don't have to wait, and I'm not one for wasting perfectly good time that we could be using on something a little more... fun." Oikawa smirked as he lead himself upstairs, followed by the troupe of men behind him.

 

"You know I can read you like a book. What did you say yes for when you seem this uncomfortable?" Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma's hair and ruffled it as they sat down on the bed with Oikawa and Iwaizumi quietly chatting in the background.

"You're here."

"We could have cut out the middlemen if that's a problem." Kuroo pointed towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi who had noticed they'd been mentioned in the conversation and returned to faking their distraction as they listened in to the quiet mumbling that they spoke.

"You seemed interested. It couldn't hurt to try something different. It's just that it's different so, you know, I'm not sure."

"It's not like they're going to hurt you." Kuroo tilted his head, finding Kenma's reserved nature somewhat endearing.

"He's right, you know. I'm not going to hurt anyone here. Except maybe Iwaizumi when I bury my dick inside him." Oikawa turned towards them and smiled.

"Nice try, Shittykawa."

"Was worth a shot. Anyway, chill, it'll be boring if you're not in to it. Here, let me try something to calm you down." Kenma squinted in confusion, Kuroo immediately picked up on what Oikawa planned, shuffling Kenma on to his lap and snugly wrapping his arms around his waist affectionately. Oikawa slid down to the floor at the end of the bed, slipping his fingers around the waist of Kenma's pants. His eyes widened at the sight of Oikawa in front of him. If he really was nervous, the tightness against his boxers wasn't doing a great job of hiding it.

 

Oikawa effortlessly pulled down Kenma's pants and his underwear in one swift movement, leaving him sitting somewhat uncomfortably in just his plain black t-shirt, not enjoying the sudden air chill. The far more pleasant warmth of Oikawa's mouth quickly enveloped his cock, easing his way down over Kenma's length and bobbing up and down once he was slick enough to do so. Kenma twitched, his toes curling with every motion of Oikawa's tongue as Kuroo playfully kissed his neck and cheek.

"While you're busy, I'm gonna prep you, okay?" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a thumbs up, not faltering his pace as he signalled. Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hips in place from behind, sliding in two lubricated fingers and making Oikawa squirm from such a light touch. Kenma groaned lightly as the vibration of Oikawa's muffled humming teased the tip of his cock. Iwaizumi moved up to three fingers making Oikawa's knees shake. Kuroo started whispering something in to Kenma's ear that neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi picked up before Kuroo asked Iwaizumi to throw him the lube he was using. Kuroo, observant of Kenma as ever, again quietly whispered to him.

"You can tell him if you're close, you know."

"I'm close!" Kenma immediately spurted it out louder than Oikawa was even convinced that he could talk, not realising he had been silently edging and was on the verge of ending things a little early. He pulled off as Iwaizumi motioned for him to get on to the bed, while Kuroo teased off Kenma's shirt and eased him on to his back on the bed. Kuroo did as Iwaizumi had, sliding fingers in to Kenma, twisting them around and forcing light moans of pleasure out of the usually quiet boy, moving up one at a time until Kuroo felt he could replace them with his cock instead.

 

Iwaizumi put on a condom and tossed one to Kuroo to do the same. There was some sort of silent code they unwittingly had that let them know exactly what they were going to do next, the position they were going to go for and how things would play out.

"You ready, Kenma?" He nodded in response and Kuroo acknowledged it before slowly and steadily easing his cock inside of Kenma until his entire length nestled inside of Kenma's tight ass. Oikawa got on all fours over Kenma, laying on his back, as Iwaizumi filled him up with his dick doggy style. Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing, easing his hips and his shoulders down until he was back to being in a tantalisingly close distance to Kenma's cock, returning to what he had been doing before and taking it in, to Kenma's unmerited surprise. Iwaizumi started bucking his hips in to Oikawa and Kuroo followed suit, the pair fucking their partners as Oikawa comfortably swallowed Kenma's cock, prompting Kenma to do the same to Oikawa, sixty-nining as they were fucked.

 

Their positions made it awkward for anybody to really go at the other full force, all of them working somewhat sloppily, Kenma, with his short stature, barely able to reach up enough to take most of Oikawa's cock in his mouth, let alone all of it, but it didn't matter. The extra pleasure of Iwaizumi fucking his ass was enough get Oikawa off. The same applied with Kenma, Kuroo fucking him as Oikawa sloppily sucked his cock. Neither of them could last very long from the two points of being stimulated. Kenma felt himself getting close first, pulling off of Oikawa's cock and replacing it with his hand, stroking it quickly so he could still please him while letting Oikawa know he was close. He didn't exactly care, not stopping in bobbing up and down on Kenma's cock until he felt the heat of his cum filling up his mouth. He didn't last much longer himself, finishing from Kenma's hand and thanks to their position, over his face. Kenma cleaned the tip of his cock with his mouth once he was done spurting his load, having to pull away soon after. He felt Iwaizumi's thigh tapping against his head from his position as he'd started fucking Oikawa deeper and faster as he was pushed over his own limit, filling Oikawa up with his load as he came. The sight of all three boys climaxing didn't help Kuroo last much longer either, finishing inside of Kenma and groaning loudly with pleasure as he let loose, his usual slow and patient movements getting quicker and rougher to Kenma's somewhat silent delight.

 

Once Iwaizumi pulled out and Oikawa was free to roll aside, Kuroo saw Kenma's cum-covered face and giggled to himself.

"So much for nerves." Kenma pouted at him, but it only made Kuroo laugh harder given how he looked. Pouting was not a good look with a faceful of Oikawa to go with it. Kenma ran a finger over his cheek, tasting it and smirking at Kuroo.

"Better than you, anyway." Kuroo had been out-teased. Kenma got up to clean himself off in the bathroom as Oikawa and Iwaizumi laughed at him being so easily beaten by the formerly reserved Kenma.

"You know, Kuroo, if this is him being nervous, I'd love to see him when he's in his element." Oikawa teased an already defeated Kuroo.

"His element is with his lips around my cock thank you very much. He's mine. Shoo." Kuroo was protective. That, and he didn't like that everyone was getting the better of him. He had to try something to look somewhat cool.

"Sounds to me like he enjoys it more with my lips around his." Oikawa winked at him before Kuroo leaped over the bed like an angered cat, pouncing on top of Oikawa and pinning him down.

"One more word and I'll show why he enjoys being with me so much."

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	94. Bokuto

“Hi, Bokuto?”

“Hey, what’s up?” Bokuto sounded like his usual energetic self on the other end of the line. Even three words was enough to see his usual jovial mood.

“I wanted to ask you a question.” Sternly and confidently, Oikawa wanted to get straight to the point, not wasting any time at all.

“Sure. Let me ask one first. Who the fuck is this.”

“What?” Oikawa’s confusion was evident. For starters, they were mutual contacts, so Bokuto could easily look at his phone and see who it was, but aside from that, how could anyone not recognize the famous volleyball youth prospect Oikawa Tooru?

“Who’s calling?”

“It’s Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?”

“No fucking way. You have my number? Sick. Hey, hey Kuroo. Listen to this. Oikawa Tooru is calling me.” Bokuto’s voice suddenly sounded distant.

“That’s sick. What does he want?” Kuroo’s voice faintly being picked up by the phone was even more distant sounding. They were obviously doing something together.

“I don’t know man, let me find out… Hey, what’re you looking for?”

“Is Kuroo listening in?” Oikawa aggressively spoke.

“No.” Kuroo’s voice completely gave the game away.

“Kuroo you idiot.” Bokuto yelled loud enough to make Oikawa’s ears uncomfortable.

“Don’t let him listen in.” Again, Oikawa was aggressive. He wanted to keep his privacy to him and Bokuto.

“Aww. Okay” Kuroo slunk off and left Bokuto and Oikawa to their own devices.

“Anyway. Want to be our third for sex today?” Oikawa got straight to the point.

“No way.”

“Yes w-“ Oikawa found himself cut off

“Kuroo! Kuroo! Bro Oikawa Tooru wants to sleep with me can you believe it?” Bokuto’s voice became loud but distant yet again. He felt bad for anybody in the vicinity.

“For fucks sake this guy is an idiot.” Oikawa groaned to himself, hung up and texted his address to Bokuto. At least he was an easy fuck.

 

Bokuto arrived looking somewhat like a mess, with a gym bag strewn over his shoulder and effortlessly tossed aside once he had been welcomed in to the house by Iwaizumi at the door. His bizarre owl-like hairdo was wilting. Oikawa had come to the conclusion that he had been at the gym with Kuroo before coming over, seeing as the pair were both in town for a training camp. He kicked off his shoes and socks simultaneously, leaving them at the door before collapsing in a spent heap on to the couch and relaxing before they'd even started. He was quick to make himself at home.

"Well, Bokuto, I see you're enjoying our place already." Oikawa sounded slightly bothered by Bokuto. Iwaizumi shot him a glare and reminded him that he was the one who invited him over here. For sex. He could get as well acquainted with the house as he wanted.

"So, what are doing here? What's the plan?" Bokuto rested his head on his crossed arms behind him.

"Well, we were just going to get straight to it. No time wasting. We were in the mood when we called and we're not going to stop it now." Iwaizumi smirked at Bokuto, only to have it wiped from his face as Bokuto quickly threw one hand down his own pants and started weakly toying with his dick to get himself hard in front of them. How forward.

"Kickass." Bokuto quickly tossed his clothes aside as Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched on, leaving a brief awkward moment as they stood fully dressed in awe of Bokuto's forwardness as he simply ignored them and kept trying to keep himself hard. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders and tossed his shirt aside before practically diving on to Bokuto on the couch, grabbing him and rolling him on top of him. Iwaizumi started stroking Bokuto's cock for him as he nuzzled in to the crook of Iwaizumi's neck in response, purring as he started planting Kisses on his neck. Oikawa followed suit, only this time placing himself on the opposite end of the couch and between Bokuto's legs as Iwaizumi moved his hand away and eased off his pants and underwear as Oikawa went to work with his mouth. He teased Bokuto's cock at first with slow, languid strokes of his tongue down his shaft as he twitched at every touch, never failing to break a smile on his face as he kept affectionately kissing and snuggling against Iwaizumi. He felt Iwaizumi's erect cock between his cheeks, grinding against him, temporarily distracting him from the heat of Oikawa's mouth enveloping his dick. Oikawa pushed up Bokuto's hips as Iwaizumi quickly soaked his cock in the lubricant he had pulled from the drawer next to the couch while Bokuto was distracted. He positioned it neatly against Bokuto's hole before Oikawa loosened his grip on his hips, easing him down on to Iwaizumi's cock before returning to toying with his dick with his mouth.

 

Iwaizumi didn't bother thrusting in to Bokuto, just letting him shake and quiver at the skilled work of Oikawa's tongue, feeling Iwaizumi's cock deep inside of him as his body twitched around him. Iwaizumi softly told Oikawa to stop before drenching Bokuto's cock in a generous amount of the same lubricant as before, only for Oikawa to slither on top of him and gently tease Bokuto's cock inside of him.

"Iwaizumi-san, start riding me." Bokuto mewled as he put his hands to Oikawa's hips and started bucking in to him, moaning with pleasure as his own movements gently bounced him on Iwaizumi's cock, only getting louder as Iwaizumi started doing the work himself and pushing deeper in to Bokuto in time with his own thrusts in to Oikawa. The surprisingly passionate Bokuto pulled Oikawa down towards him, making love with his arms wrapped around his nape as Iwaizumi joined in, playfully kissing and marking Bokuto's neck and shoulders.

 

In the heat of the moment, Bokuto was already pushed to his limit, quietly keeping his closeness to himself and not faltering in affectionately attacking Oikawa's exposed skin with his lips. He gritted his teeth as he came, his body tensing around Iwaizumi's cock but couldn't keep himself from moaning at a surprisingly higher pitch than expected as he came inside of Oikawa, only for Iwaizumi to finish inside of him moments later, feeling Iwaizumi slamming roughly into him as the heat of his load became apparent inside of him. Bokuto quickly recovered, pushing Oikawa back and trying to finish him off himself, sliding two fingers in to his hole still slick with lube and Bokuto's own cum and wrapping his lips around Oikawa's cock before seemingly effortless swallowing his entire length, deep throating him as Oikawa screamed with pleasure and quivered on the spot as Bokuto's surprising ability, hardly lasting and shouting in ecstasy as Bokuto's tongue teased his shaft and his fingers pressed in to his p-spot, pushing him over the edge and his cum filling Bokuto's throat. He removed his fingers and pulled off before smiling at Oikawa and swallowing it at once.

 

"That was fucking wild." Oikawa panted in exhaustion, unsurprisingly from what had transpired.

"I'll say." Bokuto collapsed in to Oikawa's lap. "I'm not done yet though. I want more." Bokuto sounded so very whining and needy. Iwaizumi and Oikawa shot a glance at each other and smiled. They were more than happy to give him what he wanted. They just needed a little time to recover from the first round.

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	95. Akaashi

“Hi!” Oikawa called out perkily to the other end of the phone where Akaashi Keiji was listening on in somewhat confusion.

“Hello.” An awkward silence followed. Oikawa was expecting Akaashi to actually say something in response to him other than his own greetings, and instead found things being uncomfortably quiet.

“So…” a few moments later, trying to find anything to get this back on track. “You know who this is right?”

“Oikawa Tooru, yes.” Akaashi spoke as quietly and monotonously as usual.

“Okay, good. Sooo you’re in town right?”

“I live in Tokyo. What an odd question, but yes. Coincidentally. Who decided to tell you? There’s no way you guessed that on your own.”

“Irrelevant. I’m gonna be forward with you, Akaashi, let’s fuck in a three way.” Oikawa heard Akaashi’s breath hitching in shock at the other end of the phone. That wasn’t what anybody would be expecting to hear in the middle of a public place.

“Who’s setting me up for this? I just happen to be in town and some attractive setter asks for a three way right out of the blue. This is a set up. Who’s trying to get me?” Understandable scepticism came from Akaashi. In this kind of scenario, he had every right to be like that.

“I mean, what kind of proof do you want? I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t think it’s a set up when you’re getting dicked.” Oikawa had stopped paying attention to how completely and utterly inappropriately he was speaking a long, long time ago. “What’s the worst that could happen? A bunch of a guys who don’t even go to your school or know anybody from you school do something bad? Why would we be trying to set you up? The only thing we’re trying to set up is a three way.”

“Fine.” Akaashi’s sighing really invoked the mental image of him rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. He hung up once Oikawa spoke out his address and set himself on his way, still with slight doubt in mind.

 

“So, this is it?” Akaashi looked around the place somewhat hesitantly after he had been let in. After a while, he had finally let his guard down and determined that things were safe, kicked off his shoes and let himself feel welcomed around the place, hopefully without fear that there was some suspicious ulterior motives.

“So, you ever done anything like this before?” Oikawa making small talk to do with sex when they were all just about to have sex should have come at absolutely no surprise to anyone in the vicinity.

“No. Why exactly did you ask me specifically?” Akaashi had a perfectly sensible question. Of all the people they could ask, it was some random kid from a pretty successful school in Tokyo that there was an absolute minimal opportunity of ever actually getting a chance with. It made little sense.

“Well, seeing as it’s me and Iwa-chan’s anniversary, I think it’s only fair I treat him to not just the prettiest setter in the country, but the second prettiest setter in the country. How lucky that you’re around.” Oikawa winked. It was a pretty bullshit excuse but Akaashi would take it solely because there wasn’t any other kind of logical reason to accept.

 

Akaashi trotted his way in to the bedroom with Oikawa quickly rushing him from behind. Both stood shocked to see Iwaizumi laying legs-spread on the bed with several of his slick fingers inside himself. Oikawa was mostly surprised while Akaashi stood on flustered. He knew exactly what he was getting in to, but it was still a shock to see.

“Iwa-chan, how unlike you.” Oikawa put his hand to his hip and leaned against the wall

“Well you two are there making small talk in the hall while I’m sitting here naked and waiting with only condoms and lube and you expect me to not keep myself entertained? Do you just try and kill the mood for fun? Because it sure seems like it.” Iwaizumi scowled.

“Well, okay then, if we don’t want to kill the mood, then how about our guest keeps you entertained while I get ready.” Oikawa winked at Akaashi and put his arm outstretched towards Iwaizumi, guiding Akaashi to the bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Akaashi and Iwaizumi somewhat awkwardly exchanged brief pleasantries, momentarily unsure of what they were supposed to actually do before Akaashi slid down Iwaizumi’s body to his crotch, taking the base of his cock in one hand and the rest in his mouth. Iwaizumi threw his head back, groaning with pleasure as Akaashi’s tongue worked his shaft. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as Akaashi moved his hand out of the way and took more of his heat in to him. Iwaizumi limply grabbed a tuft of Akaashi’s soft hair, before they both stopped at the sound of Oikawa tutting in the background.

“Well, if you’re not going to do the job, I guess I have to instead.”

 

Oikawa gently nudged Akaashi out of the way before putting his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips and effortlessly sliding his now slick cock inside of him. Iwaizumi tensed up momentarily in shock before relaxing again at the mind numbingly good pleasure. Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling his body in tight until their chests touched, Oikawa thrusting in to Iwaizumi so enthusiastically, never faltering in his pace. Oikawa stopped momentarily, feeling the chill hand of Akaashi touching his sides. He felt his hands prising apart his cheeks, smirking where only Iwaizumi could see it before replacing it with his mouth opening wide to moan with pleasure as Akaashi sank his cock inside of Oikawa down to the hilt. The fullness immediately set Oikawa off, enthusiastically bucking his hips against Akaashi’s cock while still pounding in to Iwaizumi. His lips attacked the exposed neck of Iwaizumi, gently biting with teasing and playful nibbles, marking him while sucking in skin, alternating between Iwaizumi’s mouth and the rest of him. Akaashi took matters in to his own hand, not letting Oikawa take full charge, only fucking him at his own tempo, leaving Oikawa desperate and wanting more but each tight grip he made against Oikawa’s hips every time he started acting against Akaashi’s determined pace made him whimper and submit. Iwaizumi freed up a hand to stroke his cock, hardly able to focus as the already shaking and moaning Oikawa pushed harder in to him, driving him wild with each thrust of his cock against his prostate. His cock glistened with the precum that constantly dipped down his shaft, keeping him slick and enhancing his pleasure. Soft moans grew loud and raspier, his body tensing up, rejecting Oikawa yet making it more pleasurable as he forced his cock deeper still in to him. His toes curled, his hand clasping at the sheets as he felt his load spurt over his own stomach and Oikawa’s, messily spreading it over each other’s stomachs as Akaashi’s thrusting pushed Oikawa in to Iwaizumi further, his speech slurring almost in desperation as his sensitive insides were constantly fucked by Oikawa almost against his will. Oikawa couldn’t last seeing Iwaizumi like this. He just couldn’t. He tightened his vice grip around his neck, letting Akaashi do all of the work, fucking him in to Iwaizumi as he came effortlessly inside of Iwaizumi, feeling the same overstimulation Iwaizumi felt as Akaashi continued drilling him at a much quicker pace. The two boys underneath him shaking and moaning, their bodies a mess of lube and slick cum, it was hard to keep himself from finishing there and then, but he kept going for as long as he could hold out, relishing in the beautiful sight below him until eventually, gritting his teeth and tightening his clasping of Oikawa’s hips, he finished inside of Oikawa. Oikawa gasped and sighed with relief once Akaashi pulled out, finding the last of his energy to pull out of Iwaizumi and collapse in a limp heap next to him.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, why did you start touching yourself? How am I supposed to get my turn getting fucked now?” Akaashi, as flustered as he was before, seemed rather cool and commanding by this point.

“Oh. Well, just… give me… a few seconds…” Iwaizumi fell asleep in exhaustion. Oikawa giggled at the sight before turning to Akaashi and whispering quietly in to his ear.

“Guess you’ll just have to settle for me instead.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	96. BokuAka

**[13:03:53]** Oikawa: Hey you two.

**[13:04:01]** Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY

**[13:04:07]** Akaashi: Yeah, that.

**[13:04:57]** Oikawa: So this is right outta left field but what do you two think about maybe kinda sorta having a fourway today? You two are a couple aren't you? And I heard you were in town so I guess it'd be a good idea and it might sound kinda odd for it but I can assure you there's a good reason.

**[13:05:23]** Akaashi: It'd take a good reason that's for sure

**[13:05:24]** Bokuto: a fourway!!?? with akaashi there?!! you don't even need to ask!!

**[13:05:35]** Akaashi: I still want a good reason even if Bokuto has decided to jump the gun and sign himself up to have a fourway with me included even when I'm not actually sold on the idea yet.

**[13:06:00]** Bokuto: dont be a buzzkill akaashi!! :/

**[13:06:11]** Oikawa: So it's me and Iwaizumi's anniversary today and I wanted to promise him something new and exciting in the bedroom so could you do us this favour please maybe?

**[13:06:17]** Bokuto: I already said yes!!!!

**[13:06:51]** Akaashi: Anniversary? You're married?

**[13:06:58]** Oikawa: dating anniversary bro

**[13:07:21]** Akaashi: A dating anniversary... okay. Whatever. Only because Bokuto is there though. I don't know what you're expecting of me (and no, we're not dating like you seem to think we are, I very much doubt he would so hastily jump in to trying to fuck you guys if he actually was), but I'll do it.

**[13:07:31]** Bokuto: grammar is for nerds akaashi

**[13:08:02]** Oikawa: Oh I don't expect too much if you're not that enthusiastic. I mean if you're not interested I’d rather just go for a threeway with your little excitable friend here.

**[13:09:12]** Akaashi: Okay, I'm enthusiastic. Just, you're basically strangers. It's a little awkward.

**[13:09:24]** Bokuto: akaashis a virgin

**[13:09:35]** Akaashi: Fuck off Bokuto so are you

**[13:09:46]** Akaashi: And that one time in senior year doesn't count.

**[13:09:48]** Bokuto: but what about that one time in my senior year

**[13:09:51]** Bokuto: DAMMIT

**[13:10:04]** Oikawa: Anyway... don't you guys want our address?

**[13:11:23]** Akaashi: If you're accommodating then sure, send us your address. I don't know if you want me and Bokuto to show up together. We're not together right now. I'm about 30 minutes away stuck in a training camp dorm with my teammates and Bokuto is probably in a gym somewhere texting while watching Kuroo do reps and getting a hard on from sweaty guys at the gym like he usually would

**[13:11:45]** Bokuto: your rly mean for somebody whos about to get naked with me akaashi

**[13:11:58]** Akaashi: Anyway, address.

**[13:12:04]** Oikawa: roger that

 

"Hey hey hey! We showed up together. Aren't you surprised?" Bokuto had his arm draped around a straight-faced Akaashi as they stood in the doorway greeting Iwaizumi. "We just walked in to each other on route here so we may as well team up, right?"

"Teaming up? Practice for later." Iwaizumi chuckled at his own bad sex joke and let the pair in, kicking off shoes at the door and tossing bags aside. Oikawa lounged around in his underwear not caring at all about appearances knowing full well what was about to happen. There was no point of making an effort to get dressed if he was just going to pull it off straight afterwards. He stayed in the same boxers he'd been wearing all day. It was a lazy day and he was going to make full use of it.

"Well I guess Oikawa's not wasting any time here. Do I start pulling off my clothes now?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi like he was asking permission from an officer or parent, like he was an excited child ready to dive in to the fray.

"Go for it." Bokuto didn't waste any time, launching himself in to the sitting room where Oikawa lay sprawled over the couch and pulling off his shirt, shorts and socks until he was standing in front of Oikawa in just his boxer-briefs with a semi-erect bulge in full sight.

"Impressive." Oikawa noted, smirking at Bokuto before patting at the seat next to him and instructing him to sit down next to him. Akaashi and Iwaizumi in the background shrugged their shoulders and followed suit, stripping off in to the apparent dress code in the room of just their underwear, both down to their boxers in a matter of seconds and casually strolling over to the couch where Oikawa was courting Bokuto. He had his face buried in Bokuto's boxers, teasing his semi-erect cock through the material until there was a noticeable, full hard-on in his pants. He took the tip in to his mouth, soaking the fabric around it in a sloppy mess as Bokuto weakly grabbed a handful of hair. Akaashi grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, pulling him lightly across the room and sitting him down next to Bokuto, prying his legs apart and following Oikawa's motions, teasing Iwaizumi through his boxers until he was hard. While Oikawa pulled Bokuto's stiff cock out of the prison that was his boxers, sticking out for him to easily wrap his lips around and swallow, Akaashi moved upwards, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's nape and grinding against each other.

 

Iwaizumi peeled back Akaashi's boxers until his ass was uncovered before pulling his own waistband slightly down to expose his cock, grinding it against Akaashi's ass skin to skin, both side-eyeing Oikawa blowing Bokuto so enthusiastically a foot away. Bokuto silenced himself from moaning at Oikawa's skilled tongue to handing a small bottle of lube to Iwaizumi that he had seemingly pulled from nowhere, when really he had just been holding it from his bag the whole time.

"Do it right, c’mon." He smirked then went back to focusing on Oikawa, throwing his head back with his arm outstretched on the back of the couch.

"You're telling him how to do things like you know any better, Bokuto-san," Akaashi teased before letting himself melt away at the feeling of Iwaizumi's fingers twisting inside of him, teasing him where he most wanted to be teased and exciting him until his cock dripped with precum, still in his boxers with his ass exposed. He twitched every time Iwaizumi brushed against his prostate and made enough noise for Oikawa to want to get in on the fun, slithering on top of Bokuto's lap and asking for him to do the same. Of course, Bokuto complied, tossing his boxers aside and then twirling his digits inside of Oikawa who bucked his hips against Bokuto's hand wanting more and wanting it quickly. Oikawa pulled Bokuto's boxers off, and Akaashi followed suit with Iwaizumi. The pair traded the bottle of lube, covering their cocks before easing their respective boys on to them almost in synch.

 

"Hey, Iwaizumi, wouldn't it be hot if they played with each other while we fucked them?" Bokuto purred out, shuffling a little to the side so that he was facing Iwaizumi instead of both of them leaning back on the couch.

"Well I think it would Bokuto. What a great idea." Iwaizumi did the same, turning so that Akaashi and Oikawa were both face to face, quivering as they both sat themselves down on the others partner's cock.

"C’mon, do something," Bokuto said softly. "Or else I won't fuck you, Oikawa."

"Same goes for you, Akaashi." Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Akaashi's waist, waiting for a response out of the pair. They went with different intentions in mind, Oikawa grabbing Akaashi's cock with one hand while Akaashi had leaned in to kiss. Iwaizumi and Bokuto didn't care. Both was good. The pair listened in to the soft moaning sounds as they stroked each other's cocks, muffling their moans by their sloppy attempt at kissing before both started moving their hips, gently fucking them before picking up the pace and riding them until both Oikawa and Akaashi were shaking moaning messes, trying to focus on kissing, yet trying to focus on playing with each other's dicks, all while trying to deal with the amazing pleasure of them being fucked. Bokuto gently bit at Oikawa's neck. Iwaizumi liked the idea, marking Akaashi with kisses while never faltering in their pace. Oikawa and Akaashi just got louder and louder in response, getting sloppier in their attempt at doing anything, overwhelmed. Bokuto pulled away for a moment.

"Hey Iwaizumi, which one do you think's gonna cum first?" It was like a game to him.

"Oikawa. Definitely Oikawa. Nothing turns him on more than being treated like somebody's personal slutty toy. It makes him blow way fast. Plus he gets weak to dirty talking so just saying this is probably going to make him finish any second now."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa stuttered out, pulling away from Akaashi's lips to feign some sort of pout before resigning to defeat. He was right. How could Oikawa last while getting fucked by Bokuto's girthy cock while Iwaizumi talked dirty to him and Akaashi stroked his cock? He tried to muffle his moaning over Akaashi's lips until he instinctively threw his head back with pleasure, his body twitching as he shot his load over Akaashi's stomach, the rest dripping down his cock. He tightened around Bokuto who took over from Oikawa at playing with Akaashi's cock, stroking it in time with him fucking Oikawa's tight, quivering and sensitive hole until he couldn't hold himself back any longer, finishing inside of Oikawa and not noticing at the same time that Akaashi's cum was dripping down his hand and Oikawa's stomach. Iwaizumi didn't stop until he had finished, ramming Akaashi's sensitive hole and making him stutter and moan and beg for him to stop, overwhelmed with pleasure until Iwaizumi finally finished inside him and pulled out, gently nudging him to collapse in a heap on top of Oikawa, and all of them piling up on top of Bokuto in exhaustion who was somewhat pinned down, but happy to have the two exhausted boys on him.

 

"Hey Bokuto, want to trade? Can I keep Akaashi?" Iwaizumi smirked

"Iwa-chan! Don't trade me!"

"But look at how much you enjoyed getting fucked by Bokuto. You sure you don't want more of that?" Iwaizumi teased.

"Can't I have both of you?" Oikawa pouted.

"Yeah, I want both too." Akaashi turned his head to join Oikawa in pouting at Iwaizumi.

"Aww man, Iwaizumi. Are we going to have to go for another round with our boys? They seem like they're just not satisfied yet." Bokuto chuckled to himself.

"I don't know, Bokuto. Maybe I want a round with you."

"Only if I get a round with you too."

"Deal."

"Bokuto we're leaving back for Tokyo tomorrow."

"Better get started then."

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	97. Ushijima

"I'm not talking to him." Oikawa whined once Iwaizumi passed Oikawa his phone back having decided who he wanted to come drop by, if they were available, of course.

"You said you'd do this for me, you said I could pick anyone on your contacts list so I'm picking Ushiwaka. Why do you have his number if you hate him so much? Honestly, you're so hypocritical sometimes." Iwaizumi sternly questioned whatever it was Oikawa was getting up to. He was making valid points, after all.

"Look, invite him over, I can do something that doesn't have me being able to see his face, just you talk to him. I'm not conceding defeat."

"Defeat?" Iwaizumi couldn't see what was a competition to Oikawa, but then, with a rival that fierce, what didn't come across as a competition to them?

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine." Iwaizumi dialled. "Hey, Ushijima, it's Iwaizumi, the ace from Seijou." Under the impression that Ushijima didn't care about anyone at Seijou other than Oikawa to even bother remembering them, he kept things simple and explanatory.

"Okay. What do you want?" Ushijima's formal tone of voice came across as stern, when the reality was that was just how he was, externally appearing intimidating when really just another average guy inside (albeit with significantly above average talent).

"So Oikawa wants to have a threesome with me, him and you." Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa as he spoke, watching him yell angrily and try and steal the phone off of him once Iwaizumi had decided to rewrite history in a way that he knew would provoke Oikawa.

"Oikawa said that?" Ushijima had every reason to be surprised or in disbelief given the history between the two, but he went along with it in a somewhat surprised yet content manner. "Okay, where can we meet up beforehand?"

"Our place, I'll text you the time and address in a second, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you there."

"Iwaizumi is lying to you!" Oikawa desperately shouted as Iwaizumi hung up before Ushijima could hear it. A futile attempt that ended with him scowling at Iwaizumi. "I hate you."

"You won't say you hate him while I'm fucking you. And I'm sure you're screaming on the inside desperate to get a hatefuck out of Ushiwaka. Come on, don't deny it."

"I will rip your face off."

"Love you too, Tooru."

 

"Hello."

"Ushijima! Welcome to our lovely home, come right in, come right in, Oikawa's probably in the bedroom already so eagerly anticipating having you here." Iwaizumi's little white lies were a lot easier for Oikawa to stomach when he couldn't hear them from the reasonably faraway distance of their bedroom where he sat, legs spread with two fingers in his ass, teasing around and loosening him up for whoever in their threesome felt like using him. His face was buried in the sheets, pillows muffling his weak moaning as the door slammed open with Iwaizumi and Ushijima standing in the doorway to see him with his ass in the air and playing with himself.

"Well somebody couldn't wait." Ushiwaka quipped.

"Couldn't you fucking knock first?" Oikawa scowled at the pair who seemed to be enjoying the show, disappointed that he had stopped to yell at them.

"Sorry." Iwaizumi sarcastically knocked on the door behind him, turned to Oikawa and smiled. "Happy?"

"Very funny," he frowned. Oikawa looked on somewhat startled and confused as Ushijima stripped off without warning next to them, haphazardly tossing his clothes aside. "Do you mind?"

"What? Are we not supposed to be naked for a threesome? Is that not the point? Sex? You're naked and had your fingers in yourself and you're concerned that I'm stripping down?" Again, Oikawa's somewhat irrational dislike for Ushijima was shut down by some perfectly valid points. He frowned again.

"Fine." Iwaizumi followed suit, dressing down.

 

The trio sat on the bed in a somewhat awkward silence wondering where they go from here. Oikawa leaned in to Iwaizumi's ear and whispered.

"Look at him, he's fucking hung, and toned, and... shit, he's not gonna let me fuck him, is he?"

"I'm not." Ushijima laughed quietly to himself. "Thanks for the compliments though. I'm glad to see you can at least appreciate my finer points."

"You could hear me!?"

"Oikawa, you two are three foot apart on a bed where the only person in the room making noise is you, what were you expecting?" Oikawa crossed his arms, pouting for what seemed like the infinitieth time. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and then softly spoke again. "But I have an idea."

Iwaizumi pulled out two condoms from the draw and the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand Oikawa had been using when he entered the room. He tossed one to Ushijima, putting it on himself while Iwaizumi protected himself with his own. Once a generous amount of lube was covering it, he could easily slide it in to Oikawa's already excited hole, laying back on the bed with Oikawa sitting on his cock, face to face with Ushijima in front of him, trying to hide his face uncomfortably and not show his excitement to his face. It only made Ushijima more eager. Iwaizumi started gently bucking his hips in to Oikawa before calling out to Ushijima.

"Hey, Waka." Iwaizumi stopped his movements to Oikawa's disappointment yet delight that he wasn't unravelling in front of his rival. He tossed the bottle of lubricant over to Ushijima before holding up two of his fingers at him and pointing at Oikawa. Oikawa sat confused at the hand signals that Ushijima seemed to understand perfectly. Before he had time to process it, he felt Ushijima's fingers easing inside of him alongside Iwaizumi's cock, forcing a startled moan out of him in pleasure and a twitch of pain at the plus-sized fullness compared to what he was used to. He twitched as Ushijima moved them around inside him, Iwaizumi now holding Oikawa's arms for restraint and softly kissing his neck. He felt Ushijima add a third, twitching more as they brushed against his p-spot and moaning softly with the fullness yet still having his insides hit just right. Ushijima didn't need orders from Iwaizumi to know what to do next. By the time Oikawa seemed content and relaxed with the extra fullness inside of him, Ushijima delicately pulled out his fingers.

"There's no fucking way you're gonna-" Oikawa was cut short in his moment of disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Iwaizumi purred at him.

"I'm gonna kill you if I end up in A&E for this." Oikawa gulped as his heard raced, a little intimidated by what was being suggested.

 

Slowly, and very, very slowly Ushijima began easing his cock inside of Oikawa, his eyes growing slightly watery at the stinging feeling, twitching against Iwaizumi holding him back before relaxing, accepting it. His faint whimpering in a tinge of pain was replaced with soft moaning as his body twitched around the two cocks inside of him, waiting until both were fully in before spending a moment to sit and relax, adjusting to the feeling of being filled up so much.

"You ready for us to move?" Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa's cheek as he weakly nodded.

"You go," Iwaizumi softly spoke to Ushijima as he started slowly riding Oikawa as signalled, gently picking up pace once it became more apparent he was enjoying himself and not hurting. Iwaizumi followed suit, the pair moving almost in synch alternating Oikawa being filled up so deeply and being nearly empty. His moans of pleasure were louder than anything Iwaizumi could recall, his hands flailing around the bed trying to grasp on to something, his knees tightening around Ushijima's waist in a spasmic response. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's stomach to hold him in place. Ushijima held Oikawa's cock, stroking it slowly before Iwaizumi somewhat surprisingly told him to stop. He knew in the long run he could get Oikawa something better out of it.

"I~wa~chan" Oikawa mewled out.

"Yeah, Tooru?"

"I~wa~chan" Oikawa just repeated himself in a weak, exhausted sounding voice before picking up where he left off, moaning loudly, his body started twitching more, his fingers and toes curling against the sheets. His entire body felt warm, a wave of feeling nothing and yet amazing pleasure swept over his body as his cock twitched, spurting over his stomach and Iwaizumi's arms holding him. He groaned as Ushijima and Iwaizumi's cocks slammed in to his sensitive hole, riding his prostate and milking him dry as he came just from being fucked. He tightened around the pair, almost forcing them out. Iwaizumi followed suit, unable to hold it in any longer and finishing inside of Oikawa before his cock slipped out, leaving Ushijima all the room to finish. Liking the sight before him, he instead pulled out, ripped off his condom and finished with his hand, shooting his load over Oikawa's stomach and mixing it with his own cum.

 

Oikawa's exhausted body quivered as its only form of movement once Iwaizumi let go and slid out from underneath him. His hole still twitched at the sudden emptiness of having the two pull out. Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa before taunting him in a time when he knew he couldn't fight back.

"Still hate Ushiwaka now?"

"Fuck you."

"Hate? I thought Oikawa was the one who invited me here?" Ushijima's confusion made sense. Iwaizumi's little lie had fallen apart on the spot.

"Well, no, I did, but I thought it'd be funny to say Oikawa did. And now look. You made him cum from fucking him too hard. I'm sure he's thankful you're here now."

"Fuck you." Oikawa repeated himself. "Fuck you but do it again some time."

"See?"

"Can Tendou come next time?"

"What?"

"Can Tendou come next time?"

"Uh..."

"He's great at giving head."

"Did you cheat on your boyfriend to come here, Ushijima?" Iwaizumi sounded a little confused by the questioning.

"Boyfriends? No. Just friends."

"Friends." Oikawa wasn't buying it.

"Friends who give great head, really Ushiwaka?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure." Iwaizumi had no reason to say no. The more the merrier.

"Guess he can put that to good use while you two are fucking me again."

"You're greedy." Ushiwaka teased, seemingly the first shred of comedy in his body that he'd shown.

"Oikawa likes ahegao."

"I do not."

"He wants two guys to fuck him while getting blown. He totally does."

"Do not!"

"You just said you do."

"Fuck you guys."

"That means he gave up," Iwaizumi winked at Ushiwaka.

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	98. Terushima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked something up posting this so now it's a day early or something yeah

"Oikawa, who the fuck is Terushima?" Iwaizumi flicked through the phone contacts and got to the most recent one, added on the day of their last regional tournament game. Terushima Yuuji.

"Oh, uh... That's... That's a good question, give me a second to think."

"Do you keep many contacts you don't know on your phone?"

"Don't you? It's like Facebook. You add 600 people and talk to 4 of them." Oikawa brushed Iwaizumi off to spend a brief moment thinking about who the hell they were actually talking about. "Oh! I remember. He's the captain of some kinda mediocre no name school in the prefecture."

"Ah. I still don't know him. There's a lot of no name schools around here." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Well, uh... Well he's hot anyway. At least I remember him being. Blonde, undercut, tongue piercing, body like somebody who does 18-19 year old teen gay porn shoots."

"You're remembering this in somewhat vivid detail, Oikawa, almost as if the only reason you have somebody like that around is so that you could fuck them, hmm? Maybe I should call him over and tell him how you feel." Iwaizumi smirked as he pressed dial.

"You're not gonna be that literal are you?" Oikawa shuffled nervously. A breakdown in relationships with anyone regardless of how minor they may be in his life could end up being problematic at some point, so it was best if Iwaizumi didn't go running his mouth around telling people that he wanted to fuck.

"I might... Hey, Terushima?"

"Oh, Oikawa Tooru's number. You don't sound like Oikawa."

"Really observant. Did you know he has a huge crush on you? Like, he wants to fuck."

"So who stole Oikawa's phone and is pranking him by calling a random number. You know we've met like, twice and never actually talked to each other, right? Get a life." Iwaizumi sat in shock. He was hung up on. Iwaizumi tossed the phone back to Oikawa.

"Well, that was a disaster. You're going to have to do better. Have fun, pal."

"Seriously? You lead like that? I'm going to have to straight up say to his face that I want to fuck him because of you. What if he says no? What if he thinks I'm a massive pervert?"

"You are a massive pervert, Oikawa." Iwaizumi laughed at his own joke heartily.

"Whatever." Oikawa re-dialled Terushima. "Hey, what's up, this is Oikawa this time."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, you wanna apologize for that last guy, that's cool." Terushima sounded a mix of angered and disappointed on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, no, um, I was calling back because... Well..." Oikawa sighed to regain his composure. "Look, that was my boyfriend, we wanted somebody hot and local we could have for a threesome." Oikawa tried to sound sincere.

"Bro, I'm not out. How the fuck did you know?" Iwaizumi silently mouthed 'oh shit' at Oikawa hearing it on the speaker.

"You told me in confidence on the last day of regionals last year. Don't you remember? You came to me for advice because I was dating my team's ace." Oikawa lied through his teeth in some kind of desperate attempt to win him over as things took a strange turn for the worst.

"I... I don't remember doing that. I don't think. I remember you being friendly with that guy. Did I say that? Really? Shit. Wait, you’re asking me to lose my fucking virginity in a threesome? Kick ass. Sign me the fuck up. When and where. I'm free right now."

"Are you sure you're not 14 with those hormones, kid."

"Oh come the fuck on who hasn't dreamt about a threesome with hot guys."

"Okay, okay, I'll text everything. See you soon." Oikawa hung up and looked somewhat exhausted just from a phone call at Iwaizumi. "He's like a god damn excited puppy." He sighed. "That was exhausting."

 

Terushima arrived with a gym bag flung over his shoulder with his team uniform still on. He'd hurried over in a rush. The haphazardly styled hair and thin line of sweat on his brow mixed with the thick overuse of deodorant made it look like he'd dived out of practice, hit the showers and dashed over as soon as was possible. He really was a little overexcited. Not a single nerve in sight. Odd for somebody who was so reluctant at first.

"So, where do we get started? Who's doing what?" He kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag by the door before Iwaizumi closed it behind him.

"Let's go in to the bedroom, discuss it there." Oikawa held out his arm pointing to the stairs and leading him up. The trio stood in the room for a moment before Terushima broke the silence.

"So... As I said, what are doing?" He looked curious. Oikawa put a hand up the back of his shirt and spun him and himself around on to the bed playfully.

"Whatever this takes us to." Oikawa started kissing Terushima, gently biting at his lower lip, their tongues meeting, Oikawa loving the feeling of his tongue stud against him. Terushima was enthralled, only to completely unravel when at his other end, Iwaizumi was throwing his shorts aside, tracing his fingers over his stiff bulge through his underwear. Oikawa pulled Terushima's shirt off, then his own as Iwaizumi let the pair continue their enthusiastic make-out session, undressing himself until he was bearing all for them to see. Iwaizumi pulled down Terushima's boxers, tossing them aside and wasting no time in wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, bobbing up and down until it was slick enough with his own saliva to effortlessly deepthroat it. It was one hell of a first time experience for Terushima, trying to focus on Oikawa, yet not wanting to ignore Iwaizumi giving him such an amazing sensation between his legs. He put a hand to Iwaizumi's hair before sliding his other down the back of Oikawa's shorts, hooking the waistband of them and his underwear with his index finger and pulling them down until they were between his knees, Oikawa kicking them off and doing the rest of the work.

"Blow me, Teru." Oikawa started pushing Terushima's head towards his cock before he snapped away, pushing Iwaizumi aside.

"Fuck, that was close. What did you say, Oikawa?"

"Suck my cock. I wanna see how that piercing feels on my dick." Oikawa smirked, sitting up against the headboard with Terushima on his hands and knees in front of him. He put his hand to the back of Terushima's hair, easing him down until his arms stopped supporting him and he practically buried his face in to Oikawa's cock, enthusiastically taking in as much of it as he could at once, gagging a little at first then getting on to a rhythm he could handle. He did exactly what Oikawa wanted him to, focusing on teasing him with his tongue instead of letting him all but throat-fuck him. Oikawa groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"It's so fucking good, Iwa-chan. You gotta let him have a go with you next."

"I got my eyes on something else." Iwaizumi smirked then grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand, coating his cock with it then wiping some up with his fingers, sliding them inside of Terushima and making his back arch upwards and his moaning begin, muffled by Oikawa's cock but vibrating through to the tip of his tongue and his piercing, only making Oikawa purr with pleasure my proxy. Once Iwaizumi was done teasing Terushima, he removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock, his moaning getting louder and in turn Oikawa's. He slammed his hips a little too roughly for a first timer but Terushima seemed to be enjoying it, his cock twitching and glistening with precum at the tip.

"Ah, ah, fuck, Teru, close. I'm gonna-" Oikawa cut himself off by moaning, burying his hands in to a fistful of Terushima's hair and holding him down on his cock as his tongue teased his head, filling up his mouth with his hot cum before he felt the vacuum of his mouth swallowing around it, lapping it up with his tongue at his slit until Oikawa was too sensitive to do anything but pull off. Terushima smiled wantonly at Oikawa when he was able to, only making Oikawa blush. He was really, really fucking cute. He immediately had it wiped off his face, slamming his eyes shut with pleasure as he felt Iwaizumi hit his most sensitive parts just right inside of him.

 

"Okay, I am not being the third wheel here." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi for a response.

"Well, you said I should get some of that studded blowjob action, so now's as good a time as any." Iwaizumi pulled out, much to Terushima's dismay, tossing the condom aside and leaving his erect cock on show for Terushima to turn around to. "My turn."

"Yessir," Terushima spoke enthusiastically, going at Iwaizumi's dick just as excitedly as he had with Oikawa. Not wanting Terushima to feel a little left out. Oikawa sat himself between Terushima's legs, returning the favour, swallowing his cock down to the hilt and bobbing up and down, tightening the vacuum inside his mouth to make him feel incredible. To add to the mood, he slid two fingers inside of Terushima, teasing around with the excess lube from Iwaizumi fucking him until he could feel Terushima's knees quaking between him, ready to burst at any second. His moaning vibrated through Iwaizumi's cock, getting louder and stronger as he was pushed passed his limit, faint squeaks getting through his cock muffling him as he stared with needy eyes at Iwaizumi while Oikawa lapped up every drop of his cum, still teasing his hole until Iwaizumi couldn't take seeing his attractive face so aroused and staring at him, finishing down the back of Terushima's throat and, as Oikawa did, feeling him swallow around it and tease the tip with his tongue, taking every last drop. He pulled off, followed by Oikawa doing the same.

 

"You're really good at sucking dick for somebody who's never done it before," Oikawa noted.

"You're really good at sucking dick... That's it, just, yeah." Terushima blushed. He seemed awfully flustered as soon as they were done. "Uh, do I normally seem that... desperate?"

"It's a good look for you. I want to be in Iwaizumi's position next time watching you stare at me obediently while you're cumming."

"Ahh, god damnit, I want to do that again. Don't tease me like that."

"I can go again. Give me 10 minutes." Oikawa smirked.

"Yeah, me too." Iwaizumi added.

"My throat is going to be so damn fucked tomorrow."

"Your throat's gonna be fucked right now."

"Holy fuck."

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	99. Captains Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9000 words
> 
> Everything in this fic was requested by my followers. Some of the things included are: Deepthroating, circlejerking, sex toys, teasing, bondage, powerbottoms, rough sex, facials, creampies, spitroasting, and more!

**_Oikawa_ ** _added **Ushiwaka** , **Kuroo** , **Bokuto** , **Terushima** and **Daichi**._

Oikawa: Hey, what’s up guys?

Kuroo: wtf is this

**_Terushima_ ** _has left the conversation._

Bokuto: AYYY KUROO WE’RE IN SKYPE TOGETHER BUT ALSO THE GYM TOGETHER

Kuroo: together forever bro

Oikawa: Dammit Terushima. Nobody else leave.

**_Oikawa_ ** _added **Terushima**._

Ushiwaka: What a pleasant surprise, Oikawa

Bokuto: /setname Owl Daddy

Bokuto: wait fuck

**_Bokuto_ ** _was renamed to **Owl Daddy**_

Owl Daddy: okay i got it.

Kuroo: Sick let me try

**_Kuroo_ ** _was renamed to **Cat Daddy**_

Cat Daddy: Awesome

Owl Daddy: KICKASS BRO

**_Terushima_ ** _has left the conversation._

**_Oikawa_ ** _added **Terushima**._

Oikawa: Dude, stay, this is important I swear.

Terushima: o

Terushima: thought u were drunk or smth lmao

Oikawa: Okay, is everyone here?

Owl Daddy: HERE

Cat Daddy: I think so

Ushiwaka: Here

Terushima: yh

Oikawa: Daichi? We’re waiting on Daichi.

Daichi: Hey. I’m really sorry. I don’t really understand Skype. I can at least message now. Don’t expect anything else.

Oikawa: That’s okay that’s okay. Okay. Guys. Iwaizumi is here with me too. He’s not saying anything, but he’s here

**_Ushiwaka_ ** _added **Hajime**._

Oikawa: What the fuck why is he in your contacts

Hajime: Sometimes I need somebody to complain to about you

Oikawa: fuck off iwa-chan

**_Hajime_ ** _has been removed from the conversation._

**_Ushiwaka_ ** _added **Hajime**._

Oikawa: ANYWAY. THIS IS IMPORTANT I SWEAR. EVERYONE STOP FUCKING AROUND FOR A FEW SECONDS.

Terushima: ur the only one fucking around lmao

Oikawa: Whatever, whatever, listen up

Cat Daddy: We have been listening.

Oikawa: Okay guys so first up it’s me and Iwaizumi’s one year anniversary as a couple

Daichi: Congratulations!

Ushiwaka: Congratulations

Owl Daddy: you weren’t already a couple like forever?

Terushima: I don’t even think I know u people

Owl Daddy: the suspense is killing me how long does it take to type one message

Owl Daddy: _Oikawa is typing_

Cat Daddy: _Oikawa is typing_

**_Terushima_ ** _has left the conversation._

Cat Daddy: ayyyy

**_Hajime_ ** _added **Terushima**._

Hajime: dude put up with them for 2 more seconds we’ll make it worth your while

Oikawa: Anyway, so Iwaizumi and I were thinking about ways we could celebrate our special day, and this leads me to what I added you all here for. Uh… don’t take this the wrong way or anything, it’s not a joke but we were wondering how many of you would be interested in… uhh…

Oikawa: like

Oikawa: an orgy

Cat Daddy: am I interested in a like? Yeah

Cat Daddy: oh

Owl Daddy: ohoho?

Cat Daddy: OHOHOHOHO?

Ushiwaka: I’m okay for it.

Oikawa: Okay, that’s me, Ushiwaka and Iwa-chan. Who else

Terushima: seriously though who are cat daddy and owl daddy

Owl Daddy: im in

Cat Daddy: if bo is in I’m in

Oikawa: Great. That’s 5.

Terushima: im not going to a fucking orgy with strangers wtf i only know half of u. Daichi are they safe

Daichi: Who, Kuroo and Bokuto? Yeah. They were the captains of teams that Karasuno trained with when I was still in high school. They’re good people.

Daichi: Wait what the heck? An orgy?

Cat Daddy: we love you Daichi come do it

Owl Daddy: daichiiiii it’ll be worth it

Terushima: I only know Daichi kinda close so if he says its k then im down

Daichi: Aren’t you still in high school as a senior? Are you sure you should be up to this?

Terushima: im 18 next month fuck you

Oikawa: Daichi’s talking like he’s in

Daichi: I guess? Is this a right now thing? I guess I’m doing nothing right now. This is awfully strange and sudden…

Oikawa: Right now, yes or no, we’re waiting on you

**_Owl Daddy_ ** _renamed the conversation “o r g y b o y s”_

Daichi: Okay

Oikawa: Great! Give me a second to send directions to our place

**_Oikawa_ ** _shared a photo_

Terushima: that’s really fucking close to where I live and there was two hot guys who want to fuck me there all the time? fucking lame. why did it take so long to let me in on this.

Oikawa: Come as soon as possible. We’re not going to wait around for somebody who decides to be late. Iwa-chan is very horny and I don’t know if he can cope surrounded by so many hot guys.

Hajime: what the fuck

Oikawa: For poor Iwa-chan’s desperate sake, nobody be late, okay? ;)

**_Oikawa_ ** _has been removed from the conversation_

Ushiwaka: But we need him

Hajime: Not now that you guys have directions and I’m here

Ushiwaka: Point taken.

 

The ringing of the doorbell summoned Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the door. Ushijima was the first to arrive, clad in his college team jacket and sweats, lazily hanging a sports bag over his shoulder and seemingly just having finished practice. They made small talk in the doorway, after all, they had plenty of time to kill with 5 people coming over (and some of them were far from the most reliable acquaintances). While the idle chit-chat passed the time, Daichi arrived with them still talking, joining in and dressed surprisingly casually for somebody who came across as rather serious about everything. Oikawa lead everyone in to the sitting room while he guarded the door, waiting for the rest to show up. Iwaizumi, Daichi and Ushijima enjoyed each other’s company, not feeling even slightly as impatient as Oikawa, but then, Oikawa only had himself to blame for isolating himself in the role of the doorman.

“Oh here we go,” Oikawa muttered to nobody in particular. Understandably so, the all too familiar voices of Kuroo and Bokuto, shouting back and forward between each other in excitement about whatever inane distraction had caught their attention. From what he had gathered earlier, they had been at the gym together, and the fact they both looked exhausted and had bags over their shoulders seemed to make it obviously true. “Great, two of the guys involved are going to be exhausted and expect us to do all the work,” he thought to himself. Oikawa opened the door widely for them to come in. Bokuto still rang the doorbell because he thought it would be funny, waiting blank faced as if he was waiting for somebody to open the already open door. Kuroo was fighting back laughter as Oikawa closed then re-opened the door, not wanting to waste time trying to deal with their shit. He’d much prefer them to be quiet and fucking somebody. That would be preferable to having to stand whatever nonsense they had to offer. They threw their bags aside next to Ushijima’s and dived in to the entertainment in the sitting room. It was getting a little crowded. Oikawa was amazed at the resolve of five guys who were about to start fucking maintaining such idle chit chat for so long and not trying to dive right in to things. He guessed it was just breaking the ice, or setting the mood, or maybe they were planning what they were going to do. Oikawa didn’t really focus on it, he was too distracted by trying to work out where Terushima was. He was taking far longer than everyone else, and seemed like the least enthusiastic at first. “Maybe he bailed,” Oikawa figured, shrugging his shoulders and pulling out his phone to message him. He said that he lived nearby, so he couldn’t work out what was taking so long.

“Sorry, coach being a dick, ttys, 5 mins tops”.

“Oh.” Oikawa had already gotten an explanation in the form of a text that he had missed. It said five minutes tops, but also ‘sent: 14 minutes ago’. Oikawa settled for calling to see where the hell he was, but as he’d pressed dial, he heard music playing outside of the front door. He opened it to see Terushima holding his phone, still in his team gear like Ushijima was, with his ringtone playing loudly. He smirked at Oikawa and waltzed in, putting his stuff with everyone else’s, kicking off his shoes and bolting excitedly in to the living room. Oikawa shut the door behind him and joined the festivities now that manning the door wasn’t a necessity. There wasn’t going to be an unexpected guest, so best to just get going.

 

“Well, welcome to Chez Oikawa.” Oikawa spread his arms out wide, as if he was showing off any more than just the now rather cramped sitting room with the seven of them relaxing.

“This is Chez Iwaizumi. You can’t afford the full half of rent, Shittykawa.”

“Not in front of the guests, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted before scanning the room for ideas before progressing with things. If he wanted to have any say on how things went, he was going to have to suggest it before seven horny guys were all going at it without any regard for structured plans, wanting little more than just feeling good. He would have to plant the seeds of the ideas now. Iwaizumi stood, arms crossed. Kuroo and Ushijima sat at opposite ends of a three seater couch with Bokuto laying down on Kuroo’s lap with his feet resting on Ushijima, seemingly making him somewhat uncomfortable, but not willing to complain. Terushima was sprawled rather openly on an armchair with his legs dangling over the edge freely, gently kicking them around looking kind of impatient with his thigh slightly raised in a way that looked like he was trying to hide the fact he was already hard, but Oikawa couldn’t tell from that angle. There was plenty of character in the room, at least.

“So does anybody have anything they want to say before we start?” Iwaizumi decided to take things in to his own hands, to Oikawa’s dismay, and not letting him speak as he had planned to. He waited a moment for somebody to say anything before Kuroo rigidified his posture and his eyes widened, seemingly with an idea before charging out of the room. He could be heard digging through his bag before coming back with something concealed in his hands.

“Yeah, I brought a vibrator”

“No way, me too bro!” Bokuto shouted out excitedly before doing the exact same thing Kuroo had, returning with what looked like the exact same model in a different colour.

“Great mind think alike.” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto.

“I do not want something that’s been up Kuroo’s ass,” Oikawa whined

“I do,” Terushima quietly spoke, seemingly as if he didn’t want to talk out of turn.

“Well I guess I know I’m not topping Oikawa,” Bokuto cooed as Kuroo broke out laughing before being high-fived.

“Relax, Oikawa I clean it, what kind of savage do you take me for?” Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“Okay then, well if that’s everything, I guess we should start.” Oikawa unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside.

“Not in the bedroom?” Iwaizumi muttered.

“No way. A couch is better when you have a ton of people. It has stuff to hold on to, stuff to fuck somebody over, and it’s comfy.” Oikawa giggled a little at the end of his speech.

“Is comfort normally what you think about when you’re getting railed?” Kuroo cheekily exclaimed.

“Yeah I don’t think the futon is the thing on your ass to be worried about,” Bokuto added.

“Anyway, as I said, less chit chat and more of us getting naked. I’m starting to get a little excited and all of you wearing clothes sure as hell isn’t going to fix it.”

“Really? Getting naked won’t fix it, it’ll make it worse because you’ll be more turned on,” Ushijima bluntly replied. Daichi laughed, the first noise he seemed to have let out the entire time he was there, just quietly anticipating what was going to happen and not focusing on the playful banter between them all before they started. Oikawa just rolled his eyes and played it off.

“Everyone just take your clothes off so I can enter my personal heaven of a ton of toned, young sporty guys who want nothing more than to fuck me and let me fuck them.” Oikawa seemed like he more than anyone was desperate to start.

“I’ll drink to that.” Iwaizumi threw his shirt off in one movement and starting what would soon become a pile of everyone’s clothes mixed up, Ushijima and Terushima’s team uniforms mixed in with Bokuto and Kuroo’s gym clothes, with Oikawa, Daichi and Iwaizumi’s casual attire. The lack of care about being orderly with undressing and keeping their clothes neat set the tone for everyone wanting to get right in to the action.

 

“Is there going to be enough lube and condoms and shit for everyone?” Iwaizumi was having doubts, understandably. Couples generally don’t accommodate for 5 extra guests in advance.

“I have a pack in my bag.”

“Same.” Kuroo and Bokuto to the rescue. It was best not to ask why both of them had come so prepared, especially given they decided it would be fun to bring vibrators along that nobody was particularly sure they had wanted to share.

“And how much lube do you think everyone is going to use anyway, Iwa-chan? Like, look this thing. One bottle lasts us like, a month, I’m pretty sure 7 people can make it last a day unless you think we’re going to go five or six rounds each.”

“I’m game.” Daichi joked, somewhat out of character to Oikawa, given how quiet he had been up to now

“Yeah well good fucking luck with that.” Oikawa evidently wasn’t in a humorous mood.

“All I heard was ‘good fucking’. Are we going or what?” Terushima spoke up.

“You’re awfully bossy for the youngest guy here. We’re all in college and you’re a high school senior. Do you _really_ want to be trying to boss us around?” Kuroo teased Terushima about the information he’d dropped to them in their group chat earlier. He was right. He didn’t really have a place scolding everyone a year older than him. Especially when Terushima was somewhat surprised to have even been invited in the first place when he hardly knew anyone there.

“Hey, I have just as much a right to be here as the rest of you!” Terushima did not like being called out for being the youngest, smallest guy there.

“Kuroo’s right.” Iwaizumi added.

“Maybe Terushima should prove that he has the right to be here.” Daichi moved in awfully close to Terushima. He gulped. It didn’t help that the room was naked, he could feel Daichi’s cock pressing against his thigh, soon followed by light gentle touches of the rest of the room circling Terushima. A forceful hand pushed down on his shoulder, dropping him down to his knees from behind. He looked around at the group of his seniors surrounding him.

“Didn’t realise this wasn’t really an orgy at all. It was just ‘six college guys want to fuck a hot, innocent teen’. Right?” Terushima laughed at his own observation, keeping playful in his tone of voice. “So, how do I ‘prove myself’ to you?”

“Well, gee, you’re on your knees between a circle of guys who are rock hard and are only here to fuck and get blown. Take a guess.” Kuroo smirked.

“Nah I’m not wasting my load on just this guy. I’ve got other people here I want to score with while I’ve got the chance.” Bokuto backed out of the circle. Oikawa tried to coerce him back in.

“Dude, we’ve got all day. There’s six other guys here. Nobody gives a fuck if you blow your load. Just give yourself ten minutes to get ready for another round and jump right back in. It’s not like when there’s this many guys one guy will be missed for a few minutes. Besides, we can get in to three pairs while you’re in a corner getting hard again because you couldn’t hold yourself back getting blown by the guy who you didn’t want to ‘waste your load on’.”

“Yeah right. Like I’m gonna be the one who blows first and ends up sitting out while they recover.” Bokuto strolled back over, a little closer to Terushima than everyone else, lightly grabbing the back of his head and pushing it down over the tip of his cock, before Terushima started enthusiastically bobbing up and down on his cock while the crowd cheered on, glad to be finally starting.

Ushijima and Oikawa each took hold of one of Terushima’s arms until he caught on, pumping away at their cocks with their hands while everyone else unoccupied stayed in their circle, jacking off and keeping themselves hard until Terushima started alternating, picking somebody else to blow while moving around his hands to whoever he felt like pleasing. He got to Kuroo, practically gagging himself on his cock in an attempt to ‘prove’ that he was meant to be there, even if he knew it was just playful hazing directed at him just because they could, and he didn’t care at all.  He felt Kuroo grab the back of his head, pushing him down further until the thick stands of his cum filled up the back of his throat, followed by being caught off guard by getting a facial from Daichi from using his hand. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, making quick work of it with his tongue so he could get back in to the action. Two down, four to go. He kept his hands to Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he did exactly what he did to Kuroo to Bokuto, enthusiastically trying to get him off specifically as payback for his earlier words. Bokuto felt his knees weakening below him as Terushima’s pierced tongue teased the tip of his cock as he sucked it, until he felt his load fill up Terushima’s mouth, followed by Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s catching him off guard on either side of his face. He sank down in exhausted, understandably tired from his ‘initiation’.

 

“You look like a goddamn mess, kid.” Kuroo laughed to himself. “Go clean up.”

“Bathroom’s the second door on the left.” Iwaizumi pointed Terushima on his way to remove the mess from his face. Everyone saw Oikawa giggling slightly to himself with a broad smirk on his face, wondering what was so humorous to him.

“Hey, Ushijima. You didn’t get to finish did you.”

“No. I guess I just have first pickings when we get going.” Ushijima shrugged.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so.” Oikawa spoke as he walk, wandering towards the couch and then seemingly in the direction of the table next to it. “I don’t think that’s very fair for you, Ushijima. No, no, no.” He threw one of the vibrators that had been brought along, a condom, and a lube bottle at Ushijima. “I think it’s only fair you get to get off once before we get serious, don’t you? Besides, all of us need some time to cool off. Maybe if we got to watch you get off, we’d be able to move things along.” A coy smile spread across his face, and then the rest of the room, sans the briefly absent Terushima, all nodded in agreement. Ushijima awkwardly made eye contact with everyone in the room before sighing, swallowing his pride and following the orders he had every right to ignore, but something told everyone in the room that he didn’t mind.

 

Hey sat himself down in the middle of the three-cushioned couch, pressing his heels against the edge of the cushion and keeping his legs spread for everyone to see. With the lube, he teased his fingers inside of himself, first two, then a third, moving them about, twisting and turning and making himself let out soft sounds of submission as he put on a show for the room. He did as everyone was told earlier, putting a condom on the toy so it could be taken off and somebody else could use it later, sharing the fun, before drenching it in lube and having no problem sliding it inside of him. His breath hitched once the seventh inch hit his insides, the toy filling him up down to its flared base. He gently fucked himself with it for a few strokes, in and out effortlessly with the generous amount of lube, biting his lip to try and silence himself, before deciding now was the time to turn on the vibrations. Whatever attempt at silencing himself went out of the window as his mouth shot open, letting out loud moans of pleasure as the toy pulsated so deeply inside of him, his toes curling at the edge of the couch cushion, shuffling on the spot, unable to keep still as the toy violated his insides so mercilessly. He made a weak attempt at fucking himself with it, any faster and he would have overridden his senses and been unable to keep himself even remotely composed. He caught a glimpse of the people around him teasing themselves while watching, only making him feel more embarrassed, yet aroused to be doing this in such a public situation. He didn’t dare touch his cock, knowing he would hardly last from something this powerful.

“Starting without me? Lame.” Terushima’s voice was heard outside the room, growing more audible as he walked in. Evidently the sounds Ushijima was making gave off the impression that everyone had begun already, but he stopped in his tracks once he got around the couch to see Ushijima. “Oh.”

“We just needed a little kick to get us going again after you so gracefully serviced all of us beforehand, but you forgot poor Ushiwaka over here, so he has to get off himself.” Oikawa waved his hand as if it was something minor to be dismissed.

“Oh, need me to finish him off to make things fair?” Terushima smirked.

“Forget that,” Bokuto spoke up. “When are we going to get going? Sure, he’s fucking hot, but I didn’t come here to jack off watching somebody, I-“

“I literally swallowed your cum five minutes ago don’t tell act like you’ve done nothing since you got here.” Terushima looked betrayed that Bokuto seemed a little riled up that his mouth-work wasn’t enough.

“Whatever. I want to get to fucking somebody. I can’t be the only one here, can I?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo as if he was expecting him to immediately back him up.

“Is just watching and not getting off too hard for you, Bokuto? Like you’re being teased?” Iwaizumi smirked at him then flicked his eyes to Oikawa who seemed to know where he was going with this.

“You’re damn right it isn’t. Seriously? Is it just me? This is like teasing. You’re right. Come on, let’s dive in to the action.” As Bokuto spoke, Iwaizumi’s eyes met Kuroo with the same look he gave Oikawa, and he seemed to follow the unspoken code that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had shared between them. Bokuto was none the wiser.

“But bro, foreplay is _so_ important. Don’t you know? It’s romantic, it gets people really excited.” Kuroo playfully threw a hand over Bokuto’s shoulder. “You sure you don’t think it’s important? That you don’t enjoy it?” Ushijima had stopped while Kuroo spoke. He’d even moved aside on the sofa while Kuroo gently nudged him across towards it. Bokuto didn’t even realise Kuroo was being pushy. Oikawa had moved in to Ushijima’s old spot in the middle of the couch, sitting down legs spread apart looking rather comfortable.

 

“Now,” Kuroo said, as he shoved Bokuto on top of him and Oikawa wrapped his arms around his chest, pinning his arms down in a tight embrace. Iwaizumi helped out, holding Bokuto still before Oikawa asked the others to help out. Iwaizumi and Daichi held an arm, Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist. Terushima and Ushijima pinned his legs back. Kuroo stood behind Bokuto, grinding his cock against his ass as Bokuto turned his head around and looked at him somewhat helplessly.

“Poor Bokuto doesn’t realise how much fun it is to get somebody _really_ desperate before they fuck. Isn’t that a shame? I guess we’ll have to show him how great it can be, right guys?” Kuroo’s calming smile suddenly looked sinister. Bokuto felt Oikawa’s palm cup his cheek, turning his head towards him and kissing, gently biting his lip, breathing in his air, their tongues colliding in a somewhat one-way fashion, Bokuto hardly reciprocating. He was somewhat distracted. He heard the sound of Kuroo dropping to the floor, kneeling behind him and his hands on each of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart before the warmth of Kuroo’s tongue was felt against his skin. He moaned faintly, muffled by Oikawa kissing him and almost inaudible to everyone in the room. The sensory overload was made worse, the rest of the group moving from pinning him down to teasing his body as he knelt over Oikawa’s lap with Kuroo eating his ass from behind. He felt the occasional hand tweak his nipple and make him groan with pleasure, or the warmth of somebody’s mouth planting kiss marks on his sensitive spots as his body twitched. There was hardly enough room for everyone to get their fair share of Bokuto to go around, but what he was most distracted by, was of course, Kuroo. His tongue teased his entrance, the slick warmth of his mouth constantly feeling like he was about to be entered, but it never came. Bokuto went from desperate to be able to fuck somebody to being on the cusp of begging Kuroo to start fucking him from behind. He felt the heat of Kuroo’s tongue poking at his hole, teasing its way millimetres in before pulling out and going back to teasing his sensitive skin. Occasionally Bokuto got distracted by Oikawa nibbling at his collarbones, or Daichi teasing his nipple with his tongue and sending a shiver down his spine, but he would always end up snapping back to Kuroo teasing him, so desperate for more stimulation that never came, constantly riling him up. His speech grew slurred just from the desperation of wanting to say how much he wanted to be fucked, yet not wanting to admit that he was in the wrong in the first place. He couldn’t keep up his resolve forever, not when everyone had the same intention of making Bokuto beg.

“Come on, Bokuto, all you have to say is three words, and it’ll all stop, no more teasing. It’s that simple,” Oikawa cooed, draping his arms around Bokuto’s nape and pulling his face in close, kissing him more.

“But… but…” Bokuto stuttered.

“Say it, come on, I know you’re desperate. ‘Please’. Go on.” Oikawa guided Bokuto along

“Please.” It was quick and quiet, he didn’t want to be heard admitting defeat.

“Louder, for everyone to hear, come on.” Kuroo stopped every time Oikawa spoke, then returned to teasing Bokuto from behind every time he refused.

“Please!”

“Please what?” Daichi chuckled from next to him.

“Please… fuck me,” He said quietly again.

“Hmm, didn’t hear that, again?”

“Please fuck me!” Oikawa smirked and with a hand gesture signalled for the group to back away so he could have his own personal space with Bokuto, only to push him aside and stand up, looking at the sad state of a boy who looked on bewildered and yet needy, as after all that, everyone just stopped.

“Nah. We just wanted to teach you to be patient because we can do whatever we want when there’s six of us and one of you who wants to try and change way we go about things,” Oikawa purred in victory.

“Yeah well, whatever.” Bokuto reached for the other vibrator before Oikawa slapped the back of his hand and scowled at him.

“Ah ah ah, this desperate? Bokuto please, we’re just about to get to the good parts now that you’ve learned your place. That’s all. We just need to know who does what roles so nobody oversteps their boundaries. Guys? I know I’m switch and prefer to be on bottom and my dear Iwa-chan is switch who prefers to be on top. What about you?”

“Switch, prefer bottom,” Terushima answered first.

“Switch, anything,” Bokuto followed.

“Yeah, no preference.”

“Same here, versatile.”

“Top only.” Daichi added lastly. Everyone looked at him, he’d broken the trend.

“Really? You don’t ever bottom? So like, you’ve never ever put something up there? How do you live man, you’re missing out.” Terushima looked shocked and appalled that anyone there wasn’t willing to bottom.

“Nope. I don’t see the point. I really enjoy doing the topping part. What’s so great about bottoming? People always say it hurts during and after, the effort to do it, I could just top somebody.” Nobody bought it. Everyone also looked as if they were scheming again. Daichi didn’t realised he had practically signed his death warrant.

“Hey Daichi, what do you think of bondage?” Daichi didn’t hear the sound of somebody rustling around in a draw, or Bokuto looking past him and blatantly staring at Kuroo fiddling with a roll of tape behind him, pulling a starting strip away from the roll so he could start unravelling it faster if needs be.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I figured when you were okay with getting Terushima to blow everyone, or Ushijima to fuck himself in front of everyone, or me to get ganged up on by everyone, you might have an interest in getting people to do things out of their control. No?” Bokuto smirked.

“I guess the idea is kind of interest- hey!” Daichi was cut off by the surprise (to him an only him) of Kuroo taping his arms together behind his back, his struggle immediately becoming futile as his arms remained completely trapped.

“You fuck.”

“Daichi swore. Everyone take a shot,” Kuroo joked.

“I’m not old enough to drink,” Terushima said meekly.

“Turn of phrase kiddo. Stop being so naïve. It’s endearing, but you gotta stop. Nobody’s going to get you drunk here,” Oikawa answered on Kuroo’s behalf.

“Aww.” Terushima seemed disappointed.

 

“Now that we’re done talking about why underage drinking is bad, can you untie me before I rip my way out of this?” Daichi scowled.

“Good luck with that,” Ushiwaka joked before pushing him over the couch the same way Bokuto had been moments before, only this time with nobody under him. His chest rested on the back of the couch, leaning over with his knees spread and his arms of course bound. Ushijima teased his hole with his fingers, covered in lube while gently holding him still by the scruff of his neck. He teased in a third finger, making sure Daichi was completely ready, but was making special care to tease him, fingering his prostate and making his body twitch with pleasure.

“You’ve never felt this before, right? Enjoying it yet?” Ushijima questioned. “Must be hard only topping until now.”

“Whatever.” Daichi wouldn’t admit yet that it felt good. It felt amazing. His body was fighting the urge to shake with pleasure every time he felt Ushijima’s fingers brush against his p-spot, trying to not moan but not making it obvious he was holding it back. He was so desperate to admit that it felt incredible, but he couldn’t bear to say it.

“Well then, now that he’s ready, who wants to take him first?” Ushijima offered Daichi to the house, tossing condoms left right and centre at everyone.

“I call dibs,” Terushima called out, briskly stepping himself behind Daichi before realising the height difference with Daichi knelt over the couch was an issue, joining him, resting his legs between Daichi’s, holding on to his waist for support and effortlessly sliding his cock inside of him. Daichi couldn’t keep himself quiet any more. The moment he felt the heat of Terushima’s cock filling him up, his moaning began, filling the room and only getting louder once he started moving, bucking his hips in to him

“Don’t get too excited. Save yourself for later. Try not to finish inside him,” Iwaizumi said loud enough for Terushima to hear and the rest of the room to take note. Daichi was just their warm up toy for now. Terushima picked up his pace, riding Daichi faster and faster, his cock twitching and dripping with precum over the couch so desperate to be touched. He was already missing Terushima blowing him instead of fucking him with how much he desire somebody playing with his cock. Terushima felt himself getting right to his limit before pulling out and offering him up to everyone else. The rest of the room took turns, Kuroo, Bokuto and then Iwaizumi with Ushijima and lastly Oikawa still to go, riding and edging inside of Daichi, getting themselves really in the mood for the main event.

“Hey Kuroo, don’t you think the people who want to bottom deserve a warm up too?” Kuroo twitched at Bokuto’s response.

“Why the fuck did I put down that roll of tape around Bokuto.” He felt his wrists being bound behind his back before being shepherded to the couch and sitting down, knees spread apart with his hands pinned behind him, his erect cock sticking out for anyone who wanted a turn to use. Oikawa, unsurprisingly, was the first to want a turn, sitting down on Kuroo’s cock, practically drooling with pleasure as his dick filled him up with all its girth and length. He bounced up and down on it, thin trails of Oikawa’s precum bouncing off the tip of his cock and on to Kuroo’s chest. The sight of Oikawa so enthusiastically riding his cock was enough to drive him wild, but seeing Daichi being fucked by everyone taking turns right next to him made him just as excited. He felt his body tensing up, a burning heat growing at his waist until he came inside the condom he wore as Oikawa rode him. Oikawa of course didn’t care in the slightest, Kuroo was tied up to be used as a warm up, and he could go as long as he wanted. Even if Kuroo begged and pleaded for him to stop, that he already came, that he was to sensitive, Oikawa didn’t stop, and it got worse as once Oikawa eventually was satisfied, pulling off the condom and giving a fresh on to Terushima to use. The dyed-blonde boy did just as Oikawa did, riding Kuroo’s girthy cock, as sensitive as it was from his orgasm until he was pushed over his limit a second time. For all this was meant to be a warmup, Kuroo was definitely getting way more out of this than anyone else, and he wasn’t able to do anything about it, just sit and take it as whichever boy wanted would ride his cock. Eventually, everyone had had their fill bar Oikawa who was still fucking the bound Daichi. Daichi hadn’t stopped moaning with pleasure the entire time, his hole sensitive from everyone having their turn. It didn’t help that Oikawa was slamming right against his prostate, angling it just right and driving Daichi wild. Daichi felt his body tingling, his cock twitching, his toes curling and his moaning getting louder than before. Oikawa buried his cock inside of him again and again until Daichi’s cock had started leaking cum just from being fucked in the ass. It really was his first time bottoming. Nobody else had even gone all the way. He was getting fucked in quick, short bursts, but evidently it all added up, his sensitive hole being ridden until he couldn’t stop himself from reaching orgasm.

 

“I think that’s a job well done.” Oikawa said as he pulled out, raking scissors across Daichi’s arms and cutting the tape, then doing the same to Kuroo, freeing them both, although they were both too exhausted to move afterwards.

“That was wild. Are we going to need another intermission show from Ushiwaka?” Oikawa smirked at him then eyed the vibrator that he used earlier. Ushiwaka grabbed it and tossed it to Iwaizumi, along with a condom and lube.

“No, it’s his turn. Everyone has had the entire group gang up on them at some point other than you two. I think it’s only fair we get to do something with you and Iwaizumi now. He better warm himself up with that toy so we can get our fair share.” Ushijima seemed to have turned all of a sudden. Oikawa was more than happy to see Iwaizumi fuck himself on a toy though, so he egged him on until Iwaizumi had no choice other than laying on the couch, legs spread with the vibrator pulsating away inside of him, fucking himself with it, his toes curling in pleasure, his back arching every time the vibrations tickled against his p-spot, he could have happily melted away with the toy inside him for hours while everyone else watched, but they weren’t going to be that patient. Everyone else had something a little less observing in mind. Now that Ushijima was controlling the situation for them, he ordered Iwaizumi on to his hands and knees on the couch, before kneeling behind him and without a word, burying his cock inside of Iwaizumi and fucking him at a quick and rough pace. Everyone looked on somewhat socked at how forward he was.

“Nobody’s going to join me? I bet he’s begging for somebody to cum down his throat while I fill his ass up. Look at his blushing face, he doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s gagging for somebody to facefuck him right now.” Iwaizumi hid his face at Ushijima’s words as Oikawa knelt down on the couch in front of him. He looked him in the eyes and spoke.

“He’s right, you know. I’d love to do it, Iwa-chan~.” Iwaizumi didn’t get a word in. Oikawa pushed his cock against his lips, letting him tease the head of his cock for a bit before grabbing the back of Iwaizumi’s head and forcing him down on his cock, gagging him slightly before he adapted, caught his rhythm and started deep throating every inch of Oikawa’s cock, the tip slamming against the back of his throat, his tongue working the underside of his shaft, his muffled moans of Ushijima fucking him from behind tickling Oikawa’s cock and acting like his own personal vibrating sleeve. He could have sat taking a blowjob like that for hours. Hell, if this is how Iwaizumi acted while getting fucked, Oikawa would happily bring friends over more often just to experience it again. Iwaizumi looked up, making teary-faced eye contact with Oikawa as Ushijima fucked him harder, clenching down on his hips and finishing inside of him, a thin trail of his semen dripping out of his hole as he pulled out. The sight of Iwaizumi looking so needy and helpless as he face fucked him while he was getting cummed inside pushed Oikawa over the limit, gritting his teeth and shoving Iwaizumi’s face down on to his cock, finishing right at the back of his throat so Iwaizumi had to immediately swallow with Oikawa’s cock still filling up his mouth, his tongue teasing Oikawa’s sensitive tip for a moment before pulling out.

 

Iwaizumi looked tired and exhausted just from one round, but then Daichi and Terushima hopped up next and did the same. Daichi mounted Iwaizumi from behind, his hole still slick and glistening with Ushijima’s load, and Terushima (who still after everything hadn’t reached orgasm once, only edging inside of Daichi and riding Kuroo for a while) fucking his throat. Thin streaks of saliva trickled down the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth, soon replaced by thin streaks of Terushima’s cum dripping down as after a long time of him forcing his dick inside of him, he came, filling him up with enough of his load to surprise him, making him splutter and dribble some of it out while trying to swallow. Daichi finished inside of him soon after, giving him his second creampie and leaving him collapsed and exhausted on the middle of the couch. Just as he was trying to calm down from being used like a toy so much, Kuroo and Bokuto joined the fun, Kuroo laying back and letting Iwaizumi blow him by himself while Bokuto took his turn fucking him, the pair going nice and slowly giving the rest of the group time to get hard yet again for their planned big finish that they had all been quietly discussing amongst each other (to the exclusion of Oikawa) in the background. Once Iwaizumi was a fatigued heap on the sofa with three loads of cum inside of him and Kuroo’s load shot over his face, everyone took a brief moment to appreciate the usually stern and rather aggressive looking Iwaizumi as a cum soaked heap, tired from being used like somebody’s personal slut (or in this case, six people’s). It was a change of character none of them expected to ever see. Terushima took a quick photo on his phone for personal use later. Everyone else regretted not doing the same.

 

By the time Iwaizumi decided he was able to walk again and slink off in to the bathroom to clean himself up, Oikawa was left alone with five guys, still not satisfied and all very much interested in having their turn with him After all, Oikawa had gotten off pretty lightly so far in the orgy. Terushima had to blow every single person there with his delicious tongue stud, teasing everyone’s cocks until they blew while using his hands on the rest, getting himself several facials he was happy to lap up. Ushijima had to fuck himself with a toy for everyone to watch, the silicon pulsating inside of him and making him in to a blubbering mess that was just wanting nothing other than being fucked. Bokuto had made the mistake of saying he hated being teased, only to have the entire group assault him with their hands and mouths, teasing every inch of his body while Kuroo ate his ass, leaving him shivering and desperate to be filled up. Daichi and Kuroo got themselves tied up, Daichi being fucked by everyone for the first time and Kuroo being power bottomed to multiple orgasms and overstimulation by a group of rather needy bottoms, and lastly, Iwaizumi was spit roasted until everyone in their little group had came inside of him, whether it was ass or mouth (except Kuroo, who so kindly finished over his face). That of course left Oikawa who had done absolutely nothing special so far, only making use of everyone else’s special moments, letting Terushima blow him, watching Ushijima fuck himself, teasing Bokuto, fucking Daichi, riding Kuroo, face fucking Iwaizumi. Everyone knew it, and everyone wanted to get their turn with Oikawa being the so submissive one doing what everyone else wanted of him, and there were going to get just that.

 

“So, Oikawa.” Kuroo said, nuzzling up behind him. “How do you think we should finish?”

“I dunno, you guys have been pretty good so far. I’ve already dictated a lot of this. Maybe you guys come up with something?” It was a bad choice of words for Oikawa. They already knew exactly what they wanted, Oikawa was only enabling it.

“Well, I think we all have a little something in mind.” Kuroo dug his knee in to the back of Oikawa’s knee, forcing him to drop down on to them. Kuroo did the same, kneeling down behind him before pushing him on to his hands and knees, sliding his cock in to him from behind, slick with lube and a condom he had put on while Oikawa hadn’t even realised it. Oikawa quivered in pleasure as Kuroo’s cock filled him up, this time being the submissive one rather than when he was riding Kuroo. Kuroo then put his hands to Oikawa’s chest, pulling him upwards and holding him tight before Kuroo sat down and pulled Oikawa down with him, hugging his waist from behind as he sat on his cock. Kuroo spread Oikawa’s legs apart, freeing up space for Terushima to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, bobbing up and down, teasing the tip and the underside with his studded tongue, so effortlessly gliding on his cock and making him twitch. Then Bokuto stood in front of him, putting his hand to Oikawa’s head and forcing his lips over his dick, deep throating himself on Oikawa. Oikawa was a little resistant at first before relaxing, letting Bokuto have his way with him while Terushima blew him and Kuroo bounced Oikawa up and down on his cock, forcing him to moan in to Bokuto’s cock which he very much appreciated. Not done yet, Daichi and Ushijima both guided a hand to their cocks, letting Oikawa jack them off somewhat sloppily and recklessly as he used every single part of his body that he could to satisfy everyone there, using his hands while letting Kuroo, Bokuto and Terushima use the rest of his body to themselves. Not one person in the room care if Oikawa came. Terushima would be the only one who knew, and he did, feeling Oikawa’s load hitting the roof of his mouth, dripping down his throat as he swallowed before immediately going back to attacking Oikawa’s dick with lashings of his tongue. He was happy to give Oikawa multiple rounds, teasing his sensitive cock while everyone else continued going until they were satisfied. It made sense that Oikawa came first, and then second, stimulated all over his body by the five boys. He couldn’t control himself. Eventually, he was done letting them use him, instead, he was enjoying himself too much. He stopped letting Kuroo fuck him, only to turn to taking his own tempo and power bottoming him. He stopped letting Bokuto fuck his throat, blowing him at his own pace instead. His bouncing up and down on Kuroo let him throatfuck Terushima at his own pace. He was pleasing everyone on his own accord and loving every second of it.

 

Iwaizumi came back in to the room. He saw Oikawa suddenly doing all in his power to make every other guy in the house cum except him, and he had no idea how to feel. His boyfriend was acting like a slut to every other man around, and all Iwaizumi could do was watch.

“Enjoying the show, Hajime?” Kuroo teased before throwing his head back with pleasure, his moaning joining the cacophony of every boy in the room groaning and whimpering and moaning with pleasure. Their soft mewling and loud grunting all combined as Iwaizumi watched on.

“Aren’t I lucky he gets to use these skills on me every night?” Iwaizumi turned to bragging. He was right. He could have Oikawa any time, but he couldn’t have six men fuck him until he became desperate to please everyone in sight. “Of course, I’m used to it by now, I’m sure you guys should be enjoying it as much as you can for now. You won’t last.” Iwaizumi was right. As he spoke, Oikawa got his first surprise, Daichi shooting his load over the side of his face where he was getting his handjob. Daichi had to pull away to stop Oikawa teasing his sensitive cock with his hand. Ushijima followed suit leaving Oikawa’s face looking like a mess of their combined loads. Bokuto pulled out afterwards adding to it as Oikawa swirled his tongue around his lips, lapping it off, wiping the odd streak away from his eyes as Kuroo fucked him and Terushima blew him, only for Terushima to want one last round, sliding his way on to Oikawa’s cock, slick with his saliva, and riding it while teasing himself with his hand until he shot his last load over Oikawa’s chest. Kuroo was the last to go, gritting his teeth and pulling Oikawa in tight as he came inside of him and then pushed him forward, leaving him in an exhausted, cum covered heap in front of Iwaizumi.

“Well guys, I think your job here is done. You can get dressed, or shower, or go, whatever. If you need some entertainment on your way out, I’m going to remind Oikawa why he’s mine.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in closer before dragging his spent body on top of him. Oikawa went in for a kiss that Iwaizumi wasn’t too keen to reciprocate given he had several others loads over his body, but he let Oikawa do it. Whatever he wanted, it was their anniversary and if Oikawa wanted it, he got it. He leaned and whispered in to Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Fuck me.”

Everyone else got dressed around them, side eyeing them as Iwaizumi rode Oikawa to finish things off. After all, Iwaizumi didn’t get to blow his load while getting spit roasted. He had been holding back for Oikawa, and holding back it really was, letting loose on Oikawa, riding him roughly and reminding him that even with this, he was his. He was Iwaizumi’s boyfriend and he did whatever they wanted with each other, whenever. He pulled Oikawa in closer, not caring if he smeared the load on Oikawa’s chest over himself, he kissed him, not caring what he was kissing, he wanted to be close to Oikawa, the sight of everyone else going at him had made Iwaizumi wild, and everyone watching could see it. They were too tired to go another round, but they could appreciate Iwaizumi going at Oikawa so enthusiastically. He thrusted his cock deeper and harder in to him, Oikawa groaning and whimpering so loudly, every inch of his body sensitive from being used so much, until finally, Iwaizumi felt himself getting close. He gritted his teeth, his knees clamping around Oikawa. He pulled him in close and held him tightly, bucking his hips inside of him until he finally finished, shooting his load inside of Oikawa, his moans filling the room louder than he had at any point beforehand, before relaxing, sinking Oikawa down to the hilt of his cock. Oikawa sat with Iwaizumi still inside him, holding their embrace before Iwaizumi relaxed and lay back against the couch with Oikawa in his arms, regaining his composure to stare at the boys around him, fully dressed and ready to go.

 

“Thanks for that.”

“Any. Fucking. Time.” Terushima spoke, sounding like a changed man. This was a hell of a scenario for him. He just wished as he exited the house that they’d call him back and ask him to be everyone’s personal toy again at some point.

“Yeah, good shit, shame we have to get back to Tokyo in two days, but you know, if you ever need us next time we’re around… heh.” Kuroo and Bokuto followed suit, flicking a quick peace sign before leaving and chatting with Terushima as they all walked away. Daichi and Ushijima followed suit, saying their quick goodbyes, Daichi seeming a little embarrassed by the whole situation now that they were done (that, and having to say goodbye to two naked guys, one of which still had his own orgasm on his face was not the easiest task). Ushijima seemed as cool as ever, happy with the day out and willing to go back again, as would anyone after such a wild encounter, but of course, once everyone had left, Iwaizumi was happy to have Oikawa all to himself for the foreseeable future.

 

“So, how was that?”

“My everything hurts Iwa-chan. That was the best. Carry me to the tub and leave me to die there.” Oikawa giggled and Iwaizumi smiled warmly back at him, carrying him in his arms up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He did as Oikawa asked, treating him like a prince, running the bath, candles, towels, chocolates, wine to drink as he relaxed, going all out to end their day on a high note after such an absurdly long and tiring orgy that, being realistic, they’d never get to experience again.

“Quick question, Tooru. Uh, what was the best part of that for all of you?”

“The end.” Oikawa lay back an closed his eyes in the tub after having quickly washed everything off of his face and leaving himself a little more presentable for Iwaizumi.

“Oh, really? Having all of them go at you at once? Okay.” Iwaizumi seemed somewhat defeated. He felt a little beleaguered that that was Oikawa’s favourite. He guessed there was nothing he could do about it, taking five guys on at once is a once in a lifetime scenario, of course Oikawa would enjoy that over all else. After all, he had his submissive streak that he loved to let loose.

“No, idiot. With you.” Oikawa scowled for a moment at Iwaizumi before going back to relaxing. A smile of relief spread over Iwaizumi’s face, knowing that he had just misinterpreted what Oikawa said, treating his turn with him as if it was just an afterthought to what was really the main event for Oikawa.

“Oh… really? Mine was getting blown with a tongue stud.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flicked soap bubbles at Iwaizumi and a small splash of water. Of course, Iwaizumi told a little white lie, his favourite obviously being with Oikawa. “Well gee, I guess that means I need to get my tongue pierced so I don’t end up losing you to somebody with one, huh?”

“Hmm, maybe not. I think you’re just about perfect as you are.”

“Oh believe me, I’m not. I know what perfection looks like. I’m looking at him right now.” Oikawa smirked before pulling Iwaizumi in for a passionate kiss, letting him go and having a moment to take in the atmosphere, letting everything that just happened get overridden in his thoughts to think of Iwaizumi alone.

“Happy anniversary, Hajime.”

 

Return to **(Chapter 78)** for a different threesome or foursome. Return to **(Chapter 1)** to start a new story.


	100. The Meme Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read this. Ctrl+F and search "da da da da" to read the only actual serious porn that's in this fic. Don't look for context. It's Iwaizumi/Oikawa/Tsukishima/Sugawara/Lev/Daishou. Just... You guys asked for meme porn and you're going to fucking get the meme porn.

“Meme porn. Some say it was invented to test how far people’s standards for porn have fallen. Others say it exists solely to make the taboo subject of sex more appealing by turning it in to a comedic venture. I for one, am somebody who thinks the entire act is something that can help enlighten and educate the population about the various generic tropes and over-exaggerated features of a standard not safe for work piece of writing, while making you laugh along the way. In the end, we will all come out of this as better readers and writers, and it will be an enlightening experience for all involved.”

“Who the fuck are you talking to, Shittykawa?”

“The audience Iwa-chan. The people who came here to watch us have sex.” Oikawa turned towards the distance as Iwaizumi stood on confused, wondering what the fuck Oikawa was trying to look at. It seemed like the corner of the room had caught his eye.

“I see for our anniversary breakfast you’ve laced the eggs with acid and forgot to give me the spiked one.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but not without legitimate concern for Oikawa, as he was seemingly on the brink of sheer insanity in talking as if he was a part of some choose your own adventure piece of smutty fanfiction on Ao3, but that was surely impossible. Not in this universe, at least in a way that Iwaizumi could comprehend.

“No, for our anniversary I’m going to fuck your sweet, tender asshole until you don’t know how to think straight anymore.” Oikawa smirked, ripping off the clothes he wasn’t wearing and presenting himself to Iwaizumi’s face, wanting to rush in to things. There was a point and he was getting to it, and that point, my friends, was having the intercourses.

“I haven’t been able to think straight since the first time I saw dat ass all those years ago.” Iwaizumi spanked Oikawa, wondering why he was suddenly so out of character. His body suddenly was swamped with entropy, the unpredictableness of this chapter starting to rattle deep in to his core and make him question the universe itself. This wasn’t how their anniversary was meant to be. It was supposed to be romantic, it was supposed to be sensual and sexual, it was supposed to be a night neither of them would ever forget for the rest of their relationship. Instead, Iwaizumi was having an existential crisis as Oikawa screamed to a fantasy being in the sky, wondering whether or not his incomprehensible babbling would get him more kudos.

“We’re not in Miyagi anymore, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi woke up in a confused state, wearing a dress and surrounded by Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. It looked like the Wizard of Oz, only a lot less magical. It was grittier. That may have been a by-product of having to see the top memers face to face, bringing the quality of any situation down for a man as impatient and easily frustrated as Iwaizumi.

“What the fuck is even going on,” Iwaizumi called out, wishing he could click his red heels and go home, this nightmare of a writing monstrosity being put to bed once and for all, but it didn’t, instead, he was stuck here, wondering why everyone was giving him such perverted looks.

“I’ll tell you what the fuck is going on. Our cum on your face.” All of a sudden, Iwaizumi was uncontrollably on his knees and trying his hardest to suck Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki’s cocks, alternating between them and using his hands on the ones he couldn’t suck on in the meantime. Just as Oikawa had predicted, what was going on was cum on his face, as he ended up getting a triple facial, to the point where his face looked like somebody had decided to very messily eat chicken wings dipped in sour cream. Iwaizumi wished he could have fought back, but it was if some unnatural being was on the other end of a screen, forcing him to partake in over 120,000 words of sexual acts with Oikawa. Instead he sat there, frozen still against this mystical power that felt suspiciously like the power Iwaizumi felt while writing his self-insert fanfiction with Shadow the Hedgehog and Bayonetta.

 

A magical being descended from the sky.

“Hajime. You must be wondering why you’ve somehow ended up facing a Seijou third years bukkake session in the land of the Wizard of Oz.”

“I’ve stopped questioning it at this point. On the contrary, I’m kind of enjoying it. When do three guys start railing my ass instead? I can get on board with this life style.”

“Don’t make me kinkshame you, Hajime.” The mystical being parted the clouds to reveal its face to those in the vicinity. It was Sugawara.

“Fuck off Refreshing. This is my fantasy. Get out of here. You’re not in my fantasy. Iwa-chan is mine and you are not going to control my destiny. That’s what I’m here for.” Oikawa started aggressively yelling at the immortal, naked beauty of the Sugawara in the sky.

“But if this is your fantasy, and Iwaizumi is yours, then why is he currently swallowing Mattsun and Makki.” The angelic chorus of Sugawara’s vocal chords rang around the town in a cacophony of sweet sounds, children were born beautiful, lambs appeared all over the fields, flowers emerged from their buds, Haiba Lev accurately hits a spike.

“…”

“You can’t refute me, can you?”

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in Kitagawa Daichi High, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret training practices with Shiratorizawa, and I have over 300 confirmed fanclub members. I am trained in jump float serves and I’m the top setter in the entire Miyagi prefecture. You are nothing to me but just another blocker. I will wipe your team the fuck out with setting precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this volleyball court, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Volleyball net? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of Iwa-chans across the school and your team is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, asshole. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your volleyball career. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can set anywhere, anytime, and I can score points in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my serves. Not only am I extensively trained in looking god damn fabulous, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Volleyball Monthly makeup department and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your irrelevant ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you. Maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will set fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking eliminated, Karasuno.”

“Well, at least you’re starting to understand the meme porn side of this better and not just writing the most ridiculous, over the top bullshit and saying it’s a meme instead. Seriously, Tooru, your fantasy narrative makes no sense and you should be ashamed of yourself. The entire universe conspired to allow you to be able to create your own adventure today, and this is what you did. You started screaming copypasta, and decided to make Iwaizumi wear a dress for a bukkake party. You’re messed up, Tooru. You’re messed up.” Sugawara vanished in to the clouds that reformed around him, the village was swamped in a torrential downpour. The rain, however, could never wash away the sins they had just experienced.

 

“So what you’re telling me is that I can do absolutely anything I want without consequences in this universe?” Oikawa spoke to nobody. The mystical Sugawara had gone. He was left to his own devices in this strange, fairy-tale world with only a cumslut Iwaizumi, and two memelords in Mattsun and Makki at this side. They were off for an adventure. A sexual adventure of memes, one that could only be quenched with more and more absurd sexual fantasies being explored, and more memes being spurted out at the most inappropriate moments in a way that, for some reason, people actually thought would be funny in the eyes of at least one person.

“That is what he said, yes.” Iwaizumi stood up, wiping the semen from his face (as we have already established that the rain cannot wash away such sin. That, and the denaturation of protein in semen caused by the rapid temperature change causes it to become stickier and harder to remove. Welcome to fanfiction science with the IwaOi Choose Your Own Adventure Smut Adventure. This is one of them any reasons shower sex is a bad idea, folks).

“Do we have the power to do whatever we want?” Mattsun spoke out, looking at Makki with a sinister smile that could only mean one thing.

“What the fuck is that music?” Oikawa looked around, unable to find the source of the opening rap beats of a tune he recognized but couldn’t quite place. The faint sound of fifteen thousand people cheering filled up the area, even though there was not a single person in sight outside of their party. The soft Latin-American voice of Lillian Garcia echoed through the town.

“Making his way to the ring, from West Newbury Massachusetts”

“No”

“Weighing in at 251 pounds”

“NO”

“JOHN CENA”

“MOTHERFUCKER”

“I like this universe Makki. I have power here.” Mattsun smiled at his handiwork before Makki whispered something in to his ear. Mattsun grinned widely in response. He really, really liked this idea. Using all of the strange magic of the universe, Mattsun and Makki began chanting in unison. “J, O, H, N, C, E, N, A”. The letters spelled out disaster for Oikawa, as he immediately turned around to see John Cena hitting his signature Attitude Adjustment on him, landing ass first on Iwaizumi’s dick. Oikawa’s dream universe where he could get Iwaizumi to do whatever he wanted had come falling apart around him at the hand of the devilish Mattsun, Makki and John Cena. The triple threat of power left Oikawa a broken man. A broken man who had been thrown on to Iwaizumi’s dick and was unsure of how to get off, or why he would want to. It felt amazing. Iwaizumi uncontrollably bucked his hips in to Oikawa as Oikawa was happy to let the universe do all the work for him. Why should he care about things going a different path to what he wanted? All he came here for was getting laid in as many ways as possible. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but if he wanted a quick and dirty way to get off, this was it. After being body slammed by John Cena. The sensible man’s way to have sex.

“Hey John, want to join in?” Iwaizumi stared John Cena directly in the eyes. He stared in both directions, savouring he sounds of the imaginary crowd chanting a mix of “Let’s go Cena, Cena sucks” and a cacophony of “Never Give Up’s” before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze again, opening his mouth and letting out a loud, shrill scream that pierced the heavens.

“Wake me up (wake me up inside) I can’t wake up (wake me up inside) Save me (save me from the nothing I’ve become.” John Cena disappeared.

 

“Can we please just get to the real porn? Seriously. Who’s still here? Me, Iwaizumi, Mattsun, Makki…”

“I’m still here.” The bellowing voice of the Sugawara in the sky called out, descending form the heavens with his angelic smile spread along his face. He was nude, his pale, toned body and silver hair shining in the sunlight that appeared every time he parted the clouds to make an appearance.

“Okay, this chucklefuck is here too. I guess if people have stuck around this long, they deserve to get some actual porn, right? There’s five of us, let’s make it a five way.”

“I’m here too.” Tsukishima appeared out of nowhere, wondering in a rather passive aggressive way why he had been left out of the threesome and foursome sections of the fic. The sheer disappointment on his face that Yamaguchi got to have a round with Iwaizumi and Oikawa (and a fantastic one at that) was abundantly clear. All Tsukki wanted was somebody to love him. Was that so hard to ask? Of course, his brother loved him deeply, but Tsukki didn’t count him because he decided to be a bit of a fuckwad (but deserves to be forgiven at this point) several years ago. Regardless, Tsukki was here, Tsukki was queer, and Tsukki wanted some fun.

“Okay, Okay so we’ve got six people here. Mattsun, Makki, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Tsukishima and Me. Is that good? Are we ready to go?”

“You forgot me in the fic too.” Daishou Suguru slithered in like a snek, as he is the snek. The super snek. A snek that many, many people didn’t really like, nor did anyone really want him to be around, but hey, if he’s a snake then he’s probably got some crazy forked tongue, and if they were all going to have a seven way at this point, the experimentation with blowjobs would at least be interesting.

“Okay, so we have seven peo-“ Oikawa was interrupted again by the sound of a jeep pulling in front of them, screeching to a halt. The doors flung wide open, and all of a sudden, the face nobody ever expected to see came out, a dramatic exit from the vehicle was about to take place.

“Ow, fuck, my head, why is this car roof so low, fuck, god fucking damnit that hurts. Why. Why!?” Lev fell out of the car, holding his head and screeching in pain about the stinging sensation. So much for a dramatic entrance.

“I don’t even know who the fuck this is, but okay, you’re in.” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. “Me, Iwaizumi, Mattsun, Makki, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Daishou and this guy. Are we finally, FINALLY done with this bullshit? Can we get going? Seriously, I’m gagging for it right now. You have no idea. Absolutely no idea. When I say I’m gagging for it right now, I literally mean it. I’m gagging. I feel like I’m about to throw up at any minute because Iwa-chan’s dick is my medicine and I haven’t had my dose yet today. You guys can help out.

“Did you just forget the John Cena part? Where you bounced on Iwaizumi’s dick until you got bored and decided you wanted to have an orgy? Does anyone else actually pay any attention to what’s going on here? I genuinely feel like you’ve put no effort in your fantasy world Oikawa. I thought you were a big alien nerd. Don’t you think of fantasy lands all the time? Why are you so bad at this?” Mattsun started going off on Oikawa, unhappy with the turn of events, and his sudden lapse in memory.

“If you want me to make an alien appear and start railing me like in my fantasies, be my guest, but for now, we’re going to have an eight way orgy whether you like it or not, okay Mattsun?” Oikawa snapped back at him. He was trying his hardest. It’s not his fault nobody else could appreciate it the way he wanted them to.

“Look I never said I wasn’t going to like it, but… wait your fantasy is getting fucked by an alien? What the actual fuck is wrong with you. I’m kink shaming. Oikawa you’re fucked up.”

“What? What if they can shapeshift and be the hottest guy ever. What if they’re humanoid? Open your eyes, Mattsun. There’s a world of possibility for really, really hot aliens. What if they had two dicks? Or three dicks? Or there were two aliens with two dicks and both wanted me? I could have all the fun in the world because I believe and you don’t.”

“Yeah, fuck this, I’m out.” Mattsun began walking away, perfectly reasonably, everything Oikawa had just said was all sorts of fucked up. He wasn’t even sure how he had made it through all of high school thinking he was an admirable senpai.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck this.” Oikawa tripped up Mattsun, pulling down his pants an exposing his bare ass for everyone in the vicinity to see. “Let the games begin!”

“I don’t consent.”

“Oh, okay, sorry Mattsun. Feel free to leave any time, or just watch if you want. My bad.”

“Thanks.” Mattsun walked off and Makki followed because he knew he could very easily score with him tonight. He just wanted his alone time. His alone time with Makki. Their eight way was now a six way, but that was okay, because there was no way that sleeping with Suguru, Sugawara, Tsukki and Lev could be a disaster in any way shape or form. Absolutely none. This was the greatest plan ever conceived in the history of erotic literature and Oikawa was practically foaming at the mouth in excitement of getting his hands on them. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of having two people taller than him around, because that never happens, and Oikawa prides himself on being a little bit intimidating and slightly sadistic (even if he was a true masochist at heart). He would have to make them his bitches later on, but for now, it was time for everyone to make use of the fact they were naked and get to the actual porn.

 

“Wait, we’re actually doing porn?”

“Yes. We are actually doing porn.”

“Just checking.”

The lube and condoms were passed around everyone who wanted them.  Everyone was ready and raring to go. People started unrolling them over their cocks, soaking them in lube, gently fingering themselves so they’d be able to take whoever wanted to fuck them without any pain, solely focusing on the sheer pleasure that they were all going to be giving each other. Iwaizumi started by walking over towards Oikawa, holding him from behind by the waist and leaning forward, stopping intrusively close to Oikawa’s ear and purring the soft words that he knew would make Oikawa melt every single time.

 “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way an Oikawa should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The Oikawa, of course, flies anyway because Oikawa’s don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Oikawa! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Oikawa? - Oikawa? - Can you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Oikawa, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Oikawa. - Hey, Oikawa. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the court. You did come back different. - Hi, Oikawa. - Oikawa, growing a moustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Oikawa, today we are men. - We are! - Oikawa-men. - Amen! Hallelujah! Students, faculty, distinguished Oikawa’s, please welcome Dean Oikawa. Welcome, New Court City graduating class of... ...9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Oikawa Industries! Will we pick our job today? I heard it's just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times. - Wonder what it'll be like? - A little scary. Welcome to Oikawa, a division of Oikawa and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow. We know that you, as a Oikawa, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Honey begins when our valiant Oikawa Jocks bring the Seijou to the court. Our top-secret formula is automatically colour-corrected, scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured into this soothing sweet syrup with its distinctive golden glow you know as... Honey! - That girl was hot. - She's my cousin! - She is? - Yes, we're all cousins. - Right. You're right. - At Oikawa, we constantly strive to improve every aspect of Oikawa existence. These Oikawa’s are stress-testing a new helmet technology. - What do you think he makes? - Not enough. Here we have our latest advancement, the Oikawa. - What does that do? - Catches that little strand of honey that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions. Can anyone work on the Oikawa? Of course. Most Oikawa jobs are small ones. But Oikawa’s know that every small job, if it's done well, means a lot. But choose carefully because you'll stay in the job you pick for the rest of your life. The same job the rest of your life? I didn't know that. What's the difference? You'll be happy to know that Oikawa’s, as a species, haven't had one day off in 27 million years. So you'll just work us to death? We'll sure try. Wow! That blew my mind! "What's the difference?" How can you say that? One job forever? That's an insane choice to have to make. I'm relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life. But, Oikawa, how could they never have told us that? Why would you question anything? We're Oikawa’s. We're the most perfectly functioning society on Earth. You ever think maybe things work a little too well here? Like what? Give me one example. I don't know. But you know what I'm talking about. Please clear the gate. Royal Seijou Force on approach. Wait a second. Check it out. - Hey, those are Oikawa Jocks! - Wow. I've never seen them this close. They know what it's like outside the court. Yeah, but some don't come back. - Hey, Jocks! - Hi, Jocks! You guys did great! You're monsters! You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it! - I wonder where they were. - I don't know. Their day's not planned. Outside the court, flying who knows where, doing who knows what. You can't just decide to be an Oikawa Jock. You have to be bred for that. Right. Look. That's more Oikawa than you and I will see in a lifetime. It's just a status symbol. Oikawa’s make too much of it. Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it and the ladies see you wearing it. Those ladies? Aren't they our cousins too? Distant. Distant. Look at these two. - Couple of Court Oikawa. - Let's have fun with them. It must be dangerous being a Oikawa Jock. Yeah. Once a bear pinned me against a mushroom! He had a paw on my throat, and with the other, he was slapping me! - Oh, my! - I never thought I'd knock him out. What were you doing during this? Trying to alert the authorities. I can autograph that. A little Oikawa out there today, wasn't it, comrades? Yeah. Oikawa. We're hitting a sunflower patch six miles from here tomorrow. - Six miles, huh? - Oikawa! A puddle jump for us, but maybe you're not up for it. - Maybe I am. - You are not! We're going 0900 at J-Gate. What do you think, volleyball-boy? Are you Oikawa enough? I might be. It all depends on what 0900 means.”

“Holy shit, Iwa-chan. I don’t think you could have made me any weaker for you if you tried.” Oikawa draped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck before calling out to the rest of the group who were standing there, waiting and enthusiastic.

“Let’s get to it.”

 

Oikawa lay on his stomach, feeling the weight of Iwaizumi resting on top of him pressing him down, pinning him against the floor as he effortlessly slid his cock inside of him, gently bucking his hips in to him while the rest of the group watched. Following suit, Sugawara repeated Iwaizumi’s actions, taking him from behind and leaving Iwaizumi in the middle of a man-sandwich, riding Oikawa and being fucked by Sugawara. The chain continued, Lev joining the dog pile and entering Sugawara.

“Toot toot! I’m getting on the man train!” Lev called out to absolutely nobody’s amusement. He was cut off by Suguru joining in, making it a five way as he slithered on top of the tall boy, the height difference being apparent as Suguru couldn’t actually reach the floor while inside of Lev on top of a five man dogpile. He was practically clinging on for life, wrapping his arms around Lev and humping him like an excited puppy (which made no sense, Suguru is a fucking snake boy. How do snakes even have sex? Not like this, anyway). His problems were alleviated as Tsukishima joined in at the top of their little group, leaving Suguru completely held up only by Tsukishima fucking him, pushing him deeper inside of Lev with every thrust, and continuing on, Lev fucking Sugawara, Sugawara fucking Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi fucking Oikawa, and Oikawa starved for oxygen as the weight of five teenage boys crushing down on his sternum was practically killing him.

“I can’t… I can’t breathe,” Oikawa wheezed out.

“I know how you feel, this is mind-blowingly good. I can’t even think straight enough to perform basic bodily functions right now,” Tsukishima added.

“You can’t think straight anyway you’re in a six way gay orgy,” Lev yelled, trying to hold himself back from laughing and moaning in a strange mix of sex and humour that made no sense in the context of the situation.

“Nice.” Suguru enjoyed the terribly overused pun.

“This dialogue isn’t sexy,” Iwaizumi groaned.

“No, seriously, I can’t breathe, help me,” Oikawa stuttered on the verge of dying. This was, of course, a non-issue for everyone else involved. The reason for this being that while Oikawa’s brain was being slowly starved of oxygen, the force of five men fucking themselves and culminating inside of Oikawa, the entire group contributing to slamming against his prostate and driving Oikawa wild. He was about to fucking die, like, literally fucking die, but that was only a second thought as he was on the brink of orgasm just from having his p-spot drilled until he was screaming with pleasure with what little oxygen he had left in his lungs. This was next level breath play. It followed in a chain reaction as once Oikawa’s body was twitching with pleasure, his cock squirting think strands of his cum on to the floor, Iwaizumi couldn’t last at all, shooting his load inside of Oikawa, and the cycle repeats. Iwaizumi’s insides twitching around Sugawara’s cock pushing him over his limit, then making Lev blow his load inside of Sugawara. Suguru busted a nut inside of Lev moments later and Tsukishima didn’t orgasm because nobody was drilling him in the ass so he wasn’t getting off as much as everyone else so he was left somewhat disappointed. Everyone collapsed in an exhausted heap next to each other, soaked in sweat and come. Oikawa tried to breathe in all the oxygen in the world, kissing Iwaizumi to steal his oxygen. He needs it. He craves it.

 

“Now hold up just one fucking minute,” Suguru called out. “Tsukishima didn’t orgasm and we have to fix that.” Everyone turned and look to Tsukishima, except for Oikawa who was now wearing an oxygen mask that seemed to appear from the middle of nowhere.

“He’s got a point. It wouldn’t be fair if we all got to get off but not him.” Everyone circled Tsukishima as he began to look somewhat terrified. He was mostly intimidated by Lev because he was the only person who was actually taller than him. A limp noodle can handle a bunch of tiny little people he could step on, but Lev was another matter.

“Are you guys going to kill me?” Tsukishima joked nervously as it began to look like a scene from a horror movie, only everyone was naked and erect. “Okay fuck this I’m scared.”

“Relax, we’ll make it all better.” Suguru draped himself around Tsukki’s neck, like the sneky snek he was, dragging him to the ground as everyone knelt around him.

“This is going to be a huge fucking mistake.” Tsukishima resigned to defeat and let the five boys around him have their way with him

 

_Da da da da dadada! It’s time for the “choose your own adventure” game inside the “choose your own adventure” game! You can decide what happens to Tsukishima! This part is actually serious. We’re having a serious piece of porn inside the meme chapter. Congratulations for making it this far. You get to have fun._

_Here’s the 3 option. To get to them, just hit Ctrl+F on your keyboard and search for the line of dialogue that follows the scenario. Happy fapping, if you’re doing that for some reason. I guess?_

  1. _I want Suga and Oikawa to blow Tsukki at the same time while he deepthroats Lev while Iwaizumi and Suguru fuck Oikawa and Suga – “I guess you’ll need a little visual help to get off.”_
  2. _I want Suguru to powerbottom Tsukki while Tsukki blows Suga, bottoms for Lev and gives Iwaizumi and Oikawa handjobs - “Let us do all the work.”_
  3. _I want Tsukki to become a cumdumpster - “If you’re not able to get off watching all of us, I guess we all should get off while watching you instead.”_



 

**Scenario 1**

  1. _“I guess you’ll need a little visual help to get off.”_



Oikawa and Sugawara slunk on to their stomachs, bringing their faces towards Tsukki’s cock. The pair teased him, brushing their tongues and their lips against his tip, making him desperate. Meanwhile from behind them, Iwaizumi and Suguru had snuck in. Iwaizumi eased his cock inside of Oikawa, Oikawa giving Tsukki a needy look, as if he was desperate to swallow his cock, but he was just going to tease him longer. Suguru did the same to Sugawara a moment later. The pair started fucking the boys below them, giving them a moment to adjust to the pleasure before going back to trying to satisfy Tsukki. Oikawa and Sugawara began French kissing over Tsukki’s cock, their tongues sloppily and messily running over his head in slow, heated strokes that made him desperate for more. Seeing the pair so enthusiastically going at him while being taken from behind was enough to make him far more excited than anything they had done before. This was a huge step up.

“Don’t think we’re making this too easy for you,” Lev spoke. “We have to waste our time on you because you couldn’t get off. After all, they’re fucking each other for a reason while getting you off. It’s only fair we enjoy ourselves too.” He smirked, brushing Tsukki’s chin with his hand. “So now you’re going to make it up to me too, in rare pair hell. Tsukki x Lev, the OTP you will never read anywhere else ever again.” Lev brought the tip of his cock to Tsukki’s lips, encouraging him on with a hand gently cupping the back of his head and pushing him forward until Tsukki looked at him with defeat in his eyes and started swallowing Lev’s cock, inch by inch, his mouth making more and more of his dick so slick and easy to take in until he was effortlessly taking it down to the hilt, the bulge showing in his throat as the tall boy’s sizeable length was swallowed by Tsukki. Lev pushed his head in to his waist, holding him there with his cock buried at the back of Tsukki’s throat, letting him use just his tongue against his shaft to get him off, leaving Tsukki able to watch the two boys blowing him again. Each of his moans tickled the tip of Lev’s cock, making things even more pleasurable for all involved. Tsukki felt himself edging, wanting more off Sugawara and Oikawa, but the only continued double teaming his cock with their tongues at a slow, languid pace until he was forced over the edge, shooting his load over both of their faces in time with Suguru and Iwaizumi simultaneously releasing inside the two of them. The pair kept eagerly teasing his cock, pushing Tsukki far over the point of overstimulation, but all of his moaning was muffled by Lev’s cock, forcing him to put up with the mind blowing stimulation until Lev eventually filled Tsukki’s throat with his thick cum, pulling out with a small trail dribbling down his chin, collapsing back in exhaustion as Oikawa and Sugawara collapsed in exhausting on top of him also.

 

**Scenario 2**

  1. _“Let us do all the work.”_



Lev dragged Tsukishima on to his lap, hoisting him up over his cock and slowly easing him down over every last inch until Tsukishima held Lev’s entire dick inside of him, twitching around it and already quivering with pleasure just from sitting still on his cock. His precum dripped down his cock, but was quickly replaced with Suguru sitting down on him, leaving him in the middle, Lev fucking him and Suguru power bottoming him. Tsukki didn’t have to do anything, the two boys were taking care of him themselves. He groaned with pleasure, throwing his head back in to the crook of Lev’s neck, snapping back in to reality from the distraction of Oikawa and Iwaizumi both taking one of Tsukki’s hands, getting as close as possible to his face and pushing them over their cocks until Tsukki caught on, giving both of them a handjob, either as a distraction from the mindblowing pleasure of being the sub in the middle of a three way, or just because he wanted more and more. Sugawara was the last to join in, standing between Tsukki and the power bottoming Suguru, putting a hand on the back of Tsukki’s head and pushing his head down over his cock, roughly facefucking him to his heart’s desire. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started thrusting their cocks against Tsukki’s hands on their own accord, leaving Tsukki sitting and doing nothing as his five boys took total care of him, satisfying every inch of his body, all while getting off themselves. Suguru was the first to reach his limit, stroking his cock and shooting over Tsukki’s stomach, chest, and the unfortunately placed back of Suga’s thighs and calves in front of him. Tsukki snapped back in to focus as he felt warm strands of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s thick cum shooting over his face, trickling down and down his neck and on to his chest, leaving him looking like a mess. Suguru, not stopping in riding Tsukki after he came, kept bouncing up and down on his cock until he saw Tsukki tense up, his body going warm before Tsukki filled up Suguru with his cum, his seed seeping out of his hole after he pulled off leaving just Lev fucking Tsukki and while Suga facefucked him. Suga enjoyed the mess on Tsukki’s face from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, waiting until he was close and fucking Tsukki’s face less roughly, pulling out so he was only letting Tsukki tease the head of his cock with his lips and tongue until Sugawara was at his limit, pulling off and giving Tsukki a third facial, all as a distraction from the feeling of Lev fucking him roughly as he filled him up with his load, pulling Tsukki off and pushing him aside as a cum-covered mess, satisfied far more than anyone else in the group had been, all because he didn’t get off from their little dogpile. Lucky him. He would just need somewhere to clean up afterwards.

 

**Scenario 3**

  1. _“If you’re not able to get off watching all of us, I guess we all should get off while watching you instead.”_



Iwaizumi bent Tsukki over his knee, pushing him on to all fours with his stomach resting on Iwaizumi’s knee. Iwaizumi gave him a quick spank before leaning towards his ear and whispering to him. “I hope for your sake you have a thing for cum, because this is going to get messy for you.”  Iwaizumi moved his knee away from Tsukki’s stomach, leaving him on all fours and staring at him, knowing full well that Tsukki wouldn’t go against his word. Iwaizumi finger gestured at Oikawa to get over here, where he quickly caught on, dropped to his knees and slid his slick cock inside of Tsukki, drawing a long, extended moan out of him as Oikawa so slowly put it in. Iwaizumi sat at his front end, easing Tsukki’s head down and letting him messily blow his cock, slowly and teasingly. Iwaizumi wanted to make this last. He, and everyone else, wanted to push Tsukki to his limits. As soon as Oikawa started drilling Tsukki’s ass, Tsukki filled the scene with his moaning and whining, starting up wantonly at Iwaizumi before going back to satisfying his cock, each of Oikawa’s thrusts by proxy pushing him deeper on Iwaizumi’s cock, gagging him, tears streaming down his cheek and a mess of his saliva and Iwaizumi’s precum dribbling down his chin and down Iwaizumi’s taint. Oikawa tightened his grip around Tsukki’s waist, pulling him in harder and deeper before filling him up with his load, making sure to keep going until every last drop was milked out of him. Oikawa pulled out, and just as Tsukki thought things may have been done, he felt Sugawara’s girthy length enter him, splitting him apart as he moaned in to Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi grunted, knowing he was close before pulling off.

“Don’t think it’s that easy. I’m still having my turn with your ass.” Suguru happily filled up the spot Iwaizumi left. Sugawara rolled Tsukki on to his back, originally planning to make eye contact with Tsukki while he fucked him, instead being cut off by Suguru facesitting on Tsukki, sitting down with his cock in Tsukki’s mouth, relishing every swift movement of his warm tongue massaging the shaft of his cock, gently riding his face until he felt himself edging, pulling off and giving Tsukki a facial, clouding up his glasses, some strands hitting his mouth which he eagerly lapped up and swallowed. Sugawara grabbed Tsukki’s cock, knowing he was close and wanting Tsukki to finish at the same time as him. Tsukki was not going to last long getting his ass fucked while Suga jacked him off, losing control as he was forced to shoot his load over his tummy and chest, his tightening around Suga’s cock pushing him on to his own orgasm, pulling out and shooting his own load over Tsukki’s stomach to add to the mess. Iwaizumi replaced Suga, pulling him up and sitting Tsukki down on his cock. He spread Tsukki’s legs apart, showing his cock and his ass being fucked by Iwaizumi’s cock to the rest of the group, his cum covered face and stomach a mark of everything they had just done to him. Lev joined in, letting Tsukki so enthusiastically start sucking at his cock, not caring anymore about how he looked, happy to deepthroat the huge length the tall boy had. When Lev got close, he did as everyone else had done, pulling out and covering Tsukki’s chest and face with thick stands of his cum. Tsukki again lapped up whatever came near his face as Iwaizumi grabbed his sensitive cock, stroking it as Sugawara had done before. Tsukki’s moans grew louder and louder until he reached orgasm again, his cum shooting up over his stomach, down his cock and on his thighs. Iwaizumi pushed him forward, back on to his hands and knees, before pulling out and glazing Tsukki’s ass with his own load. Tsukki’s entire body was coated with everyone’s efforts, and he loved it. Being the personal sub to five other doms was something he could get used to.

 

**Now back to the story.**

“Well that was fun. Feeling satisfied, Tsukki? That rare pair poly ship of Oikawa/Iwaizumi/Sugawara/Suguru/Tsukki and Me feel good?” Lev joked.

“I can’t feel my legs. I’m tired. Carry me home.” Tsukki groaned.

“Uh, how do we get home?” Suguru said nervously. How did any of them get there anyway? If memory served, they were in Oikawa’s imagination right now. None of this was even real. How exactly were they supposed to end it?

“Only Oikawa can take you home,” Sugawara spoke, remembering that he was a god in this world. Perhaps it was an underlying thought that Sugawara was a god in Oikawa’s imagination that made it this way. Perhaps Oikawa had desperately wanted a poly relationship all along, although why Tsukishima, Lev and Suguru were there was a confusing matter in its own right.

“Okay, I want to go home,” Oikawa succinctly put it.

“Not like that you dumb fuck. Don’t you remember? This all started in some wizard of oz shit with Iwaizumi in a dress because you’ve got some fucked up kinks. Click your red heels three times to go home while saying there’s no place like home,” Sugawara tutted. Oikawa looked down at his feet. He didn’t have shoes on. What the hell was Sugawara talking about?

“Oh, uh, shit. Let’s just take you home. Fuck this was a bad fantasy for everyone involved.” It was at this point, John Cena returned. He hit his finishing manoeuvre so hard that Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned back to their home.

 

“I’m not sure what just happened,” Oikawa spoke as he looked at Iwaizumi, before turning around and seeing the four guys from his dream behind him. Tsukki was equally as covered in come as before. Everyone was still naked. Suguru screams. He has no idea where he is.

“Okay, uh, you guys can just, uh, go home? This was… this was a waste of everyone’s time and effort.”

“But-“

“No, the MUN had to put himself through writing this, now get the fuck home and let this end.”

“Okay.”

 

Just go back to **(Chapter 1)** and try to enjoy the actual porn in this fic. Why the hell did you choose the meme route? Seriously, go read **(Chapter 99)** instead. Or maybe **(Chapter 55)**. I dunno, there’s better stuff than this hell.


End file.
